I Like Your Laugh
by Kalum16
Summary: "When the journey starts, every meeting of their eyes is a glare. The only words they say are made up of snarls, insults, and vague threats." Both Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw think it would be lucky if they make the journey without tearing each other apart. They don't expect to bond. They don't expect to care. New Prophecy AU.
1. Insults and Harsh Words

When the journey starts, every meeting of their eyes is a glare. The only words they say are made up of snarls, insults, and vague threats. To him, she is an interfering little drag along who has no right to take part in a _real_ warrior's quest. To her, he is a miserable, rude apprentice who is in no place to order anyone around, never mind _her_.

The others try to keep them apart, but it almost seems like they're both waiting for the other to make the smallest of mistakes, a slight stumble, a paw a tad too loud when stalking prey, a suggestion the party votes to go against, every time they both pounce on the other's mistake to rub their noses in it. Leading to even more snarling and clawing that made the other's want to stuff dirt into their ears.

"Would you two just be quiet?" Brambleclaw hissed, glaring at the two over his shoulder. It was beginning to get dark on the hills, and the cats still had to find shelter for the night. The two had begun to fall behind as they continued to argue over… whatever it was this time! It was holding the whole group up!

Crowpaw drew his glare from Squirrelpaw to give the Warrior an equally poisonous hiss. "Don't order me around! You're not my clanmate!"

"_Aren't we lucky_." Squirrelpaw said, not caring to lower her voice, making the Windclan cat return his fury to her. "You started it, mouse-brain." She huffed, turning away from him proudly.

"How did I start it?! You said I tripped when I didn't!" Crowpaw objected, again walking by her side to growl at her.

"You did trip. You shouldn't have tripped over your own paws." Squirrelpaw looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to pay him full attention. "So yeah, you did start it."

"I didn't trip!" Crowpaw snarled, the fur on his neck bristling.

Before Squirrelpaw could retort, Feathertail cut between the two, offering them both a gentle smile, "Guys, does it really matter?" She said, her tail giving the two cats a gentle press on the pelt. "Squirrelpaw, even if Crowpaw did trip-"

"I didn't!" The Windclan apprentice snapped.

Feathertail gave him a gentle smile, ignoring his outburst. "Even _if_ he did, there's no need to start a fight over that." Even when she was scolding Squirrelpaw, she looked friendly.

Squirrelpaw shrugged, "Hey I have no issue leaving him behind if he does it again." She meowed cheekily, "I just wanna get there without some bee-brain slowing us down." Feathertail grimaced at that, she could now hear Crowpaw's jaws grinding together, his stare icy on the other apprentice. If Squirrelpaw wasn't careful, Feathertail was sure that the tom was about to pounce and put every bit of strength he had into tearing her fur out. Strength Squirrelpaw would gladly return, and by the end of everything both would be left with remarkable wounds.

Thinking fast, Feathertail brushed her pelt against Crowpaw's. "Don't be silly, Squirrelpaw. We're not leaving anyone behind."

Crowpaw glanced at the Riverclan warrior, his fur smoothing down calmly. But he soon returned a glare to the ginger molly. "If anyone should be left behind, it should be _you!_ You weren't chosen. We don't need you here!" He hissed.

Squirrelpaw's tail bristled at that, she turned back, her tongue ready with a comeback, but Brambleclaw's voice at the front overshadowed her. "Enough already!" He yowled, a new ferocity in his tone that made Squirrelpaw shiver slightly. "Like Feathertail said, we're not leaving anyone behind! So just keep your jaws shut, both of you!" Squirrelpaw's tail drooped and her jaw hung, he was _her_ clanmate! Why wasn't he sticking up for her? Crowpaw was the one who had tried to attack him previously! Crowpaw was the one who was so darn moody all the time! She was the one who had stuck up for Brambleclaw whenever Crowpaw insulted him!

Again, it looked like Crowpaw was going to snap back, but Feathertail whipped his muzzle with her tail, giving him a soft but stern expression. Crowpaw still looked frosty, but he kept his voice silent. He didn't have to waste his breath on that, so called, warrior anyway.

It seemed Squirrelpaw still wanted to press though, "Brambleclaw!" She objected, "He's the one who's being difficult!" The Thunderclan warrior looked back at her with narrowed eyes. Squirrelpaw felt a discomfort twist her stomach, there was something venomous in the way he stared at her.

"It takes two stupid cats to start a stupid fight, Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw spat, his fur bristling with disgust. "Nobody here has the time to listen to you two acting like kits the whole journey!"

The Thunderclan apprentice scowled, whipping her tail in Crowpaw's direction. "Again, it's him who starts it."

"I don't care who started it!" Brambleclaw growled, his amber eyes blazing as he whipped back at her with fangs baring. Squirrelpaw couldn't stop herself from flinching, she could only hope the others hadn't noticed, especially Crowpaw. "You're going to be a warrior soon, Squirrelpaw, you should know when to walk away from a pointless fight." The warrior sighed bitterly, "Clearly, _that_ lesson hasn't sunk in yet."

Squirrelpaw tried to hide the hurt she was feeling from listening to her clanmate openly scold her in front of the others. Even if they didn't look in her direction, it was impossible that they were ignoring Brambleclaw's yelling. Everyone of them was listening, and none of them were bothering to interject on her behalf. Their silence spoke the truth, they clearly all agreed with him.

They all thought _she_ was a problem.

Biting down on her lip in embarrassment, she mustered up a glare to her clanmate. "Who are you to talk like you're some kind of leader? You don't even have an apprentice!" Squirrelpaw snarled.

The Thunderclan warrior's tail slacked a little, humiliated, but soon spiked in anger. "I might as well have one!" He said stiffly, "You always seem to be accompanying me, after all! Maybe I should make Dustpelt's day and tell him you're _my _apprentice now!"

"You're the one who said I could come?" Squirrelpaw was almost yowling now, she had never felt so angry in her entire life! "You could have said no! I wouldn't have cared a whisker!"

Brambleclaw didn't even bother to turn back. " Oh, of course! That's why you're the one who asked again and again. Besides, you would have followed us anyway or told Firestar at least." He muttered.

It seemed like an icicle had pierced through Squirrelpaw at _those_ words. Her green eyes dimmed with hurt as she drew back slightly, stopping for a brief moment. He thought she would have told Firestar? He thought she would have betrayed the journey like that? All this time, he'd only agreed to let her come out of fear that she would jeopardise his mission out of spite. Was that how little he trusted her?

Even if Firestar was her father, she knew that whatever Starclan was telling the group was not his concern. She wouldn't have gone against them like that. Brambleclaw should have known that, he was right there when she argued with her father about how he had constantly been watching over her every move like a stalking owl, ready to criticise everything that she seemed to be doing wrong.

And Brambleclaw still thought she would have betrayed him?

"I-I wouldn't have told him anything!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, attempting to sound more angry than hurt. "This could be important to every clan; I wouldn't have tried to stop that!"

Brambleclaw didn't say anything but Squirrelpaw could her him scoff scornfully. Her whiskers dropped.

_'He really doesn't trust me. H-He's just like Firestar.'_

Squirrelpaw felt someone brush at her side, looking up to see Tawnypelt giving her a sympathetic smile. "We know you wouldn't have." The Shadowclan warrior glanced harshly at her brother. "Pay no attention to him, he's just being mouse-brained. It's an unfortunate quality most toms have." Tawnypelt joked, offering a playful grin.

Squirrelpaw tried to accept the friendly gesture, but she couldn't get over Brambleclaw's coldness. His icy silence was way worse than anything he could say to her. A flush of embarrassed rage came to Squirrelpaw; Brambleclaw had made it out like she was latching onto his tail like a blood crazed tick!

"If that's how it is, then why don't I just go back now?" She dared with a hiss.

Brambleclaw only offered a dismissive whip of his tail. "Don't be dramatic. You're here now, and somehow, I don't think you'd head back without us."

_'He doesn't even think it's my decision anymore!'_ Squirrelpaw realised. Her breath caught, trying to think of something else to say, but found her mouth dry and her throat tight. "You try and stop me!" She erupted, outraged. She looked up and saw that Bramblestar had begun to walk ahead again, discussing the trail with Stormfur. He clearly didn't think there was anything else to say to her.

Squirrelpaw's head dropped, ears lying flat against her head, her eyes glazing over, wounded and angry. He didn't give two claws about what she thought. And, despite every urge to go against his words, he was right, she couldn't turn back now. Not without them.

Suddenly, the journey didn't seem so exciting.

A few tail lengths away, Crowpaw watched the whole exchange, heck, practically saw the exact moment when the cockiness left the Thunderclan apprentice and she chose to, for once, keep her mouth shut. When it began, he couldn't help but enjoy watching Brambleclaw put the apprentice down a couple of steps. She'd been the one who'd chosen to join, if she couldn't face the truth, that was her problem.

He watched smugly, _'This might be the first time I actually agree with that bee brained warrior.'_ He thought. Squirrelpaw had been at odds with him every step of the journey, and as far as he was concerned, she was the cause of it all! Even if he wasn't the one delivering it, she needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. Crowpaw should have been smirking.

But he felt, strangely, uncomfortable.

The flippant attitude of Brambleclaw and the way Squirrelpaw seemed to silently accept defeat. It felt unnatural. Granted, he'd only ever seen the apprentice either smirking or snarling at him, so it was different for the molly to actually be _upset _by something.

Crowpaw wasn't so sure he liked it.

The cold back of Brambleclaw reminded him of something… familiar. _Someone. _Crowpaw found himself frowning, his teeth gritting, as something clawed at the back of mind. Two voices. One young and angry. The other cold and distant. All while Crowpaw watched as Brambleclaw ignored Squirrelpaw's protests, seeing the apprentice shrink under the distance the warrior forced between them. Absently, he felt his ears press against his head in unease. Suddenly he felt himself scowling at Brambleclaw, for a reason he couldn't comprehend. He had always hated how Brambleclaw saw himself as the group's leader, but something else seemed to darken the cat to Crowpaw.

When Squirrelpaw began to slow in her pace, her fur and tail flat in melancholy thoughts, for the briefest moment, Crowpaw felt like he wanted to say _something_ to the cat.

It was brief though, and Crowpaw eventually just frowned again and kept silent. It wasn't his business. She was only a Thunderclan cat in the end. He had no reason to care.

The voices at the back of his head made him think otherwise.

…

_"But you promised!"_

_"I did not. I said we could if I wasn't busy. Right now, we're lower on prey, so I need to go hunting."_

_"But I wanted to practice with you!"_

_"Well, it'll have to wait. I can't just ignore the needs of the clan because you're impatient."_

_"You promised!"_

_"No, I didn't. Look, I'm sorry if you have to wait a little longer because I have to make sure the clan can survive through the winter! I can't help it if I'm busy!"_

_"You're always busy! You're never home!"_

_"I'm Deputy! You should already know how important that is! Stop raking your claws over nothing! You can practice with your siblings."_

_"But I don't want to!"_

_"Then don't! I don't care! Listen, Tallstar is calling me, I don't have time for this."_

_"You never have time for me! I hate you! One day I'm gonna run away into the forest and that will teach you!"_

_"The only thing that will teach me is how mouse-brained you actually are. Stop talking like a fool, you know very well you wouldn't last a day without me."_

_"I would! I don't need you! You hear me, I'd be better off without you. H-Hey! Stop ignoring me! Come back here! I-I hate you; you know that! I hate you!"_

_..._

**_Thank you to swampyfwoggo for letting me use their beautiful art as my cover. Please go and check out their work on Tumblr and DeviantArt, they deserve some love!_**


	2. Night Time Discussions

When the sun began to dip beneath the face of the hills, the group eventually settled to rest near a withered tree stump, sat atop a mound of earth over facing a field of tall grass. They had hunted within the tall grass, each at a time, returning with a small vole or mouse that would last until morning, and had begun to settle down before going to sleep.

Or at least, tried to settle.

Squirrelpaw lay isolated from the group, slowly chewing on her vole but not enjoying it in the slightest. Her stomach still felt empty and uneasy, despite being full enough. Her green eyes dimly looked at nothing in particular, too occupied in her thoughts.

She still couldn't shake off Brambleclaw's words, the evident bitterness he had shown clung to her like a cloud of fleas. He didn't even bother to look at her since, not even a word to say to her. She hazily took a quick glance at him, and sighed, wounded. He was still facing away from her, talking to Feathertail.

'_Looks like he'd rather talk to a different clan over me.' _Squirrelpaw thought, her brow furrowing. It was stupid, Feathertail had been the nicest cat out of the group after all, but Squirrelpaw couldn't help feeling a twitch of annoyance ruffle her fur.

Suddenly feeling watched, she looked around further and found Crowpaw watching her. His cool blue gaze was unreadable, clear with thought, but Squirrelpaw only felt a venomous irritation bubble at his sight. After how much of a pain he had been that morning she was in no mood for anything to do with him. It was his fault Brambleclaw thought she was nothing but a fight seeking cat after all. If he hadn't been such a self-absorbed flea-pelt she never would have even spoken to him!

She scowled hatefully at him, watching his eyes fill with surprise, but soon returning her glare. Squirrelpaw didn't break her stare though, glaring until he turned away, returning to his mouse with a huff.

Squirrelpaw felt a twinge of satisfaction at not breaking first, but it soon made way for her sadness at her clanmate to return. She turned away from the Windclan Tom with a growl, tearing off another piece of her vole. "Stupid runt." She hissed through her full jaws.

"Do I even need to guess who you're talking about?" A soft voice meowed.

The Thunderclan apprentice swallowed with a jolt, turning to find Feathertail laid down next to her with a friendly smile. Squirrelpaw flushed; how had she not been able to notice the Warrior approaching her? The ginger molly offered a small smile back, whiskers dropped sheepishly.

"You heard that?"

Feathertail giggled, "Kind of hard not to. What has he done now?"

"Just staring at me." Squirrelpaw exhaled with a frown. When Feathertail said nothing, Squirrelpaw looked to find the Riverclan cat staring down incredulously.

"That's it?" Squirrelpaw nodded and Feathertail let out a gentle laugh. "Wow, he doesn't need to do much to annoy you, does he?"

It was clearly well meaning, but Squirrelpaw still found herself frowning. It was like Feathertail was treating her like an inexperienced apprentice. "I just don't like him. He's so miserable and rude all the time."

"Oh, Squirrelpaw, you've only known him two days." Feathertail purred.

"And all he's ever done is start fights!" Squirrelpaw retorted, her tail fur spiking in agitation. "And yet, _I'm_ the one being blamed!" The cat lay her chin over her two front paws, seething into the ground but her voiced was laced with upset.

"Squirrelpaw," Feathertail's tone smoothed tenderly, "No one is blaming you for anything."

"Tell that to Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw mumbled under her breath. Feathertail still heard it though and pressed her silver pelt against the smaller cat. Squirrelpaw slowly faced the gentle Warrior, her stiff expression breaking slightly under the uncompromising kindness that glowed off the cat.

"I think Brambleclaw's just stressed, Squirrelpaw." Feathertail suggested, she let out a brief laugh. "We all are, really. Everyone's anxious about this journey. Maybe he's just not taking it as well as the others."

"He practically said he didn't care if I went out on my own!" Squirrelpaw objected, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Feathertail meowed. "You're his clanmate, of course he cares. He was just in a bad mood."

Squirrelpaw's eyes returned to the ground, still plastered with a frown. "Maybe, but he doesn't need to take it out on me. I care about this journey as much as anyone else."

"I'm sure you do, but," Squirrelpaw could practically hear Feathertail think carefully about her next words. "It doesn't really help if you and Crowpaw are constantly fighting."

Squirrelpaw groaned, "It's not my fault if _he's _as pleasant as a thorn in the paw!" The ginger molly swiped her tail in his direction. "I'm not just going to let him act like he's better than me when we're both apprentices!"

"He's like that with everyone, Squirrelpaw, not just you."

"Exactly!" Squirrelpaw raked her claws along the dirt, imagining she was clawing the fur from Crowpaw's smug grin. "He doesn't have even a little respect for anyone but himself! He's an absolute pain!"

Feathertail listened to the girl, turning in Crowpaw's direction momentarily, contemplating the apprentice's words. "I think he's just lonely."

Squirrelpaw scoffed, "Lonely! It's his own fault if he is, it's what he gets for being so hostile to everyone!" He certainly never acted like he was sad in any way; all he did to her was scowl and insult the others. That was a funny way to make friends!

"Well, maybe he's just upset that doesn't have his friends here with him."

"You think he has friends at all?" Squirrelpaw smirked.

"Squirrelpaw, he's the only one here who doesn't have someone close with him." Feathertail purred, her eyes flickering with sympathy. "Think about it, I have my brother with me, Tawnypelt has her brother, and you have your clanmate. He doesn't have anyone."

The Thunderclan apprentice paused, she had never thought about that. She found herself imagining how she would feel if she was the only Thunderclan cat in a group of cats from a different clan. It certainly wouldn't be pleasant. Even if Brambleclaw was acting like a mouse-brain, he was still her clanmate, and there was a good level of trust in that alone. Crowpaw was alone in a way; not his clan or family were with him on this journey.

Squirrelpaw reluctantly felt a strange sympathy overcome her momentarily, but it faded as soon as it stuck. He still had no right to be such a fox-hearted mange pelt! If he had ever tried to be nice to Squirrelpaw, she would have gladly treated him with the same respect, but he didn't, so she had no reason to feel sorry for him!

The ginger apprentice sniffed roughly, "He's still a bee-brain."

Feathertail sighed, her tail running gingerly across Squirrelpaw's pelt. "All I'm trying to say is that I just think you could try being nicer to him." Squirrelpaw nearly choked on the final bite of her vole.

"How can I be nice to him if he insists on being so difficult all the time?" Squirrelpaw complained.

"Well you two can start by trying not to get in so many arguments." Feathertail chuckled.

Squrrelpaw was indignant. "Well _he _can maybe not start so many in the first place."

"If he's the one that starts them, don't bite back, keep your pride. It's not worth it, trust me." Feathertail meowed, pressing against the apprentice friendlily. Squirrelpaw looked up at her. So just basically ignore him? That sounded fine to her. Sure, she hated the thought of that smug tom feeling like he had the last word over anything, but if it meant that he would be the troublesome one in the group instead of her, she supposed it was worth it.

"I can do that, but I don't think he'll suddenly stop being a pain, Feathertail." Squirrelpaw admitted.

Feathertail nodded, an exhausted expression in her eyes. "I don't either, if I'm being honest," She conceded, but returned to looking down at the cat with a simper. "But at least I know I've tried my best to be kind to him."

Squirrelpaw shook her head, she didn't even think such a cold cat like Crowpaw could have any idea of kindness, from what the others told her, he was only here out of reluctance rather than care for his clan. How could she possibly get along with such a furball?

"I'll try, Feathertail, but I pretty much know it won't do much good." Squirrelpaw meowed, lying her head on her paws with a yawn. The silver warrior smiled, playfully flicking Squirrelpaw across the nose with her tail.

"Well, at least you'll have tried." It sounded like such a simple answer, one without any merit, but Feathertail had a way of making it sound like the plain truth. Squirrelpaw couldn't help a smile come across her muzzle. The uneasiness in her stomach settled a little, replaced by a wave of peace.

A sharp snap of grass cut through the air, both molly's looking in the same direction to find Brambleclaw approaching them, his eyes glazed over, but focused on Squirrelpaw. The uneasy twist returned to her gut, along with a nervous twitch along her spine. She attempted to draw her eyes from him, but his presence lingered over her like a thunderstorm. She really didn't want another lecture right now, especially when it was looking like she was making an actual positive impression.

Soon, the Thunderclan warrior loomed over the pair. "Hello, you two." He said curtly, almost polite, "I'm sorry if I'm cutting in on anything, but Feathertail, may I please speak with Squirrelpaw, alone?"

_No! _Squirrelpaw's mind yowled. Whatever it looked like Brambleclaw was going to say, it didn't look good. She gave a pleading look to Feathertail, but the warrior just gave her a small smile before rising up with a nod towards Brambleclaw.

"Of course." Brambleclaw nodded back politely. Feathertail began to pad away, giving one last comforting look towards Squirrelpaw. _It will be okay._ "I'll see you later, Squirrelpaw."

Squirrelpaw smiled back thinly, her gaze returning to the ground as she was left with her clanmate towering over her. She felt her throat go dry again, apprehensively sniffing as she awaited Brambleclaw's inevitable harshness.

The brief moment of silence seemed to pierce the apprentice like a wound. Brambleclaw cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice softer but by no means friendly. Squirrelpaw looked up cautiously, his amber eyes were narrowed but they didn't seem angry at least. She nodded gradually.

"Good." Brambleclaw's gaze drew around the clearing awkwardly, "Listen, I, um… I wanted to talk about earlier."

Squirrelpaw tensed. What else did they have to talk about? "…alright?"

"I… I may have been a little… hard on you." Squirrelpaw's eyes shot towards him, he looked uncomfortable, his muzzle in a thin line as he assessed his words over. "Look, don't get me wrong, you shouldn't have been fighting so much! But, I may… was probably a little over the top in the things I said."

Squirrelpaw's tension melted away, suddenly replaced by a tight grasp of anger that clenched her heart. "A _little!_" She hissed.

Brambleclaw frowned at her tone but resigned himself with a sigh. "Yes." He drawled. "I am glad you're here. It's just been a stressful day, and you weren't helping with the constant arguing…" Noticing Squirrelpaw's muzzle contract, Brambleclaw held his temper back and carried on smoothly. "But I was still too harsh on you, and… I apologise for that." He straightened himself up, looking slightly pleased with his _generous_ apology.

Squirrelpaw was still reeling though. _He's glad I'm here! Yeah, probably because he still thinks I would have betrayed him to Firestar!_ What about that? Wasn't he going to acknowledge that? Wasn't he going to say that he actually trusted her?

By the way he stood there awaiting her response, it looked like he thought he was finished. Squirrelpaw held herself back from shaking her head, there was still a lot she would have liked to hear from him. Even if he had acknowledged his harshness, he still didn't look like he wanted to explore just what he had said to her. Her claws sank into the dirt, her tongue already pulsing with venomous words she had to say to him.

Then she paused and thought about Feathertail's words.

It wasn't worth it. What good would it do to put him down a step? Nothing at all. She didn't have to stand around moping over what he should have said, and what he did say. Squirrelpaw could move on.

Squirrelpaw forced herself to look up at the tom. "Okay, thank you." She wouldn't add that she forgave him, because she didn't, but she'd do her best to hold that back.

Brambleclaw perked up with a satisfied smile, "Thank you." His pompous grin made Squirrelpaw's fur bristle with irritation, she flicked her tail bitterly. "But please, just try not to get in anymore fights, alright? I understand that Crowpaw is difficult, but we need to get as far as we can tomorrow. So, try not to get involved in anymore stupid fights."

The Thunderclan apprentice glowered again; he still spoke to her like she was a kit. Still acted like she was some foolish puffball. "I understand." Brambleclaw must have missed the grit in her jaws because his tail whipped her pelt proudly. Squirrelpaw hated it.

"Great!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, "Thank you for understanding!" Squirrelpaw flicked her ear dismissively, licking her front paw to remove any attention from the warrior.

"Of course." She said absently.

The silence that followed made it clear to Brambleclaw that the conversation was over, he frowned again, but he couldn't risk any more tension. "Okay well… would you like to sleep near me?" He offered.

Squirrelpaw sighed, she was still irked by the cat, but it would probably be best to make it as best she could. She did want things to be better between the pair, after all. Maybe this would make it easier for her to move on from what a mouse-brain he was. "If you'd like." She rose up to the smiling warrior, walking beside him to a patch of grass near the rest of the group.

The anger and betrayal still boiled in her gut, leaving her with a heavy irritation. Still, she knew she had to try and move past it. All she had to do was try to avoid anymore fights with Brambleclaw and they would get along fine, she just had to rise above the times when he was being unfair. Prove she wouldn't let his temper get to her. _Oh_. She frowned. She also had to try and be… nice to Crowpaw, even when he was in his familiar frosty mood. That would be harder. Because when he talked down to her, it was like he was talking down on her clan.

She took another glance towards Crowpaw, he was laid down, ready to sleep, but Feathertail was standing next to him, talking with him. His ears were flat against his head, scowling, argumentative, but keeping his voice hushed. Feathertail just smiled on at him, her lake blue eyes were cool on his form as she spoke calmly to him. Squirrelpaw shook her head, inwardly scowling at the tom, whatever good Feathertail saw in him, she would never understand.

She settled nearby, curling herself into a ball and yawning. Brambleclaw had been right about one thing, they did have a long journey ahead of them, and she needed whatever rest she could get.

Brambleclaw nestled close to her. He was close enough that his huge figure radiated a gentle warmth. It crawled over Squirrelpaw like sweat from a hot day. "Good night, Squirrelpaw." He yawned.

"Good night." Squirrelpaw said back. She couldn't bring herself to mean it.


	3. Hunt and Learn

…

She had been in a dreamless sleep when the nudge to her side woke her. It was gentle, but firm. Squirrelpaw's eyes fluttered, blinking out sleep and haze, stretching her stiff legs, her head rising out of her paws with a yawn.

"Good morning, Squirrelpaw." A familiar voice hummed. Squirrelpaw blinked way the last trace of sleep, before returning Feathertail's greeting. The Riverclan cat looked like she never stopped smiling. Looking around, the sky was pink from the morning sunrise, the yellow glow sleepily painting the sky from the face of a distant hill. It was beautiful, no doubt, but it looked too early to be the time they'd agreed to wake up.

"Good morning." Squirrelpaw meowed, glancing up at the warrior curiously, "Is everyone getting ready to leave?"

"Not quite." Feathertail simpered, she flicked her ear in the direction of Brambleclaw who was still asleep. Feathertail hushed her voice to not wake him. "But me and Crowpaw were thinking of doing some early hunting for the group. It would be better if everyone got a good meal before we set off again. We'd like it if you could join us?"

It was definitely a great idea. The group needed to be prepared sooner than later. And Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel a warm rise in her spirits that she was being invited along to do something important for once!

But then she thought back on that name, and inwardly cursed.

She turned, he was cleaning his ear with a paw, clearly waiting for the pair. As if by cruel circumstance, he looked to find her eyes, his cold gaze meeting hers, and he returned to licking his paws without a nod or a glare.

Squirrelpaw was ready for blood.

_By Starclan, I want to tear him to pieces!_

The Thunderclan cat seethed through clenched fangs, remembering her promise to not start anymore fights. It was just hunting. It was almost like going on patrol, just a job that needed to be done, not a friendship exercise. She just needed to not kill him, and everything would be fine.

"Sure!" Squirrelpaw chirped, keeping her focus on the cat she could actually stand. "I'd love to."

Feathertail beamed, waiting while the apprentice did some last-minute stretches, before they set off to the waiting Crowpaw.

"You ready?" He only seemed to be addressing Feathertail.

_Game on, Crowfood! _"Are you?" Squirrelpaw shot back. It wasn't openly antagonistic, much. Crowpaw paid her no attention, and Feathertail nodded to him, an apprehensive look already on her face.

The three set off into the tall grass, each listening closely for the rustling of prey. The grass towered over them and was thick enough to shield their bodies from any prey lucky enough to notice them. Squirrelpaw kept low, her paws softly paddling the ground, careful not to step on any loose grass that would snap and break their hunt.

Of course, none of them talked to another. All kept a good distance apart to cover more ground. Out of the tall grass, they saw the clearing of a landscape of hills, where the sounds of scampering prey along with their fresh scents, bringing all three cats low and ready to spring at the closest signal.

"Can you two hear anything close?" Feathertail whispered, low enough to only be heard by the apprentices.

Squirrelpaw listened and sniffed, her eyes becoming wide and focused. "I can smell mice close by."

"There's rabbit, as well." Crowpaw murmured. "This way." His pelt quivered with adrenaline as he stared to his left. Squirrelpaw would have liked to think he was only trying to one up her but breathing in deeper she cursed when she found he was right. She needed to pay closer attention if the others were going to get a good meal.

"Okay, that's great." Feathertail said, her tail swaying slightly. "If I focus on the mice, will you two go after the rabbit."

Squirrelpaw wasn't stupid enough to argue over her dislike of Crowpaw. It made sense for two cats to focus on the bigger prey, and as much as she hated to admit it, Crowpaw was more suited than them to rabbits as a Windclan cat.

She nodded to Feathertail, looking to Crowpaw who looked at her mildly, before setting off in the direction he focused on, not waiting for Squirrelpaw to catch up. The Thunderclan apprentice had to be careful to keep her paw steps soft as she hurried to hunt with the cat. She glared at his side; he was making this "be nice" promise so much harder than it needed to be.

Squirrelpaw caught onto the scent soon enough, not needing to follow Crowpaw anymore to find it, and they slowly padded up the slope of a hill, not saying anything to each other out of necessity and desire. When they reached the peak, they both looked over, finding their target at the crescent of the hill. A large brown buck, large enough to be a full meal for at least two dens of kits!

Squirrelpaw smirked, this would be the perfect chance to show the group what she could really do; she crouched, turning to Crowpaw to discuss their plan for the attack. Only to see the black blur of his pelt race past her, sprinting straight away towards his prey. Immediately, the buck's ear twitched and it began to flee from the cat up the slope of the next hill. Squirrelpaw started up with a mix of shock and anger. The mouse-brain had put no care at all into his attack! His pounce was non-existent, going straight into his run; the buck would have heard the first step without a doubt.

Squirrelpaw hissed to herself but she too began to sprint after the prey with the half-wit that was her partner. However, that was proving hard to do. One positive thing that she could say about the tom was that he was _fast!_ His paws practically buzzed across the grass, his body sleekly twisting as he followed the rabbit's movements. He soon took a decent lead ahead of Squirrelpaw, enough that she had the slightest belief that he would end up catching the buck.

It didn't last long.

Crowpaw was fast, but he also wasn't being careful at all, he paid no attention to where he stepped. And that led to him completely ignoring the mound of Earth that Squirrelpaw saw was a few steps from him. Before she could even muster a warning, Crowpaw had caught the mound with his front paws, he twisted to catch his footing but the speed he was going made that impossible, his face skidded into the ground with a sharp thud and a cry of pain. The rabbit triumphantly disappeared over the peak of the hill, leaving its predator with a mouthful of grass.

Squirrelpaw growled, she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch it now. She sprang over to Crowpaw with a hiss of fury. He coughed out a clump of dirt, licking his paw to clean his sore face.

"Nice going, Feather-Brain!" Squirrelpaw spat, she didn't care about being nice now, the fool had ruined her chances of proving herself to the group! "What were you thinking? Rushing off without a plan like that! Didn't your mentor ever teach you any hunting techniques at all?"

Crowpaw glared at Squirrelpaw, wincing as he licked over his ruffled pelt. "I would have caught it if it wasn't for that stupid mound!" He muttered, "I've caught rabbits in worse environments than this!"

"The only reason you tripped over that mound was because you weren't watching where you were going!" Squirrelpaw objected. She was actually surprised! It had been clear from the start that Crowpaw was a stone-headed apprentice, but she had expected him to at least have some sense!

"We're hungry, aren't we?" Crowpaw meowed rhetorically, "When I see a rabbit, I don't wait around like some soft kittypet!"

Squirrelpaw's tail thumped against the ground. "Oh, I apologise! Why don't you go get it then if you're so good at it? Try not to trip this time!"

Crowpaw's muzzle drew back with a grimace, but he kept silent, glaring at the ground. But, for a second, Squirrelpaw was almost certain she saw an ashamed wilt in his eyes.

'_So, he should be.'_ Squirrelpaw thought. She expected him to say something else, but he only returned to grooming himself bitterly. They only shared an icy silence. Squirrelpaw sighed, there was no point in sitting around like this, bickering wasn't going to catch prey.

"Hurry up." She seethed, "That rabbit won't have gone too far; we can still catch it before the others wake up."

Crowpaw gave her a sharp glance, but he continued to clean his pelt, though clearly becoming quicker at her words. Once he was finished, he gave his pelt a shake, "Let's go." He muttered, already heading off without Squirrelpaw. The Thunderclan cat looked at him incredulously, he just couldn't take anything, even when it was his fault!

They walked together, not as careful this time to make noise, the scent was weak, it would take a while before they got close again. They still refused to talk to each other. Squirrelpaw still kept her muscles tense though, ready for any other prey that could come their way. She noticed though that Crowpaw had noticeably loosened, he was slow, and his paws dragged like they were trailing through a tide.

Squirrelpaw's ire began to cool slightly, though he didn't want to show it, he was clearly put down by his failure with the rabbit. She remembered Feathertail's advice and let out the whisper of a groan. Why did being nice have to be harder than removing an Elder's ticks?

"Look, don't get upset over it." Squirrelpaw meowed, closing the space between them slightly, "Even the Deputies miss a kill sometimes."

Crowpaw looked at her like she was a wasp that had just stung him. "Maybe yours does! Not in Windclan!" He snapped. Squirrelpaw glowered, regretting the very thought of being nice to him already, "And I'm not upset!"

Squirrelpaw scoffed, "Oh right, I forgot, looking as happy as a mouse cornered by a patrol is normal for you, isn't it?"

Crowpaw rounded on her with a hiss, "You can't talk! If anyone's acted like a sad clump of fur, it's you!"

Squirrelpaw refused to be intimidated, stepping closer to him furiously. If he wanted to start a fight, he'd get it. "Am I the one with his tail tucked between his legs because of a clump of dirt? No, I don't think I am."

Crowpaw's fur tensed, spiking viciously, "Yeah, well I'm not the one crying over my clanmate not wanting me here."

The smile on Squirrelpaw's face faded a little. Had that been what she had looked like? Openly seeming like she was ready to cry? She cursed her stupidity for leaving herself open to the others like that. She inhaled, clenching her fangs together. "Bold of you to assume I care what he thinks!"

The Windclan apprentice's muzzle sat in a thin line, his eyes looking over her, unimpressed. "Nobody needed to be in Starclan to see it. Even a frog could have noticed." Squirrelpaw tensed at how unaffected his tone was, she must have looked more miserable than him if he was so sure of himself.

"I don't!" Squirrelpaw asserted, walking ahead a few paces in frustration, "Even if he didn't want me here, he couldn't get rid of me! I'm not just going to abandon the journey because some mouse-brain likes to think he knows everything!"

Crowpaw still looked unconvinced, his tail swaying lazily. "I'm not saying you'd leave; I'm saying that the fact that he upset you was as straight as a crow's flight."

Squirrelpaw tried to say something else but couldn't find an excuse. She had been upset by Brambleclaw's words and, by the way Crowpaw stuck by his thoughts, it looked like the whole group could have seen it as plain as blood on a whisker.

It wasn't just Brambleclaw though! It was everything, how Firestar acted the same way, Dustpelt as well! She wanted to show she was a good warrior, but everyone kept talking down to her. That was what infuriated her. But she would never tell anyone that, much less Crowpaw, she wouldn't give them the same idea.

"Worry-worm." Crowpaw muttered, "What does it matter what he thinks? It's not worth crying about." Squirrelpaw paused, her eyes idening a little, looking up slowly at Crowpaw. He didn't face her, but she was able to sense, even despite the bitterness of his words, there was a more gentle tone to it.

"Again, I wasn't crying," Squirrelpaw said, still needing to make that clear, but the anger drained from her voice as well. "He was just being unfair. Saying I would have told the clans about the journey when he knows well that I wouldn't!"

Crowpaw looked at her pointedly, "Then don't worry about it then! You just looked soft!" He shook his head, "If he said that to me, I wouldn't have let him think he's got to me! No way I'm gonna look weak to that bee-brain!"

"Hey, that's my clanmate!" Squirrelpaw snarled instinctively but having the sense to look embarrassed after her outburst. "Only I can call him a bee-brain."

Crowpaw scoffed, his pelt ruffling with indignance. "Then you should have done it then!"

Squirrelpaw could have taken a swipe at him then and there. He said everything like it was the plain answer, not concerned about anything else but his own opinion. She might not have minded if he was actually right most of the time. "What and let you think that Thunderclan cats are at each other's throats with unsheathed claws? Yeah right."

"Hmm, instead you'd prefer to look like a piece of prey for him to chew on."

Squirrelpaw's eye twitched, a burst of fury burning her chest. "Say that again!"

Crowpaw sniffed proudly, "I don't care if he's a warrior, even if he was my clanmate, he would have gotten a rake over the ears if he had insulted me!" He spoke so sure of his words, that Squirrelpaw almost found herself impressed. Almost.

"Firstly, that's because you're a mouse-brain who doesn't know when to keep your jaws shut! Second, remember what happened last time you two fought." She smirked at Crowpaw as he ruffled his pelt like he could shake away the memory of Brambleclaw pinning him down with one paw.

"Whatever." He spat, horribly hiding the humiliation from his voice. "At least I didn't just let him walk all over me."

"He did though." Squirrelpaw mewled with a sing song voice, grinning at the apprentice's embarrassment.

"Oh, be quiet!" Crowpaw snapped, quickening his pace ahead of her. Squirrelpaw let out a breath of laughter, following him down the slope of the hill. But she thought about what Crowpaw had said, and how, in his own weird way, he had tried to be nice to her, kind of. He had seemed to put Brambleclaw in the wrong, which at least meant he was siding with her a little. If he wasn't so icy and insulting about it, she might have thanked him.

Probably not, though. Because with every nice thing Crowpaw said, an insult was soon to follow.

They both sniffed and headed west, the scent was growing closer, which meant the rabbit had stopped at least. They padded past a group of wildflowers, dripping wet with dew, gleaming in the early morning sun. Squirrelpaw couldn't help herself when she noticed a patch of dandelions, they wouldn't find the rabbit for a while, and it would take even longer for the others to wake up. She could have a _little _fun with him. She whipped her tail mischievously at one, sending a small cloud of its seeds across the air. Squirrelpaw watched them magically fly in the breeze, chortling as she noticed a few seeds land straight on Crowpaw's nose.

"Hey!" He yowled, closing his eyes as she rubbed his nose with a paw. "Stop acting like a kit!" He turned to her with fire blazing in his eyes, but Squirrelpaw only laughed loudly when she saw one pale seed still resting on the tip of his nose. Crowpaw's claws dug into the grass. "It isn't funny!"

Squirrelpaw grinned cheekily, "Oh, you're no fun!" She chirped, walking past him while making sure to swish her tail across his nose, making him sneeze softly. "Do you ever take those burrs out of your fur?"

Crowpaw's expression stiffened as he met her pace. "Do you ever focus on your task instead of pushing everyone's temper? We don't have _time_ to-" He stopped in his sentence, eyes flashing with something unknown to Squirrelpaw. She glanced at him curiously, about to ask what was wrong, then Crowpaw grit his teeth and walked ahead, his mood clearly soured. "Just hurry up! You might want to leave the others hungry, but I don't!"

Squirrelpaw stared aghast, he had snapped at her with such venom, all she had done was send some seeds into his fur! "What is your problem?" She demanded, on the verge of a growl. "I get you have no sense of humour, but can you not try to make everything a fight all the time?!" She couldn't hold it back. She was growing so sick of his temper!

The black tom sent her a disgusted sneer. "I want to catch prey, not play games with some Thunderclan apprentice who wasn't even chosen!"

Squirrelpaw's ginger fur bristled scornfully, "Oh really." She hissed, "Well, O great chosen cat, we may have been back with the rabbit by now if you hadn't sprung without thinking, like a fit crazed rat!"

"How many rabbits have you even caught, Squirrelbrain?" Crowpaw spat. Squirrelpaw's claws unsheathed, she was sure it was only a matter of time before her claws were crimson inside his cheeks.

"How many have you let run through your paws, Crowfood?" Squirrelpaw yelled. Crowpaw's eyes on her narrowed in front of her, his posture stiff as a poisonous anger overcame him.

"Don't talk like you even know what real hunting is like?" Crowpaw roared, his voice on the verge of a scream. His head shook from side to side crazily, now ferocious in his rant. "It may be easy for you, little leader's daughter, not having to lift a claw to get any respect, but some of us have actually had to _work hard _to earn our Warriors ceremonies!"

Hard work? He thought she had it easy just because she was Firestar's daughter? "You little…" A simmering fury burned on Squirrelpaw's lips; a green fire erupted from her gaze. "I know exactly what hard work is like, mouse-brain! If you think Firestar treats me like a Queen Bee, you're crazier than I thought!" She didn't care what she said anymore, her anger had bubbled over, and mouse-tails to what this pest thought of her!

"Being a Leader's daughter doesn't give you a break! It's endless pressure! From them and the rest of your clan! I've had to live up to my father's, and my own, worth all my life!" Squirrelpaw ranted, not stopping a beat when Crowpaw loosened in shock and he just reserved himself to an unrelenting stare. Squirrelpaw didn't notice something flicker in his eyes. "If I make a mistake, the clan hold me up to my father! Like I'm expected to be 'perfect' like him! I bet you've never had that, have you? Does your clan compare you to your father? Ever had your father breathing down your pelt every single day, constantly checking to see if you're acting 'the right' way?"

Crowpaw said nothing. He just looked at her, then to the ground with a whispering breath. Squirrelpaw scoffed, satisfied. She wasn't going to take _those_ kinds of comments from anyone. Nobody questioned how hard she had worked.

"Didn't think so." Squirrelpaw hissed, "Maybe next time-"

"My father was Deputy." Crowpaw said suddenly, bluntly. Emotionlessly. He walked ahead, not taking another look back at the silent Squirrelpaw. The Thunderclan cat's tongue didn't move as she thought clearly about what she said. A guilty horror overcoming her gut. Instantly, she knew she was now the one in the wrong.

'Was'.

One word, yet so much more.

Squirrelpaw closed her jaw, looking to the cat that strode in front. He acted like he had said nothing, sniffing the air and following the scent. His words came back to her as she quickened slightly to walk at his side. She falteringly looked to his face, he looked as stony as ever, not perturbed by what she had said, or pretending that he didn't care.

Squirrelpaw flushed with shame regardless. It wasn't fair! She'd only tried to defend herself; she hadn't known that… No, she couldn't defend herself this time. Stupid assumptions had bit her on the tail.

When she spoke again, it was the softest she had ever sounded. "What was his name?"

"Deadfoot." Crowpaw said dryly, without so much as a twitch of his whiskers.

Squirrelpaw searched for the name in her memory but found nothing. In all the stories her father told her, even in the ones the elders had told her, she had never heard that name. She wondered how much it would hurt her, if her father died and someone just didn't know the legacy he had left. Didn't even realised he existed…

Maybe she was different to other cats.

There was only one thing to say. "I'm sorry." Squirrelpaw uttered. "I didn't know." Even if Crowpaw was moody, even if he could be cruel, there were some things Squirrelpaw would never say. She wouldn't do it to any warrior, not her clanmates, not rogues, and not Crowpaw.

Crowpaw didn't seem to acknowledge her for a while, but soon offered a nod. "It's fine." He said, scowling at nothing in particular, "I was barely an apprentice when he died. I don't remember much of him."

The Thunderclan apprentice stepped a little closer to him. "I'm sure he would have made a great leader of Windclan." She said, trying her best to sound comforting.

Crowpaw gave a sniff that sounded like he was attempting to laugh. "Maybe." He said, he didn't sound like he was saddened by it. It made a shiver ruffle Squirrelpaw's fur. "Did Brambleclaw tell you who visited him with the prophecy?"

Squirrelpaw nodded, "Yes, it was Bluestar. The leader before my father."

"I know who it is." Crowpaw said with a blunt look, though his voice didn't portray the irritation he normally indulged in, so Squirrelpaw laughed it off. "Well, Deadfoot was the one who visited me." Crowpaw explained.

"Oh! It must have been great to see him again!"

Crowpaw looked at her blankly, then his stare turned to the ground. "I never saw much of him as a kit, he'd just been made Deputy, so he was always busy." Squirrelpaw's smiled thinned at how weary he sounded.

"He must have been important to your clan."

"I'm not sure. Again, he didn't come by the nursery much, so I guess he was." When Crowpaw said that, he didn't sound proud, in fact, there was a clear distaste to his words, like he was chewing on a nettle.

"Oh." Squirrelpaw blurted, Crowpaw didn't even look ruffled, not even a dim in his eye. "But still," She said hesitantly, "You must have missed him?" She didn't mean for it to sound a direct as she said it. Bad habits die hard.

The Windclan cat perked a little, his pelt quivering like melted snow had sunken into his fur. His gaze remained hard though, impenetrable. Barely looking at Squirrelpaw, he inhaled through clenched teeth. "He was my father." He said tartly. "Wouldn't you miss yours?"

Squirrelpaw's ears drew back, a quiver of guilt crawling down her neck. "O-Of course. I d-didn't mean-"

"Your father's leader of your clan," Crowpaw said sharply, making her fall silent. "Yet he still finds time to spend with you?" He looked at her incredulously, like she was a creature that he had been the first to discover. His blue eyes looked genuinely surprised for the first time ever.

Squirrelpaw craned her head, not sure whether to be pleased he wasn't offended or worried about where he was going with this. "Well… yes." She meowed, "He always finds a way to find me and rake my ears, at least." She didn't know why she expected Crowpaw to laugh at her joke. The tom stared at her, his mouth open slightly, with a short, disgusted exhale.

"Too busy, huh?" Was the apathetic murmur he gave.

"What?"

Crowpaw looked up ahead of himself tersely, "Don't worry about it." He dictated, flicking his ear as he spoke. "It's a Windclan concern. Let's just get that rabbit, Feathertail's probably caught enough mice for all of us by now. I don't want to go back without anything."

Squirrelpaw blinked, how could a cat change how he looked so easily? With the flick of a tail, he could go from furious to completely uninterested. Squirrelpaw thought about it though. Just a minute ago she had been screaming at him. Having a sort of peaceful conversation was certainly something new for the pair. Still, did he have to be so curt with how he ended things?

Oh well, it was better than fighting at least.

It would be best if they didn't crack this already ice-thin resolve.

"Yeah." She took a sniff of the air and perked with adrenaline, "He's not too far now, we best keep low."

Crowpaw nodded, tensing his muscles again as he prepared himself. Squirrelpaw noticed that he still wasn't being careful with how he stepped though, she cringed, he was clearly going to run for it like last time and hope there wasn't a mound to trip him again. How could he be so stubborn?

Squirrelpaw was about to hiss at his stupidity, only just holding herself back with a tight smack on her teeth. Be calm. Don't provoke anything intentionally. "Crowpaw?", She said, attempting to be gentle. It sounded like she was trying to grin with a mouthful of mouse-bile.

Crowpaw gave her a murmur of acknowledgement, by the smell the rabbit could only be on the other side of this hill.

"You can't just rush at the rabbit again, you know?" Squirrelpaw stated. She ignored when Crowpaw let out a small groan. "It's going to be listening for us this time, so we have to be _careful_ not to alarm it."

Crowpaw flicked his tail dismissively, "I know all this! What's your point?"

Squirrelpaw clenched her jaw, "My point is, we have to be patient!

"Patience isn't going to kill prey!"

"Neither is making the rabbit run away before we even see it!" Squirrelpaw snapped sternly. Crowpaw glared back at her, but to Squirrelpaw's relief he didn't look like he was going to argue. He looked at his paws, unsheathed and tense, thinking back to his face in the grass the first time. He sighed. Unconsciously, his voice faltered. "Okay." He drawled, "What do you think we should do then?" He snapped frostily, but still genuinely awaiting her answer.

Squirrelpaw perked up happily, partly out of relief that he wasn't going to question her, mostly out of pride that another cat was actually asking for her advice. But she'd rather chew on fox dung then admit that to Crowpaw.

To his credit, Crowpaw was as fast a learner as he was on his feet. He followed her advice on how to make sure his paws made as little a sound as possible, sheathing his claws and stalking up with a surprising level of control. He carried on like that until they met the peak of the hill, their noses peering just over the tufts of grass, full of the warm scent of prey! The rabbit had stopped again to feed, but it was certainly on higher alert than before, its fat head drifting up now and again to taste the air.

But unfortunately for the rabbit, the wind blew the cats scents away from him.

Crowpaw stared at the rabbit with fury, the taste of dirt mockingly waving over his tongue. He looked ready to pounce again, until Squirrelpaw's tail gently whipped his pelt. She shook her head at him, crouching down. "Wait." She mouthed, an order and a plea.

Crowpaw glared from her to the rabbit, his pelt shaking with rage. Fortunately for Squirrelpaw, he seemed to understand that she was right, inhaling softly, before nodding back at her. The Thunderclan apprentice grinned at him gratefully. They advanced as one, slow, soft, keeping low enough for the tall grass to cover them, stopping in their tracks when the rabbit peered up to check its surroundings, then pressing forward when it leant down to eat again.

The buck didn't even notice when they were within pouncing distance.

Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw looked to each other, she grinned and nodded at him. The fire of the hunt burned in Crowpaw's eyes. He tensed, careful to be quiet, and silently pounced into the air. The rabbit's ear barely had time to twitch and it attempted to flee once more, its speed equal to Crowpaw as it tried to once again dart up the slope of another hillside, but with the shorter distance the tom was able to pounce, twisting his body in the air to land in front of the buck blocking its way, causing it to flee back down in a desperate hope of escape.

Squirrelpaw couldn't help but marvel as she too ran after the rabbit, with the right moves Crowpaw was probably one of the most efficient hunters she'd ever seen. He had taken her advice on point, now carefully watching his feet even as he ran! She was so busy watching that she almost missed Crowpaw's yell.

"Squirrelbrain! Get ready!" He shouted, speeding up to the side of the rabbit, the beast twisted right frenzied as he focused on fleeing from the one cat. Not noticing as it ran straight towards Squirrelpaw's direction. The Thunderclan cat may have stopped out of sheer bewilderment that the tom was leading the rabbit to her. Hunting _with_ her. Luckily, she was as determined as the tom, and she didn't waste a moment in pouncing before the rabbit could even notice her. Her teeth met the beast's neck and it soon moved no more.

Squirrelpaw's heart pounded, stimulated by the warm flavour of the rabbit's blood, this was the largest prey she had ever caught, it was bigger than some apprentices she knew at Thunderclan! Still she lifted it up proudly, waiting as Crowpaw paddled over to her, panting as he recaptured his breath.

"That was an excellent plan!" Squirrelpaw chirped through full jaws. She had to praise him, he had done most of the work after all, thinking on his feet so quickly! Squirrelpaw felt a small wave of admiration for the cat, he was an incredible hunter!

He was still a moody mouse-brain though.

Once Crowpaw gained control over his lungs again, he nodded graciously at the molly. "Nice catch." He sounded sullen; his voice as rough as a fish scale. Squirrelpaw frowned at his frosty tone but remembered that she was the one holding the prey. She wilted, it may not seem fair to him, he had driven the rabbit towards her after all. Squirrelpaw may have wanted to impress the group more than anything, but she was definitely above stealing another cats credit.

She dropped the rabbit between them. Crowpaw looked at it briefly than his puzzled gaze met her. She smiled thinly at him. "Go ahead. I'm not so desperate as to take credit for another clan's achievement."

The tom stared at her for a few seconds, his blue eyes flaring with shock he had never openly shown before. He looked at the rabbit than back at her quizzically, briefly opening his mouth to say something but quickly shutting it with a second thought.

Squirrelpaw liked to think he was going to say, 'Thank you'. That was probably mouse-brained though.

Squirrelpaw sighed but couldn't help but laugh at the tom's awkward display. She whipped him on the nose with her tail, albeit more playfully. "Come on, _Crowfood._ The others will be awake soon."

She expected him to lash back at her name calling. He just picked up the rabbit and followed her.

When they finally found Feathertail again, she openly mewled in delight at their catch! "That rabbits big enough to last two days! Well done!" She cried, her tail smoothly stroking the six mice that she had caught since they left. "Who caught it."

Before Squirrelpaw could even open her mouth to say her companion had, the thud of the rabbit's body hit the ground heavily. "We both did." Crowpaw said quickly, but with an absolute assurance. Squirrelpaw turned her head to meet him, a flutter of surprise in her eyes. What was he doing?

The tom met her surprise with a begrudging shrug, "I don't need to take credit from another clan either, Squirrelbreath!" He said dryly, but with the smallest hint of embarrassment. "We both worked to catch it. Your advice _helped_ after all. That's fair enough."

Squirrelpaw may have been thinking like she had bees on her brain, but she could have sworn that was his way of saying that he couldn't have caught it without her advice.

But she knew that Crowpaw would never concede that fact without a fight.

So, she smirked coyly at him and accepted his silent peace offering.

She carried the rabbit back to their camp and was the first to receive the praise of the other three. But she denied everything until Crowpaw and Feathertail came back with the mice. She couldn't tell what Brambleclaw was more shocked at her catch or the idea that she and Crowpaw had worked together. It was the funniest thing she had seen in ages as he looked between the two in complete amazed confusion. Crowpaw had ignored him with a sniff, but Squirrelpaw could tell he was proud to accept the group's praise.

And as the group shared the trio's fresh kill, Squirrelpaw couldn't help but take a coy glance at Crowpaw. The tom glanced at her, eyes still as blunt and cold as ever, but when he nodded back at her, it was without a doubt of good nature.

Maybe not friendly, but it was a start.

Squirrelpaw still couldn't stop grinning though. No matter how much Crowpaw wanted to deny it, she knew. The tom had a heart.

The journey looked a little brighter.

…


	4. Trust

The voices told him that he was failing.

_Don't get too close. Keep them at the foot of your paw. They aren't like you. Don't waste your time._

For the most part, Crowpaw listened to it. That primal urgency, the tremor in his blood. But he hadn't done anything wrong, surely. All he had done was hunt with a cat he was pretty much forced with! He didn't trust them! It was just another thing he had to put up with in order to get to where he wanted to be. You couldn't achieve anything without a little sacrifice.

He told himself that he was merely tolerating them. He was Windclan, they were not. That was enough for him to form a barrier. The only cats you could trust were your own, that was a simple enough lesson. One of the first that Onewhisker had taught him!

That was why he kept to himself, resigned at the back of the group when they travelled, made sure to let them know that his ideas were better than theirs! He didn't need to care what they thought of him, it didn't matter; if they bit, he would bite back twice as hard. He would let them know that he was here out of necessity for his clan, not in order to make friends he didn't want.

That's what made those two mollies' so frustrating.

He wished so much that Feathertail was one of those fake types of cats, the one's that purr and coddle when they need to look good but turn as cold as ice when they don't think anyone's looking! He wanted nothing more than a good reason to hate her!

But unfortunately, she was one of the friendliest cats he'd ever met! Always smiling, always gentle, always asking what the group, what he, thought before ever considering her own opinion. The only time she was ever defensive was when Stormfur was involved, but even then that cat kept to himself considerably well, so that was a rare occurrence itself.

Worst of all, out of every cat, she was the one who didn't take Crowpaw's words to heart. She didn't take any of his snarls in general, only replying with a soft smile and a sweet purr. Even now, as they travelled, she stuck the closest to Crowpaw, now and again ushering him with a kind look to just see how he was doing.

Just smile. Friendly.

_Not like you. Never will be. Only a fool. She is only Riverclan._

He had to turn to make the voices stop.

He couldn't fall into some trap. When everything was said and done, they would go their separate ways. There was no need to make that harder than it should be.

That's why he was glad that he hated the ginger one.

She got the idea! Different clans, different natures, incompatible personalities. That cat was just as irritating and grating as Crowpaw needed her to be. They would fight, and the voices would keep quiet, satisfied that he was keeping to the natural order. Tear and claw until you're ripped from the other, that was what it was meant to be like.

Both would start fights that would create more friction, then the others would get riled up and normally take Squirrelpaw's side. Not like he cared.

He didn't want their praise; he didn't want their friendship.

They were enemies and that was how it needed to stay.

It was fine until they actually praised his catch and Crowpaw couldn't ignore what a blatant lie that was. They'd looked to him with respect; the respect of another clan, whas it meant to feel so good when you gained that?

And to add insult to injury, he wasn't able to ignore how little he actually hated Squirrelpaw after they went hunting.

Why? Why had he told her about his father? At the time it had just come out. She had asked after all, albeit it in order to scold him, but he gave back an answer. And like the irritating cat she was, the fur-ball actually apologised to him! And he accepted it! _Why?_ He hated feeling like he was being pitied, he was almost a warrior for Starclan's sake! But he accepted her apology, allowed her to remove herself from any guilt. That was practically being kind to her!

Then they'd worked together. Acted like they were common hunting partners. Let them both share responsibility for the catch. _It was just quick thinking. It was a fluke, I wanted to catch it. Liar. I don't need Thunderclan praise, I was only feeling sorry for her._ Whatever he told himself couldn't stop the fact that they had worked together.

And that had made Squirrelpaw not want to fight so much anymore.

She walked by Feathertail, laughing with the molly at some bad joke. It had seemed that she had actually made a friend. And travelling since that morning, Squirrelpaw had said nothing to provoke the tom, she kept to the others, sprightly meowing and pouncing around, mostly bragging about the kill.

Making sure to include Crowpaw in her stories the whole time.

"And then, just as it was about to escape, Crowpaw is in front of it like a lightning bolt!" She exclaimed, offering an exaggerated pounce as she retold the story to Feathertail and Stromfur. They both grinned at her, happy to let her enjoy herself in the memory. "So, it starts pounding away, straight to my jaws!" Squirrelpaw smirked, her tail swiping the air proudly. "I'd caught it before it could blink!"

"You know that story does actually get better after the fifth time." Stormfur meowed, laughing with the apprentice.

Feathertail playfully nudged her brother with her tail. "I was thinking the same thing. It was certainly a good meal; I know that much!"

Squirrelpaw flushed with pride, her ears up at the praise. "Thank you. Your mice were great as well!" She said genuinely.

That was true enough, no matter how big they prey were, Crowpaw couldn't deny that the mice had been fresh and warm in flavour! Feathertail was too shy to take pride in that though.

Feathertail looked back at Crowpaw, "It was a great plan, Crowpaw!"

Again, with that smile. Crowpaw shut it out with a grunt of acknowledgement. "Any trained warrior would do the same thing."

Crowpaw's ears perked when Squirrelpaw chuckled shrewdly, "Trained… Right?"

Both Feathertail and Stromfur glanced at the apprentice in confusion, and Crowpaw felt a horrified chill race across his pelt at the thought that Squirrelpaw was going to reveal his mistake when he tripped! He would never be able to live down the thought of every clan knowing he had made an apprentice's mistake!

His eyes darted at her, she was turned, looking him over with a half-lidded gaze and a knowing smirk. Crowpaw'e eyes narrowed. _See, she'll humiliate you. You can't trust Thunderclan. You can't trust anyone! _Crowpaw felt his claws unsheathe, his muscles tense, ready to succumb to the voices.

Playfully, she winked at him, before cutting the subject short with a dismissive flick of her head. It seemed to be enough for the others, who looked at each other, then shrugging it off and continuing ahead.

The voices closed off like they had been buried under the Earth. Crowpaw sheathed his claws, astonishment clenching his belly. The Squirrelpaw he had met the first time would have indulged in embarrassing him and would have done the most taunting for certain. Was she hoping to blackmail him? The voices told him that; it was only for her benefit, not his, she hoped to use him.

Crowpaw noticed that the voices were quieter now. Easier to ignore.

They had been crossing a field full of sheep for a good while now, the air stunk of the creatures and Crowpaw could tell everyone was growing weary in their own way. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were at the front, seeming to be snapping at each other slightly as they kept staring ahead towards more hills. The others were obviously trying to keep in good spirits, and Crowpaw guessed Squirrelpaw's stories were engaging enough to pass the time slightly.

The Windclan apprentice kept to himself, occasionally sniffing the air to see if there was anything that indicated they would be leaving the field soon. Nothing was hinting at that so far. He looked around the fields taking it in. How far were they from the forest now? He stared at the sheep, all staring stupidly at the passing cats, if this was the first time they'd ever seen a cat the group must have been in unknown territory for warriors.

It was frightening in more ways than one, but Crowpaw knew he had to push those fears down and work to represent his clan. Represent his…

A cloud came over his mind when he thought of his father. Squirrelpaw had told him how Firestar was a pain in how he always seemed to find her. She didn't realise how lucky she actually was. Her father was leader of the clan and found a way to make tie for her every day. His father had been Deputy and Crowpaw could barely remember him coming home most days!

What excuse did Deadfoot have?

Even when he came back in the dream, he had spoken of prophecies, of him being the choice, of whoever or whatever Midnight was; Crowpaw wanted more than that. An explanation, an apology, how about treating him like his _son_ rather than just any cat! Sure, the others may have taken the vague explanation from the ghosts that had no relation to them, but Deadfoot was Crowpaw's father! Didn't Crowpaw deserve more than unclear words and his father fading away like a nightime mist?

Deadfoot owed him so much more.

But Crowpaw would hold that back for now, he'd do it for his clan. They mattered more to him than that ghost ever did.

Suddenly, Crowpaw yowled in pain as a paw batted him against the ear. "What's with that look?" Came Squirrelpaw's voice, loud and intrusive.

Crowpaw turned to her, snarling. "That hurt!"

"It wasn't meant to…much." Squirrelpaw meowed cheekily, she walked close to him, her posture not radiating the animosity it may have before. "You weren't listening to me when I was right next to you. I had to do something."

Crowpaw cursed, he was so focused being angry on his father he hadn't noticed her. "You could have used your tail."

"Well, I didn't." Squirrelpaw grinned, "So, what were you thinking about? You looked like you'd just come out of a thorn bush."

Crowpaw's eyes flashed at her, there was no way he was going to reveal anymore than he already had about his father. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Squirrelpaw said, unconvinced, "Nothing must upset you if you're going to be so stone faced about it." When he didn't respond, she shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell them."

Crowpaw glanced up at her, "Tell them what?"

Squirrelpaw leant in closer, her fur almost close enough to meet his. Crowpaw stiffened. "How you got a mouthful of dirt and grass." She whispered, ducking with a laugh as Crowpaw swung lightly at her.

"Oh, shut up." Crowpaw hissed, keeping his voice low enough to not alarm the others. He didn't want to take any chances.

Squirrelpaw stretched her forepaws, still smirking up at him. "You're as touchy as a kit near a beehive. Look, every cat slips up once, it's not a crime!"

Crowpaw glared at her, "Are you going to forget about it then?"

Squirrelpaw made a show to look like she was thinking about it, then pouted mockingly at him. "Probably not, no."

She wasn't provocative, but she was still an obnoxious mange-pelt.

"Mouse-brain." Crowpaw muttered.

"Crowfood." Squirrelpaw shot back cheekily. Crowpaw couldn't find the energy to argue back. They walked by each other in brief silence, making Crowpaw hope for the best, but Squirrelpaw inevitably opened her jaws again.

"So, what do you think the prophecy is?" Squirrelpaw asked, "What important task could Starclan have in mind for us?"

Wasn't that the big question. "I don't know." Crowpaw said, "Guess we'll have to find out when we find this Midnight they mentioned. I thought your clanmate had seen the place?" Crowpaw said with a roll of his eyes. It still didn't make sense that Brambleclaw of all cats had a second dream about the journey.

Squirrelpaw huffed, "He knows as much as any of us. Don't be jealous." She didn't sound like she was defending Brambleclaw, more it seemed she was just scolding Crowpaw.

The tom shot up with a hiss, "Jealous? Of him? Don't make me laugh."

The Thunderclan apprentice sniffed, glancing at him around the corner of her eye. "You're so obvious." She said dryly.

"I'm not." Crowpaw pressed but Squirrelpaw ignored him. He wasn't jealous. There wasn't anything to be jealous of. All Brambleclaw had done was claim to have a dream, that wasn't much. He was still just a warrior who had taken over the role of leader without anyone really consenting to it, much less Crowpaw. If that Thunderclan cat thought that Crowpaw was going to take orders from him, he was crazier than he looked.

"You two aren't fighting again, are you?" Feathertail had paused to walk with the two, paddling by Squirrelpaw. "You two were doing so well." She said with mock sadness.

Squirrelpaw laughed, "Not arguing, just Crowpaw being mouse-brained."

Growling, Crowpaw pierced the apprentice with a blue scowl. Feathertail seemed to sense the growing irritation and quickly cut him off.

"So, when we stop, do you guys want to go hunting again?"

"It sounds fine by me!" Squirrelpaw meowed, her pelt fluttering at the thought of fresh prey. "Some of us will have to catch prey for those lazy cats in front."

Feathertail shrugged, "Maybe we can all do it together this time. One of you could join up with Stormfur or Brambleclaw?"

"Are those two any good at hunting?" Crowpaw snapped. He needed to shut that idea down; it was getting too far. The voices came loud and taunting. The molly was beginning to think the impossible, and it was up to Crowpaw to bring her back to reality.

"Yes." Feathertail said, frowning.

Squirrelpaw squinted and craned her head to the side, "Meh."

It didn't matter, he wasn't planning to know much more about them than that. That was all the information he needed. He'd sooner throw himself to a fox than go hunting with Brambleclaw. And Stormfur…

Well, he just didn't really care.

The cool grass made it easier for Crowpaw to keep himself calm, "They can ask, I'll say no." He ignored the crease on Feathertail's brow, the raised eye of Squirrelpaw. _Keep to yourself. Keep them out._

"But Squirrelpaw has told everyone about how well your hunt went," Feathertail got an idea and tried appealing to his ego. "You could probably teach them a thing or two."

Tempting. But an obvious trick. "I thought you said they were good enough."

"We can all learn something." Squirrelpaw said snidely, looking away when Crowpaw gave her a dangerous stare.

Feathertail spoke up again, "I'm only saying I think I'd enjoy hunting with either of you two, personally. I'd like to see what you two can teach me, and if we get to any rivers or streams, I'd be happy to teach you two how to catch a fish properly."

Squirrelpaw let out a mewl of delight! "I'd love that! I've never caught one before!" She turned to him smiling, "Have you, Crowfood?" She used that stupid nickname, but Crowpaw noticed that behind it there was no malice.

"No." There were hardly ever chances to fish in Windclan.

The Thunderclan apprentice nudged him playfully with her tail, "Then you can learn as well, get some more skills into that Bat-blind head of yours." Crowpaw may have retorted that, but in her eyes, he saw she wasn't trying to insult him. His eyes widened in horror; she was _playing _with him!

She didn't wait for the tom to respond, turning back to Feathertail and loudly discussing her hunting advice on how to catch a rabbit. Feathertail listened the whole time, even when Squirrelpaw was clearly exaggerating. They spoke so friendly to each other. Their clans didn't matter to them in the slightest. They already looked like good friends. It made Crowpaw's head spin; did these two actually think they could carry on like this when they were back in the forest? What was the point? It was only going to end in heartache.

But it wasn't just the two of them Feathertail was talking about. Despite everything, it seemed they wished to include him as well. Befriend him.

_They're foolish. You know better than them. You know. You know you can't trust them._

Crowpaw inhaled desperately. What they were doing was impossible, dangerous sometimes. He couldn't be a part of that. He never wanted to be a part of that. The voices were pounding against him, inside his head, against his spine, every urge he had as a member of Windclan. The cats were swimming in deep water, and he couldn't let them pull him into the maelstrom.

_Go on! Tell them! Let them know where your loyalties lie! Make them realise that you will never be their friend. They are only a situational circumstance. Nothing more and never will be. Scream. Shout. Tear. Claw. Just make them leave you alone!_

Every hair on his pelt rose in adrenaline, a furious madness bubbled inside his eyes, the voices fed the fire that begged for him to put an end to this stupid game. Crowpaw inhaled tightly, blocking out their smiles. Ready to scream. His mouth opened-

"Hey, there's a thunderpath ahead!" Stormfur's shout cut into the madness.

The two mollies rushed ahead in wonder and relief, Feathertail called for Crowpaw's still shaking pelt to hurry up. Gulping down his resolution for now, he followed.

The stench of the thunderpath seemed to calm Crowpaw a little. The voices still screamed for him to erupt. Crowpaw let them drift into a haze. They could wait. The journey was his priority, and that priority now included the stinking thunderpath, barking dogs, and the ugly chirps of twoleg kits.

…

The barking of the dog nipped at Crowpaw's tail, with a burst of adrenaline he darted around the edge of a high fence, crawling underneath the wooden frame quickly, he darted across a flat line of hard grass, before bursting into a bush surrounded by a patch of strange blue flowers. Feeling soil against his paws, he nestled inside the bush, sucking in a cry of pain when a thorn scratched deep into his side, keeping quiet until the barking of the dog was silenced by the roar of a twoleg.

Crowpaw caught his breath, the air around him was sickly sweet, and looking out the bush he could see the garden stretch before him. Suddenly, Crowpaw heard the shuffling of dirt behind him, followed by the heavy breathing of a frightened cat. He turned and found Stormfur shaking beside him.

"That was close." Stormfur gasped, "I thought the dog nearly had me for a second."

"Did you see where the others went?" Crowpaw asked, moving to the side slightly when he felt Stormfur's pelt begin to press against his.

"I thought my sister and Squirrelpaw would have been with you!" Stormfur's eyes widened with worry. "When the dog came, I lost sight of them!" His pelt began to shake again. "Straclan please, let them be alright!"

"They'll be fine." Crowpaw said quickly, Stormfur wouldn't help anyone if he was chattering away like a lost kit. "They can't have gone far."

Stormfur nodded, but he still trembled with concern. Crowpaw rolled his eyes; he understood it was Stormfur's sister, but surely he was more controlled as a warrior than this?

The apprentice sighed, looking out towards the garden again. This was bad, they were in the worst place inside the garden. Even if the dog was inside the twoleg nest, he could still smell its masters. He found the side of the nest and curved his ear to listen. Miraculously, he heard nothing in that direction. They could maybe get through their if they had the chance.

Crowpaw nudged Stormfur and motioned in the direction. "Once it becomes quieter around the garden, I think we run as fast as we can over there." Crowpaw explained, still watching the garden intently. "We can make it back to the hedge and find the others that way."

Stormfur still breathed apprehensively but was able to utter a small murmur of agreement.

"Okay, you give the word." Stormfur ushered, crouching next to Crowpaw.

Crowpaw looked over to the warrior strangely. A warrior was trusting an apprentice to give orders? This group was becoming more and more surprising every minute. He didn't even speak that much to Stormfur, but he still trusted Crowpaw's judgement.

Trust. It was becoming more bitter to think about.

Crowpaw tried to push the idea aside as he scanned the twoleg nest. Somewhere in the garden where they couldn't see, a twoleg kit was screeching against the grunts of an adult. It still wasn't clear yet.

"You're bleeding!" Stormfur exclaimed in a hushed voice. Crowpaw winced, looking down to where his side had been pricked by the thorn. When he moved to remove it, the thorn had left a nasty scratch along his side, as thin and long as a whisker, the wet blood was already beginning to soak in his fur.

Crowpaw groaned firmly, "It's nothing." He could deal with a little scratch later, "Just a small cut."

"It could still be infected." Stormfur remarked, "You should ask Feathertail about it, she's friends with Mothwing, the medicine cat apprentice, so she might know what to dress it with."

"I'll be fine." Crowpaw couldn't hide the irritation creeping into his voice. The last thing he needed were different clan cats coddling him like they were his clan's medicine cat. He didn't need to rely on them like that.

Stormfur frowned, "It's better to be safe than sorry. She wouldn't mind at all."

"I don't want her to!"

"Why? She's been the only one who's ever been nice to you from the start, you ungrateful fox-heart!" The twitch of a snarl was becoming evident in Stormfur's tone.

He was right. Feathertail had been nice to Crowpaw from the very beginning.

That was the problem. She made the voices start every time.

"I never asked her to." Crowpaw growled.

Now Stormfur was beginning to match the apprentice's irritation, his tail slamming crossly against the soil. "Why are you being so stubborn? If that gets any worse it could mean you won't be able to get to the Sun-Down place!" The Riverclan cat chided, "That affects all of us!"

"It'll take more than a cut to stop me." Crowpaw narrowed his eyes, "Besides, it shouldn't matter to you. You weren't chosen!"

Stormfur looked like he might have raked the cat's ears if they weren't forced to work together. "It affects my clan, frog-brain! I didn't need to be chosen to know that!"

Crowpaw scoffed, looking away to what he should have been focusing on, he tried to listen but Stormfur continued to rant.

"There's no shame in asking for help, you mange-pelt!" Stormfur grumbled, he sounded insulted for some reason. "Whether you like it or not, we're all a part of this journey, which means we all have to look out for each other! So why don't you just swallow your pride and let us see if we can help you?"

Crowpaw clenched his teeth at _that_ word. "I don't need any help. If it gets bad I can take care of it on my own!" He had no knowledge of medicine in the slightest, but he would rather apply fox-dung than ask them for help. Stormfur may have been happy to surrender his pride and ask Crowpaw for orders, but Crowpaw wasn't like him. He never could be.

"You won't get far thinking like that, Crowpaw!"

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen!" Crowpaw hissed scornfully. He expected Stormfur to ignore him, but the cat gave an ungracious sniff and seethed to himself. He was silent though thankfully. Crowpaw twitched his ear to listen again, quietly waiting as the twoleg kit's cried increased before a set of heavy footprints followed. The twoleg kit gave a brief cry of alarm, weeping as the footsteps of the adult twoleg dragged it away. There was the slamming of the nest's door. Crowpaw waited a good minute before daring to advance forward slightly, listening closer.

There was nothing. Just the quiet hum of the wind blowing through the garden.

Crowpaw tensed, it was now or never. "Okay, I don't hear anything."

Stormfur still looked like he was sulking, but he followed Crowpaw's lead, listening as well. The warrior nodded, satisfied, trusting.

Crowpaw placed every power into his legs, they needed to be as quick as they could. "You ready?" He asked without looking at Stormfur.

He felt Stormfur prepare to run as well, "Ready."

Immediately they shot of the bush, quickly making ground across the garden and towards the edge of the twoleg nest. Crowpaw had to muster every ounce of strength he had to ignore the throbbing pain in his side; the wound must have been deeper than he thought. But he could deal with it. It wouldn't be for long. Just over another side of the fence they could see the hedgerow in the distance. Relief washed over their hearts; they'd be out soon. They just had to make it past the next garden and then they'd make it to the hedge within seconds. At that point they could work on finding the others.

It was simple. Had it not been for the snarling kittypet that stalked around the corner of the twoleg nest. Blocking where they needed to go. Both the forest cats paused in place, the kittypet was huge and golden, it's growling head was two times the size of Crowpaw's!

Crowpaw and Stormfur both crouched down into fighting positions, hissing and lashing out at the kittypet with warning claws. Crowpaw held his nerve, it was just one, the two of them could handle it. Size didn't matter when it came to a warrior's strength.

Then another furious chatter came from behind them.

Another kittypet, bigger than the other was advancing behind them, as ready to fight as its friend was. Crowpaw and Stormfur both took a few steps back from the two, unknowingly conering themselves against the twoleg nest. The two kittypets began to advance as one, the two of them crafting their own wall of muscle and claws and teeth. But Crowpaw and Stormfur could surely fight them off, they would be able to win the fight against these two sacks of flesh.

Crowpaw prepared himself to attack, ready to rip every piece of fur from the kittypets bodies. He flattened his ears down to look threatening and lashed out with a paw. Before it could land however, he winced as his side flashed with pain. He hid his agony from the kittypets well, but it wouldn't stop the pain. Stormfur seemed to notice something was wrong, desperately scratching at the kittypets in an attempt to threaten them. It wasn't working well.

Crowpaw, despite his best efforts, began to panic. The tremoring agony at his side held him back severely. These kittypets may not have been warriors, but they could still inflict damage, and they could do even more if Crowpaw couldn't fight properly. He crouched down again despite the searing wound, hissing madly, it was all he could do for now. But he knew it wouldn't work for long.

In all his life, Crowpaw had never felt so helpless.

The voices screamed for him to fight, to protect his honour against these soft kittypets, to show Stormfur he didn't need him to protect himself, to prove that he didn't need anyone.

Crowpaw couldn't follow their instructions.

He prepared himself to fight though. Even in pain, even though he was injured, he had to fight. For the journey. He would probably come out with serious wounds, but it would be even worse than just waiting for the kittypets to attack. Him and Stormfur had to fight with all they could.

Then over the kittypets heads, a stream of fiery fur pounced, landing behind the two huge cats.

Crowpaw had to blink several times before he could register that Squirrelpaw was sizing up to two cats at least three times her size, looking more vicious than the two combined. Crowpaw's chest surged in horror; what was she thinking? She couldn't handle these two huge toms by herself!

"Stormfur, Crowpaw. Over here!" The two cats turned and saw Brambleclaw calling from the hedge, his eyes pressing them to run.

Time seemed to stop for Crowpaw. Squirrelpaw was drawing the two cats away from him and Stormfur. She was risking her own safety for them. Between the two kittypets, Crowpaw stared as Squirrelpaw advanced with claws and a look ready to kill. She didn't seem to care that it was a fight she looked to lose; it was clear she was ready for blood, be it theirs or hers. Briefly her gaze met Crowpaw's and he saw the determined flick of her head towards Brambleclaw. _Run mouse-brain!_ Her gaze yowled.

Even when faced with two snarling kittypets, she cared about his safety more than her own.

Something stirred inside Crowpaw's mind.

The voices sensed it and rose up in a roar.

_Yes run! Let her take the brunt of it! Better her than you! She wasn't even chosen! You're the one who matters in this journey, not her! She doesn't matter in-_

'Shut up.' Crowpaw's mind demanded. For the first time ever, the voices obeyed.

Squirrelpaw was Thunderclan. Squirrelpaw had hated him at first sight. Squirrelpaw had been the cat that Crowpaw had been the most vicious to every step of the journey.

But Squirrelpaw had apologised when she thought she was in the wrong. Squirrelpaw had made an effort to get on with him despite his attempted coldness. Squirrelpaw was ready to put herself in danger so Crowpaw and Stormfur could escape unharmed.

Clan didn't matter on this journey. No one in the group had ever thought it had. This journey made laws that had guided them all sink into the darkness.

It was time for Crowpaw to follow the journey's rules.

He ignored Brambleclaw's continuous yelling for them to run, even when Feathertail had began to join in. Luckily it looked like Stormfur was going to ignore them too. Even Tawnypelt joined in, jumping down from a garden fence to stand by Squirrelpaw, bristling for a fight! The two toms got back into fighting stances, backing up Squirrelpaw as they advanced on the two kittypets from the other side. Squirrelpaw stared at them incredulously for a second, but the trace of a grin, ripe with mischief and bloodlust, captured her muzzle perfectly. They were possibly coming out scarred, but they were doing it together.

Crowpaw wasn't a coward. He was a warrior. And a warrior backed up his patrol in a fight.

The lashing looked certain to begin when suddenly the twoleg adult returned, screaming from her nest at the battle. The two kittypets succumbed to their master, fleeing with their tails between their legs. The forest cats took the opportunity to dart towards the hedge, slamming into Brambleclaw and Feathertail as they made refuge.

Crowpaw noticed when his side began to burn again, wincing as he now took the time to lick at the wound. A mixture of disappointment and relief coming over his whiskers.

He looked up when Brambleclaw began to scold Squirrelpaw again. Crowpaw glowered, had the stupid tom not seen how the apprentice had saved them?! He should have been praising her to no end right now!

To her credit, Squirrelpaw didn't look phased by Brambleclaw, shrugging him off ungraciously as she licked at an ear. Stormfur was the first to shut Brambleclaw up, praising the apprentice's bravery, Feathertail soon followed, and then Tawnypelt.

Every clan cat except her own had praised Squirrelpaw.

Crowpaw shut down the voices before they could ever start again.

This wasn't the forest. This wasn't Windclan. All these cats had was each other. And Crowpaw needed to trust them.

Slowly, it was becoming easier to do that.

Now, he certainly knew he could trust one cat.

"Thank you." Crowpaw said, his eyes focusing on Squirrelpaw. The Thunderclan apprentice paused as if she hadn't heard him. The other cats all looked at him as if it was the first time he had spoken at all. Crowpaw groaned with a flush, "What, she deserves it. It was brave." He admitted, looking away from the other cats. But in the corner of his eye, he found Squirrelpaw again.

The cat stared at him, her green eyes still processing his words. It was the first time Crowpaw had ever _really_ praised her. Brambleclaw had the sense to look humiliated and hastily conceded to calling her action brave as well.

Squirrelpaw didn't bat an eye at her clanmate. Crowpaw's appreciation, his genuine thanks, somehow seemed to mean something, like it was her personal achievement that she could bring out anything other than coldness from the frosty cat.

He seemed to let his guard down for the first time.

Squirrelpaw had done that to him, and she was touched.

She couldn't let him know that.

"No problem!" Squirrelpaw puffed out her chest with a sense of obnoxious pride that made the others smile. "If anyone's going to give you the clawing you deserve, mouse-brain, it's going to be me. Not some soft kittypet."

Still the same pain she always was.

But it didn't irk Crowpaw's mind anymore. It almost made Crowpaw smile. And by knowing that she was clearly putting up a front, Crowpaw realised that he trusted this cat.

The little voices at the back of his mind stayed silent.

Good riddance.

The gasp of Feathertail broke the brief moment. "Oh my! Crowpaw, you're bleeding. Hold on, I think Mothwing told me how to treat this!"

Before Crowpaw could even say what had caused it, Feathertail began to fuss over him.

All while Feathertail dressed him with dock leaves and marigold petals, Crowpaw made sure the smirking face of Stormfur never opened his mouth.

…

**I don't know why I keep making intended short chapters so long. This ship has possessed me like The Broken Code.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **


	5. Tending to Wounds

"Ow! Are you almost done?"

"Oh hush." Feathertail said, hiding her smile as she rubbed the last of the marigold petals into Crowpaw's thorn wound. "Stop fussing, I just want to see if it's gonna set."

Squirrelpaw laid beside the two cats observing the scene with a smirk. Crowpaw had been complaining about how much it stung the whole time, whining to the point that Feathertail had to use a paw to hold Crowpaw to the ground as she finished applying the petals to his side. "For a cat on the verge of becoming a warrior, you sure do mewl like a newborn kit."

Crowpaw glared at her, he lay on the ground on his belly while Feathertail practically held him down. "It hurts." He hissed through clenched fangs. "You could see it, couldn't you?"

Squirrelpaw shrugged, "I've seen worse."

Crowpaw rose to retort, only for a pulse of agony to bring him back to the ground, wincing.

Feathertail swatted him gently on his backside with her tail. "I told you, keep still! You'll just make it worse!" She gave a stern frown to Squirrelpaw, "Please don't provoke him, Squirrelpaw. The marigolds won't do any good if he keeps moving."

The Thunderclan apprentice sagged a little guiltily; Feathertail had a way of making anyone feel awful when she was the one angry at them. "Sorry, Feathertail."

The Riverclan cat nodded gently. "What about me?" Crowpaw yowled.

Squirrelpaw's eyes narrowed, "You should stop moving."

"That's true." Feathertail said, as she finished applying the medicine to the wound. Crowpaw gave another tight exhale of pain but it was soon replaced by a satisfied sigh as a warm, soothing feeling tingled over his fur. "That should do it. Now just try not to move so much and it should be better by morning." Feathertail said tenderly, taking her paw off of the smaller cat.

Crowpaw looked at the wound, he was almost impressed when he saw how efficiently Feathertail had covered the wound. Whoever this Mothwing was, she had given Feathertail some good advice.

"How does it feel?" Feathertail asked, her eyes still glinting with worry.

Crowpaw looked up, an unfamiliar warmness shining in his eyes. "Better than before."

Feathertail smiled, but a chirp of laughter cut in the air. Both cats looked towards Squirrelpaw, who grinned at the pair of them, mostly Crowpaw, with an accomplished gleam. "So he _does_ have a sense of humour! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Crowpaw groaned, unknowingly flushing, while Feathertail chuckled along with Squirrelpaw. The group had decided to spend the night near a ruined pile of stone that was once a wall. The cats had already eaten from prey that Stormfur, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt had caught together, leaving the other three alone as they had caught for the group previously, plus Feathertail had needed to apply the medicine to Crowpaw. Now, the sky was dark, only lit by the glittering blink of the stars and the pale stroke of the moon.

Squirrelpaw had assisted the Riverclan warrior, chewing up the dock leaves that Feathertail later applied to Crowpaw's wound. It was kind of fun, almost worth the idea of becoming a medicine cat. Almost. Squirrelpaw loved Leafpaw with all her heart, but she could never have the patience that her sister had, memorising every single remedy for every wound possible. That was too much pressure for Squirrelpaw. Besides, becoming a warrior felt more fulfilling to the ginger cat.

"Squirrelpaw." Feathertail scolded after looking at the narrowed eyes of Crowpaw.

"I know. I know." Squirrelpaw said, looking to the side. "No teasing. Sorry, Crowpaw." She said half-heartedly. The cat still needed to learn how to take a joke properly.

Crowpaw looked to the side, feeling more annoyed than angry. "Don't mention it." He said hotly.

Squirrelpaw sighed, it was frustrating how quickly Crowpaw could change to his typical moody self. Earlier, it had looked like he would actually be pleasant for once, the cat had thanked her for her help with the kittypets after all. That had seriously caught her off guard! The last thing she ever expected to come out of the cat was gratitude. He always looked too proud to think about thanking another cat.

Guess looks really could be deceiving…

Temporarily at least.

But when he had, Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel strangely happy. She would have helped him regardless, he was part of their journey after all, but he of all cats had protested her when she joined them in the beginning.

Him thanking her, it was like he'd accepted her as part of the group.

She had won over the hardest cat to please.

It felt good.

But here he was, back to his normal moody self. It was so annoying! She was trying her hardest to get on with him, but he still returned to his bitter words every time.

But still, if he was going to insist on being difficult, she would bite back with a little light teasing.

Even if she wanted to be his friend, she wouldn't take any cat's stupidity.

Crowpaw thankfully seemed to settle, curling into himself slightly as he tried to get comfortable. He wouldn't be able to move properly until morning. He sighed contently once he was relaxed, his face nestled between his two front legs while his back slackened letting the wound lie still and heal. The rigid lines along his brow uncurled, allowing a consoling silence to overtake him and calm the two cats watching him.

"Feel better." Squirrelpaw sang with a frisky grin.

Crowpaw was too relieved to argue and only let out another relaxed sigh.

Feathertail giggled, "Mothwing will be happy to know she taught a cat well." The warrior looked over to Squirrelpaw, "Thanks for your help, Squirrelpaw."

The Thunderclan apprentice's whiskers rose happily, "Not at all! We'd all be suffering if he was crying the whole journey!" She couldn't help but add on cheekily. She let out a hushed laugh when Crowpaw opened his eyes to glare at her. He didn't say anything though, so Feathertail let her laugh.

"Hey Feathertail." The Riverclan warrior looked to find Stormfur walking over. The tom smiled at the three then looked down at Crowpaw with mixture of concern and amusement.

"How is he?"

"Just fine." Crowpaw answered with an ominous stare at the tom that made the two mollies raise a brow.

Stormfur chuckled slyly at something that Squirrelpaw didn't understand. "That's good." Stormfur stepped closer to examine his sister's work, ignoring when Crowpaw stiffened and rose his ears in a silent threat. Luckily, Stormfur kept back enough to prevent the cat from turning on him. "You two did a fantastic job! It's almost as good as a trained medicine cat!" He meowed.

Feathertail smiled, nodding politely at her brother.

"Your sister really is amazing!" Squirrelpaw chirped, missing when Stormfur seemed to flinch at her voice, he turned to the cat with a thin, sheepish smile. The confidence seemed to drain from his usually strong gaze.

"Oh, yes she is." He said, a little more nervous than usual; Crowpaw noticed.

"I couldn't have done it so quickly if it wasn't for you, Squirrelpaw." Feathertail pressed gently, "The wound may have very well become infected if it wasn't for you."

Squirrelpaw shrugged humbly, but Stormfur jumped in again. "That's right! Not to mention how we would have gotten in a terrible fight if you and Tawnypelt hadn't helped with those kittypets! You're amazing as well!" He broke out the words so quickly that Squirrelpaw couldn't catch the change in his tone.

Crowpaw and Feathertail heard it though. They heard his desperation to compliment her. Feathertail shook her head with a smile, while Crowpaw rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Squirrelpaw mewled at the grey tom, flashing an innocent beam. It was always nice when the others complimented her, she felt more welcome into the group. Stormfur laughed anxiously, exhaling in quick tittering breaths. He looked to be fighting to saying something else to her, his mouth opening quickly then shutting instantly the sharp sound of breath left his throat. He coughed, nodding again towards the apprentice before looking at his sister.

"F-Feathertail." Stormfur tried to sound smooth, but the bitter embarrassment was evident in his tone. "It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep."

The Riverclan molly chuckled, "I know. Don't worry, I'm on my way."

They were completely dependent on each other. Squirrelpaw had never seen two cats as close as Feathertail and Stormfur before, it was like they were tied at the tail, afraid that they may sink through the ground if they became separated for too long. That shouldn't have surprising though, after everything that had happened with Greystripe and Tigerstar, from what she had heard, it must have terrified them to think that they would grow apart.

It was actually really sweet. Any cat would be lucky if they found someone they could trust as much as the two siblings trusted each other.

Feathertail gave Crowpaw another concerned glance. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need?"

Crowpaw loosened with a gentle nod. "I'm sure. Thank you."

It was still remarkable to Squirrelpaw that he could utter those words.

"He'll be fine!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed walking towards the apprentice and whipping him gently with her tail again. "I'll look after him!" She gave Crowpaw a sickly-sweet grin in response to his growling.

"See. You've done enough, he'll be okay." Stormfur said, beckoning his sister to go with him.

Feathertail thought about it a moment more before making her way to her brother, she still faced the two apprentices. "Goodnight, you two. Try not to start arguing, please!" She meowed tenderly.

Squirrelpaw laughed, "Don't worry, we won't!"

Feathertail smiled and turned to walk away from the pair. Stormfur gave both of them a firm nod, albeit more stiffly at Squirrelpaw, his whiskers curling as he did so, before he followed his sister, tail tucked slightly between his legs.

Squirrelpaw craned her head to the side. That was…unusual. "What's biting him?"

There was a stiff silence, Crowpaw stared at her bluntly. _"And you say I'm obvious."_ He muttered.

Squirrelpaw flicked her ear in confusion, "Hmm?"

Crowpaw laid his head back onto his paws. "Nevermind." He monotoned. "Thanks for the help, you can go now if you want." His fur smoothed and his eyes closed, prepared to sleep.

He sounded much less genuine this time, he looked ready to be rid of her. Squirrelpaw frowned, she placed a heavy paw on Crowpaw's forehead making him splutter under the press of her leg. "What if I don't want to go?" Squirrelpaw said pointedly. It wasn't up to him to decide.

Crowpaw batted her paw off his face, he sucked in air through grit teeth. "You and Feathertail already covered the wound, I can heal perfectly on my own. Get some rest!" It may have been good advice if he hadn't sounded so bitter when he said it.

"No." Squirrelpaw sat down next to him and began to clean her face. "Some cat has got to make sure you don't open up the wound again." She didn't really think he would do that; she just didn't want to go on his orders. Besides, she was starting to enjoy talking to him, he was fun to pester with a little.

Crowpaw groaned, "I'm not some kit, I don't need you watching over me."

"Maybe not. But I'm going to, because Feathertail was clearly worried about you and I want to make sure she isn't worrying about you."

"There's nothing to worry about." Crowpaw meowed signalling his wound with his tail, "She covered it perfectly, it's not going to open again, and I'm certainly not going to move."

"Well then, you shouldn't worry about me having to make sure you don't. Just keep still and we'll be fine." Squirrelpaw said curtly, rubbing her ears with her washed paws.

The tom groaned again but didn't argue further. There was no point. Squirrelpaw was as stubborn as they came, he was just wasting breath.

The Thunderclan apprentice noticed him relax again and smiled triumphantly. She looked over to Feathertail to see if she was still checking over them. The warrior was peacefully settling next to her brother, curled up and ready to sleep. Squirrelpaw could see them draw closer to each other, their coats comforting the other as they shared a tranquil silence.

"They sure are close, aren't they?" Squirrelpaw found herself saying, her tail swayed gently from side to side.

Crowpaw followed her stare and sniffed. "They're siblings."

Squirrelpaw's eyes narrowed boredly, "I know that, mouse-brain." She crossed her forepaws, leaning forward to rest her chin. "But you know what I mean, I don't think I've ever seen those two _really_ apart since the three of us went hunting."

"Jealous?" Even though he didn't show it, Squirrelpaw heard the smirk in his voice.

"Jealous? Of what?" Squirrelpaw hissed, her ears flattening crossly.

"Think Stormfur's going to take your best friend from you?" Crowpaw dared to look up at her. "That Feathertail's not going to pay attention to your games anymore?"

Squirrelpaw clenched with anger, the fury she had for this cat was coming up again with a vengeance. Once again, he was speaking like she was something to look down on. "Of course not!"

"Good, because that's being stupid." Crowpaw closed his eyes again. "She already thinks good of you, she's spent more time with us on the journey after all than him."

_Wah?_

The anger in Squirrelpaw softened until it only gave way to confusion. What was he doing? He spoke so condescending one second and then the next it actually sounded like he was trying to be…nice? Even now when he had his eyes closed, initially it looked dismissive, but after seeing that look so many times before Squirrelpaw noticed he looked different this time. There was no animosity in his brow at all. He just looked peaceful.

It actually seemed like his words were meant to encourage her.

Squirrelpaw's teeth clenched in frustration. _Why is he so darn weird?!_

She let out her frustration in a tight breath, "I wasn't jealous. I'm happy that they spend time together, they deserve it after everything that happened with Tigerstar."

Crowpaw made a murmur of agreement but kept his eyes closed.

Squirrelpaw looked at the siblings again, a wave of sympathy coming over her for the pair. "Can you imagine what it was like? I don't know how I'd be able to cope if someone tried to separate me from my sister." She looked over at Crowpaw curiously, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. Two." Crowpaw said curtly.

Squirrelpaw could already judge from his brief tone that he didn't get along with them so well. Clearly not anywhere close to the extent of Feathertail and Stormfur. "I only have one. Leafpaw. She's training to be a medicine cat."

"I see. Could she not make it as a warrior?" Crowpaw needed to be careful how he phrased his questions or else somecat was going to claw his ears off one day. Mercifully, Squirrelpaw could see the stupid tom meant it as a legitimate question.

"She's never wanted to be a warrior; it's always been her dream to be a medicine cat." Squirrelpaw snorted, a flood of colourful memories painting her mind. "It's not that she isn't capable, believe me she could fight if she wanted, but she just wants to help her clan. Healing and treating cats, it's something that makes her happy."

Squirrelpaw couldn't count how many times her sister had been the one who had treated her small wounds, every day chattering about the new herbs and remedies she had learnt to administer. She always looked so happy every time; it was always the most energetic time that Squirrelpaw ever saw her sister. It always made Squirrelpaw smile. Her sister deserved to do what she loved, no cat had worked as hard and was as passionate about their duties than Leafpaw.

Crowpaw's lips curled into what may have looked like his attempt of a smile. It didn't look right. "A medicine cat version of you?" He scoffed, "That I would have to see to believe. If you were our medicine cat's apprentice your pelt would be hanging over a branch by now."

"Oh, ha ha." Squirrelpaw grumbled. She didn't feel too angry by what he said, she definitely didn't have the spirit of a medicine cat. She was only irked by the way it sounded like Crowpaw was dismissing her sister. Or maybe…

A sting throbbed in her heart.

"For your information, Leafpaw is the most attentive cats I know! She'd complete all her duties before sunhigh and then ask for more just so she could learn extra!" She had to push past it. She couldn't let it get to her.

"Really?" Crowpaw's voice dripped with rhetoric. "Is she a chatter-mouth like you then? That won't suit sick cats who want to get some sleep well." Whatever underlying meaning he had clearly wanted to spell out was ignored by Squirrelpaw, making the tom groan and place his paws over his eyes.

"No actually!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, "She's too busy healing idiot cats like you to strike up a conversation. But if she was the one who treated your wound, I promise you'd be walking again by now."

Crowpaw's lips came back with a sneer, "Oh, really now?"

Squirrelpaw held him in her stare, her chest fur puffing out indignantly. "Yes! So be careful what you say."

Crowpaw opened one eye, it glimmered judgingly at the she-cat. "Well, at least it doesn't sound like she's like you. That's a relief." Crowpaw shut his eye again, waiting for her to strike back with another hiss. Unknowingly, he was beginning to enjoy this little game of sass. It took his mind off of his wound at least.

But there was only a harsh silence. Crowpaw flicked an ear impatiently, normally she was quicker on the tongue than this. He felt compelled to open his eye again and found Squirrelpaw looking away from him. "What's up with-"

Crowpaw took a good look at Squirrelpaw's expression and his voice trailed off. Her brilliant green eyes looked shadowed, like a storm had stopped to drench her and her alone. There were creases on the bridge of her nose, ugly and upset, and her lips were thin and stiff with discomfort.

Hurt.

Crowpaw blinked, had he said something wrong? He hadn't meant to, this time at least. "Um…. are you okay?" He's astounded that he even asks.

Since when has he cared.

Maybe that was what happened when a cat jumped in to save you from a clawing.

Squirrelpaw kept staring at the ground, something burned in her irises. "…No." Squirrelpaw pronounced in an unfamiliar monotone. "She's not like me."

Crowpaw's ears burst up, his head rose to meet her eye level. There was a twist of uneasiness in his gut that he tried to swallow down. He felt stupid when an irritated spark prickled the fur at the back of his neck.

He was an amateur when it came to emotions.

Sure, he could hide his own whenever he pleased, having built an invisible wall between himself and others for practically all his life.

But what made other cats quiver or cry, he knew nothing about identifying that.

"Yeah, she's _completely_ different from me." Squirrelpaw let out a laugh that sounded as if she had been hollowed out with the bluntest claws. "Patient, hardworking, not _difficult_ in the slightest!" Crowpaw noticed how rehearsed she was when she listed these qualities. Like it was something she had heard many times before. "My complete opposite!" She sniffed tightly, and when she spoke again it was high and vulnerable. "That's what you mean is it?"

It was. But Crowpaw hadn't thought it would bother her. It wasn't like he even knew her sister. Squirrelpaw didn't look like a cat who had cried once in her life.

"Well…I mean, I guess, but-"

"Oh, of course that's what you think!" Squirrelpaw chuckled darkly, turning away with a bitter ruffle of her pelt. Her eyes burned. "You wouldn't be the first after all."

And there it was. The flash of their past conversation hit Crowpaw like a boulder. He remembered Squirrelpaw's rant, how angry she had been, how she'd told him that Firestar expected so much of her. At the time all Crowpaw could think was how lucky she was to have a parent who stuck around enough to have an actual discussion with their kit.

Maybe he really could be mouse brained.

He hadn't bothered to actually what it was cats like her father had said to her.

And by the way she made it out, there were _a lot_ of cats who thought the same as Firestar did. The image of Brambleclaw's back, rejecting Squirrelpaw's company, suddenly seemed so much colder.

Crowpaw's ears sank down against his skull, "Squirrelpaw…Look, I didn't…"

His throat went dry. He had meant it.

Something crawled over him like a nest of cold, numbing spiders.

Was this guilt?

The Thunderclan apprentice glanced blankly at him. "Okay, okay. I get the hint." She rose up proudly, not even looking at the tom anymore. "I'll make myself scarce. I don't need this. Hope you feel better tomorrow." She said, polite but poisonous. Her tail rose as if to hold up whatever dignity she had left and began to walk away.

It was what Crowpaw had wanted initially.

Now the sight of her back caused his stone expression to crack.

A pit of dread unfolded inside Crowpaw. The step of her paw sent a panic through him. He didn't understand but he felt that he was losing something. Was this all because she had saved him earlier? Did he feel he was indebted to her in some way?

No. Those were just excuses. He knew that.

And he knew that he really just didn't want one of the few cats he felt he could trust. One of the few that, though he would never tell, he actually enjoyed talking to. He didn't want to lose that when he knew it would be entirely his own fault.

Even if he was poor at returning the favour.

"Wait!" Crowpaw meowed, he cringed when he felt his side ache again.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Squirrelpaw gasped, her voice was at his side again. "Get back down!"

Crowpaw's ear flicked oddly, he looked down and was surprised to find he was standing. Eyes widening, he dropped back down in painful relief. He felt Squirrelpaw at his side, looking over the wound.

"By Starclan, what part of keep still do you not understand?" Squirrelpaw hissed, filled by a different kind of anger. She cursed through her teeth as she looked over the wound again. It was quiet for a while, until Squirrelpaw drew back with a relieved puff of air. The wound was still healing nicely.

"I'm sorry."

The words came so quick that Squirrelpaw almost missed it.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Squirrelpaw didn't react strongly while Crowpaw blushed heavily under his fur. There were some words he'd never thought he'd have to say.

"Say that again." Squirrelpaw said, she might have been teasing but her voice was solid and cold.

Crowpaw hid a frustrated groan. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really? For what exactly?" Squirrelpaw looked back down at the tom, her gaze was unreadable, almost as icy as Crowpaw tried to look. "Because there's a lot you should be sorry for."

"You know what." Crowpaw muttered, his ears were flat and submissive. He needed to show he meant it. "I was just joking; I didn't mean to make you angry." The latter was true at least.

Squirrelpaw smirked thinly, "You know what a joke is?"

"Oh, come on. I'm really trying here."

The Thunderclan apprentice laughed slightly, making Crowpaw relax a little. For a few heartbeats, Squirrelpaw looked at the ground aimlessly, thinking hard, then rose up to meet his gaze. "Didn't think you knew what an apology was either."

The banter was back. She had forgiven him. Crowpaw allowed himself to smile a little. "Guess I learnt that from you as well."

"Well, someone had to teach you some manners." Squirrelpaw's eyes lit up with that all too familiar fire. She sat back down next to the tom, sighing into the cold night air, making little whisps of steam. "I just wish I could teach you how to keep still."

"Don't get your fluffy tail in a twist over my safety, Squirrelbrain."

"I thought you were apologising for being a mouse-brian."

"I did." He didn't try to hide it this time when his voice went low. "Look, I didn't think it got to you that much. You just seem like the type of cat that would laugh that kind of thing off."

Squirrelpaw laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious? It's my father, the leader of my clan! If he thinks like that about me just how do you think the rest of the clan feel."

When she put it like that it sounded so stupidly obvious. "I wouldn't have thought you cared."

"That's because you don't think." The way she said it didn't sound like she was joking, but it also didn't sound like she was being serious. A curious mix. "Sorry if it shocks you that cats other than yourself can have things they don't want every clan knowing."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Squirrelpaw paused for a second, then shrugged. "Guess I don't really care what you think about it."

He recognised the lie. It was something he told himself as well when he told her about his father the first time.

They were both too stubborn to admit they trusted each other.

Crowpaw nodded, "So, it's different with your sister?"

"Are you joking? Everyone loves her. Don't get me wrong, she deserves it!" She took a moment to breathe. "There is no cat in Thunderclan you'd want more than Leafpaw. She really will make a fantastic medicine cat for us." She smiled as she said it, but her gaze was flat. "I'm happy that cats realise that; I just…"

Squirrelpaw looked down again at nothing. Crowpaw swallowed, he recognised that as well; Pride for someone you wanted to defend because you know, to your clan, they were the definition of perfect and rightly so, but that empty stupid angst when you're the only one who thinks about another side to the story. It always finds a way to creep in.

It wasn't fair that she found a way to make Crowpaw feel so sorry for her.

"I get it." Crowpaw was there when Squirrelpaw looked into his eyes. "It's a pain."

"Yeah." Squirrelpaw whispers, "It is. I'll always be happy for her; I just wish that my clan would…" She trailed off again so Crowpaw snuck it in.

"Not compare you two?"

"Well yeah, but other things as well."

Crowpaw wanted to follow on, but he felt another shadow lurk over him, making him look behind himself. Immediately he was greeted by a thick wall of brown fur and muscle. Crowpaw couldn't help but frown at the sight of Brambleclaw's judging grin.

"Heh, she really did do a brilliant job on that wound." Brambleclaw said brazenly. "Do you feel okay?"

"Fine." Crowpaw said, looking away to lick his paws. After how stupidly Brambleclaw had scolded Squirrelpaw after she had saved him and Stormfur, Crowpaw couldn't find one shred of reason to still give the cat the time of day.

Brambleclaw must have sensed Crowpaw's coldness, because his smile thinned, and his brow creased. "Okay, good." He said icily. "I just wanted to see if we'd have any _problems_ tomorrow, we've still got a long way to go."

Crowpaw growled at that phrasing, and Squirrelpaw's jaw hung a little. It wasn't Crowpaw's fault he'd gotten injured. Brambleclaw didn't have to make it out like Crowpaw was any kind of issue for them.

"He isn't-"

"Anyway." Brambleclaw didn't look like he was going to apologise for cutting her off. Adding to the list of things he needed to be sorry for. "It's good to see it's healing. So, I'm going to get some rest. You coming." He said, looking at Squirrelpaw. It was clearly not meant to be a question.

Squirrelpaw unwillingly shrank from the authority in his tone. She coughed quickly and met his gaze, trying not to flinch. "I think it would be best if I kept an eye on him, just in case." Squirrelpaw internally sighed in relief when Crowpaw didn't object.

Brambleclaw cocked a brow, but his eyes also narrowed a little. "What? It looks fine. It's not going to open up again in his sleep."

"It definitely won't if I'm here." Squirrelpaw pressed, her tail curling around her body. Crowpaw looked at the molly anxiously, Crowpaw looked at the molly anxiously, she didn't need to be by him really, but she still insisted on keeping near the tom.

"Oh, come on." Brambleclaw scoffed, his words drawling over the tips of his fangs. "You don't need to act like a medicine cat to him. Feathertail has looked after him enough, let's leave him to rest."

Squirrelpaw's stare sank into a glare. Crowpaw felt a prick of irritation as well. It wasn't just Feathertail alone that had seen to him. Was Brambleclaw so stupid that he didn't notice that?

Crowpaw felt something twist in his mind. Or…was Brambleclaw saying this deliberately?

"You can rest. I'll make sure he does." Squirrelpaw looked away proudly, making Brambleclaw's chest heave and his eye twitch.

"I'm pretty sure he'll rest easier without another cat." Brambleclaw coaxed, before muttering under his breath_. "Especially a loud mouthed one."_

Both apprentices caught the last sentence, whether it was Brambleclaw's intention or not. Squirrelpaw's pelt prickled with rage and Crowpaw looked on shocked and angry at the warrior. What was wrong with this cat? Was this how he treated all his clanmates?

"What was that?!" Squirrelpaw demanded.

"Keep your voice down." Brambleclaw ordered, his stare now burning. "Look, we're all tired, so stop being difficult!"

Squirrelpaw flinched slightly. "I'm not being difficult. I'm only-"

Brambleclaw silenced her with another hiss. "If you say that you're doing this for Feathertail, don't bother! She clearly thinks he'll be fine. You don't need to pester him!"

Crowpaw's eyes flashed furiously. What gave Brambleclaw the right to decide what bothered Crowpaw or not? Sure, Squirrelpaw was snappy and silver tongued, but it didn't bother Crowpaw _anymore._ Crowpaw might have felt a hint of blame if he hadn't seen Squirrelpaw shrink more under Brambleclaw's words. It looked like every drop of confidence had been squeezed out of her. Did she really think she was doing harm just because Brambleclaw said so?

Or maybe…was this what Squirrelpaw had to deal with regularly? Cats who had scolded her so much she had started to, no matter how slightly, believe what they were saying.

Squirrelpaw swallowed, daring to look back at her clanmate. "I'm not pestering him. We're just talking. Would you prefer it if we were fighting?" She snapped.

Brambleclaw's lip curled, revealing a sharp fang. "I'd prefer that you stop fighting with him _and _m_e!_" Brambleclaw yowled. "You've been avoiding me all day! How can we work as a team when I don't even speak with my own clanmate?!"

_'You were the one avoiding her!' Crowpaw's mind screamed, 'You've been the once who's criticised her at every turn!'_ He expected Squirrelpaw to echo his thoughts, but she returned to looking at the ground, sucking her lips close to her teeth.

Was it that word? Clan. The thing that had kept Crowpaw sealed away from her and Feathertail for so long. The word thing Squirrelpaw was desperate to please but exiled emotionally by those she called her friends. Crowpaw's claws unsheathed as he saw Squirrelpaw sniff and Brambleclaw relax in his make-believe victory.

"Anyway, come on. Let's just leave Crowpaw be." Brambleclaw moved to the side, inviting her to walk by him. "I'm sure he'd appreciate being left in piece."

"She can stay if she wants to."

Both of them looked to him in surprise, like it wasn't a conversation he was part of. Squirrelpaw's eyes drifted over the apprentice, baffled at what it seemed he was doing. Brambleclaw's jaw widened momentarily, then his eyes burned.

"But she doesn't need to. You look fine."

"I never said I wasn't fine." Crowpaw spat, staring up at the tall mass of muscle before him. He knew inwardly that Brambleclaw could tear his fur off with one claw if he wanted to, but he wouldn't dare do it if it meant disbanding the group. His clan wouldn't like that! "I said that if she wanted to stay and make sure I was okay, she could."

"She isn't a medicine cat apprentice."

"And Feathertail isn't a medicine cat, they still healed the wound well enough. What has that got to do with anything?"

Brambleclaw's tone sharpened, "I don't want her worrying about you the whole night! We all need our strength!"

"She doesn't need to worry. I'll be okay, but she can stay and…" Crowpaw groaned, "Look after me, if she wants."

"What for though?" Brambleclaw demanded.

Crowpaw shrugged, "Because she can. Just like you can leave me in peace if you're so worried about that." Crowpaw had to stifle back a laugh when Brambleclaw drew back in astonishment. Squirrelpaw looked ready to drop down like Crowpaw, her face a picture of complete awe, but her eyes glittered with a rare appreciation.

"I'd be happy to." Brambleclaw growled behind his jaws, "I just want her to come with me."

"That isn't your decision." Crowpaw's neck stiffened, his stare never breaking.

"You just said you wanted peace."

"From you." There was a glowing challenge in the blue shimmer of Crowpaw's eyes. "I want you gone. I don't mind if she stays." Even without looking, Crowpaw could see Squirrelpaw soften in genuine gratitude. His tail thumped against the ground; he would make sure Brambleclaw know that he wouldn't win this discussion without a fight.

The Thunderclan warrior accepted the challenge, a dark menace slithering over his expression. He licked his dry lips, before replying in a dry voice. "I don't like how much time she seems to be spending with you." Brambleclaw's face sunk in, his mouth becoming thin as his eyes slid between the two cats uneasily. "She's my clanmate. I worry about her." Brambleclaw stated dispassionately, no sense of friendship in the bluntness of his tone.

There it was. That was what it was all about.

Crowpaw thought about that a second. He had thought the same for a while, how the difference of their clans was the end all of any rapport they could have. In a way Crowpaw could understand why Brambleclaw thought the way he did. He wanted his clanmates trust, he didn't know if he could trust another cat like Crowpaw.

Crowpaw didn't need to agree though. He had been wrong; he could admit that. He didn't care if Brambleclaw eventually did.

"I don't care about what you like or don't like, Brambleclaw." Crowpaw said stiffly. "But you don't need to worry about her, we _all _saw that she could fend for herself. Besides, it's not like I could do her any harm, even if I wanted to, like this."

"I'm not arguing about that, Crowpaw, but I still don't like your attitude." Brambleclaw spat, "With all due respect," The drawl made it clear how much respect he had for the apprentice, "I'm her clanmate, I think I'd know better about what's best for her than you."

_'My attitude! I'm not the one upsetting my clanmate!' _A snarl grew in Crowpaw's throat and caused his fangs to gleam, his blood seemed to flow with venom, vicious and ready for the kill. The fur on the back of his neck spiked and he tensed, ready to spring. Whether he won or not, he just wanted to break every bone in this bee-brain's body.

Then, his eye caught Squirrelpaw in the corner, shaking at the growing tension, the unsure look of who to support, and he paused.

How would it help her if he tried to tear the fur from her clanmate?

He looked down at his curved fangs, and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the brown warrior was wrong about one thing, he did need to change his attitude slightly. He was too quick to the fight, too ready with claws instead of judgement.

He may look like a coward if he did it, but maybe it was better to leave it be for now. It would do no good for anyone if he started a fight with this idiot. He needed to keep calm, for now. He needed to prove that he could change his attitude for the better. He needed to prove those who thought he was an untrustworthy, violent troublemaker wrong.

Crowpaw sheathed his claws, thought for a moment, inhaled, exhaled. When he opened his eyes again, he almost looked friendly.

Crowpaw flicked his tail pridefully, "Maybe, but she knows better than you."

Brambleclaw tensed, staring down the cat who refused to back down. Seeming to realise Crowpaw would not give up, he gave Squirrelpaw another poisonous glare. "Are you coming?"

The ginger molly stared at her clanmates burning gaze and tried to hide how much she wanted to cry. When he looked at her like that, it reminded her of so many cats. So many voices who had told her how much of a nuisance she was. Involuntarily she looked away, straight into Crowpaw's eyes. The black tom looked at her gently, and softly nodded at her.

No malice, no contempt, just welcoming.

The blue pools in his eyes became almost alluring, tranquil. But most importantly, he left it to her, no sense of judgement in what she decided to do. It was up to her, nobody else.

Squirrelpaw stared a moment longer, then smiled. Looking back to Brambleclaw, she inhaled and made herself look as calm as possible. She stared right into the blazing fire in Brambleclaw's leer and blew the fire into smoke.

"Sorry Brambleclaw, I'm staying here tonight." Squirrelpaw said. No explanation was given as none was deserved. It was her choice, no one else's.

There was a moment of tense silence. Brambleclaw glared between the two cats, looked ready to say something else, then remembered whatever sense he had and kept quiet. His tail swung in agitation, "Fine." He turned away from the two, his movements stiff and rigid with anger, "Be that way. Good night."

"Goodnight." Squirrelpaw called after him as he slunk away to the other end of the wall. Once he was gone, Squirrelpaw let out a hidden sigh of relief, sinking to the floor next to Crowpaw in exaggerated exhaustion. "Oh Starclan, that was hard."

Crowpaw snickered but hid it well. "I thought you liked a challenge." The ginger molly darted him with a playful scowl.

"Shut up. At least I didn't get a mouthful of dirt." She teased. Within an instant, she was back to her old self. Crowpaw felt a sympathetic rush in his chest; just how much had she heard from her clan to make her feel like that when they scolded her?

Crowpaw didn't say anything else, retuning his head to his paws peacefully. Now that she was okay, he could let himself get a little rest.

"But," Squirrelpaw's voice was hushed and cautious, "Thank you, for that."

When he opened his eyes, he could even see the blush underneath her glowing red fur. Her emerald gaze was away from him in embarrassment. "That's the first time…someone other than Leafpaw has stuck up for me."

"What about when we praised your bravery with those kittypets earlier?"

"Oh, don't overthink this, mouse-brain!" Squirrelpaw chided, but the smile was clear on her face. "You know what I mean."

Crowpaw had forgotten what it felt like to smile, but he was pretty sure he was doing it now. "It's fine. You may be annoying, but I hate that mange-pelt a lot more." He paused. "Is he always like that with you?"

Squirrelpaw sighed, curling into a comfortable position. "No. He's really just stared since we began the journey." She looked hesitant for a second and Crowpaw understood immediately/

"The rest of your clan?" Crowpaw's voice dropped a little.

"Mostly my Dad and mentor." Squirrelpaw admitted, her head tucking a little into her fluffy body. "I mean, I understand that they want what's best for me, I do try to take their advice."

_"If that's how they phrase it, I wouldn't call it advice." _Crowpaw thought, but he knew she didn't need to hear that. She needed to hear what would make her feel better.

"I guess." Crowpaw said softly, "It doesn't excuse them though."

Squirrelpaw shrugged with a sad smile. "What does it matter? It's my father and my leader, I can't do anything, not really anyway."

Crowpaw felt the discomfort from the first time he'd seen Brambleclaw scold Squirrelpaw return. She was so resigned that she just accepted it. But she was right. What could she do? Nobody could talk back to their clan leader and expect to come out well. How much worse could it be if that leader was her father? Crowpaw tried to think of what he did when he personally disagreed with something Tallstar had said; what had he done to get over it?

The black tom racked his brain and could only think of one thing. "They're still wrong, you know." Squirrelpaw met his gaze curiously, "About you being a problem. You're not."

The ginger molly didn't say anything, she looked too bewildered by what the cat was saying to believe him. So Crowpaw carried on, "I mean, yeah, you're a little…impulsive." Crowpaw laughed a little when Squirrelpaw frowned at him. "But from what I've seen, the advice you gave me, the way you went for those kittypets throats?" He stared at her with honest recognition, "Any clan would be lucky to have _that_ kind of apprentice in their ranks."

Crowpaw had meant to say it to comfort her, but the more he went on, the more he realised he meant it. This cat was a catch for any clan. Her bravery, her wit, her (mostly) friendly nature. She was a cat even he could admire. Admiring a cat from another clan? Crowpaw could have laughed out loud, this journey was really changing him.

Squirrelpaw had become more still as he spoke, her face unravelling out of her fur to greet the light of the moon where the shimmering surprise in her face became more and more clear. He had meant every word. This cat from another clan, the one she had hated, was now telling her what she had always wanted to hear from her own clan for so long.

Every voice that had called her a problem before seemed to fade like bones in the dirt as Crowpaw's honesty sank into the night.

Something twisted inside her, something warm and inviting.

Crowpaw actually looked like he was smiling. Crowpaw never smiled. Squirrelpaw liked his smile.

Squirrelpaw blinked away the appreciated tears before they could spill. She would not cry, she had that much pride left. "I guess I am pretty great!" Squirrelpaw coughed, composed herself, before turning back to the tom with a star bright beam.

She had a smile that pulled you in, one that Crowpaw couldn't help but smile back at. When she rolls onto her back, her upside-down grin makes him chuckle. "You're a mouse-brain, but one that I'd have in Windclan if it was up to me."

Considering how arrogantly high Crowpaw held Windclan, Squirrelpaw realised this was probably the greatest compliment she could ever hope to receive.

"Aww, well sorry, Crowfood, but I don't plan on leaving Thunderclan anytime soon." She pouts mockingly, "No matter how slug-minded my clanmates are, they're still my clan."

Crowpaw shrugged, "Fair enough." He could add loyal to the qualities he respected about her. He thought of something else he could say, cautious but hopeful it would make her feel a little better. "Besides, I'm sure your father does care about you. No leader would spend so much time if they didn't."

Squirrelpaw rolled back onto her belly, facing the tom, her face twisted in thought. "I suppose."

"Still doesn't mean he isn't being a fox-heart about it though." Crowpaw added quickly.

Squirrelpaw frowned but batted him with a playful giggle. "Hey, that's my father you're talking about." She stopped laughing suddenly and looked down in the ground, her tail swaying carefully, contemplating, across the ground.

Crowpaw craned his head, "What?"

Squirrelpaw glanced up at him, biting her bottom lip attentively. "Can I ask you something?"

The tom's ear twitched, "I guess."

"What was your father like?"

The pit came back to Crowpaw's stomach. He looked down from her. "I thought I already told you. I didn't see much of him when I was young."

Squirrelpaw edged a little closer to Crowpaw, "But what was he like when you _did_ see him?"

Crowpaw felt a stupid irritation crawl down his fur again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just asking."

"Why though?"

"I told you about my father." Squirrelpaw meowed, "I'm curious about what he was like, I'll never get the chance to meet him after all."

Crowpaw snorted contemptuously. Curiosity? That was a stupid reason to bring up those memories he wanted to forget. The very thought of Deadfoot made him angry, the picture of him was a poison that corrupted every dream Crowpaw dared to imagine.

But…Squirrelpaw had shared those kinds of thoughts with him, when she never had to. That meant that he was indebted to her in some way. Crowpaw groaned, he hated owing any cat anything. He sighed and pushed the sickness away from his stomach. Better to get this over with.

"I don't know, he was always busy, I guess; always rushing to do whatever he could with the clan."

Squirrelpaw scooted closer in interest. "All the time?"

"All the time." Crowpaw cursed, "There wasn't a day where he wouldn't spend half of it carrying out whatever he could, even when he wasn't asked. He might have wanted to prove himself."

"Prove himself?"

Crowpaw's tail rattled against the grass as it swung, "He'd been born with a twisted paw."

"Oh, was that why he was called…" Squirrelpaw realised the meaning and her expression twisted with a mixture of humour and horror. "That's horrible!"

Crowpaw shrugged, "He loved it. He felt it was something he could overcome, and he did. He spent every single day proving just how much of a credit he was to the clan." Crowpaw didn't add in what he really thought. How Deadfoot had been so stuck on his pride that he hadn't remembered to care for his second duty as a cat. His family. Crowpaw felt his lip curl.

"He sounds like he was a hard worker." Squirrelpaw said innocently.

"He was." Crowpaw didn't mean to hiss, but the thought of a near crying kit screaming at his dispassionate father pounded against his skull. He grit his teeth and tried to blur the image. Instantly, he regretted his tone when he saw Squirrelpaw's ears fold back in fright.

"I'm sorry." Squirrelpaw said quickly, "I didn't mean-"

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I just… It's complicated." Crowpaw looked away in humiliation. He never left himself open like this, he swore to never let these emotions get the best of him, he always told himself that Deadfoot was not worth any tears.

He was failing his own advice.

Then a warmth came over his paw, he looked down and saw a small ginger paw rest gently on his own. Squirrelpaw smiled at him, inviting, comforting. "I'm here if you want to tell me." She encouraged, her ginger fur glowing like a star in the night air. She spoke to him with a kindness that he hadn't sensed in a long time from anyone, not since his own mother.

Crowpaw felt something surge. The desire to share, the push he needed. A wave of images of his father came to his mind and made his tongue spasm.

"I hated him."

"Why?"

"He always put the clan before us. He never had any time for anything but himself and the clan. Never his family. We always came last as far as he was concerned." It came out like the venom of an adder, hidden away, ready to strike. Crowpaw spoke it simple and plain, his voice hollow with the unspoken truth.

Squirrelpaw listened, ears up, looking him straight in the eye.

"The most time me or any of my family ever spent with him was at his vigil. There was never any time for us before that." He remembered it clearly, listening while cats shared stories of the cat they all admired, stories Crowpaw never had, never would have. "Your father may be a pain, but at least you can say you have memories of him. All we ever did was fight; I was a kit for Starclan's sake!"

Squirrelpaw took that on board and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, that does sound awful." No matter how much her father had begun to push her recently, she still had memories of him. Happy memories. Memories of him telling her and Leafpaw stories of the past while they rested at his or her mother's side.

She cherished those times.

They were times Crowpaw never had.

"I didn't like to think about him after that." Crowpaw meowed, his steely gaze never leaving Squirrelpaw, "I didn't want to. He never thought about us, so I didn't want to waste time on him. And then-" The tom cringed. The newest memory, the one he hated the most was next. He spluttered for a moment, breaking his gaze to the floor with a sound that may have been a sob to those who listened carefully.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his paw, a rush of warmth. He looked up again, and her warm smile compelled him to finish.

He took a tight breath, "When I saw him in that dream, I felt so much angrier. He spoke of the prophecy, of how important this duty was, of how Windclan relied on me. But nothing else. Nothing. No apology, no explanation. He just faded away and left! Again! I deserve better than that don't I? I-"

Crowpaw hadn't meant for his voice to raise, he hadn't meant to sound like he was ready to break down. He had to muster all his strength to keep himself together. The tears that pricked the corners of his eyes were blinked away and hidden once again. He shakily finished, "I'm his son."

He waited for Squirrelpaw to say something else but nothing came, she looked at him, sadness clear in her expression, but also confused thought. Crowpaw sighed, what could she possibly say to take away the fact that his father hated him? It was nothing anyone could change.

And then, Crowpaw felt a warm feeling stroke his ear. He looked up, stunned. Squirrelpaw looked slightly embarrassed by what she had just done, hiding it behind a sheepish smile. She moved a little closer to him, thinking for a moment then spoke again to the wide-eyed apprentice.

"But he chose you didn't he." Squirrelpaw said softly. Her kind eyes burned into Crowpaw's.

The Windclan cat shook himself out of the initial shock that she had licked him and craned his head with a puzzled look. "I- What?" He stammered.

"Out of every cat in Windclan, every warrior, he chose you to represent your clan." Squirrelpaw giggled, "Mouse-brain, doesn't that tell you anything?" She asked tenderly.

Thinking about her words, they did tell Crowpaw something, but he had been to angry before to realise it. His mouth hung as his brain swallowed her words. Squirrelpaw continued for him, her paw patting his chipperly.

"He trusts you, Crowpaw. It shows just how much he thought of you! And how much he still thinks of you in Starclan."

Crowpaw sat in quiet contemplation. His father _had _chosen him. It was something he'd never considered, he'd only thought of Windclan, never his father. So, in Starclan, did Deadfoot really… Squirrelpaw's smile urged on these positive thoughts that Crowpaw never dared to dream. They became more and more convincing because of her.

His father had chosen an apprentice to save Windclan.

His father had chosen him.

A shaky breath escaped Crowpaw, he tried to find words, but none came couldn't remember the last time he was geniuinely speechless. Squirrelpaw grinned, patted his paw again and laid down with a yawn. "You were chosen because your clan, your father, believes in you Crowpaw. If you forget that, you really do have bees in your brain."

He may have retorted her banter, but Crowpaw heard a shift in her voice, something sad. He looked down at her and noticed a strain in her smile. He froze. Even now, she still thought of how her clan thought of her. This wonderful cat was still plagued by all those stupid words that meant nothing in reality.

He would not allow that.

"Yeah." The black tom said smoothly, laying down next to her and realising what he needed to say. "Well if you ask me, Thunderclan chose the wrong cat."

Squirrelpaw didn't move for a second, then her eyes widened, and she looked again at Crowpaw. At his clear, genuine smile.

Once again, the ginger molly felt the warm twist in her heart.

She smiled back at him as he laid down to sleep again, his last movement being a gentle nod. Squirrelpaw followed suit, curling up next to his form. Despite the chilly air, they were both warm. She made sure he didn't stir again throughout the night, and when he seemed to shiver a little, she let herself sleep by him. The warmth she gave her friend gave Squirrelpaw all the peace she needed to sleep well.

...

**Sorry this took so long. I was away on college business for a while. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Fences and Laughter

The last three days, for Squirrelpaw, had been… mixed to say the least.

On the one hand, they hadn't encountered anything dangerous since the incident in the twoleg gardens. Most of the time they were just passing by farmland, crossing past sheep which she had tediously begun to count. Seventy-eight so far. Nothing bad had occurred, it had past like a morning breeze. The cats had even begun to get the hang of getting through the murkiest ditches without a problem.

Plus, she could safely say now that she considered two of the cats' good friends. She had always gotten on well with Feathertail, the cat was just so friendly that it was impossible to not to, she was so pleasant all the time! But Crowpaw, that was something else. They rarely fought anymore, not really anyway. He was still moody occasionally, and still seemed hesitant to give any friendliness to the other three cats, but that was something Squirrelpaw suspected he would come over eventually.

For Starclan's sake, he had admitted his past with his father and how much it upset him with her, the cat he would have gladly torn limb from limb in the beginning, there must be a time when he showed how nice he could be to the others.

Even the other cats were fine. Tawnypelt was friendly enough, though Squirrelpaw would admit the two rarely spoke that much, but when they did it was always good natured so there was no problem between the two.

Stormfur was definitely a cat she spoke to more, and while he certainly always _spoke_ kindly, there was always something off whenever he talked to her. Like he was uncomfortable whenever he saw her, his breathing would quicken, and his fur would prickle as if disturbed. It always caught Squirrelpaw off guard and leave her wondering what exactly she had done to make the cat fly off like a startled sparrow.

She'd asked Feathertail about it once. The warrior had just grinned and told her it was nothing to worry about. Apparently, Stormfur _did_ like her though, so Squirrelpaw just learnt to accept it as the quirks of a weird cat.

But then there was Brambleclaw. And despite being Squirrelpaw's clanmate, the she-cat could safely say things had been awful since she had refused to sleep by him that night. It had seemed to have really insulted Brambleclaw to some degree, he now made a point to ignore Squirrelpaw whenever he could, and whenever they did speak his voice was clear with poison and distrust.

It hadn't affected Squirrelpaw at first, but soon it began to wear on her a little. She wanted the two of them to be friends like they were before the journey, but it looked like Brambleclaw didn't want that unless she took herself away from the friends she had made, and she wouldn't, couldn't, do that. So Bramblelclaw continued to treat her like an unhappy acquaintance.

And from the way he was glaring at her while she squirmed under the fence, it wasn't looking much better.

Oh yeah, Squirrelpaw was stuck under a fence.

They'd had to go around the edge of a field where a twoleg monster roamed, chugging yellow fragments into the air with a rumbling grow. It had been easy enough, but when they'd come to a fence made of a cold, silver material that the group had been able to crawl under.

At least until the fence had decided to unwind when Squirrelpaw was halfway through, its pointed ends clawing into her skin painfully if she even dared to move a little.

"Get me out!" She squeaked. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as the other five cats stared at her. Feathertail and Crowpaw stood at one side, examining the wires closely. Stormfur and Tawnypelt were at the other side, looking over a wooden post that was embedded with the wires. Brambleclaw had just come back up, obviously wanting to get on as soon as he could, and now stared down at Squirrelpaw with a frustrated air around him.

The ginger apprentice glared back up at him, "Don't just sit there and gawk, mouse-brain!" The wires digged into her fur again and she let out another whimper.

Brambleclaw growled, "Keep still." He looked over the wires with Feathertail and Crowpaw, letting out a tired hiss. "It's tight."

"Oh really?" Crowpaw meowed with a frown, "Thanks for letting us know. I'm sure we couldn't realise that." Squrrelpaw saw Brambleclaw's jaw tighten.

"Crowpaw!" Feathertail snapped before the two inevitably began arguing again, "This is not the time for that!" She continued to look over the wires hopelessly.

The Windclan apprentice remained scowling for a moment, then he looked back down at Squirrelpaw and softened. "You're right." He sighed, "Sorry." He looked closer at the wires digging into Squirrelpaw's fur. The Thunderclan apprentice felt another warm flush as Crowpaw came right next to her, he smelt like orchids and fresh rain. A strange calming sensation passed through her as she felt his fur brush against hers, before he drew back with a worried sigh.

"We won't be able to bite through it." He pondered, "We could bite through your fur and that could free you."

The calm feeling faded as Squirrelpaw recoiled like she had been struck. "Don't you dare!" Squirrelpaw snarled, "Try to bite my fur and I'll blind you!" She would sooner spend the night under the fence than go the whole journey with furless patches all over her.

However, whatever anger Squirrelpaw had felt momentarily left her when she saw Crowpaw wince. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We'll find another way." The ginger apprentice felt a sting of guilt, she was so used to assuming that Crowpaw was still trying to upset her she hadn't considered he was truly trying to help. She made a promise to apologise to him later.

"Are you sure we can't bite through it?" Stormfur questioned, his ears up in worry.

Crowpaw frowned, "You want to try it? Go ahead, it's a waste of time though." Stormfur still tried chewing on the wires however and came back with a ruffled look of defeat. "Told you."

"What if we dig up the post?" Brambleclaw offered, "It's deep in but if we all work together it-" The cats all paused as they heard a sharp sound in the distance. Barking. Followed by the rustling hooves of sheep. Coming towards them.

Squirrelpaw's stomach curled and she began to visibly struggle again, her heart racing with terror. "Get me out of here! Quickly!" The wires raked across her like foxes' teeth, but she couldn't stop moving, she was too terrified.

Brambleclaw growled again, but his eyes were also wide with panic. "Stop moving and we can think of something!" He ordered, pacing back and forth.

"What do we do?" Stormfur exclaimed, ears twitching as the barking of the dog began to slowly grow louder.

Squirrelpaw continued to struggle, her paws desperately clawing the dirt in any vague hopes of escape, her breaths subsided into constant horrified gasps. "Hurry!" She yowled.

"Shush!" Brambleclaw roared at the cat, "If you keep struggling, you'll just make it harder for us to help!" His gaze roared like a forest fire. Squirrelpaw couldn't help but let a few tears prick the corners of her eyes, the terror and helplessness of her situation as well as Brambleclaw's ferocity and blaming were becoming too much for the poor cat.

Once again, it was _her_ who was causing trouble. _Her_ who couldn't help but get stuck, halt the journey, and now put them all at risk of a dog. She cursed the fence. She cursed herself.

Then a black paw sprang in front of her, an equally furious face sizing up the Thunderclan warrior. Everyone turned to look when Crowpaw hissed at Brambleclaw, his ears folded back, his pelt bristling with savage outrage. Squirrelpaw could swear that even when Crowpaw had been arguing with her, every minute in the beginning, she had never seen Crowpaw look so angry.

"Leave her alone!" He snarled, inches from Brambleclaw's face. He stretched his entire body to face the warrior properly, practically balancing himself on his tail. "She's scared enough as it is! She doesn't need your fox-brained chatter!"

Squirrelpaw felt like interjecting at the comment that she was scared, but she was too taken aback by Crowpaw's actions. Once again, he was defending her.

Brambleclaw looked surprised, then furious. He tensed so much that the muscles in his neck began to throb as he let out a low growl. He pushed his nose against the apprentice in a challenge. "It's not my fault she's stuck, is it?! I'm just trying to get her out of there as quickly as possible! And we can't do that if she's writhing around like a fish out of water!"

"If you care so much," Crowpaw snarled, pushing back, his eyes as wild as a storm, "Stop insulting her and get to actually helping your clanmate, mouse-brain!"

"That's what I want to do! But I can't because some half-grown apprentice is growling at me!"

Squirrelpaw's panic subsided to anger as she heard that obscenely unfair comment. Not to mention that she was smaller than Crowpaw, so that was an indirect insult to her as well as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah, because screaming at already distressed cats really makes for good help." Crowpaw yowled bitterly, his claws unsheathed.

Brambleclaw didn't look ready for any kind of fight, right now, as his ears pricked at the barking of the dog, but he still wasn't going to let up. "By the way I see it, you're the one wanting to start a fight. As usual." He finished, leering.

Now Squirrelpaw was feeling genuinely furious at how unfair Brambleclaw's comments were. The cat just seemed determined to try and make her feel small, and now he was taking it out on cats who tried to defend her. Crowpaw hadn't tried to start anything for days, any cat in the group would stand by that, this was the first time he had stepped up to anyone since the start. And the only reason he was doing it was…for her.

Any thoughts going through her mind misted away when Feathertail and Tawnypelt crouched beside her. "Would you two stop that?" Tawnypelt snapped, glaring at the two. "Toms." She grumbled.

"Tell me about it?" Feathertail snickered. Squirrelpaw noticed a few dock leaves at her paws, Feathertail took one into her mouth and began chewing it before spitting its green fluid onto her paws. "But please Squirrelpaw, try not to move okay?" The she-cat said gently.

Despite the quivering of her heart, Squirrelpaw obeyed, mustering deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Feathertail quickly rubbed the chewed-up leaves around the fence strands that clipped onto Squirrelpaw's fur, the wetness made Squirrelpaw shiver a little, but she kept calm. Better this than the dog.

She waited until Feathertail had smoothly rubbed it into her fur. "Okay," Tawnypelt mused, "Now try to pull yourself out."

Squirrelpaw tried frantically, her claws digging and scrambling to get away from the danger, but the wire was tight and painful, scratching her the more she tried. The apprentice whimpered, her eyes brimming as she looked to the mollies pleadingly. "I can't! It's too tight!"

"Breathe in. It's working." Tawnypelt exclaimed, "Just a little more."

Squirrelpaw shook her head, her mind had gone blank and no matter how hard she tried, her muscles wouldn't go against her nerves. A nameless pressure clenched in her throat, constricting her breath and movement, every muscle stiff with fright; her eyes closed as the impending horror grew closer and closer, closing out the directions of her friends. "I-I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can." Even through the hungry darkness, his voice was unmissable. As small and bright as a star. A gentle breeze carrying her across the hills. Squirrelpaw felt her eyes open, and his face was there. His lips were tightly held together, but the only thing the she-cat could focus on was the assurance in his gaze. "Try again, just another push." He said, comfortingly sure of himself. Everything just seemed natural when he said it.

Always so confident.

Now so warm.

"Hurry!" Brambleclaw yowled, his voice clear with tension.

Squirrelpaw almost didn't hear him. Crowpaw braced himself to flee, but the paw he let fall on her shoulder made it clear that he wouldn't leave her until she was free. Feathertail did the same on her other shoulder. She wasn't alone. The fear loosened its talons from Squirrelpaw's pelt, a sudden urge, a belief, rising all over the ginger cat. Squirrelpaw relaxed, shifting all of her strength into her paws. Her hind legs kicked and her front paws pulled with a burst of desire, she ignored the sting of the wire against her back and writhed with the passion to live.

Even as she felt her fur pull from her skin, she continued to push, and within a sudden moment, she saw herself beside her friends. Running. Free. The barking lingered away with every leap, fading away as if it had never existed.

The cats stopped once they had reached the next field, panting and laughing between themselves. Squirrelpaw looked over her hide and sighed with relief. The fence hadn't taken a large amount of her fur at least. Thank Starclan she was so fluffy! She let out a puff towards the sky. "That was close."

"Too close." Stormfur agreed, smoothing down his bristled fur. "Are you okay?"

Squirrelpaw licked around the rustled patch on her back, "I'll be fine, it's just a few lost hairs. They'll grow back." She began to clean away the dock smudged around her fur. "Yuck!" She cringed at the bitter taste.

"Here let me help you." Feathertail offered, she smoothed her tongue on the areas that Squirrelpaw couldn't reach.

The Thunderclan cat smiled thankfully, "Thanks." She looked appreciatively towards Tawnypelt, blinking slowly. "Thank you both, so much! That was an amazing plan!" The Shadowclan warrior said nothing but she returned the apprentice's smile, nodding to the cat.

"You're welcome."

Feathertail spat away a wad of dock, "There's no need to thank us, Squirrelpaw. We know you'd have done the same for us." Tawnypelt nodded gain at the Riverclan warrior's words and Squirrelpaw felt another touched warmth fill her chest. They really trusted her that much. Even when she had been shaking that much under the fence, scared out of her wits, they still believed she would remain brave for them if they were in that position.

And of course, she would. They were her friends after all. But it didn't stop Squirrelpaw from embracing the fact that these warriors that she respected so much thought so well of an apprentice – not to mention, an apprentice from another clan.

But in a pattern that was becoming frustratingly regular, any pride she had was shut down when she heard _his_ contemptuous voice.

"As if she could have even thought of it."

Every cat froze at that. All looked towards the warrior, looking away dismissively while licking his paw. Even Stormfur and Tawnypelt, cats that normally got on well with the warrior, looked shocked at the deliberate cruelty in his words.

"What do you mean by that?" Stormfur demanded, the normally calm warrior tensing with an angry glare.

Brambleclaw shrugged, snorting. "What? She didn't help herself, after all, shaking like a leaf." He darted a small glare in his clanmate's direction.

Squirrelpaw didn't flinch. Her eyes were wide, but there was no kind of fear anymore. Instead a dark pulse was vibrating through her little body, making her pupils shrink when she saw the warrior look away from her with a sniff. Her ears flattened against her skull and her tail thumped wildly.

Tawnypelt glowered at her brother, "And you helped? Shouting and clawing?!"

The brown warrior may have winced, but it was masked behind a snarl. "Again, I tried to! But she wasn't listening to me!"

"Because she was frightened you fox-heart!" Everyone couldn't help but flinch when it was Feathertail's angry hiss. Stormfur visibly jolted back in open terror. The gentle she-cat's fur was on edge and her muzzle was creased in fury. "Why are you being so unfair? It was a dog! Any one of us would be terrified, and we all _were_!"

Brambleclaw paused, stunned at the tone of the Riverclan cat. His tail swung wearily for a moment, then he returned with a brisk cough and a frown. "It's not a question of how brave she is."

"Then what is it?"

A low growl rumbled in Brambleclaw, "We would have gotten away sooner if she had just listened and kept calm! That didn't need to be as close as it was!"

"Does it matter? She got out didn't she!" Stormfur yowled.

Brambleclaw scoffed, "Yeah, after making it as difficult as she could."

Squirrelpaw bristled with disgust. So, once again he was blaming her. Once more, _she _was the one that Brambleclaw chose to blame for another one of the group's problems.

She'd never realised how stupid he sounded before now.

He said he was trying to help her.

How?

By insulting her whenever he had the chance?

By trying to make out she was the _problem_ that cursed the group?

By doing whatever he could to make her feel small and keep her under his paws like a piece of prey?

He said he was her clanmate. Squirrelpaw was less proud of that every time he opened his mouth, and it was all down to him!

Squirrelpaw cursed all the times she had gotten upset over the tom, all the times she had actually believed his words! What a waste of time! Throughout the journey, there had only been one thing that was wrong with her. And it certainly wasn't her fault!

Squirrelpaw burned with anger, her claws twisted into the dirt and her tail rose tensely. That was it! No more losing sleep over what this bee-brain thought of her! If he thought that she would just take his stupidity any longer he was as crazy as a hare!

He wanted to cause fights; she was going to finish them!

"Oh, pardon me!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed with a mocking respect. "Where are my manners? I forgot just how much you tried to help, Brambleclaw. Your idea of telling me to be quiet and keep still really helped, that would have been certain to get me away from the dog."

Brambleclaw's jaw dropped at the sudden shift in the cat's tone. His stare became fiery. "I was trying to keep you calm."

"Oh yes, yelling at the top of your lungs really has that effect."

Brambleclaw sneered, "Okay, what did you do? Writhe and whimper like a kittypet."

"To reiterate," Squirrelpaw snapped, cocking her head to the side, "I was trapped under a fence! If you think you'd be any different, why don't you go show that dog how strong you are? You can move after all!"

Brambleclaw winced at the barking that echoed from the previous field. He frowned at Tawnypelt when he heard her snicker. Squirrelpaw smirked, he was embarrassed, and he knew everyone could tell he was.

"Stop talking such fox-dung!" Brambleclaw snarled, "You're the one who got stuck, not me, that's your own fault." That was a cheap insult, and Squirrelpaw didn't care a mouse-tail about it. Yeah, she'd gotten stuck, but she wasn't the one who'd made the situation so much worse for herself.

"And you're the cat who's saying it's foolish to be scared of a dog. That's _your_ fault."

When she said that, Brambleclaw seemed to realise how badly he'd cornered himself. His tail lashed from side to side, his mouth twisted back in a grimace. "That wasn't what I… I meant that…" He tried to find a solution but the coldness in his gaze made it clear that he had dug a hole that was threatening to swallow him up, and he had no way out of it.

"You meant what?" Squirrelpaw pressed.

"I-" Brambleclaw paused, then he looked to the side again with a heavy groan. "Oh, whatever! I don't need to explain myself to you! You're an apprentice!" He snapped, giving her a poisonous glance before he turned from her again.

Squirrelpaw practically smelt that coming. It was his only defence, no matter how ridiculous it was. She saw the cats around her draw back in either astonishment or disgust. They were on her side. That was all she needed to know.

"Yes, I am. And I've still spoken more sense than you've ever done!"

Brambleclaw recoiled, his eyes blazing with an unspeakable, offended ire. His jaws unclenched letting out a vicious hiss that slithered from the back of his throat, spit fizzing furiously as he did so. "Listen here you little- I am a Warrior and-"

"And I'll treat you like one when you start acting like one!" Squirrelpaw delivered, unscathed, unbreakable. Her lips pouted and she let out a disgusted groan. "Wipe your mouth, would you? You're drooling worse than that dog."

A mrrow of laughter filled the air. High, throaty and passionate. Every cat paused, recognised the voice, paused again, took a moment to process the idea, the dared to look as Crowpaw chortled, his head rocked back as he erupted towards the sky. Now, every cat was astonished.

Crowpaw…knew how to laugh?!

It was a terrifying, miraculous thought!

But there he was, black fur and all, howling with laughter, doubled over in hysterics, as if he had seen the most hilarious thing in the forest.

Squirrelpaw looked on, dumbfounded. There were a lot of things she never expected Crowpaw to do.

Praising her had been a shock.

Smiling had been a miracle.

Laughing..?

Squirrelpaw was ready to see dogs start raining from the sky.

It sounded so strange, so happy. So real. The tom seemed to calm down, a cool smile gracing his lips as he wiped his eyes with the tip of his tail.

Brambleclaw was now visibly shaking, his whiskers twitching as his eyes tried to burn holes into Crowpaw's fur. "What are you laughing at?"

Crowpaw let out a blissful sigh, looking mildly at the Warrior. "Not what. _Who. _And you're still drooling, by the way."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he wiped a paw across his mouth, turning away from the pair shamefully. The rest of the group couldn't help but let out a hushed laughter, after hearing Crowpaw laugh, none were quite ready to accept the sound was actually real.

The brown Warrior turned back after cleaning his face and looked ready to disappear. "C-Come on! We've wasted enough time already!" Squirrelpaw groaned, he was trying to be leader again.

She felt a gentle press against her pelt, she looked to see Feathertail shaking her head with a smile. "Don't worry about him, you've embarrassed him enough." She chuckled.

Squirrelpaw snickered, her tail rising. "If he wants to be humiliated again, he's welcome to speak." She was never going to let him have the final word again. She'd shown him that. If he was smart, he'd keep his distance for a while.

"If he does that, he's more stupid than any of us thought!" Crowpaw walked beside Feathertail, his head cocked up with delight that the Warrior had been given a taste of his own herbs. His eyes found Squirrelpaw and he nodded at her, almost proudly. "Good job giving that mange-pelt what he deserves."

Squirrelpaw grinned back at the tom, "Thanks." She suddenly remembered, "Oh, and thanks you two, for sticking by me under the fence." Her voice softened with respect.

"Oh, Squirrelpaw. I already said there was no need to thank me!" Feathertail declared, her tail smoothing over Squirrelpaw's pelt. "You're our friend, we would never leave you."

"We wouldn't leave you regardless." Crowpaw said, his tone snappy but sincere, "We're in this together. Even if it was that bee-brained warrior, we wouldn't leave him behind." Crowpaw's tail lashed towards the still fuming Brambleclaw.

"Exactly, we're here until we make it there." Feathertail looked up, bringing Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw's gazes with her. The Sun-Down place blinked over the horizon, glistening and beckoning the group on their journey. The journey they shared. Until the very end.

Squirrelpaw was glad she was among friends.

"Well, we'll get there soon enough." Crowpaw stated, as confident as ever.

Feathertail smirked as she looked over to Crowpaw, "Honestly after hearing you laugh, I will never doubt anything ever again."

Crowpaw eyes went wide, then he looked away in mild embarrassment. "I'm a cat, you know, I can do whatever you two can."

The two sniggered at his attempts to hide away his action, but Squirrelpaw would never forget it. She was sure of that much. She mused for a second. A cordial charge made her smile at the tom.

"I like your laugh."

Crowpaw didn't say anything, he blinked, looking ahead as if he hadn't heard her. His gaze faltered, travelling from side to side before resting on the ginger cat, trying his hardest not to be ruffled. "Well, I hope you've got a good memory, Squirrelbrain. I won't be doing it again any time soon."

Squirrelpaw craned her head towards him playfully, "Is that a challenge?"

Crowpaw's eyes widened incredulously, then he sighed with a small laugh. "You're crazier than a fox in a fit."

Feathertail nudged Squirrelpaw, beaming. "I'd take that as a yes." She whispered playfully.

Squirrelpaw's eyes narrowed and she leaned towards Crowpaw, "Even if it isn't, I'll get it out of him, wait and see." The black tom rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were up and that edged Squirrelpaw on.

Because in a place she couldn't display to anyone, she did cherish the sound of Crowpaw's laugh. Another impossible act she had gotten him to achieve.

She would get him to laugh again.

Her heart couldn't wait to hear it again.

...

**I hope everyone's keeping safe in these strange, strange times. At least we all have fanfiction to keep us occupied, it worked before for me, and it will work now. And yes, self-isolation is not that different from my normal life...**

**ANYWAY here's a new chapter of the story containing a ship no one wanted. And I feel like I should address something as a random person sent me ALOT of PM's complaining about my portrayal of Brambleclaw. Saying I'm making him too mean, too inconsiderate of Squirrelpaw's feelings, too desperate to make her feel small. And I mean, yes he's a complete jerk here, I mean I've gotta break them up somehow, and I know that he's nothing like the New Prophecy Brambleclaw. But he's like the Squirrelflight's Hope Brambleclaw! Thanks Erin Hunter, now I have a legitimate reason to hate him!**

**In all seriousness, I am sorry to anyone who finds the characters too OOC. I promise I'm not trying to ruin them XD**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is good. Please leave a fave if you enjoyed it and want to read more, and leave a review whether you loved or hated this chapter. I appreciate all feedback! Take care of yourselves and see you next chapter.**


	7. A Chase and A Break

"That was uncalled for and you know it!"

He did know it, but he was still furious.

"Shut up."

"It's not her fault that she had a dream, Crowpaw." The glare was evident in Stormfur's tone. "You had no right to sulk off like that."

Crowpaw kept his gaze to the ground, but he walked straight ahead, following the faint scent of mouse over the hill. He spat over his shoulder at the following warrior, "I told you to shut up! Leave me alone, I never asked you to follow me."

Stormfur shrugged, "It was my turn to hunt anyway, besides somebody needs to tell you how much of a mouse-brain you are after treating my sister the way you did!"

Crowpaw snarled, quickening his pace, trying to focus on his thundering headache rather than the Riverclan tom. Not because Stormfur only had scolding to give the apprentice. But because Crowpaw knew, in a way, he deserved it.

It wasn't fair.

Every one of them, even that fox hearted Thunderclan warrior, had been gifted that stupid watery taste. Those annoying saltwater signs that they believed came from Starclan. Every clan had granted their chosen warrior the sign.

All except him.

Crowpaw did feel guilty for storming off the way he had, Feathertail had tried to be as gentle as she could when she told him that she too had received that _blessed_ salty vision. But Crowpaw couldn't help but feel angry! Why was it taking so long for him to get his sign? He deserved it as much as the rest of them!

But he was the one in last place. It had made him more and more frustrated every time a cat had piped up that Starclan had graced them, leaving him outside their ever-growing circle. And now, he was the only one, apart from the un-chosen cats, who knew nothing about what it was really like. He could only take it personally.

Was it because he was an apprentice? Did that mean so much less to Starclan? He'd been chosen all the same, he deserved to be treated with the same respect the others had gotten! Every time he took a drink, every time he'd fallen asleep, he'd hoped and silently pleaded that he would finally get that spiritual blessing.

He saw it as approval.

Starclan's approval.

His clan's approval.

His father's approval.

Squirrelpaw had said that his father choosing him was enough to prove that he actually was proud of his son. But if he was so proud, what was taking him so long? Crowpaw didn't pretend to know what Starclan was truly like, but he knew that Windclan were supposed to be the ones who had the greatest link with their ancestors. Crowpaw's identity was meant to replicate that truth.

Yet he was the one left alone. Left without the link of his clan.

No matter how hard he tried to prove himself, it still seemed like nothing was good enough. He was the one in shadow, set apart from the rest of the group.

He'd had to get away from them for a while, because if he had stayed, he knew he would have said something he'd regret. Unfortunately, Stormfur was set on following him now. The peace Crowpaw had desired was ruined by the grey warrior's constant reminding of how Crowpaw had walked away from one of the few friends he had.

How _annoying._

Stormfur kept his pace beside the apprentice. "It wasn't like she was trying to upset you."

"I know that!" Crowpaw hissed. Feathertail would never try or even want to hurt anybody.

Stormfur cocked a brow, his nose crinkling. "Oh, do you? So, you just wanted to upset her? Is that it?"

The Windclan cat stiffened, turning back with a feral growl. "Of course not!"

The grey cat scoffed, "Whatever you say. You've done it regardless, mouse-brain."

"I wasn't angry at her!"

"You still took it out on her. Running off like a wet kit, are you sure that you're almost a warrior?"

Crowpaw turned in disgust, "Don't talk like you understand? You don't." His eyes narrowed spitefully, "You're never going to receive the sign because you were never chosen by your clan! I was!"

He expected that to insult Stormfur, but the cat just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you've mentioned that a million times before, Crowpaw." He said with clear boredom. "I'm not here for that, though. I'm here for my sister; the only reason I'm talking to you right now is because you treated her like prey!" He stepped forward, a strange authority rising in his gaze. "Besides, you have no right to talk down about unchosen cats. One tried to save you, after all!"

Crowpaw locked eyes with the grey cat, feeling himself take a step back. He cringed at the mention of Squirrelpaw. Stormfur was right, if she'd heard him speak about unchosen cats, she would rake him across the ears immediately. But Crowpaw would never say that to her. Not when he knew how she felt about her own clan, and especially with how fox-minded her clanmate was.

And of course, not with how much she had helped him despite not being chosen, and not being his own clanmate.

Crowpaw sighed, his words meant nothing. He was just saying whatever he could to make Stormfur go away.

But that cat was persistent. And they both knew Crowpaw was the one in the wrong.

Stormfur took note of the wither in Crowpaw's stance and he murmured with a light whip of his tail. Crowpaw shrank a little under his gaze. This cat was a whisker shorter than Brambleclaw yet Crowpaw couldn't stop the twist of discomfort when the warrior stood next to him.

"Look, I get that it must be frustrating, but you still didn't have to do that." Stormfur snapped, though his tone softened a little. "I tried to talk her out of it, you know?"

Crowpaw's gaze swept to the warrior. "Out of what?"

"Telling you about her sign? Because I knew you'd react like that!"

"Wait." Crowpaw's fur spiked, "You told her to keep secrets from me?" How was he supposed to trust these cats if they weren't telling him about their messages from Starclan? They were supposed to be a group!

"I wouldn't call it keeping secrets." Stormfur meowed.

Crowpaw's eyes blazed, the hesitation he'd felt evaporated, replaced by a storm of anger. "You told her to keep a message from Starclan from me! I'd call that a secret!"

"Well she ignored me, didn't she? And look what happened!" Stromfur snapped, "You lost your head and here you are now, raking your claws across the floor!"

Crowpaw jolted again, shame crawling over his pelt. Fox dung, this cat had him cornered. Feathertail had went against the advice of her own brother because she trusted that Crowpaw would take it well. And instead, he'd proved Stormfur right. Crowpaw had shown how much he respected her trust. What if she didn't trust him anymore after how he'd reacted?

Once, Crowpaw wouldn't have cared a whisker. Now it was something that terrified him.

He didn't want to lose one of the only friends he had, especially when it was all his own fault.

Crowpaw ruffled the ground with his claws, letting out a tight breath. "Well, congratulations. Guess you were right." He glowered.

Stormfur spat, "Don't act like I think that's a good thing, mouse-brain."

The apprentice's ears flicked, he looked up with a stony gaze "Why? You've never liked me, and now she won't as well."

Strormfur braced back in disgust, "Excuse me? I'm not the one who's been hissing and fighting since the start. You've been like a thorn whenever I've tried to be nice to you! I've never started anything against you!"

The black cat opened his mouth to retort, but when he thought back, he couldn't find a single memory of Stormfur ever trying to insult him first, unlike Brambleclaw or Squirrelpaw. The only time they'd argued was either because Crowpaw didn't want to talk to him, or Stormfur was defending one of the others.

Crowpaw felt his stomach sicken with embarrassment. He'd sworn that he wouldn't go against the other cats simply because of their clan on this journey, but he'd only kept that promise with the two cats that he'd become friends with. He still kept his distance from the others.

It was something he just didn't find himself aware of. The Warrior Code was still ingrained in his morals no matter what changed. He couldn't help himself, a primal urgency prodded him to keep the exceptions limited.

Crowpaw grunted in frustration, pacing away again. "Okay, I get it!"

"You better. Listen, I don't care how you treat me." Stormfur announced, his tone turned cold. "But for some reason, my sister seems to like you. So, don't you dare upset her!" He ordered icily, his neck fur bristling.

The apprentice dipped his head, a coldness overcoming his stomach. Feathertail liked him. And Crowpaw liked her. He wouldn't even hesitate to call her one of his best friends. It was her who had treated him the best from the very start. And he'd taken his damaged pride out on her.

_Mouse-brain._

No matter how little he got on with Stormfur, the warrior was right. Crowpaw was the only one who needed to fix this.

"Alright." Crowpaw's voice went soft, his pace slowed until Stormfur was right next to him. "I didn't mean it; I'll apologise to her when we get back."

Immediately, Stormfur's anger seemed to cease. His fur went flat again on his back, and his tail began to move more calmly. "Okay." He said, deadpan. "Good. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I won't."

Stormfur blinked slowly, examining the cat. For a moment, it looked like he was going to leave it at that, but a puzzled spark ignited in his face, making his muzzle contort in questioning. "So?"

Crowpaw sighed, he'd already submitted to the cat's words, what else did he want? "So what?"

"It's just, considering how prickly you are usually." Stormfur stated, ignoring Crowpaw's scowl, his eyes closing halfway. "You seem to get along _really _well with my sister."

The Windclan cat almost tripped over his own feet. Crowpaw's eyes darted up to the warrior, staring straight into the warrior's flickering amber eyes. What exactly was Stormfur trying to start? "We're on a journey together, aren't we?" Crowpaw said sarcastically.

Stormfur growled, "Yes, but you tend to stick by her more than anyone else."

"So what?" Crowpaw challenged, the unknown accusation in the warrior's voice was making Crowpaw furious. "We're friends. When we started this journey you all wanted me to get on with you guys! What's wrong with me getting on with a cat?"

The Riverclan cat shrugged, but kept his eyes locked with the smaller cat. "Nothing. Just wondering what you thought of her?"

What he _thought _of her? Why did Stormfur care about that? It was no business of his what Crowpaw thought of anyone. He could sense the cat wouldn't give up without an answer, however. "She's great." Crowpaw hissed, "There! You happy now?"

Clearly not, as hidden behind his cold exterior, Crowpaw could feel the growing impatient intensity in the Stormfur's expression. "That isn't what I meant." Stormfur mewed. "Do you… admire her?"

A sudden chill ran across Crowpaw. Admire? There was something dangerous in how he phrased it. Something forbidden. Crowpaw admired Feathertail in many ways, her kindness, her knowledge, her patience, so many things about the cat were desirable to any clan.

But that wasn't what Stormfur was asking for.

_Admire._

"Whatever you're asking me," Crowpaw said carefully, his voice as sharp as his claws. "It's not like that." He would not answer that. Stormfur had no right to ask and he did not deserve an answer. "It's none of your business anyway!"

Stormfur's sucked in a smooth tight breath, his eyes flashing as if he'd found a tooth in his side. "She's my sister. She _is_ my concern."

"Well, I don't 'admire' her. Not in the way you think." The image of Feathertail flashed in Crowpaw's mind. There were many things that he thought about the cat, but _that_ was not one of them. And he never suspected that she thought the same about him.

It wasn't like that.

Stormfur's glare stuck but quivered with desperation. "Really?"

Crowpaw blinked coolly, seeing the vulnerability in Stormfur's eyes. "Really."

For what seemed like a minute, Stormfur studied Crowpaw's face, searching for any lie or break in his composure. But Crowpaw had nothing to hide. What Stormfur was thinking went against the warrior code, seriously against what the forest stood for. Crowpaw like to think he would always see Feathertail as a friend, but he didn't know if he could ever bring himself to think about any cat from outside his clan in that way.

It would only lead to heartache.

Finally, Stormfur settled, his muscles relaxing as he let out a deep sigh. "Okay, I believe you." As if realising the awkwardness of what he had just asked, he took a sheepish step away. "You must understand. I-We already lost our father because he was driven between two clans. I can't let the same thing happen to my sister." He said, his gaze digging into the ground.

That was true enough, Crowpaw thought. He'd heard everything about Greystripe and he thought it was a terrible way to live. Separated from your family? How could any cat bear with that? That was why Crowpaw rejected the very idea. He could not let himself be drawn into that.

However, he couldn't help but scowl at the hypocrisy in Stormfur's words.

"You're one to talk! Both me _and_ Feathertail have seen the way you act around Squirrelpaw!" Crowpaw spat, glaring as he realised the unfairness in Stormfur's accusations. "It's as obvious as a hairless cat!"

It looked as if Stormfur had been bitten on the tail. His eyes bulged out in a start, every single fur spiking as he began to cough and splutter. His front paws stumbled around on the spot, as if he had forgotten how to balance, until he caught himself just in the nick of time.

Stormfur blushed, "I-I only a-appreciate her!" The warrior stammered, looking away from the smaller cat nervously.

Crowpaw appreciated Squirrelpaw too. But that didn't mean that he was going to lose his breath and pant like he was furless in the sun whenever she came near him.

"Hmm, I'm sure you do." Crowpaw monotoned, entirely unimpressed and unconvinced by the Warrior's transparency. He turned away again to follow the scent of mouse. He might have caught something else, if Stormfur hadn't barged into his face again, his face stark with panic.

"Surely you understand. You hated her before! Now you two look like best friends!"

Crowpaw felt an unusual warmth go to his cheeks. "Well, I mean, I'd say we're friends but-"

"Exactly!" Stormfur mewled, "She gets along well with everyone! We all admire her!" Stormfur's words were quick, said as they came to his brain. Quick and without restraint. His eyes closed peacefully as he went on and his "I mean, she's just fun to be around! Her energy, her bravery, it's all so…"

Crowpaw stared at the jabbering tom. _So obvious._

The grey warrior must have also noticed how he sounded because he quickly shut his words down, laughing anxiously. "She's a great cat!" Stormfur exclaimed, like that had been all he'd wanted to say. A shadow came over his gaze. "But I wouldn't go against the code like that. A cat like her deserves a great Thunderclan cat."

Crowpaw couldn't help but scoff. There was only one other Thunderclan cat he knew apart from her, and _that_ was a cat Crowpaw wouldn't wish on any she-cat. Especially Squirrelpaw.

"Pfft! I don't know, she probably gets on better with you than that stupid Thunderclan Warrior." Crowpaw meowed.

A glow came back to Stormfur's eyes, slowly he offered a laugh. "Heh, I suppose that's true. Still, you can't deny he's a good Warrior."

Oh, Crowpaw would find ways to.

"You also can't deny he's a fox-heart!"

"He's still twice your size though." Stormfur smirked.

Crowpaw glowered, "Size doesn't mean anything. I'd still blind him if he tried anything against me!" The apprentice seethed, his claws flashing in the sunlight.

Stormfur let out a mrrow of laughter, but there was a softness in his eyes. "You really hate him."

Crowpaw gawked, his tail curling in surprise. "You've seen the way he treats her! If a Riverclan cat was treating Feathertail like that, you'd hate them as well!" The Clan was a symbol of trust and bonding. Brambleclaw seemed to go against that every time he spoke to Squirrelpaw, and it was always completely unnecessary.

Stormfur nodded, "You're right, I would." He paused, looking over the cat again with a thought. "But Squirrelpaw's not your clan."

Crowpaw braced, turning on his heckles with a hiss. He almost looked offended. "So what?" He demanded hotly, "She's still my friend, and I don't want that bee-brain to treat her like that!"

The Grey warrior's eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the small apprentice. Crowpaw felt his heart pace rapidly with adrenaline, strangely expecting some kind of conflict to occur. He just then realised how angry he'd sounded and he relaxed himself, embarrassed.

Before the journey he never expected to sound so defensive over nothing. Especially over a Thunderclan cat.

Stormfur stared a moment longer, then his amber eyes flashed with a dignified smile. Crowpaw's face twisted in confusion; was that…_respect_ he saw in the tom's eyes?

"You really are protective of your friends aren't you?" Stormfur asked that like it was a compliment. His eyes flickered warmly on the young cat, friendly for the first time. "That's a welcome change." He laughed. "Maybe Feathertail was right when she said you weren't so bad?"

Even though Crowpaw groaned, he still felt a twinge of pleasure in the hint of acceptance in the tom's words. He licked his shoulder fur, partly flustered by the shift between the two cats. But he caught on to the questioning tone and frowned again.

"Maybe?!" He snapped.

Stormfur laughed out loud. "Keep it calm, I don't want to regret what I just said."

Crowpaw sniffed and looked away. "At least your sister's got sense." He quipped with a flick of his tail.

The warrior shrugged, "Can't deny that. I just hope you do as well." The air softened between the toms as they both mustered a slight smile. They weren't talking like enemies anymore at least.

"But…" Stormfur's breath caught. Crowpaw looked up to the sighing Riverclan cat, who offered a pleading smile to the apprentice. "Look, I'm happy that you and my sister get on well. Just…make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?"

A momentary silence compelled the two clan cats. Crowpaw's fur prickled with an unknown desperation. He swallowed hard, making his face as hard and blank as stone. "Of course, I wouldn't." He couldn't resist the temptation to add to that statement. "You make sure Squirrelpaw doesn't get hurt though, alright?" He wanted to make sure Stormfur kept his hypocrisy aside.

Stormfur cringed, then nodded down to the cat. "You have my word."

That would have to do. Once again, Crowpaw would just have to trust these cats. "Okay then." Crowpaw responded. After a brief, awkward, silence the apprentice coughed and motioned for the cat to follow him. "Come on, I think the prey was this way."

Stormfur smiled and began to follow. "Sure! I've been waiting to see how fast you are! By Starclan, it was all Squirrelpaw could talk about for-" He was cut off as he walked straight into Crowpaw's back. Frowning, the warrior looked down at the cat, ready to scold him again, then he froze.

Every single strand of fur was spiked with a noticeable fright. Crowpaw's tail wavered in the air, almost trembling. Even though Stormfur couldn't see Crowpaw's face, he could sense how stiff he was.

"Crowpaw?" Stormfur hesitated, "What is it?" He looked to where Crowpaw was facing, a flat hill, where the grass was a lighter shade in a straight line as wide as a fox-length. Ripe with prints, some old, some more recent. Within half a second, he got a terrified thought; it was soon confirmed when he tasted the air.

In all their discussion, neither of them had bothered to taste their surroundings.

A stupid mistake. A fatal mistake.

The consequence soon came over the hill face, panting and ready for a chase.

Crowpaw said it first. A whispered demand. "Run."

…

Brambleclaw was incensed.

"That stubborn mouse-brained furball!" He yowled, pacing back and forth, his tail dragging along the grass.

Feathertail sat a tail-length away, her gaze hard on the floor, cold with regret. "Don't get angry. I should have known he'd be upset." She said frailly.

Beside the Riverclan cat, Squirrelpaw's tail bristled with shock. Feathertail was blaming herself for Crowpaw storming off? Squirrelpaw sighed, the she-cat was far too good natured for her own good.

"Feathertail, he's the one who lost his temper." Squirrelpaw objected, pressing her nose against her friend's pelt. "He's the one who should be sorry, not you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Brambleclaw cut in with a growl, "We should be on the move by now! We could have hunted on the way through the forest, now we have to wait until they come back, all because of his stupid ego!"

Squirrelpaw glowered a little at how much she saw Brambleclaw was clearly enjoying himself in bad mouthing the apprentice, but she said nothing. After how Crowpaw had stormed off, she had nothing to defend him with. She couldn't even disagree with her clanmate. They were all starving, certainly, but they did need to carry on in the journey!

Tawnypelt gave a murmur of agreement, she was waiting patiently beside a thick stone that seemed to be one of many around the area they had decided to rest. Heavy, grey, old slabs of stone littered the flat grassland. Squirrelpaw remembered Stormfur saying that they may have made up a two-leg place a long time ago, perhaps even before the clans.

"He better come back with at least three rabbits after how long they've been gone." The Shadowclan cat mumbled. "By this rate we won't even make it through the forest before it gets dark."

Brambleclaw's only reply was a satisfied lash of his tail.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Feathertail said gently. "They wouldn't let us down."

"Maybe one of them wouldn't." Brambleclaw muttered under his breath.

Feathertail's ear flicked and she looked up, ready to argue, then her head dropped again with a defeated exhale. Squirrelpaw pressed her tail against the cat in comfort. She groaned, what had Crowpaw been thinking? She had been woken up by the sound of Feathertail's voice beside her, and when she had looked up she saw Crowpaw staring straight at the warrior, his eyes icy and cold, a furious flicker obvious behind them. Feathertail had sensed the cat's growing tension and she had tried to clam him down, but Crowpaw just stood up, shook his pelt away from her and darted away, leaving Feathertail broken faced behind him and Squirrelpaw confused and angry.

After Stormfur had chased after the tom, Feathertail had revealed that she had told Crowpaw about her saltwater sign. The tom was the only chosen cat who hadn't gained it.

"Listen, please don't be angry with him." Feathertail pleaded to the group. "It can't be easy knowing he's the only one without a sign from Starclan."

Tawnypelt shook her head, standing up and stretching her long limbs. "We can all understand why he's annoyed. But it still doesn't mean he wasn't stupid about it!" She mewed, walking over to the Riverclan cat.

"I know." Feathertail cried, "But I don't want him to be upset. We all know how dedicated Crowpaw is. There has to be a reason he reacted like that."

"There is." Brambleclaw agreed with a snarl, "He's a prickly little nuisance!"

Squirrelpaw's stomach curled uncomfortably. She felt she had a better idea of why Crowpaw was angry than the others did. She was the only one Crowpaw had told about his link with his ancestors. She knew how desperate he was to please them. To please _him._

A twist of sympathy rushed in her stomach. She understood why Crowpaw was so hurt, she just wished he hadn't taken it out on Feathertail. Now he just looked like the disagreeable, prideful apprentice Squirrelpaw had been able to look past.

_'Mouse-brain' _She thought sadly. She wanted them all to respect him as much as she did.

Feathertail looked off in the direction the two toms had sprinted. "I hope he's okay. Please Starclan, make sure Stormfur doesn't do something to make it worse."

That was a threat certainly, Squirrelpaw had noticed how distrustful Stormfur was of Crowpaw. She hoped it was just the mind of an overprotective brother.

Tawnypelt sat down near the mollies. "Stormfur wouldn't dare harm any of us, even Crowpaw. There's nothing to worry about." She began to wash her paws.

"Yeah." Squirrelpaw agreed, giving Feathertail a friendly lick on the ear. "They'll be fine, don't worry."

Feathertail smiled at the two, thankful, but there was no peace in her eyes.

"I just hope they get back quickly; we're losing time." Brambleclaw sat a fox-length away from the trio, his tail swaying impatiently.

Squirrelpaw shrugged, trying her best to be friendly. "Well at least we won't be hungry on the way." She chirped. Even despite how Brambleclaw had been treating her, it would do no good to provoke him needlessly.

However, Brambleclaw countered that hope with a vicious glare that blazed in his amber eyes. "We could have not gone hungry _and_ made some ground if it wasn't for him! Some friend you have!"

Squirrelpaw's positivity evaporated as her eyes narrowed._ 'So once again, it's my fault is it.'_ She thought. If Brambleclaw thought that he could use Crowpaw's stupidity against her, he had no sense at all! Yes, Crowpaw was moody, but he had more respect for her in his tail than Brambleclaw ever had.

She opened her mouth to say something but Tawnypelt cut her off. "Is there any need for that?" She hissed at her brother.

"Tawnypelt, don't act like you disagree." Brambleclaw stated.

"Crowpaw may be a pest but don't take it out on Squirrelpaw!" Tawnypelt demanded, a fang tracing over her bottom lip. She looked away bitterly, "Thunderclan." She seethed in disbelief, "Some clanmate you are!"

She said the last part quietly but the wounded flash across Brambleclaw's face spoke that he had heard his sister. Squirrelpaw felt a prick of sympathy for the warrior, but it soon evaporated away. After how the cat had treated her, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. Brambleclaw turned away, his head hanging low despite an effort to look strong, and he laid down, not facing the trio.

The three mollies shared an uncomfortable silence, broken only when Tawnypelt looked up again. "I apologise for my brother's behaviour," She said softly, so tender that it was hard to believe who she descended from. "He was never like this before I le- Before I joined Shadowclan."

Squirrelpaw scoffed, "He's always seemed like a mouse-brain to me. That's all I've ever known of him!" She joked. Thankfully, the two cats laughed along. Squirrelpaw's smile dropped though, "But, yeah, I don't know why he's acting like this." They'd gotten along fine in Thunderclan despite their quarrels, but now it was like Brambleclaw only had bitterness for her. She wished she understood why.

Tawnypelt sighed, "Neither do I. I hope it's just because he's stressed about the journey."

"We're all stressed." Feathertail pointed out, a rare venom in her tone. "But he still shouldn't treat her like that."

"I know." Strangely, Tawnypelt chuckled. "He was good fun when we were kits though. Always laughing and smiling with me. We had to stick by each other, especially since he was the one who most looked like…well, you know."

Squirrelpaw noticed Feathertail twitch with discomfort. It wasn't surprising. If Tigerstar had gotten his way, neither her nor Stormfur would be alive right now. It was a horrible thought. To be related to such a cat would have made Squirrepaw ashamed. She was happy that Tawnypelt, and even Brambleclaw, were able to overcome that history. She was even more happy that Tawnypelt seemed to be happy in Shadowclan.

"I can understand that." Feathertail said sympathetically, giving the warrior a soothing look, "It must have been hard after he died, to have no family in your clan." Squirrelpaw had often wondered that. She couldn't imagine being separated from Leafpaw, or even Feathertail being separated from Stormfur.

Tawnypelt nodded, but she didn't look particularly hurt. "It was. Brambleclaw tried everything to get me to come back." She said, but there was a familiar strong look in her eyes. "But I don't regret any of it; Thunderclan treated me worse than dirt because of who my father was. They never made me feel like I belonged there, Shadowclan did."

Feathertail made a mutter of agreement, she would have had a long time to understand that feeling with her father in a different clan. But Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel bewildered at the thought of leaving the clan you had been born into. Loyalty to the clan was the most important principle of the Warrior Code, and while no cat would deny Tawnypelt's loyalty to Shadowclan, Squirrelpaw still realised the impact the warrior had made when she had left Thunderclan.

But then again, she'd heard from Brambleclaw the kind of abuse he'd received due to his father. Could she really blame Tawnypelt for wanting to escape that?

"Still, do you ever wish you could go back?" Squirrelpaw asked slowly, hoping that she wouldn't offend the warrior.

Luckily, Tawnypelt just shrugged calmly, "No. My home is with Shadowclan. And it seems Starclan agrees; why else would I have been chosen to guide them?" Squirrelpaw couldn't argue against that. Clearly, Starclan had plans for Tawnypelt that aligned with her decision.

"I see." Squirrelpaw uttered. She had to admire the bravery of Tawnypelt, not just any cat could make a decision like that without thinking of the consequences, especially with her brother in another clan. Squirrelpaw could only hope to be as strong as her one day.

Feathertail began to shift, as if unsettled. Her cool eyes gleaming cryptically. "How…How did you know that your true home was with Shadowclan?" The Warrior asked modestly. Squirrelpaw raised a brow, normally Feathertail wasn't the type to ask any question that could be seen as personal. She sensed something hidden behind her expression.

Tawnypelt paused, raising her head up in thought. Her lips went into a tight line, then she smiled and craned her head with a frisky stroke of her tail. "I just knew. I can't describe it, but I just _felt_ that Shadowclan was where I was meant to be." She laughed suddenly, "It sounds mouse-brained, I know, but it was just something I knew at the time."

The Riverclan cat seemed to ponder over that answer, then she dropped her gaze again, satisfaction shining around her. Squirrelpaw wasn't so convinced, however. A _feeling_? That wasn't something she expected to hear from a cat as practical as Tawnypelt. Squirrelpaw could only suppose that it was mostly led by the way Thunderclan had treated her; that was a reason. A feeling just seemed strange…

"Still, I do wonder about Brambleclaw every day." Tawnypelt said, offering a sad, but firm, look to her brother. "I hope this stupid anger of his passes soon or he'll end up starting a fight."

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. "Be glad you're not on the receiving end."

Tawnypelt groaned tiredly, her head leaning over her paws. "It was bad enough when it was just Crowpaw, but if a Warrior starts acting like that; oh, help us Starclan."

A tight protective desire sprang in Squirrelpaw's stomach. "Crowpaw's really not as bad as he acts. He's mouse-brained, but he's been better company to me than Brambleclaw ever has." Squirrelpaw found herself meowing. It was like an instinct. Even though he had acted stupidly, Crowpaw was still her friend, and she wanted to defend him as much as she could.

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes, unconvinced. "Hmm, must act differently with you, because he's never had a kind word to say to me."

"He just has trouble trusting the other clans." Feathertail interjected, her voice noticeably firmer than usual. "That's understandable, isn't it?"

"I suppose. But it doesn't do much good if we're supposed to be a group."

"Oh, just give him time." Feathertail meowed, her eyes casting off a little. "I swear you'll see how much of an amazing warrior he's going to be!"

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything to counter the cat. "I hope you're right." She seemed glad that the conversation had ended there when she noticed Feathertail's smile.

Squirrelpaw noticed her smile too. And she saw something glowing in it; something gentle and passionate.

Squirrelpaw froze, her stomach twisting at the thought. Did Feathertail… No, she couldn't! What Squirrelpaw thought she'd seen couldn't be there! Her fur prickled as she tried to push the thought away. They were just friends. It must have just been friendship, nothing more. Crowpaw didn't even think about Feathertail in that way, if he had Squirrelpaw would have seen it before certainly!

A growl rumbled in Squirrelpaw's throat. Of course, she was mistaken. The very thought of it was absurd and stupid. But then again… Feathertail had asked about Tawnypelt's loyalty to her clan? Had that been because she was questioning herself, questioning the Warrior code?

She looked again at Feathertail. The cat was smiling stupidly, her eyes almost seemed _blissful._ Was she thinking of...? Squirrelpaw's eyes closed furiously as she tried to keep her tail from puffing out in frustration. It wasn't true! They couldn't…

An ill feeling rushed across Squirrelpaw's spine, her pupils shrinking as her stomach churned and turned to ice.

Why was she so annoyed?

Her thoughts were cut off as Brambleclaw suddenly shouted. "There they are! They don't seem to have any prey."

Squirrelpaw's gaze darted to where Brambleclaw was looking. She rose up with the other two cats and watched as both Crowpaw and Stormfur came over the peak of a nearby hill. They were both sprinting desperately. The three cats slowly came over to where Brambleclaw was and squinted out at the two.

A coldness seemed to envelop the group. Something was wrong. Crowpaw and Stormfur looked terrified, putting every bit of strength into their run. Looking closer, it was almost liked they weren't running to the group, rather running _away-_

Every cat seemed to share the same thought before the fleeing cats confirmed it.

"Run to the forest!" Stormfur yowled, almost breathless.

Almost on cue of Crowpaw's scream of "Dog!", the animal crashed into the cats' view! It was huge! Its teeth sparkling like a thousand Warrior's claws as it quickly hunted after the cats like they were rabbits!

The barking rumbled around the hills, carrying death in its force.

The cats' scrambled away, fleeing towards the nearby wood! There had to be somewhere amongst the army of trees that they could escape the dog's teeth! Squirrelpaw ran beside Feathertail, looking back only for a second to check if Stormfur and Crowpaw were close behind, she couldn't allow herself to be relieved when she saw that they were soon gaining on the group. Unfortunately, the dog wouldn't take long to catch up.

Squirrelpaw had never felt so scared before! This dog was far worse than any of the one's she had heard about before, even the one from the gardens didn't own a bark as ferocious as this one! She had to run! That was it! Run or die!

"Starclan, help us!" Feathertail cried beside Squirrelpaw. The terror in the cat's voice only made Squirrelpaw run faster. They made it to the wood's edge and all sprinted through the collection of bracken and twigs. Squirrelpaw looked around fiercely for any kind of safety, but all she saw was tangled bushes and dead tree trunks. The stench of the dog was growing closer, they needed to find somewhere now!

Even the nearby yelling of the Twoleg that owned the brute offered no comfort! There was no way it would reach the beast before it sank its jaws into at least one of her companions, or even her! Squirrelpaw heard herself squeak in terror! "Find somewhere quickly!"

For a while all she could hear was the dark growling and barking of the dog, as rampant as the furious beating off her heart! It loomed over the forest like a dark shadow, one that offered no safety. Only blood and doom.

Then, she heard Brambleclaw yowl nearby! "Climb trees!" He ordered. For once, Squirrelpaw was happy to oblige. She scanned every tree, her heart sinking as she came across a storm of blank, hollow trees! Then in the corner of her eye, she saw Brambleclaw's huge form clinging onto a trunk wrapped in ivy. Below him, the black shape of the dog jumped in the air, its teeth snapping for the cat's fur.

She had to be quick while it was distracted. With every ounce of strength she had, she darted past the dog, offering a small prayer to Starclan as she pounced. She could smell the rancid breath of the creature momentarily, but it passed as she found her paws digging into the tangle of ivy. Gracefully, she hauled herself up the tree, only stopping for breath when she was safe on a high branch.

Squirrelpaw trembled, staring down at the steaming breath of the dog as it growled hungrily at the bottom of the tree, its eyes blazing like great balls of fiery madness! Above her she noticed Stormfur and Tawnypelt trembling on a higher branch, and she turned at a desperate rustling, finding Crowpaw scrambling up the other side of the tree.

For a moment, she felt she could allow herself to breathe. Then her heart seemed to stop in horror.

"Where's Feathertail?" Brambleclaw screamed.

Squirrelpaw searched the area hysterically, gasping when she saw her friend frozen in fear, only a few fox-lengths behind the dog. The dog was blocking her way! There was nowhere she could go, and she knew it! She looked close to tears as her expression lay stiff with dread!

_Help her!_ Squirrelpaw's mind screeched. _She's helped you so many times before!_ She wanted to, she wanted to go down there and help her friend with every inch of her being! But the snapping of the dog's jaws, the hunger in its eyes, the thought of Brightheart's scarred face, it all crowded in Squirrelpaw's vision and made her paws tremble!

What could she do?

"Fox-dung! I've had enough of this!"

It all happened like it was within half a second. Crowpaw's form flung through the air, determined desperation full on his expression, and he landed beyond the reach of the dog, who's head following his direction fiercely!

A grim panic boiled all over Squirrelpaw! "Crowpaw, no!" She yowled after him as he fled across the dry leaves and into the bushes. The dog stormed after him. Sensing the opportunity, Feathertail darted over to the tree pouncing onto the tree and wrapping herself around a thin branch.

Squirrelpaw should have felt relief that her friend was safe, but her gaze was stuck on the bushes where Crowpaw and the dog had disappeared. She could hear its barking rumble in the distance and her heart dropped. There was no trace of Crowpaw! Had he been caught? Her breath chilled as grief began to overcome her!

He was chosen! He had to show his clan they were right to trust him! It couldn't just end like this, not after everything, not after how close they'd become!

Suddenly, a black shape crashed through the bracken, sprinting at a rapid familiar pace. Squirrelpaw let a slow, relieved breath escape her chest as she saw Crowpaw spring into the air again, digging his claws into the ivy and climbing to a safe place.

The dog followed again, barking and grunting in anger. Then its Twoleg appeared, grabbed the beast by the scruff like a kit, and dragged it away yapping and whining pathetically.

Once the cries faded into the distance, Squirrelpaw allowed herself to sink onto the branch in relief. They were safe at last! She looked down at Crowpaw who still clung to the ivy, his face buried against the trunk as he panted and regained his breath. Squirrelpaw felt a glowing admiration for the cat burst across her! He had risked his life for his friend and had succeeded when she had been too scared to do anything! It was one of the bravest things she had ever seen!

Squirrelpaw found herself looking around; Stormfur, Tawnypelt, even Brambleclaw (grudgingly), looked impressed by the apprentice's bravery! Squirrelpaw smiled, this was definitely going to help them all realise how amazing Crowpaw could be!

"Thank you, Crowpaw! You saved my life!"

Squirrelpaw grinned again looking over to her, now safe, friend. A warmth ran through her now she knew that Feathertail was unharmed.

Then she found Feathertail's expression. And even though she knew it was stupid, ridiculous, and unfair, she froze again.

Crowpaw climbed up to where Squirrelpaw was, panting and grooming over his fur. But his gaze never left Feathertail. "Big brute!" He muttered, "Tripped over its own paws." Even his brave faced quips didn't annoy Squirrelpaw anymore. They were almost endearing.

"It would have caught me for sure if you hadn't come to help me." Feathertail breathed, her whisper brimming with something passionate. Squirrelpaw saw the blissful affection paint Feathertail's gaze once again. It was undeniable this time. Clear as the morning sky.

The Thunderclan apprentice felt her stomach twist when she saw Crowpaw blush, his eyes flashing at the cat. Squirrelpaw thought it may have resembled the way Feathertail was looking at him. Then, straight at the Riverclan Warrior, Crowpaw smiled.

Oh, how Squirrelpaw loved it when he smiled. Yet now, it made Squirrelpaw feel emptier.

"There was no way I'd abandon a friend." Crowpaw called to the Warrior, then pondering in the sweet embarrassed way he rarely did, he let himself open a little more. "Especially when I owed her an apology."

Squirrelpaw should have felt proud. Every cat around the group seemed to accept Crowpaw a little more at that. Tawnypelt and Stormfur both nodding in commendation, and even Brambleclaw couldn't hide the admittance of recognition in his gaze.

Feathertail looked moved. Affected. Stirred. Sharing gratitude with the black apprentice.

Squirrelpaw felt blank. She should have felt happy for the two, right?

But even when they had to move on through the forest, accompanied by an old kittypet, even though she kept a bright- and wide-eyed grin throughout, Squirrelpaw couldn't shake off the strange sadness that clung to her like a flea.

...

**Yep, that crackship nobody wants is back ladies and gentlemen! I regret nothing!**

**Still, I'm wondering what to call this ship. SquirrelCrow, CrowSquirrel, CrowFlight, SquirrelFeather? I'm stumped. Maybe you guys can help me out, if you want to that is.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! If you liked this chapter please leave a review, and if you didn't please leave a review anyway because I'd appreciate to know where you guys think I went wrong! Take care of yourselves and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

**Peace!**


	8. Flowers

Despite all their efforts to keep a straight face, the group were quickly losing patience.

They stalked along a series of hedges interconnecting a wall of Twoleg dens, guided by the old cat who had led them along for what seemed like moons. Which wouldn't have been a problem, if it appeared that Purdy actually knew where he was going. But as they walked along the dark space, littered with twoleg rubbish, the craning on the cat's head from side to side made them all wonder whether or not he was making it up as he went along.

"How much longer are we going to put up with this flea-pelt?" Crowpaw hissed under his breath. He looked exhausted after doing nothing but following aimlessly under the hot sun, and his mood seemed sharp and ready to strike.

The only cats who could hear him were the ones beside him at the back of the group. "What else can we do?" Feathertail said morosely, his usually bright eyes dim with fatigue. "It's not like we'd be much use around here without him. At least he knows the place."

"Or so he says." Squirrelpaw muttered, glowering in the direction of the others.

Squirrelpaw had been trying, she really wanted to keep a cool head and show respect for Purdy and the 'help' he was offering. But her paws were aching and the sun's heat was swelling all around her fluffy body. She had to keep calm though, everyone around her was clearly on edge, like her, and it would do nobody any favours if she started chewing out the elder cat.

Surprisingly, Feathertail had no comment against Squirrelpaw's jab. Another sign that the Warrior shared her thoughts. Crowpaw openly agreed though with a displeasing snarl. "His brain is mouse bile. He's leading us like a dog chasing its tail."

Squirrelpaw snickered, her emerald eyes falling cheekily onto the grey apprentice; she was desperate for something to distract her from the pain in her paws. "We'll probably see the entire Twolegplace before he turns back and blames a wrong turn."

The edges of Crowpaw's lips turned up. "His fleas will die before we make it out, we'll be able to count them as they fall off."

Squirrelpaw let out a snort of laughter that made the nearest cat in front, Stormfur, look back curiously. "Everything okay?"

The ginger apprentice nodded sleepily, "Yeah, don't worry." She glanced over at Crowpaw, grinning when he gave her a playful wink. A happiness coursed through her, making the pain in her paws fade away for a second. Stormfur looked up at Feathertail who shrugged meekly with a loving smile. The grey Warrior shook his head and looked forward again.

Feathertail gave the two cats a light swat on their flanks with her tail. "Be careful, you two. I don't think the others will be in the mood for jokes, especially if they're about Purdy." She warned.

Squirrelpaw sniffed, "I didn't hear you arguing against them."

Feathertail stared at her with a stare strangely mixed between hard and soft. "That's because I'm more forgiving than the others." She dictated, swiftly stroking Squirrelpaw's side with her nose, tickling the smaller cat. Squirrelpaw pulled away with a delighted giggle. "I can actually _tolerate_ you two."

Crowpaw snorted, "Yeah, well I don't know how much more I can tolerate of this!"

"Cheer up." Feathertail said, her tail brushing over Crowpaw's back. The gentle connection of her fur with his made the grin drop from Squirrelpaw's face. _That_ sinking, stupid feeling rose up in her gut again. "We'll get out of here eventually."

Squirrelpaw resisted the urge to grimace when Crowpaw smiled, soothed, at the Warrior. Feathertail always seemed to be the one who could calm him down when he got angry. _Smile at me that way._

Her eyes found the sky with a quiet sigh as she cursed how she sounded. What right did she have to be sad? What was she even sad about? Crowpaw and Feathertail were good friends, they had been before she had made friends with the both of them. Of course they were closer. But now she was annoyed whenever the two shared even the smallest of smiles!

No. Not just annoyed. She felt sickly. Like a snake's venom was flooding her organs.

_Some friend I am._ Squirrelpaw felt a bitter sting in her stomach. Who was she to judge Feathertail? It was as clear as a pool how the Warrior felt about Crowpaw. It had become evident when he had bravely risked his life to save her from the dog. Now, whenever the Warrior looked at Crowpaw, there was an obvious glowing fondness around her. Affection that blazed as strongly as the love Feathertail had for her brother.

The most recent example had been yesterday. They'd been inside a Twoleg garden where a small pond rested at the side, brimming with a number of fish. While the others rested for a moment, Feathertail had offered to teach Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw how to fish. It had been much harder than Squirrelpaw had thought, the fish would slip out of her paws and slap her with a drizzle of water. Though it had been funny when Crowpaw had dropped the fish that he had caught in his mouth, spitting and retching over what he had called a salty taste.

Until Feathertail had squealed in delight. Squirrelpaw had figured it out before Crowpaw did as well. He'd received his saltwater sign! It was strange how much joy had gone through Squirrelpaw at that moment. They'd all known how desperate Crowpaw was for his sign, for the instinct that Starclan was watching over him, and now he had finally been awarded it, Squirrelpaw couldn't help but feel absurdly happy for her friend.

He deserved to be proud of himself.

But Feathertail had seemed even happier, brushing her pelt against Crowpaw's and whispering affectionate congratulations to the starstruck apprentice. It had been previously thought that Crowpaw loathed physical contact of any kind. Crowpaw didn't complain once. In fact, he seemed unnaturally content.

Squirrelpaw had strained to keep a smile.

Feathertail really liked Crowpaw.

Squirrelpaw had discomfort whenever she saw it.

But not for the reasons she thought.

Most cats would have been repulsed simply because of how the thought of loving a cat from another clan went against the Warrior Code. To most it created disloyalty. Feathertail knew that better than any cat on the journey. And yet…she still didn't care.

And while Squirrelpaw thought she did originally, it wasn't that. It wasn't that kind of disgust. Every cat was guilty of clan disloyalty at this point; according to the code, none of them should have really been friends at all. The fact that she saw Feathertail and Crowpaw as better friends than Brambleclaw was practically a crime.

But Squirrelpaw didn't give a foxtail! She'd tried her hardest at her clan, and they all treated her as less because she didn't look like she was ever going to live up to their _perfect _image of their _perfect _leader, her father! It wasn't fair! No cat had the right to judge her for becoming close friends with the cats who actually treated her with respect!

So why did she feel so sick at how closely Feathertail viewed Crowpaw?

Did…Did Crowpaw even feel the same way?

If he did, he certainly hid it well. But Crowpaw hid _all_ of his emotions well! It was impossible to figure out if he was in a good or bad mood half the time! So it wouldn't be too hard for him to cover his thoughts if he actually…

Squirrelpaw shuddered. It was still bewildering how much she was actually thinking about this. Feathertail was her friend, if she actually _liked_ Crowpaw that way, she should be encouraging it. That was what being a good friend meant. Especially if it looked like Crowpaw…

Again, it struck. That panging ache. That worry.

_Fox-dung! Why am I being so ridiculous? _Her teeth clenched. She needed to stop this! There was nothing to get worried over! So what if Feathertail liked Crowpaw? She didn't…care. There were more pressing matters to attend to! Like how stupidly long they had been following this kittypet to nowhere!

In a stranger turn of events, it looked like Brambleclaw actually said what Squirrelpaw wanted to hear.

"Purdy, are you sure this is the right way?" Brambleclaw asked, an obvious strain in his polite tone.

The older cat flicked his tail, "Of course I'm sure." He meowed in vague amusement. "Don't you youngins worry now. We're just heading to higher ground, then we'll get a better idea of where we're headin'."

Every cat's head jerked up. "What?" Crowpaw snapped. "You said earlier you recognised the path like the back of your paw! We could have found higher ground ourselves!"

"Crowpaw." Feathertail sighed, but she looked just as perturbed as the rest of them. Squirrelpaw was furious as well. Did Purdy even have any idea where they were? Were they actually walking in circles?

"Now now." Purdy replied, his voice infuriatingly lacking any sense of concern. "No need to get snappy. Sure, I know this place, there's a high wall near here that'll give you lot a better idea, that's all."

_Sounds like rabbit-dung to me._ Squirrelpaw thought, a glare growing on her face. Crowpaw was right, if they'd wanted to find higher ground by now, they could have done it without the old tom's help. He was wasting their time.

"So where is this wall then?" Tawnypelt growled, her patience thin.

"Just by an upwalker place. Just a couple a' steps away." Purdy either didn't realise, or didn't care, that every cat around him was clearly fed up of his false promises.

Squirrelpaw frowned. _Knowing you, a step takes half the day._

"This is mouse-brained!" Crowpaw growled at the rest of the cats, "Why did we even trust you to begin with? Come on, we can find our own way!" He proclaimed.

Only Tawnypelt muttered in agreement, the other four kept silent in frustration.

"We might have been able to find higher ground earlier." Stormfur said, giving a harsh sideways stare at Purdy. "But not now. Just look around us."

Squirrelpaw grumbled. Stormfur was right, they were surrounded by thin walls that offered no area for climbing, and in front of them were still a series of different paths that could easily catch them off guard. They really had no choice.

"Stormfur's right." Brambleclaw agreed reluctantly, "We'll get lost either way, we have to trust Purdy now." He gave Crowpaw a warning stare, daring him to object. For a moment it looked like Crowpaw would, but the rest of the cats around him murmured in agreement and the apprentice had to fall silent, sulkily flicking his paw across the dirty floor.

Squirrelpaw frowned when she saw Brambleclaw smirk in his 'victory', she rubbed her pelt against Crowpaw's encouragingly. "Don't worry about it." The other cats began to follow Purdy again, out of unwilling trust.

The grey apprentice frowned at her. "You know he's as mouse-brained as he looks. Why didn't you agree with me?"

Squirrelpaw shook her head with a tired sigh. "Come on, Crowpaw. What choice do we have? He's the only one who _might _know where he's going around here." She tried to be gentle, she didn't want Crowpaw to think that she didn't trust his judgement. But, right now, they had to follow Purdy.

"And he _might_ instead have maggots where his brain should be." Crowpaw muttered.

"Look, I don't like it as much as you do." Squirrelpaw huffed. "But there's nothing else we can do."

"She's right, Crowpaw." Feathertail added in, walking by his other side. "We'll end up lost if we leave Purdy now." Squirrelpaw gave the Warrior a thankful look.

Crowpaw still looked bitter but he relented, seeming to see the cat's points. "I still think we're going to end up lost."

Squirrelpaw batted his side with her tail, "That's because you always assume the worst." She chided.

"I just want to get out of this place! Kittypets must be stupid if they can call this place home!"

Squirrelpaw made a sound of acknowledgement. How any cat could prefer this filthy, stinking place over the freedom of the forest was a mystery to her.

The group took a left, walking onto a path where the hedge disappeared, replaced by a thick wall of brick, still overshadowed by Twoleg dens though. The light shone easier around here, at least, which gave every cat a small flicker of hope in the kittypet's direction. Taking a right, they came to a small wall, clearly leading to the back of a Twoleg den. Squirrelpaw sniffed the air and sighed in relief, any scents of Twoleg, dog, or kittypet were stale by now. They weren't in any danger around here.

Without warning, Purdy took a leap up the wall, landing clumsily on his worn paws. He glanced down at the group at cats, grinning.

"Well come on up then!" He ordered, his greying whiskers rising in amusement. "Just across this here garden."

"Not another Twoleg garden." Squirrelpaw heard Tawnypelt mutter.

"It's alright, there's none of them around here." Squirrelpaw mewed.

Stormfur took a sniff and beamed to the apprentice. "Good nose, Squirrelpaw!" The apprentice smiled back at the praise.

"Yes, well done." Brambleclaw added, with an audible lack of enthusiasm. Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. _Why do I even bother with him? _"Okay, Purdy, we're coming up."

"Who made him leader?" Crowpaw whispered to Squirrelpaw.

"No one, as far as I know."

"Oh shush." Feathertail meowed, getting ready to pounce. "Let's head on up." She did just that, waiting at the top for the two.

Squirrelpaw exchanged a glance with Crowpaw. The Windclan apprentice shrugged and followed the rest, Squirrelpaw being the last to do so. On the other side of the wall was a wide garden, flat grass except for a small stone wall at the sides which encompassed a large collection of flowers. Squirrelpaw's eyes widened, there were so many, some she recognised from the forest, but most she did not remember ever seeing before. Some buds looked as large as her own body, some were domed and slanted to an unnatural angle. It was like a forest created by the Twolegs alone, bursting with colours that gave the garden its own streaming rainbow.

"It's beautiful." Feathertail said, her jaw hung in surprise.

"Isn't it just." Purdy purred, "Say what you want about them Upwalkers but they have their uses."

"No offence, Purdy." Stormfur said carefully, but with an unimpressed stare. "But we didn't come here to see a garden. Where can we find higher ground?"

Purdy shrugged and nodded over to the other side of the garden. "Over there is a wall that goes upwards, past the top of these here 'dens' as you call em'." The cats looked over to where he indicated. A wall did stand there, near its back it slanted upwards towards another wall that carried into the next Twoleg garden; it was above the top of the dens height if they looked closely enough.

"If we just go on up that wall and go along it for couple a' paces, now, we'll end up in front of this Upwalker place with a good eye of where you kits want to go."

"What about this den?" Tawnypelt questioned, "I'm not risking anymore Twolegs grabbing at us."

Purdy waved his tail carelessly, "Ah, don't you worry about them. Just a old couple of em' live here. Older than me in fact." He laughed at his own joke. No one else did. "They won't be able to catch you youngins, don't you worry."

Tawnypelt eyes narrowed with distrust, but she drew back. There was no point in arguing anymore. But still, even Squirrelpaw had her doubts about whether Purdy's directions would actually lead them well.

"Well lead on then, Purdy." Brambleclaw sighed.

The old tabby nodded and jumped down into the garden. He looked up at the other cats, all looking between themselves nervously. "Don't be shy, the flowers won't bite you." He snickered.

Crowpaw let out an irritable growl, "Stupid old fool." He muttered to himself, shutting up when Stormfur gave him a harsh glare.

"Oh, shut up." The Riverclan tom grumbled, jumping first onto the glittering grass. The others followed close behind. As soon as Squirrelpaw met the grass, she tensed for any trouble; you could never be too careful in this place. Luckily, the den remained undisturbed and no Twoleg scent came to her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." She heard Feathertail say to herself. "This is more like it."

All of the cats would have agreed with her. The vibrant colours of the flowers and the grass, as they twinkled burning light of the sun, was certainly a better sight than the dirty pathways and Thunderpaths that made up most of the Twoleg place. The air was full of the fresh, pungent smells of the flowers, many reminding Squirrelpaw of the wildflowers at home that Leafpaw used in her training. She felt a calming presence soar across her body, and the pain in her paws began to subside now they were against the familiar softness of grass rather than the cold Twoleg stone.

"You can say that again." Squirrelpaw exhaled peacefully.

"Yeah, yeah, very pretty." Brambleclaw rasped, "Can you please just get to the other side?" Squirrelpaw's eyes burned on her clanmate. He just seemed against everything she liked.

"Of course." Purdy stated with a toothless grin. "Jus' this way-"

"Wait a second!" Tawnypelt demanded, making every cat freeze in place. Purdy frowned as the molly glowered at him. "How do we know this isn't just another wrong turn?"

"Feisty, ain't ya?" Purdy sneered, an irate rasp in his voice. "This is the way, no doubt about it! Trust me here!"

"Yeah, because trusting you has done us so much good this far?" Tawnypelt mumbled, but still clear enough for the cats to hear.

"Tawnypelt." Stormfur interrupted, his voice almost pleading.

The molly ignored him, "Listen Purdy, we're all exhausted, we can't just waste more time on wrong turns!"

"And I'm telling you, there is no wrong turn here!" Purdy's voice rose a little. Then he turned away with a bitter sniff, "If you're all so tired, why don't a couple of ya rest here while I take a couple to check if it's straight?"

"Leave cats behind because you want us to trust you?" Crowpaw scoffed, "Yeah, no thanks."

Purdy gave the apprentice a taunting smile, "Okay then, you stay here. You're a scrappy little warrior, right?"

Crowpaw's eyes widened in a fury and his claws looked ready for a fight. Squirrelpaw acted fast; a fight now wouldn't do any of them any good. She stroked her tail against the apprentice's back, curling down softly.

"Come on." She purred, "It's not worth it."

Crowpaw's back slackened again, and his eyes softened when they met the ginger molly, making her heart skip briefly, but the snarl never left his muzzle.

Brambleclaw's frown left the grey apprentice as he thought for a few seconds, his lips tight against his fangs. "I suppose that's reasonable." He pondered, "No offence Purdy, we really are thankful for what you've done. We're just…not used to trusting kittypets."

Squirrelpaw held back the urge to vomit. _What's he kissing his paws for?_ So Brambleclaw would treat kittypets with respect but not her? Brilliant…

Purdy scoffed, "Ya don't say?"

Brambleclaw forced an apologetic grin. "It's not a bad idea though. How far away is the wall that you're taking us to?"

"Just a couple ol' steps, be as quick as a flea."

Brambleclaw seemed to consider this, then he turned to the others. "Okay, how does that sound? A few of us will head up to check it out, the others will stay here, and if it's right we'll come back and get the others?"

"Sounds fine by me." Tawnypelt meowed, before her eyes narrowed dangerously at Purdy. "I'll go with you, because if you're wrong _again_ I'll be lining the wall with your fur."

Purdy responded to the threat with a sly, mocking smile. "Oh, I really like this one." The tom jibed.

Before Tawnypelt could respond with another vicious growl, Brambleclaw stormed in. "Okay, that's settled! So, me and Tawnypelt will go with Purdy, anyone else?"

Squirrelpaw rose up with a spark, "I'll come too."

"No." Brambleclaw didn't even look at her. The apprentice drew back, anger crawling across her fur. "For all we know, we could run into some more Kittypets on the wall, it's better to keep the _apprentice's _safe." He said, exaggerating the word with a poisonous snarl.

Purdy rose a brow, "Wha? I doubt that-"

"It's a risk!" Brambleclaw stated, the strong ferocity in his tone made the kittypet's mouth snap shut.

Squirrelpaw was astounded. Was Brambleclaw really going to change his tune so easily just so he could have another go at her? What was wrong with him? Furthermore, she was disgusted with how much Brambleclaw talked like his word was final. What gave him the right to order her around like that?

"Excuse me, Flea-pelt?" Crowpaw started forward, his stare boiling with malice. "Just because we're apprentices doesn't mean you can treat us like soft elders! We don't need to be protected, much less by you!"

Squirrelpaw almost marvelled at how unafraid Crowpaw was at speaking his mind. Brambleclaw had humiliated him when they had fought before, yet Crowpaw didn't care at all. Everything about him just screamed that he was confident that he would tear the tall Warrior to shreds.

It might have been mouse-brained, but mostly it was brave. Squirrelpaw expected nothing less from him.

"That's right!" Squirrelpaw stepped forward beside her friend. Her mind whirred and she smirked devilishly. "Anyway, who are you to talk about kittypets? The last time we fought with them you were hidden under a bush!"

Brambleclaw kept his temper held, but the shaking of his paws and the prickling of his tail conveyed his fury. Through grit teeth came a frustrated groan. "I'm just trying to look out for you! I don't want to risk any cat getting hurt!" He rose on his shackles, making himself look larger than before. It was not so intimidating anymore.

"Oh, well thank you so much." Squirrelpaw said, her voice laced with dry sarcasm, "But I can take care of myself!" She was all the more determined to go now she knew Brambleclaw didn't want her to.

Tawnypelt took a tentative step towards the apprentice, "Of course you can, that wasn't what he meant." The Shadowclan cat gave her brother a deadly glance to silence him. "But, maybe you guys should stay here while we check it out."

Squirrelpaw looked up at the molly incredulously, "What?" Tawnypelt was meant to be on _her _side.

"It won't be for long. You two have arguably been the bravest out of all of us, so far." Tawnypelt mewed, pressing her muzzle against Squirrelpaw's pelt softly. "Let the rest of us have the action, if it happens, eh?" A prideful grin rose on Squirrelpaw's face as the two mollies shared a small laugh, before Tawnypelt indicated Squirrelpaw to look to her side. "Besides, I think Feathertail might like to see a little more of this garden." She whispered.

Squirrelpaw followed her gaze and stifled a laugh when she saw Feathertail absently examining a wide range of flowers that Squirrelpaw didn't recognise. She looked like Leafpaw whenever she discovered a new herb in her training, bursting with wonder and excitement.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer_. Squirrelpaw thought. Her paws were still aching after all, it could do her some good to relax for a little while. Besides, it would be nice to spend a little more time with her friends. As long as she thought about it as _her_ choice, rather than Brambleclaw's, it didn't actually sound so bad.

Squirrelpaw let out a small whistle as she turned back to the others, puffing out her chest to look authoritative. "Alright then." She remarked, "I'll stay here with Feathertail." She looked over at Crowpaw who had rose a bewildered brow.

She felt a small nervous prickle on her neck. "Do you want to stay as well?" She asked hopefully.

Crowpaw looked like he was about to interject, then he looked over at Feathertail, who was still admiring the flowers, and his expression softened. An empty discomfort came back into Squirrelpaw's stomach.

Crowpaw sighed, giving Brambleclaw one last disrespectful scowl. "Sure."

Tawnypelt rose up, satisfied. "Okay then, that's settled. You three will stay here while the rest of us go with Purdy."

"What? I don't want to leave Feathertail behind!" Stormfur cried, glancing protectively at his sister who looked back at him with a touched expression. Squirrelpaw blinked, had the Warrior really been listening the whole time she was looking at the garden?

"Oh, don't worry about me." Feathertail said.

"But what if kittypets come into this garden?"

Feathertail stifled a chuckle, "We'll be fine, I'm a Warrior and we've already seen how brave _these _two are." Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw flushed at the cats' comment. "You go on ahead, Purdy said it isn't far."

Stormfur shuffled uncomfortably, but he soon nodded and retreated with the others. Him and Tawnypelt both waved the cats off with their tails, but Brambleclaw didn't offer anything but a disdainful sniff as he led the way behind Purdy.

"Won't be long!" Stormfur called back at them. They trailed up the slant of the wall until they disappeared behind the back of the Twoleg den.

"What is his problem?" Crowpaw grumbled, turning away to pad over to where Feathertail sat.

Squirrelpaw followed him. "Thinks he's a leader I suppose."

Crowpaw scoffed, "Really, well most leaders don't think out the place where the worms gather."

The Thunderclan apprentice burst out laughing. "Since when were you up for a joke?"

The Windclan cat craned his head, but he looked pleased that the cat liked his quip. "I am when I'm not in the company of mouse-brains."

Squirrelpaw snorted. She hadn't realised how much fun Crowpaw could be when he wasn't such a grump. Did he even realise it? She hoped he did, he really could be a good time to be around, as long as he didn't know he was doing it. She just wished that he'd shown this side before, then they wouldn't have wasted so much time fighting.

Oh well, better to live in the present.

They found Feathertail near a patch of tall white flowers with stalks as twice as large as any Warrior. The cat was shaking her head as she looked over the long plant which was embedded with small, chalky white petals that smelt remarkably like honey.

"I wish Riverclan had these kinds of flowers! They'd be amazing in any den!" Feathertail exclaimed.

Squirrelpaw had to sit back on her tail to look up to the top. "Take it back with you." She said, only meaning it as half-a-joke.

"I wish I could. This place almost makes up for everything else." The Warrior said, moving along to inspect an abnormally large bunch of sunflowers. "How were Twolegs able to do this?"

Crowpaw shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe they hoard it."

"Maybe they have their own Starclan?" Feathertail pondered. Squirrelpaw laughed at the idea.

"All I know is that this place is beautiful!" Squirrelpaw stated, before pausing to sniff at a strange smooth rock in the shape of a hairy Twoleg with a tall red thing on its head. "Except that. That's creepy." She shuddered. The Twolegs could keep that ugly thing.

"You said it." Crowpaw agreed, backing away from the thing slowly. He glanced over at Feathertail, "Guess we know what you'll enjoy telling Riverclan about the most when we get back."

Feathertail paused, a strange, sad expression flashing on her face. "Oh… yeah. I suppose so." Her tail went flat against the ground, the fur hanging low in the grass.

Squirrelpaw's heart thumped with worry. "What's the matter?"

Feathertail started up, her face returning to its usual brightness. "Nothing. Sorry about that."

The two apprentices looked at each other then back at their friend. "Are you sure?" Crowpaw asked, her voice dropping with softness.

Feathertail faltered a little but she kept a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" She looked distantly at a red flower with petals closing in on the others. "Won't you two miss this a little?"

"Huh?" Squirrelpaw craned her head, puzzled.

"I mean, this journey hasn't been as bad as we thought." Feathertail mused, "None of us have ended up that hurt."

"If you don't include fights with kittypets and being chased by a dog." Crowpaw said bluntly, making Squirrelpaw nudge him roughly.

Feathertail chuckled humourlessly, "Yeah… But I don't know." She looked back at the two with a sad smile. "At least I've made some good friends."

The meaning dropped over Squirrelpaw like a boulder.

Feathertail gave a small laugh. "I've had fun on this journey, despite everything. It'll be strange when it's all over."

Squirrelpaw blinked. She'd never thought of that. The ending of their journey and what it meant. She missed home and Leafpaw with all her heart, but the journey had given her the most excitement and thrills she had ever felt in her life. Plus, she had made some amazing friends.

She stiffened. Oh, right. When the journey was over, they would all have to return to their own clans.

Probably never able to gather like this again.

Back at Thunderclan, where no cat thought of her the way her two best friends did.

The three cats seemed to share the same thought, a melancholy silence temporarily enveloping them. Then Feathertail coughed.

"Oh well, it's not like we won't be able to see each other at the gatherings." She said quickly, "Besides, I bet you two are itching to get your Warrior names?"

The two apprentices visibly lightened up at that. "Oh yeah!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, that was something that she had dremt of for moons! "Just think what'll they'll call us when we return." Her nose rose proudly into the air. "Heroes of the forest!"

"How about "SquirrelPurr-at-a-Twoleg?" She could hear the grin in Crowpaw's voice.

The ginger furred cat shrank into herself, her chest coiling with embarrassment at the memory of that morning. "I-I told you not to talk about that, CrowFood!" She stammered, trying her best to glare at the chuckling cat. It was so hard to not laugh along when he did it.

"Squirrelpaw, don't be embarrassed! It was a great idea!" Feathertail exclaimed through her soft laughter. "You saved me, remember!"

Squirrelpaw had, but it did little to quell the heat rising in her cheeks. "Look, just don't mention it again, please? Just forget it!"

"Aww why?" Crowpaw mocked playfully, "Don't want Thunderclan thinking you're a cute little Twoleg lover?"

Squirrelpaw inhaled tightly, she could feel the blood rushing to her head. "D-Don't c-call me cute!" She demanded, feeling humiliated by the lack of anger in her voice. She was flustered beyond control. Her heart thumped so loudly that she wasn't sure if the others couldn't hear it.

"Your secret's safe with us." Feathertail mewed, she bumped Crowpaw's shoulder with her paw. "Right, Crowpaw?"

The apprentice snickered, "Sure, sure. Maybe it'll make for good blackmail-Ow!"

To be fair, he should have seen her paw coming.

Crowpaw glowered, rubbing his sore ear while Squirrelpaw walked ahead, her nose proudly in the air, despite the rushing blood in her cheeks. It was odd how quickly she could become ruffled these days. This was not like her at all.

Suddenly, Feathertail let out a tight gasp, her eyes locked on something in the distance. "Oh! That would be great!" She piped, bursting with energy.

"What would?" Crowpaw questioned, trying to find where Feathertail was looking. But the Warrior ran off without an answer, jumping into a bed of flowers, scrambling through them excitedly. Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw shared a clueless look.

Just a moment later, Feathertail had returned with something small and blue flashing in her mouth. Before anyone could say anything, she jumped in front of Crowpaw, extremely close to his face.

Squirrelpaw felt her breath catch as Crowpaw began to splutter, the darkenss draining from his fur a little. "F-Feathertail? W-What are you-"

"Shh!" She ordered, as she placed something over Crowpaw's ear and began to fiddle with it using her paws. Squirrelpaw only stared on at the scene. At Crowpaw's flustered expression. At how Crowpaw didn't offer no resistance to Feathertail.

Her stomach sank lower.

When the Warrior finally let the apprentice go, there was a light blue flower tucked in the fur of Crowpaw's ear. The petals came together in a delicate dome, the yellow pollen tucked away inside the sky-blue petals, the flower struck out all the more against Crowpaw's dark fur.

In fact, Crowpaw actually stuck out more with the flower. In a good way, Squirrelpaw thought.

Crowpaw tried to hide the flower behind his paw, his face burning with embarrassment. "Get it off!"

"No!" Feathertail smacked his paw down, frowning rigidly.

Crowpaw moaned, "I look ridiculous!"

"No, you don't!"

"It actually doesn't look bad on you." Squirrelpaw said, coming closer, and putting on a cheeky smile. "It's small and delicate, just like you."

Crowpaw glared at her, then turned so the flower wasn't facing the mollies. "What's it even for, anyway?"

Feathertail fumbled meekly with her paws, "I just thought it would be… nice to have something to help remember the journey." She said, her gaze sinking to the floor. "I've never seen those flowers around the Clans before, so…"

Crowpaw's glare faltered, his eyes going back up to the flower tentatively. Squirrelpaw felt a tender pang in her gut for the molly, she really just wanted to show how much she viewed the Tom as a friend. Something to remember their journey. Maybe, something to remember…_her. _

Squirrelpaw suddenly felt angry. She took it out on Crowpaw.

"Come on, mouse-brain!" She snapped, whipping the tom with her tail. "Don't be so ungrateful!"

Crowpaw glowered at the ginger molly, his eyes returning to the flower again. An embarrassed panic came over him again and it looked like he was going to rip the flower off. Then his paw froze in place, his face stiff, and he sighed, his paw returning to the ground: defeated.

"It…" He sounded vulnerable. "I don't look stupid, do I?" He asked, abashed.

"You sound stupid is what it is!" Squirrelpaw yowled, ignoring how cute he sounded when he was clearly flustered beyond belief. "It looks fine!"

Crowpaw scowled at the Thunderclan cat's tone, but he didn't argue. He looked to Feathertail, who was waiting with a patient, hopeful look, and his coldness crumbled with a shy beam. "Sorry, Feathertail. T-Thanks for this, I appreciate it."

Feathertail brightened with delight, her eyes closing as she let out an ecstatic chirp. "O-Of course, not a problem!"

Squirrelpaw's anger directed onto herself as she felt her claws tighten on the grass. "That's better!" She meowed, batting Crowpaw on the leg again, making him look down at her angrily. "By Starclan, I don't know why you make these things such a big deal." She wasn't really sure who she was directing that towards.

"Oh, so I'm overreacting, am I?" Crowpaw snarled with a twisted smile.

Squirrelpaw looked away, unimpressed and undeterred. "Obviously, yes!"

Crowpaw made a small, pondering sound which made Squirrelpaw shudder a little. "Hmm? Okay then. Don't move." He said, stalking away to the flowerbed on the other side.

Squirrelpaw watched him curiously as he began traversing the flowers, sniffing and clawing his way through, his face hard with thought.

Feathertail's sweet laugh came into her ear and she turned to her. "He's really something, isn't he?"

Squirrelpaw felt it would be true to agree, but she was tempted away by a small nagging at the back of her mind. "Hmph, he's something, alright?"

"Oh?" Feathertail sounded disappointed, "I thought you were getting along with him?"

Feathertail's discouraged tone made any anger Squirrelpaw had subside. She groaned, her anger morphing into a curious guilt. "I am. He can just be a vole-brain sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that; I think he's just honest."

"Honest?"

"He doesn't hide anything from anyone. I like cats that don't act fake just to please others."

Squirrelpaw's looked at her dubiously, "So you liked it when he clearly hated us all?"

Feathertail chortled, "Hey, I didn't say that they couldn't change overtime."

It felt weird talking about him with Feathertail – no, not weird. Uncomfortable. Empty. Squirrelpaw cringed, feeling the need to change the subject. "So, you'll miss this journey, right?"

Feathertail looked down, lingering on something that she looked too shy to say. "Won't you?"

Squirrelpaw wasn't even sure why she even thought she'd say no.

At home, she was scoffed at, yelled at, a nuisance, a troublemaker, a disgrace.

On this journey, she'd fought kittypets, done more hunting than Dustpelt had ever let her do before, had been able to stand up to that mouse-brained clanmate of hers, and made friends with cats she'd never have considered once upon a time.

"I suppose?" Why did she make it out to sound like a question?

"I will." Feathertail said breezily, "I miss home but, there's just been so much to see out here. Things I will never do again in my life. It's odd, but I kind of wish there'll be more."

"There will be more, we haven't even found Midnight yet."

Feathertail's pelt twitched a little, her vision resting on the grass again. "I know. But it won't be long now."

Squirrelpaw realised that. Everything had gone by so fast around here. For a second, she felt scared to close her eyes in case she would blink and be back at Thunderclan. It would feel like that soon enough, she knew it.

But she could not change that.

"Well, at least we've had fun." Squirrelpaw said, pressing her tail against the Warrior. "And it's not like we won't be able to say hello to each other once this is all over. You've still got Stormfur, after all."

Feathertail craned her head back, making a noise of understanding. "Yeah, I do." Her voice sounded strangely hollow, but it didn't seem to register when she looked back down at Squirrelpaw with a simper. "You really will make a good Warrior, you know."

Squirrelpaw wondered if she did know that, or if was just what she wanted to hear.

Probably both.

"Thanks. I had a good teacher." She hoped Feathertail would realise she didn't mean any Thunderclan cat.

The grass rustled again, and the quick scampering of paw's came back to Squirrelpaw. She turned and found her nose inches from Crowpaw's devilish smile.

"Hold still." He'd said it before she began to blush. She could just catch a glimpse of white.

Even before she could protest, she could feel him softly messing with her fur, her nose almost buried into his chest fur as he placed something onto the ear. It was like everything around her was Crowpaw; his scent was all around her, misty and calming. The soft fur of his chest tickled her nose as he fumbled with her ear. She couldn't even remember being this close to a cat before outside of her family.

Squirrelpaw took in deep, almost panicked breaths. Her cheeks felt like they would burn away and she worried that Crowpaw would feel how fast her heart was beating. She didn't want him to pull away-

What was she even thinking?!

His paw brushed against the side of her head and she was surprised at how soft he was, half expecting Windclan fur to be coarse and rough. Then again, they would probably need to be sleek in the moors.

And he was sleek, no doubt about that. But toned as well despite his short structure. He was thin, but refined, the muscles bulging in his legs. That explained how he could go so fast at least.

Squirrelpaw realised all this in the five seconds that Crowpaw was near her.

"There we go!" He said, his fur brushing against Squirrelpaw as he spoke. Then he drew back, admiring whatever it was he'd put on her with smug smile. Starclan above, she hoped he couldn't tell how much she was internally breaking right now.

"Ohhh!" Feathertail mewed, her tail curling with joy. "That's adorable! What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I just thought it fit."

_It fit?_ What was that supposed to mean? What did it look like? Squirrelpaw looked up to where the flower rested and she could make out a series of large white petals, but mostly she was taken in by the intoxicatingly sweet scent it gave out.

Squirrelpaw felt the embarrassment all the way down to her paws and she instinctively pressed her face into her pelt. She couldn't help it; something was just making her panic.

"Oh, I thought I was overreacting for being embarrassed." Crowpaw teased, making the heat in Squirrelpaw's cheeks burn a little more. What could she say? The apprentice was giving her a taste of her own medicine, and she was reacting worse than he did!

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it." Crowpaw said. Squirrelpaw could hear the smile in his voice, but it wasn't mocking, it was friendly. Trustfully, Squirrelpaw let her eyes meet his. The cat had his head craned to the side with a satisfied, but kind smile.

The flower over his ear appeared to make his smile gleam a little more. Maybe it was just the sun in Squirrelpaw's eyes.

"Honestly, Squirrelpaw, you look beautiful!" Feathertail assured, walking beside the cat and giving her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

_Beautiful_. That was something she'd never been called before, not that she had wanted to. She'd never really cared about looking great in Thunderclan, unless it meant kicking the others flanks in training.

But, strangely, it actually felt quite nice.

She looked back at Crowpaw, not wondering why she wanted to hear the same from him. And her heart soared when he nodded along. "Hey, I wouldn't have picked it if it didn't suit you."

Squirrelpaw's heart began to beat even faster, not stopping even as Crowpaw dressed Feathertail in the flower he'd picked for her. A pale purple flower with small golden stalks in its centre. Feathertail didn't even flinch as he did it, just gracing him with a thankful gaze. It was all the more obvious to Squirrelpaw how absolutely gorgeous Feathertail was, in every conceivable way.

She wondered how much Crowpaw noticed it?

There was a small hope in her heart.

"Thank you so much, Crowpaw!" Feathertail purred, nuzzling his side. Crowpaw flushed but said nothing. Squirrelpaw felt that green sickness inside her once more. She had to push it down, Feathertail didn't deserve it. The Warrior looked between the two, her paw stroking the flower tenderly. "Now we all have something to remember this journey by."

Squirrelpaw looked over to Crowpaw, he shrugged with a small smile. The ginger cat smiled back, the flower on her ear growing deeper into her fur with a greater desire.

When this was all over, it would be there to help her remember these times. Remember her friends.

Remember…whatever _this_ was.

"Hey guys!"

The three turned and found Stormfur, he noticed what the three wore and he rose a brow. "Uh… Purdy was right about the view. W-We've got a great idea of where we're going now." He didn't say anything else, either too weirded out or too concerned about upsetting one of the cats.

Most likely he subconsciously realised it was Feathertail's idea and that she would claw him if he said anything negative about it.

The three looked between themselves, blushing, then deciding to laugh off the cat's reaction.

Miraculously, and to Crowpaw's abject horror, it turned out Purdy was right. The path along the wall was short, only needing to walk a few paces and one turn before they'd reached a high wall that reached above the height of a Twoleg den. The other three sat there, waiting for the other's to arrive.

There it was. The forest stretched for what seemed like the length of the world not far from where they sat, if they continued for the rest of the day, they would have easily been able to rest the night in the forest. Even better, the Twolegplace only continued for a short distance from where they were.

Purdy chuckled as Crowpaw approached, "Not bad for an ol' tabby, eh?"

The grey apprentice narrowed his eyes, his old temper returning. "Yes. You did what we should have done a day ago, thanks a lot!" He sneered. Purdy laughed him off with a shake of his tail. Crowpaw turned to Tawnypelt who looked just as sullen. "He's not stopped bragging, has he?"

"No." Tawnypelt fumed, her ears flat against her head.

"What… are those?" Brambleclaw sniffed.

Squirrelpaw didn't even look at him, she could hear his desire to mock. She wasn't going to fall into his trap. "It's called a flower. It's a type of plant." She said dryly, still admiring the view of the forest.

"I gathered that." Brambleclaw hissed, "Why're you wearing them though? You look ridiculous."

Squirrelpaw's claws unsheathed, but she breathed in deeply. No matter what, he wasn't worth it. The ending of the journey was just over the horizon, and she wasn't going to taint the remainder of it because of a flea-pelted tom.

Besides, Crowpaw had it covered. "We wanted to match you, out of pity, of course."

Squirrelpaw's heart leapt up again, and this time she couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard she tried.

Brambleclaw was too proud to lose his temper in front of Purdy. But it didn't matter what he said as far as Squirrelpaw was concerned. All that mattered was what her friends thought. Because it was what mattered to them.

The flowers were going to be there when they went their separate ways.

But for now, they would make the most out of the time they had together.

...

**Couple things:**

**1\. I'm not including the Tawnypelt rat bite thing because that only exists to show off Squirrelpaw's connection with Leafpaw, which I'm not including as it is not a relationship necessary for this story.**

**2\. In case you were wondering what the flowers are meant to be. Crowpaw's is a Crocus. Squirrelpaw's is a Freesia. And Feathertail's is a Hellebore.**

**3\. This is now the longest story I've ever written, and I'm incredibly proud of that.**

**4\. This ship is my life.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review.**

**Bye!**


	9. The Conflict in Loyalty

"So?" Squirrelpaw began, horribly masking the exhaustion from her voice. "Is this what it's always like in Windclan?"

Crowpaw turned, staring at the molly stonily. "Yes. But normally we haven't been travelling for days on end."

"Hmm." Squirrelpaw was not impressed by his answer. "So, no advice on how to deal with this heat then?"

"No."

The Thunderclan molly groaned, her head dipping down towards the ground again. It was getting too tiring to even hold her head up. It had been a while since they had left the forest bordering the Twolegplace, and they'd been traveling on the open country hills since Sunhigh. Now, it was getting close to moonrise. The blue sky had slowly changed into a burning orange, but the heat of the sun persisted, surely draining every inch of energy out of the group as they continued to walk in the direction of the glistening yellow orb.

Every cat was clearly beginning to tire. They could practically sense the pain in each other's paws and feel the growing heat soaking in their fur. Each walked with low heads and tails, even Brambleclaw was starting to look like he was losing his breath, despite his evident desire to look strong at the lead of the group. Squirrelpaw almost found it admirable, despite his general attitude.

But it wasn't like she could speak. Her mouth was dry and she found herself licking her chapped lips after every fox-length in order to keep a part of herself cool. Starclan, she was thirsty. But there would be no water on these hills; not even a single drop.

Brambleclaw's ear had flickered at her and Crowpaw's conversation and he looked back, eyes narrowed but too dry with fatigue to look remotely fearsome. "There's no use complaining about it." He said gloomily, "We just have to carry on until moonrise."

"And then what?" Stormfur remarked, "Do we even have any idea how far away the sun-drown place is from here?" No cat needed to answer him. The grey warrior sighed, "I can't even smell anything anymore, just the hills. It could be a moon before we even get there."

Out of the tense silence that followed, Brambleclaw bared his teeth at the warrior.

"It won't do you any good to say that!" The brown tom snapped; his head twisted away with a rugged groan. "There's no way we can turn back now!"

Stormfur let out a soft breath, blinking sluggishly, "I wasn't suggesting that."

Brambleclaw scoffed gruffly, "I know you're thinking about it."

Stormfur didn't respond. Of course he was thinking about it. Every cat, no matter how little they wanted to admit it, had thought about the defeat of giving up and turning back. None of them wanted to consider it, but after so much endless, aimless walking the heat and pain was slowly cracking at their resolve which was now as delicate as a freshly laid bird's egg.

Squirrelpaw looked around at the group, apart from Brambleclaw, everyone looked ready to drop where they were in exhaustion. She felt a mixture of respect and irritation for her clanmate. She could understand how much he wanted to believe in Starclan and follow through on their quest, but he just couldn't accept how drained the rest of them were. Squirrelpaw was not going to give up either, but she could see the hunger clouding the cats that would soon lead to further injuries if they weren't careful.

Just behind her brother, Tawnypelt tried to sound supportive. "Brambleclaw, no cat _wants_ to turn back. We're just tired."

"I'm tired too." Brambleclaw said, turning to his sister hotly. "But we can't afford to suspect the worst, or else it'll be over for all of us." His tone hollowed and he looked towards the sun again with a broken pattern of breaths.

The group could tell he was convincing himself more than them.

Squirrelpaw felt Crowpaw nudge her. She flushed absently. "Guess he's starting to realise how hard it is being a leader." The tom mewed softly.

"Mhmm." Squirrelpaw murmured. It was becoming more and more obvious just how stressed Brambleclaw had become; it wasn't just how quick to temper he was. His proud structure had sagged with his neck slanting like a dead branch. His steps had become small, sapping every time his paw hit the hot grass. The confidence he had shown in front of Purdy was gone, now he looked just as hopeless as cats he was trying to lead.

But he was still forcing himself to look strong, which made the weight of his movement so much heavier.

"Still, maybe we should stop to hunt at least." Feathertail asked. The normally soft voice was jaded and dry. Squirrelpaw felt her stomach groan at the mention of hunting. No cat had eaten since that morning and they all smacked their lips at the thought of warm meat and blood.

"_I_ think we should make some more ground before moonhigh." Brambleclaw explained, frowning at the Riverclan cat.

Feathertail shrugged, "What's the difference? We know which way we need to go and we've already said that we don't know how far it will be before we even get close to the sun-drown place."

Brambleclaw looked to his side, "Maybe, but-"

"The path there isn't going away, Brambleclaw." The cats all felt a prickle of surprise. Feathertail wasn't the kind of cat to normally interrupt anyone. "But we all need to eat something soon. You must see that."

Brambleclaw looked determined to argue further, then his mouth closed as he noticed the cat's begin to mutter between themselves in agreement. His eyes narrowed, but his gaze dropped away. Squirrelpaw hoped that, outside of his pride, he was able to admit to himself that he was as starved as the rest of them.

She could hope. But he would never show it.

He huffed, but he kept his words calm. "Okay, yeah, you're right." He admitted with what could be assumed as self-righteous graciousness. "We need our strength, I'm sorry Feathertail." He seemed genuine but it was hard for Squirrelpaw to tell by how Brambleclaw's tail waved crossly across the grass.

"You don't have to apologise." Feathertail mewed, either too tired or too kind to create an argument. Brambleclaw nodded, a sheepish look in his eyes.

"I suppose we should split up then?" Stormfur asked, already walking over to where his sister was, hope shining in his eyes. "Hunt for ourselves?"

Feathertail smiled at her brother but found herself looking over where Squirrelpaw and Crowpaw stood. Squirrelpaw tittered, waving her white paw at the Warrior. "Go on! Me and Crowpaw will be fine."

Wait…

Her and Crowpaw… alone. Had that thought always made her insides scurry like a dormouse?

She shook her pelt. It was just hunting with her friend, they'd done it before, it wasn't any different this time.

Feathertail glanced up at Crowpaw, as if waiting for his confirmation. Maybe hoping that he wanted her to come along, Squirrelpaw wondered. She internally screamed at herself. Oh, Fox-Dung, so _that_ had returned!

Crowpaw's tail swung in thought, softly meeting Feathertail's gaze and opening his mouth to say something. Then he glanced over at Stormfur's stony expression and his mouth closed. He thought again. The apprentice smirked. "Yeah, go ahead. It wouldn't hurt Stormfur to see how a Warrior can catch prey bigger than a kit's claw."

"Go chew on your tail, frog-brain!" Stormfur snapped, his fur prickling with fury. His head dropped when Feathertail giggled at the apprentice's joke.

The Riverclan molly seemed to think it over a moment longer, then she smiled at her two friends and turned to her brother with a comforting purr. "Come on, Stormfur. Don't lose your whiskers over that."

The grey tom growled once more, but he soon calmed down as he followed his sister. "We'll go over this way."

"See you later!" Squirrelpaw called, watching as the white and grey pelts shrank in the grassland.

"You'll be off with _him_ then, I suppose." A bitter voice hissed.

Squirrelpaw could feel Crowpaw's fur rise even before she faced Brambleclaw. She'd really hoped she wouldn't have to argue with him anymore today. The Tom's frown was stiff and discomforting, amber eyes gawking sharply into her.

"Brambleclaw." Tawnypelt warned, padding up to him cautiously.

"Is there a problem with that?" Squirrelpaw goaded, her tail curling as she challenged the tom's stare.

Brambleclaw's lip curled, "Oh no, of course not." Brambleclaw gibed, looking away half-heartedly. One eye travelled to meet her, glowing inside an ominous slint. "It's just good to see where your loyalties lie, that's all."

Squirrelpaw's gaze iced.

_'Especially a loud mouthed one.'_

_'She didn't help herself, after all, shaking like a leaf.'_

_'I don't need to explain myself to you, you're an apprentice.'_

Anger tightened Squirrelpaw's stomach. Despite everything he had said to her, she had tried her best to be nice to him. And he had rejected every kindness she'd offered.

Yet somehow, he found a way to blame her.

"What did you say?!" Crowpaw started forward, his face full of bloodlust. The apprentice's claws unsheathed and Squirrelpaw could sense he was determined to rake his claws across the Warrior's throat. As much as she wanted to see her clanmate pay for his words, it would do no good for Crowpaw to spill blood when he was clearly exhausted.

She stepped ahead of the apprentice, ushering him back with her tail. She could feel Crowpaw's muscles tense, but he kept still. She stared on at her clanmate, as cold and bitter as saltwater. "You don't have the right to say that to me." She hissed, already beginning to turn away. She didn't have to waste her time on him. She prodded Crowpaw with her tail, beckoning him to follow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brambleclaw notice this with a hiss of hurt and disgust.

"I'm your clanmate and a Warrior; I think I do!" The tom snarled.

"And I told you before," Squirrelpaw meowed tonelessly, "I'd treat you like that when you acted like it. Until then, I don't give a mouse-tail what you think." She gave him a passive glimpse. "Besides, we're in the moors. Crowpaw will be more use here than you've ever been."

Momentarily, Squirrelpaw questioned if she'd gone too far after a clear upset sting panged across her clanmate's face. But the vicious snarl he created within seconds made her throw away that idea into the dirtplace.

Also, it did feel wonderful when she saw Crowpaw grin at her remark.

"Oh yes, you'll make a _fine_ warrior with that attitude! We'll see how much those flowers mean when we get back!" Brambleclaw yowled after her. Squirrelpaw held her tongue, ignoring the Warrior. Though she could make out the frantic scolding of Tawnypelt as she sauntered away.

"You're one to talk about attitude!" Crowpaw spat back heatedly, baring his fangs at the Warrior one last time before following Squirrelpaw. "Rabbit-brain." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't waste your breath." Squirrelpaw advised, though her tail curled in appreciation at how quick Crowpaw was to defend her. "With this sun, you'll need it for hunting."

The dark grey cat grumbled, "He acts like he's a mentor! I can't stand it!" Crowpaw whipped his tail violently behind him, "He thinks he's so special, ordering us all around as if he's a Deputy!"

Squirrelpaw wouldn't ever disagree with the cat. Brambleclaw had just been getting worse as the days went on. She didn't understand why the others weren't as bothered about it as her or Crowpaw. "You don't need to tell me twice. Be thankful he's not your clanmate."

Squirrelpaw felt her face heat up when Crowpaw looked back up at her again. His brow furrowed, creased with protective conviction. "I swear to Starclan, if he treats you like that when we get back to the forest, you make sure you tear his fur off. It'd be my pleasure to help you do it!"

Squirrelpaw laughed, flashing a brash grin. "Thanks, but I'm on it. When I become a Warrior, I'll make sure he knows he can't treat me like a kit anymore!" She wasn't afraid of the tom anymore, the only reason she hadn't clawed his ears already was that she wouldn't allow herself to cause divisions in the group over his sake.

Crowpaw made a sound that seemed close to that all to wonderful laugh. "Good! I'd rake through the dirtplace if it meant I could see that fool get a mark or two on his pelt!"

"Well, when you find a rabbit, you can pretend it's him!" Squirrelpaw quipped, rubbing his pelt against his playfully.

Crowpaw gave a mock gasp of horror, "Are you hare-brained?! That would be too cruel to the rabbit."

They both laughed with each other. It was becoming more normal.

They padded away, both internally promising to not go too far for fear of losing the scent of the group. That turned out to be easier than expected. Stormfur had been right; the sun had seemed to dry out the air around them, making the scents faint and difficult to cling to. Squirrelpaw let out a soft breath, it was going to be hard to hunt when they couldn't find prey scents to begin with.

"Anything?" She whispered hopefully. Low to the ground, Crowpaw shook his head but didn't relax in the slightest. His pelt was on edge, prepared, waiting for something.

"Just wait a moment." Crowpaw murmured, his whiskers directed high to the air.

Squirrelpaw watched transfixed, trusting. The grey cat's whiskers drifted with the light breeze of the wind, imitating the swaying grass, then as if turned by the shifting tide, the wind changed, dragging Crowpaw's whiskers with them. His tail twitched and he crouched down; his whiskers brushing along the grass.

Straightening up, eyes fixed, Crowpaw faced Squirrelpaw again. "This way." He concluded, nudging her with his tail to follow him. Squirrelpaw's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?" She sniffed the air again and couldn't find anything.

Crowpaw smirked, cocky but not incredibly condescending. "In the moors, the scents go across the grass with the wind. All you need to do is be facing the right direction and you can find prey that are tree-lengths away."

Squirrelpaw blinked, "You're pulling my tail. I've never heard of that."

"You don't need to. This land isn't your home."

True, but Squirrelpaw still wasn't convinced. She must have looked it too, as Crowpaw stopped walking.

"Give it a try." He said, too composed to be lying.

Squirrelpaw tried her best to imitate what she saw, waiting for the wind to stroke her whiskers before pressing them near to the grass. She didn't need to wait a moment before her nose twitched at a faint trace of prey.

"_Fox-dung_." She was relieved, but she still whined.

"You were saying?" Came the good-natured jeer.

Squirrelpaw rose brashly, now stuck on the same trail Crowpaw had found. "If you need the wind to hunt properly, it's no wonder you're so skinny." She said, sticking out her tongue at the apprentice, before walking ahead, taking the lead.

"Yeah, that's real mature." He followed her, strides short and comfortable.

But even though Squirrelpaw was trying to look disinterested, she had to praise Crowpaw's technique when it had granted them with a large rabbit, caught and dispatched within minutes.

Squirrelpaw licked the blood from her fangs, quivering as the tasted gave her a sudden burst of energy. "That's better."

Crowpaw looked over the prey, glancing around with a stiff expression. He faced the air again, but his whiskers barely swayed at all. "The wind's dying down, it's going to be harder to catch another if that sun gets any worse." His relaxed look didn't match his next words at all. "You want to share this one?"

Smiling, laughing, sharing. Squirrelpaw was finding it harder to believe this was Crowpaw but it didn't stop her from taking up his offer within the first beat of her pacing heart.

With every bite, Squirrelpaw felt her tiredness ease, and her muscles begin to stiffen comfortably. Hopefully, the others had been just as successful with their hunts; it was going to be a long night otherwise. In the, admittedly too often, glances she'd snuck at Crowpaw, she found that he was gulping his share down as quickly as he could. Already he'd stripped one leg down to the bone.

"You going to chew any of that, Crowpaw?"

After gulping down half a foot, he answered. "Sorry." He didn't sound sorry, more far off than anything. "You take your time, I'm in no rush to see your clanmate again."

She felt like she was meant to laugh. She didn't. "What's up?" From the dim gaze to the twitching whiskers, Squirrelpaw was able to catch onto when something had Crowpaw riled. She still didn't know if she entirely knew what to do to cheer him up.

He didn't answer straight away, only after a stoic pause with a bite and a tear and a swallow. "How long is it going to take now?"

Squirrelpaw bit softly on the inside of her cheek_. Of course_. "I wish I knew." She took another bite, hoping the flavours would sate the uneasiness creeping on her back. "It's like they said earlier, it could be days, it could be moons in fact."

"Well _that's _comforting."

"You asked."

Crowpaw swallowed less forcefully, "I just wonder what's going on back at home."

Squirrelpaw stared at the floor, trying to imagine what it was like back in Thunderclan; what was it like for her parents or for Leafpaw? She could only hope for the best. She couldn't think that Starclan was going to send them on this journey only for it to mean nothing in the end.

Well, she hoped not at least.

Hoping. There was a lot of it these days.

"I know how you feel." Squirrelpaw purred, "But we can't just lose faith in Starclan. We've got to get there, no matter how long it takes, even if that does mean spending moons with your grumpy face."

"Hey!" Cropaw scolded, though his voice was soft. "I haven't _lost faith_ in Starclan. I'm just sick of going nowhere."

"Well, there's a somewhere at the end of nowhere, Rabbit-brain." Squirrelpaw chirped. She was as sick of everything as he was, but she had to stay positive about it, especially when confronted with a cat as moody as her friend.

Crowpaw frowned, tilting his head at her. "Doesn't do us much good until then, though, does it?"

"Well it's all we've got for now." Squirrelpaw said, swallowing her words like a bone. It was aggravating, but it would do no good to lie. "Just try to relax and you might be able to sleep for once."

Crowpaw sniffed but he also laughed. Squirrelpaw counted that as a win. He pulled away from the bones now littered in front of him. "I'm done. Don't rush for me, I can wait."

"Oh, you're such a gentletom." Squirrelpaw said with a mocking reverence, ignoring that she actually meant it. Crowpaw stuck his tongue back out at her, but his eyes were warm and inviting. Squirrelpaw felt her heart stutter again.

What was going on with her? It was becoming _way _too frequent now that this tom could cause her brazen attitude, that she had perfected over moons and seasons, to crack even a little. It had never been something that hit her even once before, never to this degree at least.

But as he looked, not stared, just a the few glances he struck her with, as she ate, Squirrelpaw's face felt like water boiling under the sun of Crowpaw's grin.

It maybe shouldn't have been a surprise to her. This cat hadn't been the Crowpaw she'd known before in any way or whisker. That Crowpaw had been an enemy. This cat was one she would maybe even call one of her best friends.

Maybe that was why she didn't want this journey to end so soon.

It was nice that the flower would be there to remind her of her friends, but Squirrelpaw knew it would never be the same. Not really anyway. Even if they met through patrols or gatherings, it would be under a thousand watching eyes, all judging and making sure they never went to far against their loyalty to the clan.

_It's just good to see where your loyalties lie._

Her hunger suddenly faded underneath, perhaps motioned on by the clouds drifting above them, minutes from blocking the sun. More likely perturbed by reality.

She wanted to tell herself that being a warrior was her greatest duty, and that completing this journey was all that she was ever meant to focus on. That was clearly why Starclan favoured Bramblelclaw over her, anyway. She had the chance to prove to her clan how she _could and would_ live up to the name of her father. She could be his reflection rather than his shadow.

But, when this was all over, what would it be that she'd remember?

She didn't see this journey as an opportunity to prove herself anymore, she now looked back on the past, all that she could focus on were the friends she had made.

Friends that would naturally leave.

Did that thought hurt them as much as it did her? She'd probably never know.

And it would be best not to ask. Just because she had problems left to sort out with her clan didn't mean she had to drag other innocent cats into it. She was strong enough to deal with it on her own.

"Are you finished?"

Squirrelpaw looked up to Crowpaw's patient expression. She examined the prey, there wasn't much left now, besides she was full enough.

"Yeah, let's get back to the others." She stretched her stiff back, sighing from the sudden feeling of her full stomach. "Much better."

Crowpaw stood up as well, leading the way with a shrewd sneer. "So, it looks like you Thunderclan cats actually could learn from us after all, huh?"

Squirrelpaw scoffed, her tail flaring. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want? A stroke on the ears?" She pouted at him. "I'd consider us even after I was the one who taught you how to stalk instead of swallowing muck."

Crowpaw's smile dropped, he groaned to his side. "You're never going to let that go."

Squirrelpaw leapt beside him with a smirk. "Besides, I've been able to catch your prey now. I bet you'd never be able to catch ours."

"What? You mean I'll never have mole breath? Oh, what a shame."

"Try _birds_, flea-brain." Squirrelpaw snapped back.

Crowpaw shrugged, his tail swaying coolly. "Eh, rabbits make for a better meal."

Oh, he wasn't getting away that easily! "Spoken like a true tail-chaser." Squirrelpaw perked her nose up for effect.

It worked. Crowpaw's right eye twitched and his smile looked much more artificial. "If I wanted to catch one of your little sparrows, I could! But there's no trees for them to roost on near Winclan!" He insisted, making use of the small height he had above Squirrelpaw as he looked down at her.

"Hmm, I've heard better excuses." She winked. "Why don't you show me?"

Crowpaw's brow furrowed, "How am I supposed to show you? There's no trees around here!"

Squirrelpaw walked on as if disinterested, her tail curling under Crowpaw's chin. "Oh, don't worry, Crowpaw. You don't need to make anymore silly excuses for me. I won't judge you." Her voice sounded as if she had drained all the sugar out of a stalk and was now spitting it onto the grey apprentice.

Crowpaw drew a sharp breath, now fully pulled into Squirrelpaw's trick. "_Okay then_._"_ He drawled; one eye cold on the molly. "Then, most divine robin catcher, please do tell me; how do you such _amazing_ cats catch those birds? I'll catch on, no problem!"

Squirrelpaw's tail flicked in victory. She was going to enjoy this. "Oh, I suppose I could tell you. As long as you don't come stealing our prey that is."

"Same goes to you, vole-brain." Crowpaw shot back, his smirk becoming more genuine.

Squirrelpaw's eyes brightened with delight. "Okay then, watch this!" She took a few paces away from him and got into a stalking position. She slowly crawled, facing imaginary prey. "First, we stalk the bird once we spot in in the tree." She lowered her voice dramatically. "We _slooowwwly_ crawl up to it, making sure it doesn't see us."

"What mystical advice." Crowpaw said dryly, though his mouth snapped shut at Squirrelpaw's thunderous look.

"_Anyway _as soon as we get close enough," She paused, getting into a pouncing crouch and tensing her legs with all the power she could. Instantly she burst into the air, wrapping her paws around her invisible prey. "We use the bark to give use some more power, grab the bird by it's feathers and drag it down!" She exclaimed, snapping her jaws on her imaginary bird. She pretended to chew viciously for a moment before getting back to her paws with a proud chuckle. "That's how it's done."

Crowpaw rose a brow, thoroughly unamused. "That's it. That's simple."

Squirrelpaw pretended to look offeneded, but internally she was giggling. "Alright then, show me how well you do it."

The Windclan apprentice rolled his eyes, "Sure." He shook his pelt, crouching down to mimic Squirrelpaw's stalking. The Thunderclan cat took the opportunity to go behind him while he was distracted, making sure her own paws were quiet along the grass.

"Ah ah ah," Squirrelpaw tutted, "Stalk it more slowly." She heard Crowpaw groan under his breath and he followed her instructions. All while Squirrelpaw stalked _him. _The molly grinned darkly from behind, getting her hind muscles ready again.

"Okay, so I've stalked it _slowly_," He mimicked mockingly, "So now I just-"

"Pounce!"

Crowpaw only had half a moment before Squirrelpaw landed on him, where he was able to twist around to face the grinning beast leaping at him. She collided against his chest, pressing onto it with both her paws. She landed on top of him, holding him down with two paws on his shoulders, but not painfully hard.

Squirrelpaw threw her head back with a triumphant laugh as Crowpaw snarled beneath her. "That was a dirty move!" The tom yowled; his fur ruffled under the cat.

Squirrelpaw craned her head down to give the tom a half-lidded grin. "It's you're fault for not seeing that coming."

Crowpaw growled with clear irritation, but there was no hostility in his gaze, unlike when he had pounced at her when they'd first met. It was clear that Crowpaw wasn't going to fight. That actually made Squirrelpaw feel a little guilty, she'd thought it would do the tom good to have a little excitement. She just wanted to have some fun with him.

The she realised what was going on. That she was above Crowpaw, staring right into his eyes, with the tender pads of her paws buried into the soft fur of his chest. Soft and warm. Her heart stuttered again and her strength on the cat relaxed.

Big mistake.

Immediately, Crowpaw's eyes burst with fire and he twisted upwards, catching the molly by surprise. She yelped as she felt his paws press against her chest, pushing her down onto her back. It didn't hurt when her head hit the soft grass, but she was instantly aware of the slight force now holding her down.

Her eyes opened and she caught his spirited expression directly above her. His blue eyes were furrowed with proud mischief. "And you shouldn't let your guard down so easily." He piped, grinning down at her with satisfaction.

If her heart was stuttering before, it was losing breath now. Her chest heaved as she felt him above her. She took in his soft fur again, the misty calmness inside the ocean blues of his gaze, when it was directly above her his smile gleamed so much more.

He had pinned her, but she didn't feel embarrassed. Not in the way a warrior should.

She even found herself smiling back, laughing along with him. When they looked at each other, there wasn't any animosity, no challenge, just a peace that came between friends.

Her fur was messed up, but it was _her_ that was ruffled.

Squirrelpaw tried to sound playful behind her blush. "Now who's playing dirty."

Crowpaw sank in closer to her with a wink. "I'd call us even, wouldn't you?"

He laughed again. That beautiful laugh that held the same joy she felt.

If only she'd kept a better eye of her surroundings. She may have noticed the heavy paws thundering towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Came the thunderous growl.

Crowpaw only had time to flick his ear before the barrage of fur and muscle slammed into his side.

Squirrelpaw swept her eyes in horror as she saw her friend struggle desperately as he thrashed under the strong paws of Brambleclaw. His paws scrambled at the Warrior's underbelly with his hind paws trying to shake him off, but Brambeclaw didn't even flinch, holding down the apprentice with a heavy paw on his neck.

"Why did you attack her?!" The Warrior yowled, slamming Crowpaw's head back down into the grass, causing the flower to dislodge from Crowpaw's fur and flail away from the fight. The apprentice buckled under the force, but he continued struggling, thrashing as wildly as he could.

"Get off me!" The apprentice hissed, trying to rid himself of the paw painfully pressing his face into the dirt.

"You had her pinned down! You attacked her!" Brambleclaw snarled, he looked ready to lodge his teeth into Crowpaw's throat.

Squirrelpaw looked on in horror, straight on her friend hopelessly grunting and writhing for freedom. She scrambled up to her paws, ready to help, when she saw a flash of brown and black dart past her towards the fighting cats.

"Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt screeched, neck spiked, "Stop it!" She bit down on her brother's scruff, trying her best to drag the furious tom from the smaller cat. Brambleclaw made no effort to quell in his attack, fixing himself down with his claws. They latched onto Crowpaw's chest making him cry out in pain.

Whatever trance Squirrelpaw was in was ripped away as anger stormed inside her chest. She raced to the scene, not noticing Feathertail and Stormfur appear from the area where Tawnypelt had ran from.

"Oh Starclan, Crowpaw!" The Riverclan molly screamed with a newfound urgency.

"What's going on here?!" Stormfur exclaimed, following quickly behind his sister as they both surged to stop the fight as well.

Luckily, Tawnypelt was enough as she finally pulled with enough strength to make Brambleclaw lose grip of his opponent. Crowpaw took the time to give a last furious swipe at Brambleclaw's belly before scrambling away. Squirrelpaw sprinted to him, looking over the panting apprentice, his fur was ruffled badly and there would certainly be some scars left on him by tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Feathertail squeaked, pressing her nose against her friend's fur.

Crowpaw didn't answer, too busy reclaiming his breath, and glaring with incredible ferocity at the Thunderclan Warrior.

Brambleclaw glared back over the pelts of Stormfur and Tawnypelt, both holding the tom back. "Is he okay?! He attacked Squirrelpaw!"

Stormfur looked back at the apprentice icily. "He did what?"

Brambleclaw bared his teeth, "He had her pinned down, I saw it myself!"

Squirrelpaw rose up, her fangs clear as she hissed maliciously. She wasn't going to let him try and turn the group against Crowpaw when he'd done nothing wrong. "No, he didn't! We were just sparring!"

Whatever distrust the cats had of Crowpaw subsided as Squirrelpaw rushed to his defence. Even Stormfur's harsh stare softened as the ginger apprentice questioned her clanmate. Brambleclaw froze, but his eyes still blazed with rage.

"But he was on top of you! He had you pinned!" Brambleclaw's ire set back on the wounded apprentice. "I knew it was stupid to think you wouldn't lose your mind at some point! You've always been looking for trouble!"

Crowpaw looked as if he wanted to become as wild as a tornado, but when he tried to stand he winced from the scratches embedded in his shoulders and his side. Squirrelpaw's heart panged with worry and anger, turning on her clanmate with unsheathed claws.

"He wasn't hurting me, you fox-brain!" Squirrelpaw yowled, keeping her body between the apprentice and Brambleclaw. She would be the one tearing out the Warrior's fur before Crowpaw, that was certain. "Maybe if you'd actually bothered to look you might have noticed!"

"What I saw," Brambleclaw muttered, as cold as frost, "Was a Windclan cat attack my clanmate! I had every reason to get involved!"

Squirrelpaw's snarl was so vicious her gums were visible. Brambleclaw was _not_ going to find a way to justify this. She could deal with whatever stupid comments came out of his trap, but he had attacked her friend! This was enough! "The only one attacking anyone was you!"

Brambleclaw's jaw hung, he stammered, as if searching for a way to reason his anger. But Tawnypelt's angry face burst in front of him. "That's enough! Face it Brambleclaw, why would she be defending him if he had really attacked her? You made a mistake." The Shadowclan Warrior seethed, her mouth contacting in a warning. "An _extremely stupid_ mistake! Have you forgotten your own advice of how we should be working together instead of fighting?"

"A mistake? I was trying to help her!"

"I didn't need your help!" Squirrelpaw growled, once again stung by Brambleclaw's lack of faith in her abilities. "I can fight my own battles, and when I do it won't be for no reason at all!"

Brambleclaw looked between the glares of his sister and his clanmate, the adrenaline of the fight dimming as his ears went flat against his head. He looked towards Stormfur, but the tom only returned a small frown his way. There would be no one to back him up here, not when Squirrelpaw so passionately denied his reasoning.

The Warrior's breaths slowed as his muscles began to relax. Sensing no more fighting would occur, Tawnypelt and Stormfur eased away, but not enough to allow Brambleclaw an easy run at his opponent. The Thunderclan tom glanced at all the furious faces staring him down, and a brief flash of shame oozed from him. But as soon as his eyes settled on Crowpaw again, he darkened again fiercely turning his gaze between the two apprentices'.

"It is my duty as a Warrior, to protect my clanmate when I see them in danger." Brambleclaw drawled with a slow venom. "I saw and I acted to what I thought was right." His eyes narrowed on his clanmate. "Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you weren't wasting your time with kittenish games!"

Squirrelpaw felt her claws tighten against the ground. It was unbelievable. Even when the group was against him, he still found a way to deflect the blame onto her. She moved her tongue to make some dry remark, but all that came out was a growl. "I hate you."

There was nothing else to say.

Her clanmate's brow creased, it was unclear whether it was anguish or malice. Overhead a cloud passed, covering the face of the sun and causing a great shadow to overcome the hills.

Tawnypelt stared at him with a vague disgust. It almost looked like the horror of remembering someone she wouldn't wish to recognise.

Brambleclaw noticed it and his anger began to mix with a strained pain. The Shadowclan Warrior shook her head, almost piteously, turning to give Crowpaw a soft glance. "Crowpaw, can you walk okay?"

The Windclan apprentice shook a little, his teeth grinding as he felt all the eyes fall on him. On his wounds. He hissed as he rose to his feet, shaking off the support Feathertail offered. "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, his gaze downcast. Feathertail and Squirrelpaw looked at each other worriedly.

"But you're wounded." Feathertail ushered.

"It's just a couple scratches!" Crowpaw insisted, his voice raspy behind his teeth, as he began to clean his ruffled fur. Squirrelpaw wanted to interject; it wouldn't be wise to just leave Crowpaw unchecked. But there was an intensity, a shame, in Crowpaw's scowl that silenced her.

Tawnypelt looked as unconvinced as the rest of them, but she didn't say anything more about it. "Alright, then we should try to make more ground. It'll be dark soon after all."

Stormfur muttered in agreement, displaying a weariness for how sour things had turned within minutes. He looked over at his sister, then to Crowpaw, offering a polite nod.

Squirrelpaw sensed Crowpaw stiffen.

"Come on." Tawnypelt said, padding back in the direction of the setting sun. Out of the corner of her eye, she glared at her brother. "It'll be over for us otherwise, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer, Stormfur followed her. Brambleclaw stared into the space, his mouth thin, for a while before he offered another glance at the furious trio. Squirrelpaw knew he could feel her hatred for him. Good. A war seemed to go inside of him as while his eyes were still cold and unapologetic, his frown was rigid and weak. Something was breaking. It didn't amount to anything though, as the Warrior finally just scoffed and turned on his tail, slowly making his way to the others.

Squirrelpaw sent another growl his way, loud enough to be heard, before she turned back to her friends. Feathertail was close by, the still ruffled, Crowpaw checking him over for wounds.

"Really, I'm fine." Crowpaw stated, stepping away from the Riverclan molly. "Stop worrying about it, already." He sounded dry with anger. Feathertail flinched, but she knew that he wasn't trying to be hurtful, so he relented calmly.

"Okay."

Squirrelpaw felt a stormy guilt rile in her gut. It has been her who had started the sparring after all. Her eye glinted at something white nearby, her breath caught, and she padded over to the flower, picking it up with her teeth.

"Here, let me." She said through her fangs. Crowpaw's eyes flickered at the image of the plant, but he kept his face stony. Still, he remained still, silently accepting.

Squirrelpaw tried to look calm as she wrapped the flower back into his now messy fur but ignoring the beating of her heart was nothing compared to Crowpaw's expression. He forced his eyes away from hers, as if ashamed to meet her gaze. The fight had seemed to suck all his energy away.

Usually, Squirrelpaw would have found wounded pride something trivial and unimportant. But when she saw the stiff, humiliated expression on his face, her heart ached.

"Did you guys catch anything?" Crowpaw mumbled, talking to Feathertail despite his attempt to stare at his paws.

"Oh, um, yes. We did. When we'd finished, we met up with the others and then… went to look for you. two" Bless her heart, she was careful enough.

Crowpaw made a small sound of recognition, and Squirrelpaw finished getting the flower settled into his head again. She wiped away dust from the petals, trying her best to give her friend a smile.

"Don't worry." Squirrelpaw purred. Her heart stopped for a moment as she considered then decided on her next action. Smoothly, she licked Crowpaw's cheek, cleaning away the dust of the fight. "They know it wasn't your fault."

She had hoped that that was what was bothering Crowpaw and that what she'd said would get him to return to the smiling face she loved so much to see.

But neither were true.

Instead Crowpaw met her eyes, still hot and upset with embarrassment and defeat. "Thanks." He mumbled lethargically, breaking away from her to walk to where the others had gone. "Let's go."

He walked slowly, still waiting for them, but the mollies knew it was different. His tail was tucked despite his desperation to look unaffected.

But it was clear that he was exhausted.

Squirrelpaw swallowed as if she'd been chewing on nettles. How? How had everything go so badly that quickly? She just about managed to look appreciative when Feathertail gave her a comforting nudge and a small promise that it would get better. But Feathertail couldn't hide the clear pain of seeing her friend look so wounded.

But it was the image of Crowpaw's face that hung in Squirrelpaw's mind. Even when he had broken down to her about his father, she'd never seen him look as ashamed as he had in those few seconds.

Squirrelpaw wanted him to get better. She wanted him to become friends with the others, and that did look more possible now they'd seen he wasn't at fault. But, most of all, she wanted to see him smile again.

She just wanted him to be happy.

So she rushed over to where Crowpaw was, determined to not leave his side, not caring if it took the whole way to the Sun-drown place, because he was her friend. She would stick by him.

That was the only loyalty she could care about right now.

...

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter but I hated writing it. I rethought so many ideas while doing it.**

**Still, gotta stick with this story cause' there is a lot left to tell.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave a review if you did or didn't! I love hearing your comments.**

**Anyway, until next time guys!**


	10. Friends - Feelings

If a cat were to ask Ashfoot if her eldest son had ever gotten into fights before, her response would be that all-too-familiar mother's laugh to the sky before laying down with a droll, "How long have you got?"

In other words. A lot.

Her son, as prickly as he was, didn't help himself most of the time. He was no bully by any means, but he was no pushover either. He fought with all his might whenever he found himself in a scuffle, be it with clanmates or even other clan Warriors when encountered on the border.

Needless to say, Crowpaw was used to wounds. He could deal with a few scrapes or bites; all it would take was a day and they would close up again. And even though he _hated_ losing, he understood the best thing was to suck it up and re-strategize for next time; then he would be the one basking in victory.

He was going to be a Warrior soon; he couldn't afford to get bothered over a loss.

It was like a coping mechanism.

Now, it was failing.

Because, for some aggravating reason, he couldn't force away the stinging in his shoulder whenever he moved, and the flashing wracks of pain in the clawmarks on his neck made him hiss softly whenever they panged.

The cuts hadn't been too deep and whatever blood that had been drawn had dried. But none of that gave Crowpaw any comfort, he still boiled from the anger and indignity of his loss.

He knew it was stupid. He couldn't have done anything, Brambleclaw had come out of nowhere, when Crowpaw's back was turned. It also didn't help how freakishly large the Warrior was, Crowpaw had felt like he'd have had better luck in pushing off a log than the Thunderclan cat.

But whatever he said couldn't change the fact that the Warrior now held something over him.

He hated that.

Half of the sun was now visible over the shape of the hill, whatever light sprouting was now dull and toneless. The orange sky darkened and crept around the cats as dusk padded closer. At least the air had cooled and they were all full with prey. It would make the approaching night a tad easier to get through.

Not so much for Crowpaw.

He almost felt guilty, Squirrelpaw and Feathertail and kept close by him, trying their best to pepper him with light jokes and comforting purrs. Deep down, Crowpaw was truly grateful for their efforts, but it wouldn't shake off the looks he had received from the others.

He didn't mean the mistrusting, deceitful glares he'd typically receive, he couldn't care less about those. It wasn't like he trusted the other Warriors himself. No, it was how they looked at him now that bothered him, and it didn't matter who it was, he would be furious to receive those looks from anyone.

Those soft, sympathising glances that made him turn cold.

Just because a cat had caught him off-guard, they all stared at him as if he was some wet kit crying for mama. He was almost a Warrior for Starclan's sake! He was willing to fight again and again for his clan whenever he was needed, he deserved their respect not their thin compassion!

Feathertail had tried to tell him that the others would go easier on him now they knew he wasn't looking for trouble. Crowpaw could have started spitting. They should have known that already from how much he'd tried to help the group, but no, it had to come because that _hare-brain_ had attacked him. It was just bitter sympathy, nothing more.

Crowpaw didn't need that kind of friendship.

He kept his gaze low so he didn't cat any of those condescending glimpses anymore. Though he was still aware of the presences beside him. Nobody had said anything for a while now, an eerie silence loomed over them and no one really had the desire to say anything in fear of provoking anyone.

Like always, Brambleclaw had made his way to the front, but he was shadowed by isolation. Tawnypelt may have been only a few steps behind him, but it was as clear as the sun that she was aggravated by her brother's actions. Whether or not Brambleclaw cared was not an issue as he hadn't met a cat's gaze since the fight, Crowpaw assumed it was just his fox-brained stubbornness.

Stormfur was walking closer to Feathertail than normal, they shared a hushed conversation, but it wasn't a mystery on who it was about. Before, Stormfur usually was the most obvious in how much he distrusted Crowpaw's friendship with his sister, but now he kept on sneaking gentle glances back on the apprentice. It stung Crowpaw like his cuts were frazzled with saltwater.

And Squirrelpaw.

She hadn't left his side once.

And while part of Crowpaw desperately wanted to appreciate her friendship, a stronger feeling just made him feel sick.

_He didn't want her pity._

Even now, Squirrelpaw continued to stroll beside him. She wasn't saying anything anymore, she'd learnt that was pointless after Crowpaw's obvious lack of investment in small talk. But she was still there, close enough to be brushing fur with him, and she was warm and humorous and Crowpaw knew she only wanted to cheer him up. But those eyes! Those sad eyes that kept on finding him! They frustrated him _so _much!

"You don't need to keep looking at them." Crowpaw monotoned when his wounds felt her gaze for the hundredth time. "They're already healing."

Squirrelpaw had jumped enthusiastically when he actually spoke again, but her ears fell back in disappointment when she heard his tone. "I know. I'm just checking them."

"Thanks, but I already said I'm fine."

Squirrelpaw managed a wry smile, "I'm sure that's what you thought before you were going to fight those kittypets with your scratched side."

Always one for a laugh. If only Crowpaw was.

"These aren't as bad as that." He wasn't lying to her. The wound from that thorn had been strangely deeper than Brambleclaw's claws. "Just give it a night and it'll look like nothing happened."

Crowpaw winced when he saw Squirrelpaw's eyes narrow. The Thunderclan molly shook her head weakly, "That isn't the point." Her gaze found the front of the group, narrowed on her target. "It shouldn't have happened at all."

Crowpaw felt a chill go through him. He couldn't talk about it right now. It made his head hurt.

"Well, it already did. Just drop it." Then they could try to move on at least.

"And if I say no?" Squirrelpaw remarked listlessly.

Crowpaw's tail swung agitatedly. His jaw tightened. "What's the point? Done is done. I can handle a few swipes."

"You just want me to act like nothing happened?" Squirrelpaw asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Crowpaw wondered why his mind wanted him to sound gentle but his voice just came out cold. Idiocy. His tail drooped even further in guilt, but he couldn't find the heart to apologise. Not right now.

Squirrelpaw blinked slowly at him. Her head dropped for a moment, rising and falling in a quick puzzled pattern, then reserved to face down with a heavy exhale. "Fine."

Crowpaw's eyes widened and he tilted his head to face her. She didn't usually give up so easily, not with her natural stubbornness. What was going on? Yet, as if on order, she looked completely uninterested in what had been said before. She just wandered beside him, face up, blank expression, abnormally indifferent.

Wait? Wasn't this what he wanted her to do. He wanted silence, and she'd given him silence.

The silence was deafening.

Crowpaw twisted away from her exasperatedly, whining softy as his neck stained again. Fox-dung! Now he was annoyed by something else that was completely unreasonable! This afternoon was stretching out like a nightmare! He couldn't wait for it to get dark already so he could try and sleep this stupid day away.

A more uncomfortable quiet now surrounded Crowpaw, one that made his fur prickle and his mind fuzz. He swallowed and it felt like a river was overcoming a mound of sand. The cuts were not throbbing so frequently now, but he still felt ill at ease.

He knew what he wanted to do_. Say something to her_. An utterance of thanks. An apology maybe? Crowpaw knew it couldn't be any worse than the nothing he had brought between them, but no words would form.

He didn't feel like he deserved to say anything.

Not when the cat who he'd stood by her against had left him bleeding.

He grunted at his own stupidity, but he still wouldn't bring his mouth to move.

And so the silence reigned until Crowpaw noticed someone slow down in front, only regaining the normal speed when they were right next to him.

"Hey guys." The shadow remarked in a familiar tone, but an unfamiliar friendliness.

Crowpaw didn't respond initially. But Squirrelpaw chirped with her normal comity, "Hi Stormfur."

The Windclan apprentice could tell Stormfur was waiting for him to say something. Tough luck, Crowpaw considered. He wasn't interested in whatever phony politeness the Warrior wanted to offer. Looking forward, he saw Feathertail looking back. Upon seeing his gaze, she gave him an innocent smile and looked away.

Of course. She had put him up to this.

"Are you doing alright?" Stormfur asked anyway.

Knowing he wasn't going to respond, Squirrelpaw answered for him. "They don't sting anymore he says."

From the shadow, Crowpaw saw Stormfur nod. "That's good. Brambleclaw really went for it, I was worried."

He couldn't resist. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Stormfur gave out a small blow of air, and Crowpaw could feel Squirrelpaw's eyes cutting into him. "Crowpaw!" She snapped, clearly holding herself back.

"No, it's fine. I understand." Stormfur sighed, his yellow eyes flashing with forgiveness. "Um, how are you holding up, Squirrelpaw?"

_You would want to know that, wouldn't you?_ Crowpaw rolled his eyes.

The Thunderclan apprentice exaggeratedly groaned, "Honestly, it feels like my paws are about to drop off." Crowpaw could share that sentiment. It had been hard enough walking without the scars of that fight, he couldn't describe how exhausted he was now.

"Ugh, I know what you mean." Stormfur groaned. "I'm trying not to lose faith here, but I'm seriously wondering how long it'll be before we start thinking about turning back." He said, solemnly looking out to the endless hills.

Squirrelpaw rose with a start, "No, don't say that!" She exclaimed, her tail pointing to the air. "We'll get there eventually! Even if it takes until we are elders, we can't just give up!"

Crowpaw could appreciate his friend's optimism, but he too was beginning to lose hope. In all honesty, he'd been sceptical of this journey from the beginning, and now he was slowly fearing that he was right all along.

Not that he regretted coming along, of course. Even if he went back without some special message from Starclan, he had _some_ _things_ to look back on fondly.

Stormfur let out a raspy chuckle, "I feel like an elder now!" He said stretching his strained neck.

Squirrelpaw laughed along and Crowpaw could tell that the Warrior was blushing when he heard it. Crowpaw stiffened, as if things couldn't get even more annoying.

Squirrelpaw whipped her tail excitedly, "Oh, you just need to loosen up a little! Like Feathertail!"

Stormfur seemed to flinch at his sister's name, suddenly realising what he was there to do. "O-Oh yeah. Heh, you're probably right there." Starclan above, he was horrible at hiding his nervousness. "Um, listen Squirrelpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I just have a word with Crowpaw?" Stormfur asked.

Crowpaw had to hold back an audible groan.

Squirrelpaw didn't speak for a second. She looked at her friend, and Crowpaw wanted to give her a begging look. He couldn't handle his friend's company now, nevermind those he still didn't really like. But he didn't have the heart to do it. He couldn't meet her eyes.

It's that reasoning that made Crowpaw unsurprised when she agreed to his request.

She rubbed her pelt against Crowpaw once more, still smiling despite his mood. "Have fun." She said, walking ahead to where Feathertail was, but still shooting cautious glances back at the two toms.

Crowpaw felt like he wanted to smile at her.

For a long time, the two toms did nothing. Just a replaced silence between two cats who were not as close. Inevitably though, it was Stormfur who broke the ice.

"So, listen," Was that embarrassment in his voice? "About earlier?"

Crowpaw sniffed dismissively. It was just like he thought. All it was going to be was empty pity that didn't mean a whisker, the kind you feel for a hatchling that's been thrown out of its nest before you give it the killing blow.

But he had to just take it in now. Just take in his stupid sentimental dirt, chew it up and spit it out when he was most certainly looking. He knew what this was. He allowed his face to rise without meeting the warrior, already looking unimpressed.

"I'm sorry."

Crowpaw was surprised.

_FOX-DUNG!_

He has to get this moving or else he would quickly lose his cool. He allowed himself to find enough strength to murmur. "About what? You didn't do it."

"No." Stormfur quavered, "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry about how I believed Brambleclaw so quickly."

_(He did what?)_

Oh… that. Crowpaw honestly hadn't thought much of it at the time, he'd really been too furious at the rat who had just beat him up. But if he thought about it clearly, he could just about make out how sharp and full of anger Stormfur had been at Brambleclaw's accusation.

He'd really believed Crowpaw had attacked Squuirrelpaw.

Thinking about it now, Crowpaw realised how angry that made him. He knew that Stormfur probably trusted a rogue with Feathertail more than he did Crowpaw, but to think he would just spring on her with tooth and claw out of nowhere?

He really had no brains at all.

But still… It wasn't like they'd ever gotten along in the first place, Crowpaw would have probably thought the same thing if he'd seen Stormfur pinning down Squirrelpaw. Besides, if the fool was apologising with his tail between his legs, there was no reason to hold a grudge. It would just get tiring. He was already angry enough at Brambleclaw.

Plus, if he held a grudge against Stormfur, that would definitely incense Feathertail. He didn't want that. Internally, Crowpaw shrugged. It wasn't worth getting bothered about.

"Whatever, it's fine." Crowpaw said, flicking his ear carelessly at the Warrior.

Stormfur looked astonished. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't believe him anymore now, do you?" Crowpaw gave him an icy look, pointing towards his bruised face as an explanation.

"No, not at all." Stormfur shuffled around awkwardly, "I shouldn't have thought you'd try to hurt her."

Crowpaw noticed Stormfur's eyes soften at the mention of _her._ The Windclan cat let out an exasperated puff of air. At least that explained Stormfur's anger a little more.

"No, you shouldn't." Crowpaw agreed stonily, "Just because that fox-brain said so, it doesn't mean a mouse-tail."

Stormfur seemed to take it on the chin, sighing guiltily. "Yeah, I know, I know. It's just that…"

Crowpaw flicked the Warrior with his tail to shut him up. "I get it. He's a Warrior; why would he lie? The answer is that he's a self-righteous idiot." Crowpaw fumed, his claws glinting as they flicked out.

Stormfur made a small humming noise, his fur shivering slightly. "Maybe. It's just, I mean, he's her clanmate. I thought he must have been right."

"Well he wasn't."

"I know." Stormfur's lips turned up. "It was kind of impressive that you didn't just take it, though."

Crowpaw lifted his head in bemusement. "What are you talking about? I didn't land a strike on him." Bramblelcaw hadn't been the one left almost limping, he didn't have blood seeping through his fur. What did Crowpaw have to be proud of?

Stormfur chuckled lightly, "Crowpaw, look at him. None of us would have if we were pinned under _that!_ I certainly wouldn't have done much better." The grey warrior looked down warmly. "But still, most apprentices would have been in tears if that had happened to them. At least you just got up without making a hassle about it." Stormfur nudged the apprentice playfully. Friendly. "I, for one, respect that."

Crowpaw stared at the elder cat, not knowing what to say. Stormfur respected him? Just because he'd tried to take on Brambleclaw back. "But that's just what any Warrior would do?"

Stormfur laughed, flicking Crowpaw's ear with his tail. "Maybe any Warrior, yes. But not just any apprentice. Only one as stupid and brave as you would do that, Crowpaw." Stormfur piped.

Crowpaw could have cringed as he felt a sudden admiration burst for the Riverclan cat. This cat had only days ago claimed that he didn't trust Crowpaw with his sister, and now he was openly praising him for just not taking Brambleclaw's attack like a young kittypet? Despite himself, Crowpaw couldn't deny the Warrior's words gave him a jolt of pride.

Stormfur didn't pity him at all. He respected him.

Luckily, Crowpaw was able to cover that up. "I'm not as stupid at _him_, at least. You still think he makes a good Warrior?"

Stormfur hardened with a sigh. "Skilfully? Without a doubt." Crowpaw frowned but he too had to admit the mouse-brain was good in terms of strength. _That's clear enough… _"But I have to admit, I am worried about his attitude?"

"It took you this long."

"Shut up." Stormfur quipped softly, making sure no one else could hear them. "I was talking to Tawnypelt earlier. Even she is getting concerned about how officious he's become?"

Crowpaw winced. _His own sister doesn't trust him._ The grey apprentice scoffed though; he certainly wasn't going to give the fool any sympathy now. "He's always been like that to me."

Stormfur looked forward pitifully, "I was okay with it before when it was just him acting like a leader. But… if he loses it like that again…" Crowpaw could see fear begin to well inside Stormfur. Something erupting in his memory.

Crowpaw pursed his lips. Then he gave the Warrior a light push with his pelt. "Steady. After what happened, I don't think he'd dare." And he didn't. Brambleclaw surely couldn't be stupid enough to try that again after how it had made him look.

Stormfur gave the apprentice a gentle look. "Starclan, I hope you're right. Or else-"

"_WAIT_!"

The two toms, along with every cat, spun their eyes towards Squirrelpaw. The molly's nose was in the air, sniffing and quivering in excitement.

Beside her, Feathertail gave her a questioning glimpse. "What is it?"

The apprentice turned to her, eyes glimmering with joy. "Can't you smell that?! It's salt!"

They all stared at her, unsure whether to let the hope seize them. Crowpaw quickly lifted his mouth to taste the air. Sure enough, that disgusting taste he'd received from that Twoleg pond, days ago, came back to smother his tongue. It sent a shockwave of emotions through the young cat.

"She's right!" Stormfur exclaimed, his gape contorting into a grin. "It's close!"

As if seizing the moment, Brambleclaw thrust his head into the direction of the sun, storming off into a sprint. "Come on!"

Every emotion was swept away from the cats, leaving cold adrenaline. They all burst off after the brown Warrior, their muscles clenching with a thrilling power. Crowpaw's heart pounded, not with exhaustion, but with hysteria. The salty tang was growing closer and closer, beckoning them all to their destination.

Then, Crowpaw raised a brow as he saw Brambleclaw skid to a halt. The apprentice was about to lash out until he looked closer; soon enough he and every other cat paused as they met the edge of a huge cliff, towering over an expanse of blue-green water, shifting across itself in spitting white waves.

In the furthest reaches of what they could see, the sun sank into the watery bed, casting a gleaming orange glow over the horizon.

Crowpaw felt a sudden giddiness creep across him, making him sit down as he felt his paws numb in amazement. This was it. Their destination. The Sun-drown place.

This journey hadn't been all for nothing.

For once, Crowpaw was glad that he had been wrong.

"We made it." Feathertail's voice came from Crowpaw's left. Her eyes sparkled against the golden rays, glistening just like the water below them.

Crowpaw nodded to his friend. "Yeah, we actually did." Feathertail turned to him, smiling brightly at the tom, almost looking like she was about to cry from the relief.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Squirrelpaw cut in playfully, rubbing her tail between the two cats before resting at Crowpaw's right. The grey cat sighed aside, not able to stop himself from smiling at the apprentice's attitude.

"Not from you, Squirrelpaw. You know best after all." Feathertail teased with a half-lidded smirk.

Squirrelpaw shook her fluffy pelt. "The words of a genius, Feathertail." Against the glow of the sun, her orange fur swayed gracefully, almost mimicking a small fire. Crowpaw felt his stomach settle peacefully for the first time in hours, and he snickered before he knew it.

"Great work on finding the smell." Crowpaw praised, gently pressing his tail against the cat.

Squirrelpaw may have blushed, but she shrugged so quickly that Crowpaw couldn't tell. "Hey, I learnt from the best." She smiled at him.

Crowpaw smiled back.

Then Brambleclaw cut into it. "We've got to hurry. We have to find the cave with teeth before it gets dark."

As much as Crowpaw tensed at the sound of the idiot's voice, he had to let it slide. Brambleclaw was right. They did need to move on and find Midnight as soon as they could. Just because they'd found where Starclan had directed them to, it didn't mean their journey was over yet.

"Which way should we go?" Tawnypelt asked, looking out over the cliff face. There wasn't a clear direction now, unless they wanted to submerge themselves in a watery grave.

Before anyone could even look around, Brambleclaw seemed to have made a decision _for_ them. "This way." He ordered, leading along the cliff face.

Crowpaw noticed the others looking between themselves questioningly. Clearly, Brambleclaw was losing his hold as a leader. However, there was nowhere else that could have been any worse, so they just followed along. _Maybe one of us can spot a place to rest if he doesn't. _Crowpaw thought.

They all kept as safe a distance as they could from the cliff's edge, but near enough to peer over to check for the cave. It filled Crowpaw with a small anxiety to imagine any of the cats tumbling down into those waters. Especially from this height.

He shuddered to think about it.

None of the cats said anything to each other as they walked. They were all concentrated on finding the cave. Crowpaw squinted down time and time again, but all he could see was the roaring waves, jagged rocks spiking from the bottom, and the land of the cliff slowly becoming less and less steep. The latter was a comfort at least.

Another comfort was that as they travelled, they could make out plenty of places where they could rest if they didn't find the cave. From clefts in the cliff face, there had been several hollows made in the ruinous rock, but also creases wide and deep enough for the cats to gather if they needed to.

"There are plenty of places to shelter for the night if we don't find the cave." Stormfur pleasantly echoed their thoughts.

"We'll find it!" Brambleclaw insisted roughly, jumping over another cleft as he did so. The cats shared a collective groan at the crude desperation of his tone. "Don't lose heart so quickly when we've just found the Sun-drown place."

"I'm not!" Stormfur exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm just saying we have other options."

Brambleclaw grunted, not bothering to look back. "Well how about we stick with _Starclan's_ option until it gets dark. Then we can follow your lead, alright?"

Crowpaw exhaled deeply. _Here we go._

Stormfur's ears went flat against his head, his eyes burning into the tom's back. But Feathertail wouldn't let her tongue rest. "Would you mind calming down? How is snapping at everyone for no reason going to help any of us?" She hissed.

Squirrelpaw watched carefully over Feathertail, hoping her anger wouldn't make her lose focus. "Careful now."

"Better than _another _setback, at least." Brambleclaw spat. "We've been out her for days, who knows what's going on back in the forest? Our clans aren't going to wait while we waste another day."

"And they might not have anything to wait for, if we take needless risks!" Tawnypelt snapped, her tail flaring in a fury. "You may want to push yourself beyond your limits, Brambleclaw, but it isn't just you that Starclan chose!"

Brambleclaw's shoulders broadened at his sister's harsh tone. When he spoke, his teeth were clearly clenched. "I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens to my clan. Is that so wrong?"

Crowpaw couldn't stop his lips from whispering. "Knowing your judgement, yes."

It wasn't clear if Brambleclaw had heard what was said, but his ear flicked at the sound of the apprentice. "What was that?!" He yowled, looking over his shoulder maliciously.

Crowpaw stared him down, he wasn't going to submit to this bee-brain. "Keep your eyes on the cliff."

"If you want to keep your eyes, you'll shut up!" Brambleclaw grumbled, clearly not caring who heard him as the rest of the cats drew back in shock.

Crowpaw wasn't intimidated, but before he could laugh off the threat, Squirrelpaw started forward with a snarl. "Don't you threaten him!"

"That's right, favour other clans over your own, like you always do." Brambleclaw growled, his tail shaking in anger.

Squirrelpaw's eyes blazed like the sun over the horizon. "Oh yeah! Because you treated me _soooooo well_ when we first set off! You're a real good clanmate, you are!" She hissed sarcastically.

Brambleclaw's eye appeared over his shoulder, along with the grit of his teeth. "If it wasn't for me, you ungrateful kit, you wouldn't even be here in the first place! _You should be thanking me!_" The Warrior seethed with an unbelievable venom.

Crowpaw pulsed, rage filling his heart. After ever insult, every cold shoulder, after his attack, this fox-heart still had the nerve to say that to Squirrelpaw. Crowpaw wasn't sure if he'd ever felt as enraged as he did now. His fur was on end until he could have resembled a hedgehog.

But what he also knew was that Squirrelpaw was perfectly capable of speaking for herself.

The Thunderclan apprentice narrowed her eyes, not even blinking at her clanmate's words. "Remember what you said? I would have come along anyway. I don't owe you anything but a rake on the ears!"

As sharp as always.

Brambleclaw let out a growl that was more like a roar. He blazed with outrage, but he knew he couldn't react, every cat was staring at him as if he was the bad guy. His expression twisted, he looked certain to say something else, even more hurtful.

"Brambleclaw, please just shut up for once!" Tawnypelt exclaimed, stepping forward to her brother cautiously. "This isn't helping any of us!"

"What in Starclan has happened to you, Tawnypelt?" Brambleclaw hissed softly, stopping in place.

For once, Tawnypelt looked caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"My leader, my clan?" Brambleclaw's voice was low and dangerous, bubbling with icy fury. "And now my sister. Why can't any of you understand that I'm trying my best for you all?!" He spat ruthlessly, his back quivering as he did so.

Tawnypelt stared at her brother, silent for a moment, then her lips contracted into a grimace. "Will you stop blaming everyone around you?" She erupted, taking another heavy step towards the Warrior. "It's no one's fault but your own that you're acting like this!"

"Acting like what? A loyal Warrior! Is that so wrong to you?!"

"No, it's not-" Curtly, Tawnypelt stopped. The air around the cats dropped, becoming cold and hollow. The only thing they could hear was the crash of the waves below. "…Was that supposed to mean something?"

At that, every cat realised that it had. And they shivered when they put together what it was that Brambleclaw had meant.

If there had been any regret at his words, Brambleclaw didn't turn to show it. He continued to shake, growling softly. That was his only frustrated reply.

The scrape of Tawnypelt's claws against the rock became evident. The Shadowclan Warrior breathed slowly and roughly. "No, Brambleclaw." Tawnypelt said with a remarkable, frightening calmness. "There's nothing wrong with acting loyal. But there is something wrong when you're acting like…" Tawnypelt stopped again, wondering if she was angry enough to stoop to that.

Every cat realised what she was about to say. Every cat's eyes widened with caution. Brambleclaw's head rose up sharply, his claws clenched in, and his breathing became fast and ragged. "Acting like _who?_" He dared her to finish.

She did.

"Acting like him."

The roar of waves built up, crashing against the rocks violently. Brambleclaw didn't move, only motioning with the shaky, rasping breaths coming behind his fangs. No cat could find the strength to make a move. A cruel tension had swept over them all. Suddenly, with a rush, Brambleclaw twisted to face his sister. Eyes wild with furious, aching tears. "DON'T COMPARE ME TO-"

He wasn't able to begin on his tirade. When he turned, his paw had found the edge of the cliff face. He slipped on the cleft. The anger in his face subsided, panic welling as he tumbled sideways into the hollow.

That panic swarmed over the other cats as they watched him helplessly slip through the hollow. Brambleclaw tried to cling his claws into the loose vines, but it didn't help as soil battered his face making him cough and fall further. Crowpaw watched the frenzy in horror. Even if he hated Brambleclaw, he didn't want the Warrior to die! But what could they do? There was no way he was going to be able to cling on, and they couldn't reach him even if he did.

That didn't stop Stormfur though.

"Stormfur!" Feathertail wailed after him. The Grey Warrior leapt into the hollow after the Thunderclan cat, trying to cling onto his shoulders. It didn't work. The soil was too loose and soon both began tumbling down at a more furious pace.

Crowpaw's heart clenched with dread. That idiot! What had he been thinking?! Feathertail's jaw hung with hysterical fear, wanting to go after her brother, but Crowpaw held her back. He couldn't sit back and watch more cats potentially lose their lives. If they could just take a moment to think, just maybe they could find a way to reach them at the bottom.

Then Crowpaw watched as Squirrelpaw darted into the hollow with a yowl.

He watched as she landed on top of the falling cats, and saw when they fell out of the dirt, flailing into the water.

"No!" He yowled, grim despair enveloping his heart. But he couldn't do anything but watch as they plummeted into the unknown.

"Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt cried, peering over the edge, but the hollow blocked her sight to where they could have fallen. Horrifically, the soil beneath her feet crumbled and she too tumbled over the edge with a howl.

"Where are they?" Feathertail screeched, trying to find any signal that their friends were still alive. Crowpaw searched desperately as well, never before overcome by such sheer terror. His heart thundered as the sound of the water rushed through his ears, taunting him. The current carried along the cliff, slow but clearly heavy. Crowpaw rushed along beside it. He couldn't even find the time to breathe.

_Come on, come on, please! Please be alright!_ Had he ever been this terrified before? No. He didn't care. He just had to find his friends! The other two ran behind him as he did so. But not as fast as him. He ran until his sides hurt and his scars felt like they were burning and it was painful to breathe and he was pretty sure he was crying and when he stumbled he got back up again in half a second to continue through the pain.

His body wasn't in control. His mind was. And it was set on one thing.

He didn't even question anymore why he was so scared.

That would just be stupid at this point.

…

How had she ended up here?

The short answer would be that she jumped off a cliff. But that was also the dumb answer. There were so many things running through her mind, and she only knew how to handle a select few.

On the one hand, they had found the Sun-drown place. They were one step closer in completing their journey. That was the good news, and it was amazing news after all they'd been through so far.

On the other hand, she was certain she was going to lose her mind over that grey apprentice.

She couldn't get him out of her sight. Not once. She didn't want to. Every time she tried to keep her eyes forward and focus, some part of her panged to look back, to check over him, to hope to see him better.

It wouldn't stop.

And after it had become clear that he was in no mood to talk, she surprisingly didn't find herself bothered that much. She understood. So she tried to keep it quiet, to lie that she would forget what had happened that had hurt him. She knew she wouldn't, but she would try. If that would help him, she would try.

It was only when they had found the Sun-drown place that it had worked. That was when he smiled again, looking more like the cat she had grown to adore.

But that was when another problem had surfaced. When she saw his smile against the yellow-blue radiance of the water, fizzing around him like the aura of a star.

Squirrelpaw knew that something had changed. And it scared her. It scared her more than the roar of the waves below them ever had.

That was why she had kept necessarily quiet when Brambleclaw had started on his tirade. She had other, more important things to worry about. She couldn't be. She just couldn't.

She thought about how Feathertail and Stormfur would never see their father again because of his feelings.

She thought about Feathertail and the way she looked at Crowpaw.

She thought about the Clans back home.

And then she finally brought up her voice again when Brambleclaw had threatened Crowpaw. She wouldn't allow that to go unrecognised, not after what he did. She didn't care about whatever cruel comments he had to say about her, but he was never going to attack her friends if she had anything to say about it.

Maybe her heart throbbed a little at how much it had hurt Brambleclaw when Tawnypelt had said what she'd said, but her satisfaction that someone had finally said it was stronger. If Brambleclaw really wanted to wipe away the visage of that cat, he needed to hear it. Especially from Tawnypelt.

Then he had fallen into the hollow.

Squirrelpaw did not like Brambleclaw anymore. He had shown her nothing but insults and hurt throughout the journey; while the others had given her the confidence to speak up and treat herself like the Warrior she was going to be, Brambleclaw had seemed determined to remind her that he was the chosen cat and not her.

She knew that he had no respect for her.

But that did not mean that he wasn't her clanmate. Her Clan flowed through her blood, and it meant that she would always protect them when she needed to. No matter who it was.

That was why she had jumped. It wasn't a choice, it was instinct.

Although she had to roll her eyes despite falling through the hollow when Brambleclaw had protested her help. "No-go back!"

_A little late to do that! _He'd sure picked the wrong time to act like he cared!

The wind rushed in Squirrelpaw's ears, and it was harder than she'd thought to keep her balance as they fell. She braced herself to be enveloped by the water, taking in a deep, life-saving, breath.

Only to be met with the heavy slap of pebbles.

Squirrelpaw hissed from the pain, looking around to find her friends, where her jaw dropped at what stood before them. The cave: a massive mouth of rock, splintered with sharp pillars of stone near it's entrance. Fresh drops of water gleamed against the murky rocks, winking in the red sunlight.

_It's here! The cave with teeth!_ Squirrelpaw thought excitedly.

Squirrelpaw tried to stand on her paws, and was whisked back down as a torrent of water shoved against her backside, dragging the weight away from her feet. Taking a small breath, she stopped the salty liquid from entering her mouth, shifting her small weight in the waves and just about managing to find her balance.

Nearby, she heard a mixture of frightened yowling and coughing. Squirrelpaw turned and saw Brambleclaw writhing helplessly in the water, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. He must have swallowed and gotten an eyeful of the saltwater. A protective impulse pounded in Squirrelpaw's mind and she forcefully kicked her paws into the direction of her clanmate.

The waves were strong, but Squirrelpaw was persistent. Once she was near enough, she latched her teeth onto Brambleclaw's shoulder, dragging him up, making sure his head was above the draining water. The tom coughed out a splatter of saltwater, hazily blinking at his clanmate.

"No." He rasped, water spilling out as he spoke. "You can't-you'll drown…"

_So will you if I don't help you, mouse-brain. _Was what she wanted to yowl, but she couldn't do that without letting go of him. She kicked her paws away from the sucking waves, furiously edging towards the cave. She settled slightly when she felt pebbles beneath her feet, and the tide changed, pushing them onwards.

She found herself on drier pebbles and she shifted all of her strength into pulling Brambleclaw along with her. By Starclan, was the tom heavy. It also didn't help that the shallow water threatened to drag him back into the watery tomb. The pebbles scattered underneath her, almost causing her to trip. Then Bramblecla seemed to lighten, and Squirrelpaw noticed Stormfur behind, showing Brambleclaw along with his head. He looked so much smaller with his fur sodden and plastered against his skin. She'd hate to think how small she looked right now.

Finally, she and Stormfur had pulled Brambleclaw onto what felt like solid rock. Squirrelpaw released him, gasping and collapsing onto her belly. Every bit of strength had been sucked out of her and she felt clagged from the water soaked in her fur. She looked down at Brambleclaw who lay still, softly panting, his eyes dimming over.

_Oh no you don't!_ Squirrelpaw stumbled over to where the still tom laid, and she frantically prodded him with her paw. He didn't have the right to leave them now! "Brambleclaw, wake up!" She shouted, feeling her heart pace at the thought of darkness taking over her clanmate. They all needed each other, every clan cat deserved the right to go home a hero.

Blinking lazily, Brambleclaw rose his head, opening his eyes finally and managing to meet Squirrelpaw's eyes. She let out a sigh of relief. Even though he was moaning in pain, at least he was alive.

"Thank Starclan." Squirrelpaw muttered, taking a step away to give the tom some space. "I thought you were dead."

Brambleclaw grunted weakly, "I-I'm okay." He said, seeming to choke as he did so. The haze faded from his eyes and he softly rose to meet Squirrelpaw's eyes. Squirrelpaw was amazed, he actually looked… thankful. Well, he should have been, anyway. But he also looked fragile. Not so much the angry cat that had darkened her journey.

She sighed. What was she thinking? This wasn't the place. Of course, she was glad he was okay.

Something shifted in Brambleclaw's gaze and he suddenly made an effort to lift himself up. Retching, he vomited several mouthfuls of water, clearing his body of the heavy pain. As he shivered from the cold and the sickly tremors, Squirrelpaw never thought she'd seen him this vulnerable before.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

Brambleclaw spat out whatever saltwater was left and he nodded.

"Thanks to you, he will be." Stormfur called. Squirrelpaw found him shaking his sodden fur, but his eyes gleamed with admiration for her. It made her blush slightly. "If it wasn't for you, that could have ended badly."

"Oh, it wasn't like it was me alone." Squirrelpaw purred.

"You still jumped in." Squirrelpaw turned with a start towards Brambleclaw. Wearily, the tom lifted his head again, his amber eyes darkened with confusion. "You could have died… Why- I thought you said you hated me." The tom challenged, his voice numb with fatigue and mystery.

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes. _That_ was the first thing he thought about. Starclan… what a bee-brain. "I did." She affirmed, her green eyes flickering with annoyance. "But you're still my clan. What else am I going to do?"

Brambleclaw only stared at her, his eyes hazing over again with a misty expression. His head dropped again, staring at the pebbled floor, when they all heard footsteps approach.

"Brambleclaw?" The tom turned at his sister's voice. She approached him with a hard expression, her legs were damp with water, but her body was mostly unscathed. She must have been lucky enough to find her footing on the pebbles before the wave came.

Brambleclaw's tired eyes brightened suddenly at the sight of his sister, then dropped again, the memory of their last conversation thundering over them. He frowned deeply at the floor, but his mouth was thin with visible conflict. As Tawnypelt's steps closed in, Brambleclaw's hard façade crumbled like the pebbles below him, making his mouth quiver and his tail dip between his legs.

It was only when she was right in front of him that Brambleclaw found the courage to raise his head. "Tawnypelt… I-"

He sounded off when Tawnypelt leaned close against him, rubbing her head against his tenderly. Brambleclaw's pupils shrank at his sister's action, but when he tried to speak she swiftly silenced him. "Just, shut up." She yapped, her voice strained with relief.

The Thunderclan Warrior did shut up, and his eyes creased with unspoken words that needed to be said, and he buried his face back against hers, sharing in her momentary fondness.

Squirrelpaw and Stormfur looked on at the sentimental display. It was kind of cringy to look at, but Stormfur pointed out that he could see Squirrelpaw smiling. Perhaps there was some hope for them after all.

"Are you all alright?" Feathertail's panicked tone erupted around the cave. The cats turned towards the cave. Just past the rush of water and the sparkling pebbles, the cave opened its mouth in a frightening invitation. The walls were large and smooth, mostly covered by shadow, except for a small hole in the roof.

Where Crowpaw and Feathertail peered through.

Squirrelpaw's heart leapt with alleviation. "We're okay now. Just a little wet."

"Hold on! We're coming down!" Crowpaw exclaimed. Squirrelpaw's ear twitched at the panic in his tone. That was something she'd never heard before. The two cats padded quickly down a series of clefts and ledges safely embedded in the rock, until they too had found their destination.

Feathertail wasted no time rushing to her brother and enveloping him with loving licks on the cheek. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd lost you!" The Warrior exulted through her fear.

Stormfur blushed under his sister's affection but he rubbed against her comfortingly. "Hey, hey, we're fine. Look around, we're here." He cooed as his sister continued to smother him.

Now Squirrelpaw didn't mind that she was smiling. Feathertail's happiness had that effect on cats. She heard pawprints coming towards her and she went to grin at Crowpaw. "Here we are! Pretty amazing, r-"

She lost her voice as Crowpaw pulled her into a tight embrace.

It came back like the roar of a lion.

He was so close. His paws were wrapped around her body, never breaking, like he was afraid to let go. Her heart began to thunder again, and she lost her breath like she had been submerged by another wave.

There was wetness were his cheeks were pressed against her. It wasn't from her fur. Had he… Had he been crying? He'd been that worried? About _her_?

It no longer shocked her why that made her heart melt.

"C-Crowpaw…" Squirrelpaw sputtered, she felt his grip around her tighten.

"Mouse-brain." He tried to hide the break in his voice. "You could have been killed." There was a low anger there, but he never let go at all.

Squirrelpaw felt something bloom inside her. He really had been… scared over her safety.

Was she meant to want to smile this much?

"W-Well, I wasn't." She breathed, hoping wit would calm him down. It did a little as he let out a crooked note of a laugh, but mostly he just hugged her.

"Just be quiet." He snapped, but she could feel him smile against her cheek. "And never ever do anything like that again."

Earlier on, she'd wanted him to cheer up. Squirrelpaw wasn't sure if this counted at all. But it had to be better.

Why else would it feel so good?

She knew why. That was why it was such a delight to wrap her arms around him and hug him back.

"I won't." She promised, knowing that she would break it like she did to so many.

It wasn't like it mattered now.

It didn't even matter that in a few minutes they would be thrown off by what Midnight really was, and the dreading news she was to bring about their clans.

That could wait.

All that mattered was now. And _now_ was hugging Crowpaw.

Now. It was nice.

…

_**Ohhh**_ **this is gonna be fun!**

**I am so looking forward to the next few chapters of this, and I can only hope you guys feel the same way! I really do appreciate how much love this story has received so far, considering the ship surrounding it! It really has been a pleasure to tell this story so far!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts and feedback!**

**And as always, I'll talk to you in a while!**


	11. Apologies and Acceptance

Crowpaw grunted as he turned for what must have been the fifth time that minute. A dull irritation crept over his fur, he buried his eyes under his paws, desperate for the darkness to lull him away.

_'Trees they will uproot, rocks break, the earth itself tear apart.'_

His eyes shot open again, scowling. He sighed softly, staring out of the cave. It was long into moonhigh, the white luminescence twinkled around the water casting sparks around the mouth of the cave. The air was calm with the night, with a smooth breeze brushing the ends of Crowpaw's fur. It was one of the most peaceful nights Crowpaw could remember. Still, he could not sleep.

Not knowing what he knew now.

_'They do it for build new Thunderpath—go here, there, more faster.'_

Crowpaw felt his teeth grit. Those Twolegs… For all he knew, they were destroying his home right now, just so they could build another one of those stinking, black death traps. Did they care so little for the world around them? Was their greed really that cruel?

The apprentice's ears flattened and he gently rose from where he had been trying to sleep. There was no point now. He looked around, hoping he hadn't woken the others. His heart settled when he saw that no one had stirred. Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw slept beside each other, having seemingly forgiven each other for what had transpired previously. It looked like both had settled on that they had gone too far with what they had said, and now it looked like they had never said anything hurtful at all. A little way away, Feathertail, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw slept together in a small pile, the apprentice snug between the Riverclan siblings. Crowpaw felt the trace of a smile as he watched Squirrelpaw snore softly.

They all seemed so peaceful.

Deep down, Crowpaw felt a slight bewilderment. How could any of them sleep when they all knew that the Clans were on the verge of destruction? But he realised he had to consider how tired everyone was. Especially when most of them had just survived the deep blanket of the tide. Of course, they needed their rest.

_'When you reach home I think you will find that even your Clan leaders will listen.'_

A chill rattled inside Crowpaw's bones.

He just hoped that it wasn't too late for the forest.

The grey cat shook his head, he wasn't going to get anywhere by sitting around, tossing and turning. Most likely, he would just wake up those who wanted to get some sleep. His eyes closed in on the serene light of the moon again and he began to walk towards it, making sure only the softest parts of his paw were silent on the cave floor. Maybe a little air would do him some good.

He padded away, stopping when he felt his paws meet the damp pebbles and he felt the whispery air caress his fur. The waves were now gentle, stroking the land with a gleaming tide and Crowpaw could tell it wouldn't suddenly change any soon.

He sat down on the pebbles staring out. They had made it. They had made it to where Starclan had led. They had done it all for the good of their clans! And now... this badger was telling them that it was all for nothing?! That their home was going to be ripped apart and covered like the bones of their prey?

How were they supposed to lead them to a new home? Even though Midnight had said that their leaders would listen to them, Crowpaw couldn't help but be sceptical. Even though he had been chosen, his clan most likely didn't know that, for all they knew he was just an apprentice who had run away for days without a word. If he just told Tallstar that the whole clan needed to leave without a second's hesitation, the Leader would probably just punish him with his claws. How was Crowpaw meant to convince his clan?

If the whole group told the same story, maybe the clans would listen. But Crowpaw cringed as he remembered what _he_ had thought of his new friends when he had first met them. He knew what the clans thought about outsiders. He certainly knew his clanmates wouldn't be so quick to trust the others, especially if it meant leaving their home itself.

Where would they even go?

Crowpaw felt the anxiety coil in his blood. He couldn't the destructive images out of his head; cats screaming and fleeing as monsters tore away at their home. The face of his mother among them. Sickly dread twisted inside of the apprentice. There had to be a way this would work out. Starclan wouldn't just abandon them like that. Right?

They'd been through so much. It couldn't be for nothing.

It infuriated Crowpaw that he didn't even think _he_ sounded reasonable to himself.

"You know," A deep voice whispered, "You really should get some rest?"

Crowpaw jolted, turning on his heckles. Once he saw who it was, his worry transformed coldly. He turned away, back to the peace of the water. "You need some as well. Yet, here you are."

Brambleclaw gave a toneless laugh. "So quick witted."

Crowpaw didn't say anything. He didn't have the energy. Out of every cat that he could be alone with, this one was the worst. His fur prickled as he sensed the cat approaching, briefly tensing for an attack. But the Warrior just padded beside Crowpaw, sitting down with a blank, calm expression. The grey cat waited a moment, then let himself calm down. But he was still ready for anything _funny_ this cat wanted to try.

"I couldn't sleep." Brambleclaw said lethargically. He sounded so weary that Crowpaw resisted the urge to immediately say something cutting. Instead he settled for bleak interest. Anything to prevent a fight.

"Why? Have you still not recovered from your fall?" Crowpaw asked, trying to be as calm as he could. It wasn't easy; he still saw no reason to trust this cat after how he'd treated him throughout the journey.

Brambleclaw shrugged heavily, "I'll be stinking of salt for moons, but there's no more pain, at least."

Crowpaw nodded, but he felt his brow ice. "Hmm, good."

There was a long silence. Nothing broke through the air except the gentle breeze rippling the water. Crowpaw eventually allowed himself to loosen. Examining Brambleclaw, he looked _different._ Less hardened. His tail was flat against the pebbles, unmoving, and his fur was streaked down, still glossy from the water. With the dim, despondent expression he made, as if he were looking at nothing at all, there wasn't anything that replicated the cat that had tried everything to look like a leader.

But looks were deceiving. Crowpaw knew that. He never knew what lied behind the Warrior's eyes.

Brambleclaw's eyes went to the floor, unsure, awkward. "Um… have _your_ wounds healed?"

Crowpaw felt a stinging surprise. He turned on the Warrior with a cold bemusement. _He wants to bring that up now?! _Was he mocking him or something? No… What was stranger was that Brambleclaw looked… nervous about it. That was what the twitching of the fur on his tail spoke anyway. Crowpaw almost felt the desire to step away from the tom loom over him. But his pride shut that down quickly enough.

"Yeah," Crowpaw said hazily, trying to sound stronger than he felt. He was stubborn that way. "They're fine now. I've had worse." There was still a bite to his tone. The memory of that encounter left a scar in Crowpaw's mind that wouldn't heal so quickly.

He expected Brambleclaw to frown or grumble, taking what he had said as some kind of insult. But the Tom only nodded, sighing in what sounded like… relief? The grey apprentice craned his head, eyeing the larger cat in confusion. What in Silverpelt was going on here? A trick?

"Right. Good." Brambleclaw faltered, his tail curling into himself. He looked to Crowpaw in a number of quick, questioning glances, ripe with uncertainty. Crowpaw only looked on, shifting away a little.

"What's wrong with you?" Crowpaw dared to ask.

Brambleclaw cleared his throat, exhaling. He looked like he wanted to, but his eyes couldn't land on Crowpaw. "About what happened?" The tom said, sounding like he was trying to cough up his words like a hairball. His amber stare glinted against the dark night.

Crowpaw looked up to the Warrior, uneasily patient.

The Warrior took a soft breath, his fur prickling uncomfortably. "When I attacked you." Crowpaw tensed. "Um…" The Warrior managed to meet Crowpaw's gaze, his face heavy with uneasiness. "I owe you an apology." Brambleclaw conceded, his voice strangely calm and peacefully solid.

Crowpaw was neither. He was beyond words.

Of all things, this cat, who had openly hated Crowpaw for days, was actually apologising for something. Or was about to anyway, it looked. The apprentice couldn't keep his jaw from dropping half-way. It was not just the words. Brambleclaw looked and acted so differently than normal that Crowpaw found himself believing that the warrior meant it.

Or was about to. Crowpaw still scowled distrustfully at the tom. _Fox-dung! There's no way that he'd apologise out of nowhere!_ Whatever game Brambleclaw was playing, Crowpaw wasn't going to fall for it. All the Warrior needed was some resistance and he'd go back to before.

"You don't say." Crowpaw hissed toxically. "For what? How you attacked me for no reason, or for being a condescending mange-pelt." He waited for the snarl, the claws, waited for Brambleclaw to show it was all an act.

It didn't come.

Brambleclaw dipped his head, stung, but understanding. "The former, but I'm sorry for _that_ as well." He mewed. The usually fierce gleam in his eyes was replaced by a dull dejection. Crowpaw's fur flattened as he felt his breath catch. Brambleclaw actually looked like he was being serious.

Brambleclaw took Crowpaw's silence as an awkward motion to continue. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. That's not something a Warrior should do." Brambleclaw's voice was low but it still flickered with honesty. "It's just," The Warrior sighed, "When I saw you on top of Squirrelpaw like that, I just lost it. I-I didn't trust you."

Crowpaw didn't say anything, he was still too stunned.

"After how much we'd argued since the beginning, I didn't see a reason to. After all, let's not mention what happened the first time we met." Brambleclaw's voice tensed and Crowpaw had the sense to give him that. Looking back, he _might_ have gone overboard when he'd pounced at Brambleclaw just because he'd called Windclan out on stealing prey, even if it had been to help vulnerable cats. Crowpaw wasn't entirely proud of either now. "I know it doesn't excuse what I did after, but I just didn't trust you after that, I didn't see a reason to, it never looked like you liked me either. So, when I saw you and Squirrelpaw getting closer…"

Brambleclaw paused, his face contorting painfully. At that moment, Crowpaw felt disgusted as he began to feel some kind of reason surround the cat. Empty, pointless reason. But reason nonetheless.

But Crowpaw wasn't going to let it go that easily. He wasn't so soft hearted. "Don't tell me it's all because you felt sorry for yourself! Even if you didn't like me, it was still no reason to go after her about it! You had no right to treat the rest of us like we were inferior!" Crowpaw didn't raise his voice, he had enough respect for the others to let them sleep, but he was still hard and poisonous. "You must have some idea of how you made her feel, you can't be that stupid."

It was hard to tell if Crowpaw's words had made Brambleclaw angry or depressed, he sunk in on himself regardless. "I know."

"Oh, did you? And that makes it better?!"

"No."

The toneless answer made Crowpaw's anger strain. "So, why'd you do it then?"

Brambleclaw sat silent. There was a storm of thoughts and emotions inside his amber stare. A self-striving tug of war between his senses, as if unearthing something secret. His tail swung against the pebbles, scattering a few into the water. A flurry of rippled creased along the surface, quivering in the stream.

"Okay. I owe you one, so I'll tell you." Brambleclaw faced the cat. "I'll just trust you not to repeat it to anyone, alright?"

He'd tried to make it sound lacking, but Crowpaw could feel something behind his words. He'd felt it himself after all. It wasn't easy to trust someone you'd distanced yourself from.

"Before, we'd left Thunderclan," Brambleclaw began, his tone twisting. "For some reason, it seemed like Firestar didn't want me and Squirrelpaw to see each other. Every time we tried to talk, Firestar got involved and told her to keep away from me. It had come out of nowhere." As he carried on, the frustrated pain became more and more clear. "I thought it was just him being protective at first, but then… I began to wonder if there was a reason to it. If he… was protecting her, for some reason, from _me_."

Crowpaw kept silent. He found himself wondering how he would feel if Tallstar had treated him like that, like a cat that couldn't be trusted.

It would hurt.

The Warrior inhaled unsteadily.

"I couldn't understand it. I would never have tried to harm her." Brambleclaw looked up at Crowpaw with a desperate flash. "I know what you think of me, but I don't hate Squirrelpaw. I _do_ just want her to be safe. So, when she came along with me on the journey, I thought," He sniffed, a guilty air lingering over him. "I thought that if I could keep her form getting into trouble, I mean you know how stubborn she can be, I could prove Firestar wrong. That's why I thought it would be best to be… tougher on her." When he sighed, it showed he knew how wrong he was. "I just wanted to keep her out of danger, even if it meant wounding her pride a little."

Crowpaw thought about his words, and even though he could see where Brambleclaw was coming from, he still couldn't help but feel angry at him. He hadn't wounded her pride, he'd been clawing away at her confidence!

"That's-"

"It was a stupid idea, I know. And when I saw it wasn't working, I just got carried away. I just wanted everyone to be safe, to get here as quickly as we could without anyone getting hurt." Brambleclaw's paws tightened, "But I went too far. I know that. Instead, I just ruined everything between me and Squirrelpaw, and she… she started hanging out with you. The cat she'd wanted to rip the throat out of when we'd started."

Brambleclaw let out a laugh, less humorous and more tragic. Despite himself, Crowpaw could feel his fur lying flat, and a small discomfort setting in his gut.

Oh good Starclan, no. Was he seriously beginning to sympathise with this cat?

No it couldn't be.

"When that happened, I just felt angry. Annoyed that she was staring to get along with a cat she hated and was treating me like some kind of rogue."

"And that's why you kept acting like a fox-heart?" Crowpaw asked, calm enough to be genuine, but hard enough to show he didn't accept it entirely.

"Partly." Brambleclaw conceded, "_I _wanted to… I wanted to prove, to myself I guess, that I could lead you guys well. I wanted to show that Firestar was wrong not to trust me. So when it just seemed we were going nowhere, I got so frustrated, and Squirrelpaw hated me, and everyone else looked like they didn't trust me anymore, and I-" He stifled a sharp grunt, holding himself back as he heard his voice beginning to rise. He took a couple of deep breaths, lifting his closed eyes to the sky.

"I just wanted everything to turn out okay. I thought I could keep control. I didn't realise that they thought I was acting like-"

There was a break in his voice and for a moment Crowpaw thought that the warrior was about to cry.

The sympathy turned to pity.

It was stupid and he would probably regret the very idea that he was about to do this.

But Crowpaw sighed and let his voice turn soft.

"She doesn't hate you."

Brambleclaw ha suppressed any tears that were about to spill. Now he was just staring at Crowpaw, as surprised as Crowpaw that the apprentice could sound gentle when he wanted to.

"She hated what you said, because it was harsh fox-dung!" Crowpaw growled pointedly, taking a small satisfaction in how Brambleclaw winced. "But just because she was hurt that you were doing it. For some strange reason, she, _ugh_, she admired you." Was it always this hard to tell the truth? Starclan, the things Crowpaw found himself doing these days. "She was hurt. But… they wouldn't have if she hated you. We _both_ know that."

It didn't look like Brambleclaw knew whether to look relieved or guilty at what Crowpaw had told him. All he did was let out a shaky, high, breath. "I didn't realise.."

Crowpaw felt the irritation come back over him, making him frown. _This cat must have flea-dung for a brain._ "Of course you didn't, vole-heart! Starclan, have you even realised how much pressure she feels she's under?" If he was revealing too much, he would have to regret it the next day. All he wanted to do now was make sure this idiot understood what he had done.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? She's trying to prove herself to your clan! She feels like you all compare her to her father!"

Brambleclaw's face froze like he was still under the water. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Crowpaw snapped, "I don't know what you cats have said to her, but it's affected her. She doesn't believe that she can live up to Firestar's name in your clan. And, Starclan knows, _you _didn't help with what you've been saying to her over this journey!"

"I-I didn't-"

"I know you didn't know, you idiot!" He didn't have the patience to go over that again. He stared straight into Brambleclaw's breaking expression, burning him with his blue glare. "You can say you meant well with what you did, and maybe you did, but it doesn't matter. You said it, and you hurt her, that's the end of it!"

And it was for Crowpaw. It seemed to be for Brambleclaw as well. Neither snuck a glimpse at the other. A cold silence had shrouded the night. The Windclan apprentice was fine enough. He had said his piece and given the tom what for. And even though he understood the Warrior a little more, he still wasn't going to absolve the fool.

Then Brambleclaw spoke up again, and he sounded hollow. "I didn't know there were cats comparing her to her father in our clan."

Crowpaw was about to interject again, once again wanting to cut down this whole 'didn't know' excuse that he'd already gone over. He paused and rethought Brambleclaw's tone. The disbelief and hidden pain.

Crowpaw's snarl thinned as Brambleclaw's blank expression suddenly became much more anguished. An obvious, but forgotten, fact crept up to sting Crowpaw's back.

Whatever snappy comeback Crowpaw wanted to say had evaporated. All that came out now was a thin resolution. "Well, now you know."

"If I'd known before I would have said something." Crowpaw believed him, he had to, it was sense. "Because…" Brambleclaw's voice trembled away again, and it became much more evident that he was blaming himself a little more. "…I know."

Crowpaw knew that Brambleclaw knew. Even if he was a mouse-brained furball, he couldn't deny that Brambleclaw knew all too well what comparisons felt like.

"It's not quite the same, but I can see why that hurts her." Brambleclaw mused quietly. "It hurts when cats see someone else when they look at you. When you try your hardest to prove that you would do anything for your clan and all they see is…"

When Brambleclaw spoke up again, Crowpaw knew he was facing him. Crowpaw looked back at him. The Warrior's expression was dim, only flickering with a trace of hope.

"Do I look like my father to you?"

Crowpaw had never know Tigerstar, he'd only heard stories told by his clan. He'd heard of the cat who had almost brought an end to the clans themselves. But he knew Brambleclaw, albeit a little, potentially the worst of him, but he still knew what he saw.

"No, just a rabbit-brain."

The corners of Brambleclaw's lips turned a little. He nodded, with an unknown gratefulness. "That's good."

Crowpaw didn't think Brambleclaw was a bad cat, just one who had been incredibly stupid and had a lot of making up to do. However, Crowpaw realised with an embarrassed flick of his whiskers, that he had some things to say as well. Just to be even with the tom.

"Anyway, um, I'm… sorry for attacking you when we first met, and you know, for acting a little harsh when this all started." Crowpaw's eyes blazed momentarily, "Don't get me wrong, you deserved it sometimes! But, not at the very start." He trailed off, tail waving slightly. If he wanted Brambleclaw to change from this point on, he had to do a little admittance himself. It was fair enough.

The Thunderclan Warrior's eyes opened up in shock, and Crowpaw made sure that he still didn't look like he liked the cat. They were starting over, not patching up and licking each other like littermates. But that seemed fine by Brambleclaw as he smiled thinly and rose up, relaxed for the first time. "Water under the cave." He spoke naturally, "It's like Midnight said, we've become one in this journey. Whether we like it or not." Brambleclaw's voice dropped with a hint of playfulness that Crowpaw didn't know entirely how to take in.

He changed the subject, "So, again, why are you out here?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep. Probably for the same reason as you." The assured tone of his voice wasn't so condescending this time. More respectful and acute. Crowpaw suddenly felt a lot smaller.

He also remembered what it was that had brought him out here in the first place, and his anxieties bit at him again like the frost of winter.

"Well," Crowpaw faltered, "What do you think? Don't tell me you're not worried about what Midnight said."

Brambleclaw shrugged weakly, "Of course I'm worried. It's my home too, you know."

"So, what are we going to do then?" Crowpaw asked. He was looking for anything at this point, all of his own answers just made him more frustrated. "According to what Midnight said, there might not even be a forest to go home to."

"Maybe." Brambleclaw admitted grimly, "But even she doesn't know what's going to happen." He looked up towards the blinking stars. "There's something else at power here, something more than Starclan itself."

Crowpaw listened with a growing dread. An empty discomfort chilled him. The thought of anything being more powerful than Starclan went against everything he knew. He wanted to deny what Brambleclaw had said, but he didn't have the strength or will to do so. Even though she was a stranger, Crowpaw believed what Midnight said.

"That's crazy."

"Isn't it just." Brambleclaw exhaled, "Whatever it is, we've got to follow what she says, we have to trust what she's been told." Crowpaw knew that deep down. Even if he wasn't optimistic about this in the slightest, they had no choice but to carry on. "That's the only hope we have of saving our clans."

"If they listen to us in the first place." Crowpaw complained bitterly.

He expected Brambleclaw to rake him across the ears, but the Warrior just nodded with a sad smile. "We have to try at least." Brambleclaw sounded like he trusted his words as much as Crowpaw; it was oddly comforting.

At least Crowpaw knew he wasn't the only one with doubts. Still, it was kind of unnerving that it was _Brambleclaw_ he had this in common with. It was almost _dirty._

"What are you two doing?"

The silence had been so peaceful that the sudden and new voice made both Toms startled. They clutched their racing hearts and turned to the cat. While Crowpaw sighed in relief at the sight of the ginger molly, Brambleclaw instantly looked like he would prefer his chances in the water.

Crowpaw ignored this, for his own sanity. "What are you doing up?"

Squirrelpaw yawned, "I thought I heard someone leaving the cave, and when I tried to get back to sleep I picked up on two toms having a, not so quiet, 'conversation'." The cat frowned slightly. "Thanks for the wake-up call. A little early though, don't you think?" She waved her tail towards the ebony canvas above them.

Crowpaw snickered but still apologised. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Her emerald eyes burned like a small fire in the pitch black shadow. They looked between the two, narrowing a little. "So, what's going on? You two aren't going to start fighting again, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Brambleclaw ushered, his tail flaring defensively. He saw Squirrelpaw's gaze burn on him, and he calmed down, making his fur lie flat. "We were just talking."

"About what?" Squirrelpaw said, craning her head distrustfully.

Crowpaw interjected before Brambleclaw had the chance to say anything that could make this worse. He didn't particularly want to, but if thing were going to get better, he might as well give the mouse-brain a little help. "He was apologising for earlier." Crowpaw avowed, ignoring the shocked expression on the Warrior. "What? It's true, isn't it?"

Squirrelpaw somehow looked more surprised. Her tail flared in obvious awe, and her eyes widened to the size of rabbit tails. She glanced back and forth from one tom to the other, her mouth hanging to the point where her whole tongue was visible. "Really?"

"Yeah." He moved a little closer to the Warrior so Squirrelpaw wouldn't see when he flicked him with his tail. "Also, he wanted to thank you for making sure he didn't drown."

Squirrelpaw somehow managed to make her eyes even wider. She turned to Brambleclaw, obviously sceptical.

Thank Starclan that Brambleclaw was able to adapt quickly. The Warrior was able to make one small, thankful, nod to the apprentice. Crowpaw turned away with a sniff. He still had boundaries to set. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and padded over to his clanmate.

"Yeah, um," Brambleclaw rose his head up to look tall, then noticing how much he towered over her, he relaxed his neck down a little. They almost seemed to be face to face. Squirrelpaw blinked in surprise. "Thanks for helping me. That was really brave of you."

Squirrelpaw looked up at her clanmate like he was a ghost himself. "Uh, you're welcome." She said with an arch expression.

Brambleclaw smiled, then he made himself look taller for a moment. "But don't do anything like that again. It isn't worth the risk!" On Squirrelpaw's immediate frown, Brambleclaw lowered his voice again, quickly finishing. "Please. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Squirrelpaw still looked displeased, but she didn't bite back at him. "Okay." She sighed, "As long as you don't fall into anymore rivers." She ended slyly.

Brambleclaw uttered a whispery laugh, "I'll try not to." There was a brief pause. "And I'm sorry for how it's- how I've acted so far." Again, Squirrelpaw looked perplexed. "It's going to be different from now on."

Crowpaw gazed over the open water. _He's right about that._

He didn't hear Squirrelpaw reply. But he did hear when Brambleclaw began walking away, the crunch of pebbles fading to the soft patting of stone. "I'm going to go and try and get some sleep. You two should probably think about that as well, when you're ready."

The Windclan cat nodded over to the Warrior, "Sure."

Brambleclaw nodded back. Comfortably. He looked more like a Warrior to Crowpaw than ever before. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Crowpaw found himself meaning it.

As the Warrior strode back into the cave, Squirrelpaw stared on as if he had grown a fifth leg. When he disappeared back into the mouth, she looked to Crowpaw, still stunned. "Who was that cat and what did he do with Brambleclaw?"

The grey cat laughed again. It sent a shiver down Squirrelpaw's pelt. "It's still your clanmate, I'm afraid. Looks like he's beginning to grow a brain."

Squirrelpaw rose a brow, looking back to the cave. It had been such a change. She hadn't seen _that_ Brambleclaw in a while. "Did you say something to him?"

"A little. But give him some credit, he actually came to me to say sorry."

"Did he mention me?"

"Only what he said to you."

The ginger cat close her gaping mouth. So, Brambleclaw actually did feel guilty about what he had done. He'd wanted to apologise, and meant every word, unlike that excuse he'd done in the beginning of the journey.

That was… good.

She suddenly felt lighter, if just a little happier.

Maybe the news Midnight had given them had made him rethink his actions. That could be one positive at least.

Well, when she ignored the obvious one anyway.

Squirrelpaw let a smile grace her muzzle, strolling up to sit beside her friend. "That's a welcome change."

Crowpaw scoffed, "That's something we need."

Oh, so that was why he had come outside. He really was more sensitive than he let on. She curled her tail around his back, stroking it soothingly. "Hey, it's going to be fine." She mustn't have sounded convincing as he didn't react, not really. He just gave her a small, pitiful trace of a smile, then looked back out to the open darkness.

It wasn't like she could blame him. She was terrified herself at the thought of what could have already transpired. Not a moment had gone by when she hadn't thought of the safety of her parents or her sister, her whole clan.

But she had to keep calm. It would do no good to just expect the worst. They had to have faith in Midnight's words, they had to trust in Starclan's judgement, however little it seemed they would protect them.

"We're here aren't we. That's got to mean something." Squirrelpaw purred.

"I hope it does." Crowpaw made it clear how little hope he had.

"It does. Starclan didn't just bring us here for nothing." She believed that, at least.

"How can you be so sure?"

Squirrelpaw gave him a wry look. "How are you so sure it has been for nothing?"

Crowpaw narrowed his eyes but his still chuckled. "That's not really an answer."

"It is to me." The ginger cat mewed, nudging him playfully. She took more notice of how soft his fur felt against her paw. At least her assurance seemed to have some positive effect on the cat, the mistiness in his eyes had waned significantly, he almost didn't look tired.

Crowpaw exhaled, flicking another pebble into the water. "Sometimes Squirrelpaw, I envy your blind optimism."

"Blind!" She pronounced, pretending to look offended.

"Yeah, blind." Crowpaw jibed, toothily grinning at her. In his eyes, he really looked like he was happy. Squirrelpaw had to be happy as well. "It really does have its effects when it's needed. Even though it can get a little annoying."

Back and forth, back and forth. This was their friendship. This was them.

Only now, Squirrelpaw didn't feel playful. She just felt peaceful and thrilled.

"Well at least it has some use then." She said genuinely, just content. Crowpaw looked the same, but Squirrelpaw knew it wasn't _the _same for him. That was fine… kind of. As long as he was smiling at her, she could deal with it.

As long as she knew this could continue. Squirrelpaw had to ask that.

They looked out towards the beautiful night, both happier than they had been when they had started, but not entirely calm. "Crowpaw?"

"Mhmm." Crowpaw turned to her.

"When we get back to the clans, and when we find them our new home…"

Crowpaw scoffed lightly, "Don't you mean if?"

"No, I mean when." Squirrelpaw piped, looking up at him with a playful frown. Once again, her assurance seemed to work, as Crowpaw's scepticism left him, replace by an ever-glowing belief in her words. "When this is all over?" She took a small breath, feeling tiny under his expecting eyes. She had to push herself to not get lost in his blue glow. "Can we still meet up like this?"

The grey cat made a confused "mrrow". "Huh, I thought us three had already said we were going to do that. We can always meet at the gatherings."

"No." Squirrelpaw said quietly. She looked up towards the shimmering night and tried to pretend there wasn't something she thought was more beautiful. "I mean, meet like this. You know, every couple of nights. Just us three."

"You mean… in secret?" Crowpaw's voice was small, unsure, but clear with thought.

Squirrelpaw could only find the strength to nod. "Yeah. I don't know about you, but… I want to spend more nights like this. Looking at the stars with friends, not just every moon." It wasn't what she wanted most, but it was the most acceptable at least.

In her mind, Squirrelpaw expected Crowpaw to think long about her words. Expected that Crowpaw was more hesitant about what she was ready to do instantly.

He answered within two seconds. "Yeah." Once again, she could hear his smile. "I'd like that."

She didn't register his words until after three seconds. Her eyes spun on him in stark realisation.

_He said he wants to continue meeting!_

Squirrelpaw had to do everything she could from reaching over and embracing him right then and there. She still grinned though, wide and bright. This was going to continue, one way or another! He didn't even seem worried about his clan finding out about their friendship! There was a lot of things she wanted to say then and there.

She settled on a small, chipper. "Great!"

Crowpaw might have said something else, but all Squirrelpaw could focus on where his words. He wanted to see them again. He wanted to see _her_ again. Her tail curled with a gleaming joy, shining almost as brightly as the stars above them. They sat there captivated for minutes, just staring out to the beauty of the night.

It was silent. But it said all it needed to for Squirrelpaw.

She didn't even notice the fatigue creep back in on her until she found herself yawning again for the fifth time in a row.

She heard Crowpaw chuckle, "Tired?"

She was, but she wanted to deny it more. "No." She attempted to say, but when she opened her mouth another yawn escaped. She grunted lethargically. "I'm fine."

"Clearly," Crowpaw hummed.

Squirrelpaw was about to retort again when she felt something warm ease into her side. She must have been tired, because she hadn't realised Crowpaw had rubbed closer to her until her head was leaning on his side.

"Yeah, you're just fine." Crowpaw joked, he just wanted to see her let go a little. She didn't need to push herself to act tough all the time.

Squirrelpaw would play his game and say that she was too tired to take her head from his shoulder.

But it was a lie.

It was because words were flooding through her head.

_"I don't need to take credit from another clan either, Squirrelbreath!"_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."_

_"If you ask me, Thunderclan chose the wrong cat."_

_"Mouse-brain. You could have been killed."_

It was because when she peered up, she saw the soft blue eyes, twinkling in the moonlight, she saw him the pearl white smile she had grown to love, and she basked in the delicate, flushed warmth of the cat she had fallen for.

She knew what this meant. What troubles it would mean. She also knew that this could be the very thing Feathertail felt for him, long before she did. Those thoughts were strong.

But his warmth was stronger.

So she settled into his kindness, smiling into his fur, hearing nothing in the serene night but the beating of her heart.

...

**Right, so I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news first. And AHHHHHH, Squirrelpaw had admitted to herself that she has feelings for Crowpaw! Now we're really getting started! Also AHHHHHH Brambleclaw has apologised! Could this be the beginning of his redemption? Will he stick to it? We'll see. I certainly hope so, because I do like TNP Brambleclaw, I just see him as a character that has some flaws to overcome. He's explained himself, I'll leave whether he deserves to be forgiven or not to you guys!**

**Now some bad news.,, I'm going to take a small break from this story. DON'T WORRY! I promise I am not abandoning it! I just want to take a few weeks to write some original works of mine that I wish to put in my Creative Writing Portfolio. Somehow I don't think many Universities will accept talking cat fanfictions...biased fools. As I said, I will come back eventually, I just need a little time. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone. I hope this chapter can offer a small apology.**

**Anyway, like always, thanks for reading.**

**I'll talk to you in a while.**


	12. Molehills to Mountains

Squirrelpaw hadn't noticed anything off-putting when she woke up.

It had been the gentle steps of paws that had caused her ears to twitch originally. Groggily dragging her eyes from her paws, she noticed a large, grey shape slowly padding out of the mouth of the cave. A pale light filtered around the entrance, casting a splintered glow across the cave. Through her half-awake squint, Squirrelpaw could just about identify the shape as Stormfur.

_He's probably going to go hunting._ Squirrelpaw thought, uncurling from her comfy position, or as comfortable a stone floor could be anyway. _Better get up, it wouldn't be fair to let him do it himself. No matter how early it is._

In fact, it would probably be better to get up soon. They'd need their energy if they wanted to get back to the forest to warn their clans. The looming threat of the prophecy Midnight had told the cats still lurked in Squirrelpaw's mind. Every clan was in danger, it seemed, and Squirrelpaw knew she had to do everything she could to make sure the group got back before any damage could befall the ones they loved.

She couldn't smell Midnight close by, so the badger must have already headed out as well. Just by the entrance she could see the hulking figures of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt still fast asleep. Squirrelpaw smiled a little. The siblings had said some cutting things to the other yesterday, so it was nice to see a sign that they had patched things up. It was also nice to think that Brambleclaw had realised how he had been acting towards the others. Squirrelpaw still didn't trust him completely but the fact that he had apologised to her was a good start.

She just hoped he stuck to his promise to be better. She really did want them to get along, but if Brambleclaw was going to go back to snarling and insulting her, she wasn't going to just accept it. She could understand if he was stressed, they all were, especially now, but that didn't mean she was going to let him treat her like that without a taste of his own medicine.

She stretched her paws out. If Stormfur was up, soon all the others would be too. Then they'd all be able to begin their journey back. She turned her neck around to smooth her ruffled pelt, and found herself freezing when she saw the sleeping face of Crowpaw right next to her.

Squirrelpaw felt a sudden joy when she saw him.

Then that joy transformed into a cresting horror.

_Oh no._ The Thunderclan apprentice's pupils shrank as she realised that something else _had_ drastically changed. She didn't know whether to race away from the sleeping tom or to just watch him breathe gently until he woke up. Her heart began to thunder so hard that she felt her head ache.

The previous night whirled in her mind.

She'd been so tired that she couldn't even remember coming back into the cave. The last thing she could even picture was her head against Crowpaw's side as they'd looked out into the night. _He must have helped me back inside._ Squirrelpaw mused, feeling the trace of a smile cross onto her muzzle.

Her heart fluttered.

Her mind pricked her like a thorn to come back to her senses.

Oh… sweet… Starclan, it _was_ true! Squirrelpaw's head dipped down in defeat, her eyes wide as realisation gleamed like the burning sun.

_I really do… 'like' him like that, don't I?_

That very thought meant that Squirrelpaw was going against something sacred.

But she was smart enough to admit it was true.

Squirrelpaw didn't claim to be experienced when it came to feelings like love. Her only priorities had been on advancing as a warrior, she'd never had the time in Thunderclan to think about those kind of things. The only love she was well known to was the one shared between her mother and father. She'd heard all the stories about how Sandstorm had scoffed at the very thought of becoming _friends_ with a kittypet; seeing her parents now, Squirrelpaw still had a hard time believing those stories.

Well, she'd probably be able to believe them a little easier now.

Not that her parents would be any happier.

Squirrelpaw felt an uneasy quiver travel down to her tail. Could she actually admit this so easily? This was against the Warrior code! She just had to look at what happened to Greystripe and his kits to see what a half-clan relationship could do. Not only did it dishonour your clan, it just brought heartache to everyone involved. It was only one clan or nothing. That much was simple.

But even as those thoughts went through her mind, the stuttering of her heart never sated as long as she was looking at the grey apprentice beside her.

Throughout the journey, it had been Crowpaw that had made Squirrelpaw believe in herself so much more. Her actions weren't foolish to him, they were brave, and he made certain to let her know that. And when he did think she'd gone too far…

She could still feel herself in his paws, the touch of his fur against hers.

The admittance that she wanted more moments like that were proof enough.

Squirrelpaw let out a groan that sounded more like a squeak, hiding her eyes behind her fluffy tail. _What do I do now?_ She had to try and move past it, surely. Her feelings for him weren't the thing she needed to keep on her mind. Here she was, whining like a mouse-heart, when her home could be have been reduced to rubble just days ago!

What was the point of wallowing about something pointless like this? It wasn't like Crowpaw felt the same way. Sure, they were friends but Crowpaw had never given any indication that he liked her beyond that.

_He cried over you, didn't he?_

Her tail limply hung over her nose as her eyes stared ahead. That was true. Crowpaw was the most stoic, stone cold apprentice she had ever met, and he had actually spilled tears all because he was scared about her safety.

She felt awful for making him do that, yet she also felt a spark of hope.

He had been cold to everyone from the beginning. Yet he had defended her again and again, stuck by her for most days, and didn't feel uncomfortable to share tongues and, in some cases, comfort with her.

Last night, he'd said he wanted to continue meeting with her.

Squirrelpaw ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. _What if… he does feel like that?_ She couldn't believe she was even considering this, but she was. If Crowpaw _liked _her too… did that mean he would still stand by her, even when they returned to the clans,

They were both stubborn enough to try, she thought.

Squirrelpaw knew she needed to strike herself to shut these _incredibly dangerous_ thoughts up, but it didn't stop a small grin from coming to her lips at the ideas.

Maybe it would be better if she told him straight away. At least then she'd get a clear answer before they returned to the clans, that would be safer for her at least. Then the worst thing that could happen was him rejecting her. And while… that thought didn't make her too happy, at least she could focus back on the journey.

And if he _did _like her that way…

Regrettably, Squirrelpaw felt every strand of her fur tingle with glee.

As if struck by lightning, Squirrelpaw felt an energy pulse through her again, snatching away any tiredness she had felt. Yes, she would get it over with as soon as she could! She was going to be a Warrior after all, and Warrior's didn't run away from any battle. Not even themselves. As soon as Crowpaw was awake, she was going to get him away from the group, and just face him head on, whether he liked it or not!

Squirrelpaw smirked, that was definitely the best way to tackle this! Just get one problem out of the way so she could focus on the grander one! Of course it was the best of her, not many, options!

Outside of her vision, a yawn made her flinch. "Oh, morning Squirrelbrain."

Squirrelpaw's resolve scurried away like a mouse into a dark hole.

The Thunderclan apprentice twitched like she'd been caught in a bush of twisted thorns. _Keep calm._ She ushered herself through grit teeth.

"Why are you shaking? Is your fur still soaked?" Crowpaw joked, chuckling in a way that made Squirrelpaw tremble a little.

"N-No!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, turning to face the cat with as straight a face as she could manage. All the Windclan cat had to do was blink sleepily at her, before she could feel her teeth chatter again, though thankfully not audibly. She hid away her jittering with a furrowed brow. "I'm just getting sick of waiting for you lazy lumps to wake up, that's all!"

Crowpaw rolled his eyes, standing up to stretch his long limbs with a stifled grunt. "From what I saw, you're the one who looked like she needed the most sleep." He jibed, a blue pupil glinting at her through a playful slit.

It turned out Squirrelpaw was able to realise with amazing clarity how hard she was blushing, when she actually liked someone.

"Well, I got it!" Squirrelpaw meowed. She shook herself off quickly. She needed to act natural and fast! "How about you? Think you won't fall asleep in the mud again?" She said, puffing her tail out in faux confidence.

"Too funny." Crowpaw mewed coolly, sticking himself out straight. Squirrelpaw's neck shrank a little into her shoulders as she looked up at him. Had he always been this much taller than her? Had he gone through a weird growth spurt overnight? "But yeah, I slept fine thanks."

"Oh, good." Squirrelpaw said, meaning her words a little too much.

"It is." A gentle voice cut in. Both apprentice's turned, smiling as Feathertail strode up to them with a glistening mood.

To Squirrelpaw's credit, the only thing that gave her away was the slight widening of her eyes.

_Feathertail._

She was the one of the major things Squirrelpaw hadn't considered. The apprentice was certain that the Warrior held Crowpaw in high regard, and was _almost_ certain she shared the same feelings for the apprentice that Squirrelpaw did. And why wouldn't she; the two had become friends with each other before Squirrelpaw had found her way into their small group. In fact, the only reason she had even given Crowpaw the time of day at all was because Feathertail had encouraged her to give him a chance.

Oh, how right the Warrior had been.

"Have you two seen Stormfur?" The Riverclan cat asked.

"I think I heard him outside." Crowpaw responded, grooming his short fur. "I think he's talking to Midnight."

Feathertail gave the apprentice a small smile, Squirrelpaw wondered if she'd seen something else inside of it. An uncomfortable irritation made her ears twitch. Silently she gnashed her jaws together.

"Well then," Squirrelpaw cried, bursting up to her paws. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" From the way her friends looked to each other, brows raised, she wasn't acting as normal as she wanted to be.

She didn't realise how loud she'd been until she heard the tired grumbling of her clanmate. "You know, there's an easier way to wake cats up." Brambleclaw drawled, uncurling his body to stretch.

Next to him, Tawnypelt rose, giving her brother a light swat with her tail. "Well, at least we're awake." Brambleclaw sniffed with a small laugh, groaning as he unfolded his tense limbs.

"Ugh, how does Midnight manage to sleep on that every night?"

Tawnypelt let out a mrrow of laughter. "What? Is it too tough for you?"

Brambleclaw scoffed. "Could be." The two siblings shared a smirk, with Brambleclaw letting his sister give him a friendly lick on his cheek.

A gentle purr of delight hummed from Feathertail. "Thank Starclan those two are alright?" She mewed, "I was so worried about them after yesterday."

Crowpaw nodded gently, his blue eyes misty with thought. Squirrelpaw craned her head, what had him and Brambleclaw actually talked about last night? Did the apprentice have more to do with Brambleclaw's sudden apology than he'd let on? That would make more sense considering how insufferable Brambleclaw had been until then.

"I know that Brambleclaw's been… difficult recently," Feathertail continued, holding onto her politeness. "But you could see how hurt he was by what Tawnypelt had said."

Squirrelpaw scoffed, "It'd be better if he'd seen how he made the rest of us feel before. Maybe then, Tawnypelt wouldn't have had to tell him like that." Just because Squirrelpaw was going to give him a chance, it didn't mean she was going to be easy on him.

"I know," Feathertail said slowly, "But they're still siblings, even if they're from different clans, they shouldn't be like that."

Crowpaw shrugged, "I wouldn't lose sleep over it." He said, with unnatural confidence. "I think they'll be fine."

Both mollie's turned to him confused. Of all things, they hadn't expected Crowpaw to sound so calm about the tom who beaten him just a day ago. "You think so?" Feathertail asked, her tail swaying thoughtfully. Squirrelpaw was just as surprised.

Crowpaw's whiskers twitched up, "Yes. After that, I think he's got in in his head how much of a mouse-brain he was."

"Doesn't mean he'll stop." Squirrelpaw muttered.

Crowpaw laughed out loud. Squirrelpaw felt her cheeks burn. "I can agree with you there. If he starts again, that'll just mean he's more flea-brained than I thought."

Feathertail sighed, "I guess we'll see for ourselves. I don't want to be unfair to him though." She said mildly. She really was the most gentle hearted cats Squirrelpaw had ever met. Any cat who didn't like her had to have rabbit dung instead of a heart.

The apprentice stopped short though when Crowpaw graciously pressed his nose against her pelt. "You, unfair? It's more likely that my fur will turn white!." His tone held the same genial tone that Crowpaw had always used with the Warrior. But it was Feathertail's reaction that caught Squirrelpaw off guard.

The Riverclan molly's fur flared around in flattered astonishment, before a warmth glowed across her face. She pressed her tail against his fur in thanks. Squirrelpaw recognised the glow in her eyes. It had first appeared when Crowpaw had saved Feathertail from the dog.

Squirrelpaw felt her throat tighten and her stomach quiver.

She sprang up to her paws, clawing away at her stupid thoughts and tightening her muzzle with a grin. "Okay okay! Enough chattering! Let's get hunting!" She shouted. She seemed to be acting more naturally as Feathertail giggled while Crowpaw's tail curled in amusement.

"There's her focus, right there."

Squirrelpaw stuck her tongue out at him, her bushy tail flaring as she pranced over to the cave entrance. She inwardly sighed in relief that they hadn't noticed anything off about her, but there was still that stupid coil in her stomach, that mixture of frustration, regret and pathetic jealousy.

_Fox-dung! I need to find a way to get over this!_

Neither of her friends were idiots, if she kept on acting like that over every little thing, they would catch her out sooner or later. But wasn't that what she wanted? To get it out as soon as possible. Eventually, she would need to.

Eventually.

But if Feathertail liked him as well? Squirrelpaw grimaced. Would Feathertail be hurt by her confession? She could just hope that Crowpaw would keep it a secret. But even then, Squirrelpaw would feel like she was betraying the cat she had grown to respect so much. Feathertail didn't deserve to be hurt. She deserved to be happy. And if that happiness came from Crowpaw then…

Squirrelpaw clenched her teeth. She was overthinking this. So what if Feathertail had looked respectfully towards Crowpaw? Any cat would appreciate him if he was as kind to them as he was to her. Squirrelpaw was probably mistaken. There was no clarity that Feathertail held anything for the apprentice, she might even have someone at Riverclan that her heart belonged to.

Squirrelpaw had to keep her hopes up. If she lost sleep over this it could affect her during the journey.

Her clan was her duty, that was what she needed to lead her.

Despite her attraction to another clan cat.

Squirrelpaw groaned. The sooner they got on their way the better! Her stomach suddenly growled and her face heated up. Though she had been right before, they did need to get hunting.

She blinked away the glowing face of the sun as she found the entrance. "All right, where's the prey around here? I'm starving!"

"Budge up and let the rest of us out." Crowpaw said snidely from behind her. "Then we might be able to tell you!" He gave her rump a friendly nudge and she sprang forward, failing at ignoring the tingling where his head had touched her. Crowpaw pounced ahead of her, smirking playfully at her and Feathertail, as the Warrior bounced beside the two then up to her brother who sat by the pebbles talking to Midnight.

In the brightness of the sun, it was hard to tell if the gleaming in Feathertail's eyes was down to the strong light, or something else entirely.

Squirrelpaw felt her appetite diminish a little. This was going to be harder than she thought.

…

The sun had risen higher into the sky, painting the horizon with a glittering blue. The travelling cats followed Midnight as they began their way back to the forest, all prepared to spring the moment they saw prey.

Squirrelpaw's stomach continued to growl like a kittypet as she walked beside Stormfur albeit a little sulkily. She had suggested that the group hunt first before they made their journey back, but Brambleclaw had recommended that they hunt along the way. Annoyingly the rest of the group had agreed with the tom, even Crowpaw of all cats. That had stung more than it should have.

It was even more annoying that Squirrelpaw had to admit to herself that her clanmate was right. They didn't have time to waste, even if they were hungry. Squirrelpaw didn't have a problem with the fact that she was wrong, but it still seemed to her that Brambleclaw was trying to keep some kind of leadership over the rest of them. Even now, he kept at the head of the group, occasionally looking back at them like they were _his_ responsibility.

However, the urgency in his eyes did look more like concern now, rather than control.

Squirrelpaw sighed. At least he was being helpful if he was going to be bossy.

It was slightly easier moving, now that they knew where they were going. The Prophecy had been told, and Squirrelpaw was part of it now. But the danger that awaited them was impossible to ignore and would remain with them every step of the way.

It would do no good to panic. It wouldn't help any of them and wouldn't stop what was coming. They just needed to carry on and pray to Starclan it wasn't too late.

Like her companions, Squirrelpaw kept her focus on finding prey. They'd need to keep their strength for as long as they could, after all. The air was warm, but a gentle breeze still wavered the long moor grass. Hopefully, it would lead something towards them after a while.

Squirrelpaw's tail curled as she remembered Crowpaw's advice from yesterday. She pressed her nose to the swaying grass, trying to catch a scent in the air. She heard a confused mrrow come from Stormfur.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer as she tried to find a smell. Nothing came. Sighing, she rose up again and gave Stormfur a shrug. "It's a Windclan technique Crowpaw taught me. Looks like it didn't work this time." Maybe the wind wasn't strong enough.

Stormfur's eyes shifted away, his tail lashing in small irritation. "I see." Squirrelpaw rose a brow at the annoyance in his eyes. What was his problem?

She was about to speak when she felt her whiskers sway a different way. Along came a mouth-watering scent. Before she could even react, Crowpaw had sprinted off into the direction of a nearby hill. Squirrelpaw could just about see the white tail of the rabbit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Brambleclaw yelled. Whether Crowpaw heard him or not didn't matter as his long grey tail disappeared under the green slope of the hill. The Thunderclan Warrior growled in exasperation. "Does he ever listen?"

Squirrelpaw frowned. _He's just trying to catch us some food._

"He won't be long." Feathertail mewed with a soothing chuckle. "You could hardly expect him to ignore a rabbit when it pops right under our noses." Squirrelpaw may have smiled at the Warrior's defence, but a jealous heat still rushed to her cheeks.

Brambleclaw didn't snap, but his tail still whipped hotly around.

Squirrelpaw bit her lip, holding back an urge to hiss at her clanmate. He had promised he was going to try harder!

Maybe sensing the growing tension, Stormfur readied himself to follow Crowpaw. "I'll fetch him back!" The light in the tom's amber eyes faded as the group saw Crowpaw reappear over the hill. A rabbit almost as big as the apprentice hung from his mouth. Squirrelpaw wasn't surprised that her friends were even more shocked than her.

Even for Crowpaw, that was _fast._

Dragging the rabbit back, Crowpaw dropped it before the cats, his blue eyes coolly looking to Brambleclaw. "That didn't take long, did it?" Crowpaw meowed, "I suppose we're allowed to stop and eat it?" He cocked his head to the side, daring someone to object him.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth, frowning, then shut it again as he looked back at the rabbit. The smell was clearly making all of their stomachs groan. The brown Warrior sighed gently, "Of course." Squirrelpaw's eyes widened as she saw clear regret in her clanmate's eyes. Brambleclaw took a breath, his large form relaxing. "Sorry Crowpaw, I'd forgotten how fast Windclan cats can be. This…" His voice became soft. "This moorland must feel like home to you."

An small uneasiness crept into Crowpaw's gaze, he quickly looked away with a sharp nod. "It's fine. Now let's eat." Brambleclaw didn't respond, but there was a grateful warmth around him. Something glowed inside Squirrelpaw at her clanmate's small action.

It was a small apology, but it was an apology nonetheless.

Maybe, just maybe, the cat was changing for the better.

Maybe she'd get back her friend again.

As the cats began to eat, Brambleclaw turned and found Squirrelpaw looking at him. He swallowed hard, his back fur quivering a little as the apprentice looked blankly at him. They shared a look for a few seconds. He took in a cold breath and smiled softly at the cat, a heavy look in his eyes.

Squirrelpaw didn't smile, but she nodded softly at him. She wasn't entirely sure yet. But that little moment, it was certainly better than before.

She gulped down her share of the rabbit, sighing as her hunger settled. It wouldn't be enough on its own, but it was a good start to the day. She inwardly grinned. Crowpaw was proving himself to the group, little by little. Her fur quivered with delight. Looking around, every cat looked happier thanks to the cat's catch.

Except Stormfur.

The Riverclan tom held a strange apprehensiveness in his stare, his tail clearly twitching with agitation. Squirrelpaw slid her gaze to where he was looking and she too held her eyes on the sight. Feathertail ate beside Crowpaw, close enough to be touching pelts, but it wasn't that that made Squirrelpaw unsettled. It was the radiance that glittered in Feathertail's eyes.

Ah. So Stormfur saw it too. He had the same suspicions as her.

It would make sense. Stormfur had full experience of what a half-clan relationship meant. It was only natural that he was worried, if he saw _that_ look that his sister gave to a different clan cat.

The voice in Squirrelpaw's head that told her she was overreacting suddenly sounded much more desperate. Kind of like begging.

It was still possible that Feathertail's admiration was for Crowpaw's hunting abilities. Any cat would appreciate that.

Looking at him, Squirrelpaw admired things about Crowpaw as well.

The shine of his fur in the cool sun, as well as the confidence that stuck out in his form, pulsing in his eyes. They looked much more striking.

Squirrelpaw began to swallow more out of necessity than pleasure. It was harder to focus on her hunger now she realised how handsome Crowpaw was.

…

It was Sunhigh by the time the group had reached the forest. In a turn of luck, bad luck if Crowpaw's expression was to say anything, Purdy had kept his promise and had stayed at the forest edge until they returned.

Squirrelpaw hadn't been the biggest fan of the past kittypet, especially considering his_ questionable_ sense of directions, but she still respected that he had been of help to them in the Two-leg place. Plus, the fact he had been willing to spring at Midnight, when she could have easily killed him with one blow, it was respectful to say the least.

Luckily that hadn't turned into any trouble. And now it was time to hunt for real, before they returned to their travels.

Brambleclaw had suggested they meet up at their old camp, before he and Tawnypelt had stalked away on their own. Squirrelpaw had turned to Crowpaw and Feathertail, assuming they would hunt together, and found Feathertail awkwardly glancing away from the hard gaze of Stormfur. Squirrrelpaw's tail dropped, so he still didn't trust the thought of _them._

Not that the idea was any more pleasant to Squirrelpaw.

Feathertail flushed with obvious embarrassment. "W-Why don't we all hunt together?" She mewed, her stare pleading towards her brother. "We'd all do better as a group."

"Sounds good to me." Crowpaw added, he looked over to Stormfur welcomingly.

Stormfur looked away, his neck fur prickling. "No." Stormfur griped, turning with an annoyed swing of his tail. A clear pang of hurt welled in Feathertail's eyes, her ears dropping back. "I'm fine on my own." Stormfur either didn't notice or didn't care as he padded away into the bushes. Squirrelpaw could see his teeth on display in a grimace.

Squirrelpaw heard his rustling lessen before turning back to her friends. Feathertail's tail was limp on the ground as she looked down at her paws, wounded. Squirrelpaw felt pity rush through her, it was awful to see Feathertail upset.

At least Crowpaw was there to comfort her.

He shook his head in annoyed confusion before he rubbed against Feathertail's pelt cordially. "Don't worry about him. Whatever has gotten burrs stuck in his fur, he'll get over it. Don't let it get to you."

Feathertail still looked upset, but she pressed her tail against the apprentice in appreciation. There was also the flicker in her eyes again.

Squirrelpaw found herself looking away from the two as well.

"Squirrelpaw!" Crowpaw called, "Are you coming?" He was inviting her, he still wanted her there. But Squirrelpaw couldn't find the energy like before. Not like this.

Fumbling, she kept her gaze away until she was looking at the bushed where Stormfur had disappeared. A quick spark erupted in her brain. "Actually, I might go catch up with Stormfur and hunt with him."

Crowpaw rose a brow while Feathertail looked up with interest. "Oh." Crowpaw made a puzzled mrrow. "Are you sure? He said he'd be fine alone."

Squirrelpaw rolled her tail dismissively, "Of course, he'd _say_ that. But it's like Feathertail said, we'll all do better in a group. I'll go help him; you two will be fine together." The last word was more straining to say.

"I would really appreciate that Squirrelpaw." Feathertail mewed with a soft smile. "He would get on better if he had some cat to help him."

Crowpaw's tail curled, "Yeah, but are you sure he'd want Squirrelpaw there?"

The Thunderclan apprentice scowled, her fluffy chest puffing out in offence. "Why wouldn't he? The forest is _my_ kind of territory, you know?"

"I know that. It's just…" Crowpaw gave Feathertail a stiff glance, his brow creased. Feathertail laughed with a wave of her tail.

"I'm sure he'd _love_ her company." Feathertail's whiskers rose, a strange smirk rising on her face. Squirrelpaw cocked her head as Crowpaw nodded with an exasperated sniff.

"What's going on?"

Crowpaw flicked his tail. "Never mind."

Feathertail took a tentative step towards her. "Are you sure you don't want to hunt with us? We can come with you if you like."

Squirrelpaw shook her head, a little too forcefully. She took a leap away towards the bushes. "I'll be fine! All the prey won't be in one place, after all." She crafted a playful smirk, "I'll see you guys later. Make sure Crowpaw doesn't trip over his paws, okay Feathertail!"

"I heard that!" Crowpaw yowled over Feathertail's laughter as the ginger apprentice pranced away.

"You were supposed to, mouse-brain!" She sang back. Squirrelpaw jumped through the undergrowth, shaking off any leaves that got caught in her fur. Now she was out of sight, she let her artificial smile break.

_Pathetic._ She didn't even have the heart to be around her own friends. Not when the question still dug into her like the teeth of a pack of dogs.

Starclan above! She was supposed to be a Warrior! The hero of the forest's daughter!

And she couldn't even look a cat in the eye without wanting to melt.

She was gifting the two time together, why? She wanted to believe that she was a good friend supporting the idea that Feathertail _did_ like Crowpaw and giving the two some time to bond.

She knew that wasn't the truth.

Because every time she did see a sign of that possibility, she felt a burning misery.

She just wanted to get away from that.

A flashing pain pounded on her head. Grumbling, she looked up, letting out a low moan when she saw the cause. "Stupid tree." She needed to be on her guard. Even if she was looking for Stormfur, she still needed to hunt for herself.

It would do her some good.

Her senses shot around until a familiar musk hit her. And it wasn't of any kind of prey. _At least he didn't go far._

Squirrelpaw followed the scent of Riverclan until she found Stormfur beside a small stream rushing along a crack in the forest. His ears were fixed downwards, and his head was turned towards the water. Along his back his fur was still spiked with distaste. Squirrelpaw stepped towards him. "Any fish?"

Stormfur sprang a little, turning to the apprentice with fur prickled in alarm. Squirrelpaw held back a laugh. Stormfur stiffened himself, whiskers swirling shamefully. "Oh, it's you Squirrelpaw. Um, no, The water's too shallow for fish."

Squirrelpaw sighed. "Bad luck. Still, found anything yet."

"Just a mouse. It's buried over there." His tail swung towards land where a grand elm tree stood tall. "So, not that I mind." His voice quavered, "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hunting with my sister and Crowpaw."

Squirrelpaw shrugged, "Those two will do fine themselves. I thought I'd come and give you some help."

Stormfur's face brightened but he still kept still. "Oh, I, uh, I appreciate that. But I said I'd be fine alone." He said. Squirrelpaw thought he was trying to look bigger than he was. This cat really could be weird.

"Well, _I say, _we'll hunt better as a group. And even if you say no, I'm still going to follow you." She said, lashing her tail to say that was the end of it.

"But-"

"But nothing." Squirrelpaw meowed, she strolled up to him and gave him a nudge. She could smell squirrel and mice around. "Come on, we'll go this way."

Squirrelpaw paced ahead, but she still turned back to wait for Stormfur. The Warrior stood there, nonplussed, a moment longer before sighing with a smiling resignation. Squirrelpaw smiled back. She didn't know why Stormfur needed to make such a big deal of it.

Then again, she probably couldn't talk much.

They hunted together, ears pricked and ready. Squirrelpaw had been right, they had worked much better together. Stormfur had been able to find a pair of mice that the two had quickly silenced and buried under the pile. The tom had almost missed a squirrel as it scrambled up a tree, but Squirrelpaw had been able to jump up and catch it before it escaped. Stormfur had nodded with respect as she dispatched the prey. Squirrelpaw had thanked him with a playful bow.

It was good Stormfur was there though, he could carry much more than Squirrelpaw could. They still had time to catch some more, and the aroma of vole lingered in the air, making their mouths water. It hadn't been long before Stormfur had found the creature and was carrying it back in his teeth.

Squirrelpaw felt impressed at the obvious experience of the Warrior, many Thunderclan cats had told her that Riverclan was a nest of lazy cats who'd rather sleep in the sun than hunt. That couldn't be less true when she saw Stormfur. He never looked away or unfixed as he stalked the scent he had found, and he was certainly just as strong as any Warrior she knew. Sure the was a strange hesitation around him that Squirrelpaw couldn't identify, but it wasn't so distracting that it threw the cat off of his work.

It just hit Squirrelpaw then how impactful this journey really had been. Excluding the _obvious,_ she knew that wouldn't believe any stories about the other clans again, she didn't see these cats as rivals but as friends that would forever change how she saw the Clans themselves. And she couldn't have been more happy about it.

"There." Stormfur exclaimed as he dropped the vole onto the pile. "That should be enough."

Squirrelpaw let out a proud chirp as she began to uncover the prey. "See! I told you we'd work better as a team! Let's get these back to the others, I'm so hungry I could eat a toad!"

Squirrelpaw heard Stormfur chuckle as she began to collect the prey, but it was short and weak. Flicking an ear, Squirrelpaw looked up, becoming concerned when she saw Stormfur looking down with a hazy expression.

Squirrelpaw laid the prey down again. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Stormfur exhaled, a guilty aura looming over him. "I should have gone with you guys."

"Huh?"

He let out a frustrated moan. "I'm supposed to be here to watch over Feathertail. I shouldn't have just left her like that." He raked his paw across the ground, scowling at thin air. "What if something's happened to her?"

Squirrelpaw approached the cat, her eyes tender on him. It really was cute how close he was to Feathertail. "Nothing will have happened to her." She mewed, rubbing her tail against his pelt. "Feathertail can fend for herself, besides she has Crowpaw with her."

Squirrelpaw could immediately tell those had been the wrong words, as Stormfur glowered, bending over as his amber eyes blazed. "So, she does."

The venom in his tone wasn't strong, but it was obvious enough that Squirrelpaw found herself frowning. "What's your problem with Crowpaw?" She demanded, her neck fur spiking. "I thought you and him were starting to get along!"

Stormfur actually looked cowed at her reaction as he visibly edged away. His tail trailed dust as it wavered from side to side. Closing his eyes, Stormfur let out a soft hiss of irritation. "Ugh! You've seen what they're like, right?"

The strength in Squirrelpaw's stance reeled. She just about managed to feign ignorance. "What?" She said, her voice shamefully high-pitched.

Stormfur turned, bent over as he steamed. "I know you're not mouse-brained, Squirrelpaw. You've seen how they act around each other." He padded over to where the stream chattered, staring down at his reflection.

Squirrelpaw wanted to speak up, but Stormfur was only echoing her own thoughts back to her. Actually, the fact another cat shared her assumptions made them look alarmingly accurate. Stormfur knew Feathertail better than anyone.

She must have looked off as Stormfur only glanced at her once before making a bitter chuff. "See, you have noticed!" He returned his eyes to the water, shoulders rising "What could she honestly see in that apprentice?!"

Despite herself, Squirrelpaw's eyes darted up to the Warrior with a glare. _Don't talk about him like you actually know him! _Luckily, she had regained enough control to not say her thoughts out loud, but what she did say was still cold. "Hmm, what could a cat see in an _apprentice_?"

Stormfur flinched, looking back at her with guilt in his eyes. "Sorry Squirrelpaw. I didn't mean it like that." He murmured, his flossy tail trailing on the ground.

The ginger molly softened. She knew that Stormfur wasn't trying to be hurtful, he wasn't that kind of cat. "It's alright." Squirrelpaw mewed, her own voice growing gentle. "I'm sorry too. I know you're just worried about Feathertail."

Stormfur smiled graciously, but he returned his downcast head to his reflection. Squirrelpaw's ears went back in pity. She went over to the stream, sitting beside the grey tom. He looked down with a misty expression. "I just can't see how it couldn't bother them. They're in different clans!"

Squirrelpaw's smile tightened. "They might just be friends, Stormfur."

Stormfur turned to her unhappily. "I want that to be true, Squirrelpaw. But Feathertail… I've never seen her act like how she does around him." Squirrelpaw pressed her teeth together as Stormfur went on. "What happens if they do like each other that way? They can't just expect the clans will accept it! They could end up exiled, or worse!"

_I know._

Squirrelpaw exhaled, gazing off into the distance. "Have you tried asking Feathertail how she feels about him?"

Stormfur scoffed, "Have you?"

The apprentice looked up at him icily. "It never bothered me before." She lied. "Crowpaw told me you were okay with him and Feathertail being friends."

Stormfur looked aside, exhaling deeply. "I am. I'm not against Crowpaw as a cat." Squirrelpaw felt a small relief at that, even though she could sense there was a 'but'. "I do trust him. I just… I just don't want Feathertail to get herself hurt."

"Crowpaw would rather hurt himself before hurting Feathertail!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, her tail flaring up again.

"I know!" Stormfur insisted. "But it still doesn't change that they will get themselves hurt if I'm right." The grey tom struck a paw at his reflection, hissing as his saw his murky face ripple across the water. Squirrelpaw still frowned, but she couldn't argue. Stormfur wasn't wrong. And in the end, he was just desperately worried about his dear sister. She couldn't hold that against him.

Besides, it wasn't like he knew his words were affecting her as well.

What was she going to do when this was all over? Regardless of whether Feathertail did like Crowpaw or not, it didn't change how there were barriers that blocked Squirrelpaw from him as well.

Firestar was protective enough of her when she had hung around Bramblestar.

She dreaded to think what he would do if he found out who she was really attracted to.

Squirrelpaw found her own reflection in the stream. Wavering around without direction on the surface of a hollow space. She blinked when she saw the dolour fogging her eyes, closing and opening until she felt she could see her face a little more clearly.

For a brief moment, Squirrelpaw felt like she could see what she'd been before the journey had started.

But that was kittish. It was never going to be like that again.

"I don't know, Stormfur." Squirrelpaw said with a swift tiredness. She hated how small she sounded. "I just want to get back home."

She wanted all these questions in her heart to be answered, whether she liked the answers or not.

Thankfully, Stormfur seemed to accept that answer, he curled his tail around Squirrelpaw's back. "I know. I do too." He stated placidly. The two sat in silence, looking down towards the water. Squirrelpaw felt Stormfur twitch a little. "There's a much bigger river than this at home…obviously," He added in with a small laugh, "It's full of fish at every mark. Me and Feathertail learnt how to swim in it together." Stormfur smiled at his recollections, the peaceful imagery washing over Squirrelpaw with a sympathetic rush. Stormfur's muzzle thinned, his voice growing faint. "I wonder if it's still there."

Squirrelpaw returned his touch, rubbing against him soothingly. "It's going to be fine." She grinned up at him with a flicker in her green eyes. "Because even if it isn't, there's a much bigger river out there somewhere! And you and Feathertail are going to lead your clan to it!"

Stormfur laughed, "Isn't that the dream." He meowed. He looked down at the apprentice, something glimmering in his stare for a moment before he turned away with a sigh. "I just hope Feathertail will be happy when it happens."

Would Feathertail be happy if she had to leave the cat she cared about?

Squirrelpaw knew how she'd feel.

"Don't worry about that." The Thunderclan cat declared, getting up to return to the buried prey. "You ought to ask her. Now come on, I'm starting to digest myself, I'm so hungry!"

The Riverclan tom looked on for a moment before rising up as well, clear wonder in his expression. "Do you actually think she'd tell me?"

Squirrelpaw picked up whatever she could carry. "You're her brother, aren't you?" She said, her voice muffled by her full mouth. She wandered away to the direction of the camping sight, slowing down so Stormfur could catch up, but not looking back at him.

She didn't want to think about those questions anymore.

It was far too exhausting. And it was painful to know they weren't going away anytime soon.

…

The journey had changed with the rising of the sun.

Midnight had informed them that there was a quicker way to reach home than the Twolegplace, which had suited the group fine until they realised where she was pointing them towards.

Into the direction of the sun. It hung above the sharp tops of the mountain range.

It had been a close vote among the cats, but there was a common feeling of how dire their time was running out that led them towards the latter option. It was unknown territory, but they figured it couldn't be anymore harder than what they had all faced already. So, the cats had said their goodbyes to Midnight and Purdy, before setting off towards the stones that splintered the clouds.

It hadn't been too hard at the start, the rock was smooth and not too slippery, and to his credit, Brambleclaw seemed to lead them to paths that weren't too steep to climb at all.

But as they'd grown higher up, the paths had thinned, and the air had grown colder. Soon they were balancing themselves on thin ridges jutted out from the body of the mountain. Every cat had had to rely on another to balance them at some point. At the very least, the trust the cats now shared was more obvious than ever.

It didn't mean that any of them were any calmer though.

Squirrelpaw felt her heart in her ears as she carefully held herself on the ridge before her. The others ahead looked just as nervous, even Brambleclaw who's heavy breathing could be heard from the back of the line. No cat judged him for it. A breeze had met the cats as they walked along, and every cold wisp that made Squirrelpaw's whiskers twitch made the freezing fear in her belly even stronger.

"You're doing fine." Stormfur said, he traversed behind her at the back of the group, just in case any predator tried to sneak up on the group from behind.

Squirrelpaw meant to mutter a thank you, but it was warbled by tense worry. She was trying her hardest to keep her eyes ahead, but the corner of her eye was amazingly vivid, capturing the view that showcased a river, as thin as a whisker from their height, that awaited any cat that was unfortunate enough to drop.

_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _Squirrelpaw grinded her teeth and pressed on._ Just keep moving forward._

In front of her, Tawnypelt shifted on with equal strength. "How much further, Brambleclaw?" She called. Her brother had reached a turn at the mountain-face and not even a second later there was a sudden shout of frustration.

"No!"

Squirrelpaw flinched, leaning to the mountain, so she didn't lose her balance. The other cats looked equally disturbed. "What is it?" Stormfur shouted.

No cat responded until every cat had made their way around the turn. For a moment, Squirrelpaw felt her worries loosen as she found the others at a wider slab of stone that let the cats all rest together. However, her mouth dropped in horror as she saw the edge ahead of them.

There was a gap between the ridge they currently inhabited and the next solid ground. It wasn't too far, but the expanse of twisted trees and rough stone that lay at the bottom made it look so much bigger.

"Sh-Should we go back?" Stormfur suggested. Squirrelpaw's belly twisted at the thought of braving that ridge again, but the drop ahead didn't look any better.

Brambleclaw's face twisted into a squint, "Look over there!"

The cats did, and sure enough they saw what he was looking at. On the other side of the drop, the stone was undeniably smoother and wider, more than enough to hold the cats without difficulty.

"There's bushes growing over there as well!" Feathertail exclaimed. "There might be prey!"

Crowpaw took a step near the edge and sniffed. His eyes brightened. "I can smell rabbits over there!"

"Should we risk it though?" Stormfur mumbled, his eyes wide on the drop below. "It's a good leap."

"Its's not like back there's any easier." Brambleclaw started forward, driven by his instincts. Then he paused, his ears dropping back as his tail rested on the stone floor. He looked to the other side, clearly longing to waste no time, but he sighed and retreated on his haunches, looking to the others. "But if you all feel safer going that way, we can."

Squirrelpaw could tell each cat was trying to hide how surprised they were by her clanmate's attitude. It wasn't long ago that he had practically forced them to follow whatever he said was best. But each cat was clearly pleased by what he said. Squirrelpaw could have thought she was ill by the admiration she felt for the Warrior.

_Maybe he can make a good leader. When he's not being a mouse-brain._

Luckily for Brambleclaw, a vote on the matter wasn't needed. As Crowpaw was clearly preparing himself to spring. "We can't just stand here as if we'll grow wings!" He meowed. Before any cat could stop him, he sprang from the ledge. Squirrelpaw's throat clenched as she saw him in the air, overwhelmed by the thought of him falling. His name was in her throat as he landed, his paws gracefully meeting the stone.

He let out a satisfied puff of air, glancing back to the others with a grin. "Come on, it's easy!"

Squirrelpaw felt her insides settle, but her eyes went red with anger. He shouldn't have just jumped off like that without warning! Despite how brave he was, his action could have easily gone wrong! She couldn't even blame Brambleclaw for how furious he looked at the apprentice's sudden decision.

Squirrelpaw sighed. _Oh, what good will it do to moan about it?_ They had to follow Crowpaw's lead now, or else they'd have to just leave him there, he would never be able to jump back to the narrow rock.

Squirrelpaw shook her head. _When I get over there, I'm raking his muzzle!_

"I'll go next." Feathertail offered. Squirrelpaw wondered if it was because the Warrior could sense the other's annoyance with Crowpaw. She felt annoyance bristle her fur again, trying to block out Stormfur's words. Feathertail waited a moment before leaping over; Crowpaw readied himself at the other end to steady her if she stumbled. Fortunately, the Riverclan molly landed with a steady thud, and she grinned to Crowpaw with a wave of her tail.

Squirrelpaw felt her paws growing hot.

"All right. Who's next?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'll go!" Squirrelpaw said immediately, walking up to the ledge with her tail flared irritably.

Brambleclaw stiffened, "You don't have to-"

"I will!" Squirrelpaw hissed, twisting to her clanmate with green fire. She saw Brambleclaw back off, his lips tight. The ginger molly felt her anger evaporate, replaced by a sudden guilt. Brambleclaw hadn't been the one to annoy her, she couldn't go at him for nothing. "Sorry." She mumbled, "But, I'll be fine. Okay?"

Brambleclaw nodded graciously, a small peace in his eyes.

"See you over there." Squirrelpaw mewed. She placed her forepaws on the ledge and put pressure into her back legs. She couldn't mess this up. She steadied her gaze on the other ledge where her friends stood and clenched down the fear in her gut. Pushing herself on her back legs, she leapt into the air, not looking down as she felt the wind traveling in her face.

Her front paws met the stone first but Squirrelpaw felt terror wrack her as she realised her back paws wouldn't meet the stone. _I'm going to fall!_

As her stomach hit the crooked edge with a grunt, she could have squealed in terror. She felt her heart in her mouth as her back legs began to fall down, but a strong set of jaws held her scruff, steadying her on the stone as her legs swung in the open air. She scrambled forward, pulled up by the force on her scruff until her belly was resting safely on the stone.

Squirrelpaw was breathing so heavily that she almost did not hear the yowl. "Are you okay?"

Pulling her panting face from the stone, she quivered as she saw Crowpaw standing above her. His blue eyes were wide with concern that made her breathing slow. "I-I'm fine!"

"You did great!" Brambleclaw called from the other side, his voice higher than normal. Squirrelpaw looked back and saw him exhaling with obvious relief. She waved her tail at him thankfully.

Squirrelpaw felt a tender nudge at her side and saw Feathertail ushering her to get up. "You did really well." The Warrior mewed. Squirrelpaw knew she was just being kind. How could she have let herself stumble like that?

"I would have fallen for sure if you hadn't caught me." She looked up again at Crowpaw, the warmth inside her swelling uncontrollably. She could actually feel her eyes drifting as Crowpaw smiled down at her.

"Hey, you still made it, didn't you?" He simpered, "Just because Squirrel's in your name, it doesn't mean you can leap like one."

Squirrelpaw might have raked his eyes for that earlier, now she just batted his face away with her paw. "Don't ruin this, rabbit-brain." She said, getting up to her paws and shaking the loose bits of rock out of her fur. She noticed how close she was to Crowpaw and blushed.

Her breath stopped again as a thought entered her mind. She glanced over to Feathertail, and found the cat preparing herself at the edge in case another cat stumbled. She didn't seem to mind at all when Crowpaw was with Squirrelpaw. At least, not as obviously affected Squirrelpaw felt when Feathertail was near him.

Did that mean Feathertail wasn't interested in Crowpaw? Or was she just stronger when it came to hiding her feelings?

Possibly she was just a stronger cat than Squirrelpaw.

Nothing made Squirrelpaw feel any better about it. Nothing was clarified or denied.

Like the drop that could have claimed her, it was just a gaping unknown.

…

Finally, things were beginning to look better. After the cats had all made it to the other side, they'd decided it was the perfect time to hunt. On the other side of the ledge, the stone had linked with a wide valley growing on the mountain side between two rifts. There was even a small trickling stream where the cats had been able to gain a well-deserved drink.

The cats all rested on a small slope where bushes and a few trees stood out gloriously. It was so much more satisfying to relax after how tricky that ridge had been.

Squirrelpaw had come to a familiar decision.

After Crowpaw and Feathertail had volunteered to go hunting again, the ginger molly was beginning to grow tired of her lack of answers. It was clear that she wasn't going to find out if Feathertail liked the tom or not, so she was going to take care of another issue in the meantime.

She was going to tell Crowpaw how she felt.

She'd had enough of wasting her time with her guts in knots. Once he got back, she was going to get some kind of answer from him, and then maybe she wouldn't have to spend her time getting so darn frustrated anymore.

The two cats had returned with mouths full of prey. As the cats ate up their shares, Squirrelpaw made sure she was next to Crowpaw. She nudged him with her tail, making him look up curiously.

"What is it?"

"Once you're done, can you meet me over there?" She pointed her tail in the direction of a pair of thick bushes. "I need to talk to you about something."

Crowpaw raised a brow, "Can we talk about it here?"

_Not a chance!_

"No!" Squirrelpaw meowed in a hushed voice. "Just meet me over there, all right?"

Crowpaw swung his tail in exasperation, but he didn't argue. "Okay, sure."

Squirrelpaw beamed. "Thank you!"

It didn't take long for Squirrelpaw to finish her share after that, she gulped the prey down and padded away from the cats. She gave Crowpaw a wink as she made her way to the bushes. He rolled his eyes and continued eating, but he was evidently amused.

Squirrelpaw found the back of the bush and let out a deep breath. It was suddenly hitting her what she was just about to do. She stamped her paw on the ground with a growl. _Come on! Don't be a mouse-heart! This is exactly why you've been so pathetic all day! Just tell him how you feel and be done with it, for the love of Silverpelt!_

What was she even meant to say? Should she just blurt it out when he came around the bush? How would he even react? She still didn't know definitively if he liked her or not.

_Well then, you're about to find out._

Good Starclan, the little voice didn't care about any kind of consequences at all.

But it was _really _persuasive.

There was no point in fighting it anymore. It wasn't just that it was affecting how she saw Crowpaw, it was tainting her perception of Feathertail. That made Squirrelpaw feel awful. She remembered how annoyed she'd gotten seeing the two of them on the peak. And then Feathertail had made her look like a fool when she nuzzled Squirrelpaw's side, beyond worried about her.

No cat deserved this. Squirrelpaw just wanted everything between them to be normal again. But it was her own fault she felt like this, and she needed to take some action herself. She couldn't just wait around for Feathertail or Crowpaw to say something.

"What did you need, Stormfur?"

Squirrelpaw's full stomach almost came out of her mouth when she heard the Riverclan molly's voice. Perking her ears up, she craned her head around the bush. Stormfur and Feathertail had wandered away from the group, sitting together by the small stream that ran down the mountain side. Feathertail's faced away from Squirrelpaw, but the apprentice could see discomfort darknening Stormfur's expression.

The grey cat let out a low hiss of breath. "Listen Feathertail, you and Crowpaw-"

Squirrelpaw's eyes widened, he was actually going to ask her about it?! She kept herself hidden, but her ears were alert like she was hunting on a monster-path.

So it was easy to hear the sharpness in Feathertail's reply. "What about Crowpaw?" Feathertail's fur bristled as she growled. "You are all so unfair to him!"

Her voice was hard and defensive, hidden like an adder in the grass. Squirrelpaw felt her jaw drop at the Warrior's anger.

Would she get so angry over a friend?

_Y-You'd do the same! It doesn't mean anything!_

"That's not the point!" Stormfur spoke like he was treading on the ridge again. "What's going to happen when we get home? Crowpaw's in a different clan."

_See, this is it. She'll become confused and deny everything he thinks and then you can shut up and get on with everything._

"We don't even know if there will be clans anymore." Feathertail protested. Squirrelpaw quivered and her breathing became cold. "We'll be leaving the forest remember!"

Squirrelpaw's ears dropped down but she still listened carefully. _W-Why isn't she denying anything?_

"Do you think the clan boundaries will just vanish because we have to leave?" Stormfur scoffed.

"Have you forgotten already what Midnight said?!" Feathertail snapped. Her tone was cold and unflinching. Unafraid. "The Clans won't survive if we don't work together!"

_She just has to say no._ Squirrelpaw's tail began to sink to the ground. She blinked desperately. _She could just be talking about friendships! That's still a boundary in itself! It doesn't mean she-_

"And have you forgotten what happens when cats from different clans get together?" Stormfur's voice pounded in Squirrelpaw's ears, growing louder as if by some cruel echo. "Look at how our father is torn between two clans! You and I nearly died because we were half-clan! Tigerstar would have killed us if Thunderclan hadn't rescued us!"

This was it. This was to the point. Feathertail had to face Stormfur's worries now. She just had to tell him it was a mis-

"But Tigerstar's gone now. There won't be another cat in the forest."

Around her, Squirrelpaw suddenly felt like she was falling. Her ear was crooked and twitching as she listened on. The sibling's voices grew hazy, like they were at the back of a cave.

"Midnight said all the clans will have somewhere else to live." Feathertail meowed with a passionate defiance. "Everything will be different."

The little voice didn't make a sound over Squirrelpaw's small whimper.

Stormfur moaned lightly, "But you and Crowpaw…"

"I'm not going to talk about me and Crowpaw!" Feathertail sighed, her voice lowering. "I'm sorry, Stormfur, but this has nothing to do with you."

Squirrelpaw didn't listen to Stormfur's reply, she sat down on her haunches, hidden in the shadows of the bush. She stared down at the ground, Feathertail's words spiralling around her head.

_This has nothing to do with you._

Feathertail's voice sounded more like Squirrelpaw's then.

Squirrelpaw looked up, her throat full of a horrible dryness that made her gulp down something raw. She'd gotten an answer to one of her questions. It wasn't as satisfying as she'd hoped.

_She likes him. She admitted it to her own brother._ Squirrelpaw might have admired Feathertail if she wasn't sick with a stupid indiscretion.

She sat there, breathing in chilling, uncomfortable air as she thought about what happened next?

What did happen next?

She liked the same cat as one of her good friends. That was inescapable. And it made Squirrelpaw feel guilty.

Like she was betraying Feathertail by feeling like this.

Betraying one of the cats who had treated her with the most kindness…

Did that mean that Squirrelpaw was intruding on them? While there wasn't anything to say that Crowpaw liked Feathertail back, the thought of possibly _taking_ the one Feathertail loved away from her was appalling.

Taking away something that made Feathertail happy? The one cat who deserved to be happy more than anyone she knew.

Sure, it wasn't certain that it could work out, even if Squirrelpaw kept her mouth shut. Like Stormfur had said, it was naïve to assume that generations of the Warrior Code would go away just because there was a new forest.

But, like Feathertail said, if the rules did change… If they could become happy together… Then it would be more likely to become reality if Squirrelpaw didn't speak up.

But what did Squirrelpaw want?

What she wanted most; she knew. But she also knew that she wanted the best for Feathertail as well. And now she knew that she liked Crowpaw, it was clear what she needed to do to make her happy.

She also knew how much it would hurt her.

Squirrelpaw's ears twitched as she heard approaching paws. She straightened herself quickly, sniffing back anything that was about to pour out of her and leave her open. She looked at the bush as soon as Crowpaw edged past it.

The grey apprentice held a curious expression, his tail curled as he sat in front of the Thunderclan cat. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked, cleaning blood from one of his paws.

He kept his eyes on his friend as she looked down for a moment. He couldn't see the battle taking place, and he wasn't able to tell that her anger was a mockery of her own design. He winced as she batted his face with unsheathed claws, catching him across the ear.

"Hey!" Crowpaw snarled, his tail lashing in a fury. "What was that for?"

"You being a flea-brain, that's what?" Squirrelpaw hissed, squaring him up. "What were you thinking, jumping acrossthe ridge like that without letting us have a say in the matter?"

"Is that what this was about?" Crowpaw bleated, patting over his sore ear. "I thought it was something important."

"It is important!" Squirrelpaw seethed, making Crowpaw step back with a frown. "You told me I shouldn't put myself in danger, and you do something like that!"

Crowpaw groaned, "It wasn't like it was a far jump!"

"I would have fallen if it wasn't for you! But what if you hadn't made it! No one would have been there to catch you!" Squirrelpaw turned away from him, whipping his muzzle with her tail.

Crowpaw began to mutter, "I still made it, didn't-" He droned off, his confidence fading as he realised what he was saying. Squirrelpaw realised it to, who he was mirroring, and she turned back to him with narrowed eyes.

"I was scared, you mouse-brain! We can't afford to lose anyone." Squirrelpaw's tone calmed down marginally, but there was still something twisted in her eyes. "You have to lead Windclan to a new home, remember?"

Crowpaw kept him muzzle shut, but he nodded slowly. He sensed now why Squirrelpaw was really angry with his actions earlier, and he couldn't blame her. He'd gone through the same thing after all. When she was under that water, he'd never felt so scared of losing anyone. It would be cruel of him to put her through the same thing.

Sighing, he dipped his head in apology. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I know." Squirrelpaw muttered, her anger gone. "But that's just because you're a mole-head." Hesitantly, she rubbed against his side, exhaling as she soaked in his soft fur.

Crowpaw didn't object to her tenderness. Clearly, he had worried her. "Won't happen again." He mewed.

"It better not." Squirrelpaw said sternly, swiping his nose again with her tail. Crowpaw sneezed; how could anything be so fuzzy? "It wasn't just me you worried…Feathertail was scared too." She examined him as he sighed again, guilt becoming clearer in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Crowpaw offered, looking up sanguinely at the apprentice. When her eyes softened, he craned his head back up. "But maybe you know how it was for us when _you _jumped into the river." He leered.

Squirrelpaw let out a mrrow of laughter, "Shut up, at least I didn't start crying." He knew she didn't mean it, so he laughed along. But even as they walked back to the others, he didn't know why she'd mentioned Feathertail out of nowhere. He didn't know that Squirrelpaw had made herself a promise to support her friends as much as she could.

And he didn't know how much it stung her to do that.

...

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, here's a long chapter to make up for it!**_

_**I appreciate the patience of all those who waited. A lot of stuff went down in the meantime, including my computer not auto saving an entire day's work and losing four pages of writing! That was not fun...**_

_**But, I digress, we're here now. New chapter is here. And hopefully I can get the next one out sooner.**_

_**As you might have guessed this was a very angst ridden chapter, and I can sense that some may not like Squirrelpaw's character in this. Here's what she is to me: A character who can be moody, violent, snappy, sassy and selfish. But also trusting, kind, emotional, understanding, and passionate. Hey... guess what...**_

_**Those are kids!**_

_**And we all know, kids can be little buggers, but we should in no way belittle them because of it. That's just silly.**_

_**Okay, mini explanation over.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did, please tell me why you did. I appreciate the support.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**I'll talk to you in a while.**_


	13. Imprisoned

It wasn't the strike that made Crowpaw's head spin, it was how he landed against the stone. His vision flashed a painful white as his head bumped against the floor. Momentarily, he was sure he could hear blood pulsing in his skull, then he heard the furious hisses of his friends.

"You want to try that with me?!" Squirrelpaw's voice yowled.

"I don't _want_ to do anything like that to any of you." A voice responded, calm and smooth. "But if you try to force your way past us, we will do what we must."

"We will not let you disturb the prophecy!" Another voice growled.

Crowpaw heard Tawnypelt snarl. "And we won't allow you to keep our friend captive!"

The Windclan apprentice clenched his teeth, sluggishly raising himself back to his paws. The side of his head throbbed with blunt pain and Crowpaw had to stiffen himself on his paws to keep steady. He caught Feathertail's scent as she rubbed her head under his chin.

"Careful." She whispered tenderly.

Crowpaw felt a flush of affection for her act, but it was overshadowed by the rage coursing along every hair on his pelt.

His eyes opened into a blue glare; blinking away the dazed vision, he stared out to the two Tribe guards who stood tall before his snarling friends. Crowpaw couldn't find the patience to remember the stupidly long names they'd given themselves. He vaguely remembered that the huge tom that had struck him was called Scree, but couldn't think or care about what the equally large tom beside him was called.

It wasn't like their names mattered when they were going to be dead soon.

Scree stared stonily at Tawnypelt. "I'm afraid it's nothing you can change. He has been prophesised to defeat Sharptooth! The Tribe of Endless Hunting has decided on it!" The guard didn't move to threaten them, but he made his size known to the Clan cats.

This whole thing was utter madness to the clan cats. They had been found by this Tribe-of-Endless-Hunting a few days ago, a group of cats that lived inside a cave hidden behind a great waterfall on the mountain.

At first, everything had slowly become relaxing, even Crowpaw was taken in by the cat's hospitality. They had been allowed to hunt and rest with the Tribe while they figured out their next move on their journey.

But when they had tried to leave the Tribe. It all became clear why they were really there.

They were prisoners.

The Tribe claimed that Stormfur was meant to be some 'silver cat' prophecised, by what Crowpaw assumed was their image of Starclan, to kill this vicious lion creature named Sharptooth that had been slowly hunting and picking off the Tribe moon by moon. It sounded like fox-dung to Crowpaw, but the Tribe were determined. They weren't going to allow Stormfur to leave.

And now they'd taken him away from the group, away from his screaming sister, and had herded the rest of them into some cavern at the back of the cave.

Crowpaw grunted, taking a step towards the guards. They didn't look worried. "We already have our own journey to make! We don't have time to waste helping you scum!" Crowpaw flashed his fangs furiously. It didn't matter how many times these brutes knocked him down, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You will be able to continue your own path in the morning." The other guard stated, blinking steadily. "We will even point you in the right direction."

"You don't understand!" Crowpaw looked beside him to see Brambleclaw. The Warrior was clearly trying to keep control, holding a strong tail between Squirrelpaw and the nearest guard. "Our journey includes us all! We can't just leave Stormfur behind!"

"And we can't just let our saviour leave us." The guard meowed levelly. For a split second, the cat's eyes cast away from the group, grimacing with a splitting look of pain. "If you could only see what Sharptooth has done before, you would understand."

Brambleclaw's tail swung around in frustrated panic.

"Please." A soft voice mewed. Crowpaw peered down to where Feathertail tearfully faced the two guards, her ears and tail low. The grey apprentice felt his heart ache at the sight of his friend's misery. "Please, you can't do this. This has to be some kind of mistake."

The two guards looked at each other, then held their heads low. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting makes no mistakes." Scree said softly. "A silver cat is what will save us from generations of suffering."

"But it can't be Stormfur!" Feathertail pleaded. "He has to come home with us! I can't leave him here with you!" The torment in the cat's voice was unbearable to hear. Her friends all cooled in their threats to look on pitifully at the grieving molly. Her blue eyes glistened with tears, "Please. He's my brother!"

Even in the darkness of the cave, the pity in Scree's face was undeniable. The large cat took a step forward, making the nearest cat, Tawnypelt, let out a warning hiss. "I'm sorry. But it cannot be changed." Scree lowered his ears as he looked gently out towards Feathertail. "We have to keep him here. He needs to save us. You see," As if anticipating his partners next words, the other guard lowered his gaze to the stone floor. "I don't want to lose anymore of _my_ brothers. I have seen too many brothers, sisters and friends lost to that creature, and I am not going to let our hope of freedom just slip away. Surely, you can understand that." There was a small flash of hope in the guard's eyes.

Feathertail's only reply was a soft wail.

Tawnypelt lashed her tail in a fury, "And if we leave him with you cretins, then we risk our own prophecy, our entire home could be lost!"

Scree exhaled and straightened himself up again, his gaze hardened. "Your own Tribe will protect you, as ours have done us."

Tawnypelt grunted in response but Brambleclaw pressed his paw on her tail before she could jump forward to pounce.

"There is nothing else to say about it." The other guard dictated, turning on his haunches. "There is prey left for you in these quarters, as well as enough room to get some rest. We will escort you away in the morning."

"While you keep our friend prisoner!" Squirrelpaw hissed through clenched fangs.

The guard looked back with a blank stare. "Please just get some rest. You won't help yourselves by fighting us."

_We'll see about that._

Crowpaw pulled himself away from his crying friend, crouching down quickly and preparing himself to spring. He wasn't going to let these mange-pelts get away with keeping him prisoner! Scree saw the battle reignite in the apprentice's eyes and he too tensed for the approaching fight. But as soon as Crowpaw's back legs left the ground, he was pulled back down with a swift clamp on his scruff.

Crowpaw roared in anger as he was pressed down on his belly. He tried to lift himself up, but the strong paws on his back and the teeth on his scruff held him securely in place. He looked up and saw Brambleclaw's large head overshadowing him, his amber eyes still fixed hatefully on the pair of guards.

"Let me go, you bee-brain!" Crowpaw demanded. Was the Warrior really going to let the Tribe have their way? After how they had betrayed the groups trust and taken their friend from them! He didn't think much of Brambleclaw at all, but at the very least he expected him to stick up for the safety of the rest of them. They needed to teach these flea-bitten strays a lesson! Especially when it threatened Starclan's prophecy! Crowpaw swatted his tail against the Warriors pelt, but the Thunderclan cat kept still, which left Crowpaw motionless.

Relief crept into the guard cats' faces, though there had never been a hint of fear. "For everyone's sakes, do not try anything like that." Scree warned, a spark of fire in his eyes as he stared at the struggling apprentice. "As long as you all respect our Tribe, nobody has to be harmed."

"Go fall off the mountain!" Squirrelpaw snapped. Her voice sounded closer but Crowpaw couldn't see her. He did hear a tight whisper though, presumably to Brambleclaw. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll rip your ear."

Crowpaw's struggles began to loosen.

The two guards didn't respond, only the steps of their paws leaving the cats pounded around the chamber.

"We'll be keeping guard by the entrance to your chamber." Scree's low voice rumbled. "So, please don't try anything difficult."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Tawnypelt snarled behind her clenched teeth. The Tribe cats ignored her, stalking away to the narrow cylinder of stone that shaped the entrance.

Once they were out of sight and their voices became a low hum compared to the slashing rush of the cave waterfall, Crowpaw felt the pressure on his back ease. The apprentice kicked his back legs and scrambled away from Brambleclaw, turning on him with eyes full of rage.

"What are you doing? You're just going to give in?" Crowpaw exclaimed, his neck fur rising.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes on the apprentice, sighing as he turned to glance at the prey that the guards had left them. "You're not going to help Stormfur by getting yourself mauled."

"And doing nothing is?"

"There's nothing we can do for now." Brambleclaw began to pad away to the pile, his head lowered and his tail slack. "Even if we could take on those two, we still have an entire Tribe to get by. And you can bet your life that they'll have more guards around Stormfur, probably their best as well."

A cold silence loomed over the cats.

"So, what are we going to do?" Squirrelpaw meowed, her green eyes burning with frustration. She turned to the still shivering Feathertail and anger twisted across her muzzle. "We have to get Stormfur back! We're not leaving without him!"

Tawnypelt nodded, "We have to find a way to him somehow."

"We will." Brambleclaw declared, his eyes hard as he stared back at his companions. "But not tonight. These cats are ready for trouble now they've revealed what they're really up to. There is no way we'll be able to reach him right now."

Crowpaw's tail spiked. Waiting? They couldn't waste anymore time! "So you'd rather just sit here and eat their rot like a good little kit!" He growled. Brambleclaw was meant to be a warrior, not some soft-hearted coward. These cats were holding their friend hostage, they couldn't just leave him alone!

Brambleclaw took a swift bite out of a hawk left for him and swallowed gravely. "I'd rather that no cats got hurt."

_Bad answer._ "Oh, like that was something you cared about before." Crowpaw muttered, using his tail to point out the scars on his pelt. He didn't care anymore that he'd forgiven the tom for that, if he was going to just let them sit here, Crowpaw was going to make him look like a fool!

Brambleclaw just turned away heavily, rubbing his face with a forepaw.

"Crowpaw!" Tawnypelt meowed sternly. "That isn't going to help any of us."

"I want to get Stormfur back, not laze around like your mange-clumped-!"

"Guys!"

The cats turned to Squirrelpaw's shout. The apprentice was curled beside Feathertail, rubbing her head comfortingly against the molly. Crowpaw felt his stomach twist. The Riverclan cat was weeping softly into her forepaw, sniffling and whimpering as she desperately tried to hold herself together after the loss of her brother.

"It's alright." Squirrelpaw mewed, licking Feathertail's shoulder tenderly. "We'll get him back, I promise."

Feathertail let out another sob as the apprentice's tail curled around her. "Why? Why has this happened?" Watching her cry like this was almost excruciating to Crowpaw. His anger boiled as he saw the cat that had smiled and laughed beside him for the longest time, now reduced to tears before him.

"We should never have come here!" Tawnypelt groaned, her paw stamping on the stone ground. "We should have taken the Twoleg-place again! Why did Midnight send us this way? Was it a trick?"

Crowpaw's eyes widened at that thought and his pelt prickled heatedly. "I knew we should never have trusted her!" Badgers were evil, every cat knew that, they were fools for thinking one wanted to help them!

"But Starclan sent us to her." Brambleclaw said, quietly as if it was just meant to be his own thoughts. "Why would she trick us if we were meant to find her?" He let out a cold breath. "This doesn't make any sense."

Crowpaw twitched an ear in thought as another silence filled the caves. That was true. Had there been some kind of mistake? Had they gone wrong? Or had Midnight tricked them herself against Starclan's orders. Every thought had no answer and it only made Crowpaw angrier and angrier. What did it matter? Something had led them to this terrible place and away from their destination.

"What if…" Tawnypelt's voice wavered with a small terror. "What if we were meant to come here and Stormfur really is this chosen cat?"

The thought that Starclan would intentionally want them to leave one of their own behind to fight some unknown battle was enough to make Crowpaw shiver. But it was Feathertail's eyes, the eyes that were usually so happy and tender, now cracking with a tormenting horror and panic, that made Crowpaw snap.

"No!" He yelled at the Shadowclan molly. "There is no way we were meant to abandon Stormfur like this! This is all just a made up prophecy by these cave-dwelling vermin!" He whipped his head over to where he heard the soft voices of Scrag and that other guard, and his muscles tensed with fierce adrenaline. He was going to make those fox-pelts pay! "You all may want to sit and do nothing, but not me!"

Crowpaw prepared himself to sprint, ready to surprise those cave-mongrels with his Windclan speed! He would show them what a real Warrior was capable of! He broke off into a run.

Only to be snatched away by a force that had speed that even surprised Crowpaw.

Crowpaw thrashed his paws as he was dragged away from the entrance, his rear sliding across the ground. "Let me go!" He snarled, not caring who it was towards. Before he could turn to look he felt the bite on his scruff depart, replaced by two paws that pushed him against the cave wall, holding him there as his hind paws kicked wildly. He opened his eyes and found Brambleclaw's yellow stare, as if holding him against the wall with just the hardness in his eyes.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw protested, pouncing up to her feet. "Put him down now!"

"Squirrelpaw, wait!" Tawnypelt rushed in front of the cat, using her larger figure to hold her back.

"Tawnypelt, get out of my way! If he claws him again, I'll-"

"If he does that, I'll be the first to rip him off! But just wait a second."

Crowpaw watched as Squirrelpaw gave up in her attempts, but still watched over the toms carefully, emerald eyes wide with concern. The Windclan cat struck his gaze back at the tom, full of savage intent, and began batting his paws at Brambleclaw's forelegs. "Get your paws off me, you coward!"

Brambleclaw remained stoic, not reacting a little as Crowpaw mercilessly tried to claw at his legs. The apprentice didn't do much damage apart from tiny scratches in the Warrior's fur, not enough to leave a major scar. That made Crowpaw hiss with wrath, trying to force more power into his strikes. He couldn't reach far beyond Brambleclaw's forelegs though, so the damage didn't increase. All throughout Crowpaw's attempts though, Brambleclaw kept as stiff as the cave walls themselves, his face emotionless as he held Crowpaw still.

After a minute of screaming and fruitless attacks, Crowpaw felt the exhaustion build in his limbs. He collapsed his head against the cold wall, still glaring coldly at the Warrior as he panted in his grasp. Crowpaw gripped onto one of Brambleclaw's forelegs, trying to squeeze his claws into the flesh in one last display of defiance.

"So that's it." Crowpaw hissed, "You're just going to accept this, eh?" The apprentice stared hatefully at the still emotionless Warrior, letting out a disgusted growl.

Brambleclaw didn't say anything for a moment, perhaps waiting to see if the fight had truly left Crowpaw. "No." The Warrior said, his voice in a low drawl. "I'm not. But I'm not letting you get yourself killed for nothing."

"They have our friend." Crowpaw snarled. He felt comfortable saying that now. Even if it looked like Stormfur didn't consider him a good one, the Riverclan tom was still Crowpaw's friend, and he was the brother of one of his best friends. He was one of them, and Crowpaw couldn't just let the Tribe have him.

"I know. But we're not going to save him by taking on an entire Tribe." Brambleclaw let out a hiss of annoyance as Crowpaw turned away with a scoff. "Think about this Crowpaw! Do you think it will end well if you just take on an entire cave of cats? Even if we could get to Stormfur, what's to stop the Tribe from making sure he doesn't leave in one piece?"

Crowpaw panted as his expression twisted. "They wouldn't do that."

"Cats will do _anything_ when they're desperate Crowpaw."

The Windclan tom let out a string of tight breaths. He felt Brambleclaw's words crawling over him like a snake, poisoning him with the truth. They didn't know what these cats were capable of. If they wanted to, they could make sure that the cats never saw their friend alive again.

Feeling Crowpaw's limbs limpen in his grasp, Brambleclaw let out a soft sigh, but he still held the tom in place. "I know that you're angry Crowpaw. Believe me, if we could, there is nothing I'd want to do more than take revenge on these dirt-clods right beside you!" It was then that Crowpaw did see the burning battle in the Warrior's eyes, hidden behind a cool exterior. The tightness in the apprentice's chest began to uncurl. "But we can't do that right now and guarantee that everyone makes it out safe."

The Warrior used his eyes to indicate the three mollies to Crowpaw. He looked out to the cats, to his two best friends who were looking back with incredible worry for his safety. If they got hurt because Crowpaw started a battle they couldn't win…

The tension faded from Crowpaw's muscles and he went slack, his head bent down in defeated acceptance. Now, he felt Brambleclaw's hold on him soften. "So, what do we do?" Crowpaw asked softly, noticing fatigue creep into his tone.

"I know you don't like it. But we have to play along for now." Brambleclaw took his paws off of the cat, gently letting him slide to the ground again. The Warrior nudged Crowpaw softly. The apprentice took a moment to regain his breath, feeling hollowed by the night's events, but he found his feet again. "We'll eat and rest tonight. We all need our strength for tomorrow."

Crowpaw looked up at him questioningly.

"Because once we make them think we've left without a problem. We're coming back." Brambleclaw used his tail to pat Crowpaw's pelt. It felt alarmingly friendly. "And when we do, we'll be ready. I don't care if Stormfur is this 'chosen cat' or not, this Tribe's destiny has nothing to do with us, and we won't let them get in the way of our clan's future."

Crowpaw stared up slack-jawed at the intense declaration in the Warrior's voice. However much he hated to think of it, he almost felt like he was watching a leader speak to his clan. Crowpaw cringed at the thought, but he couldn't deny that Brambleclaw's words made him realise that there was no cat that would give up on Stormfur.

"What's going on in there?" The two toms turned and saw Scree peering at the two a few tail-lengths away. His face was crisp with suspicion and distrust.

For a moment, Crowpaw pulsed with dread at the thought that the guard had heard their plan. But the Tribe cat only looked on and Crowpaw knew they were okay for now.

Brambleclaw let out a savage growl. "Mind your own business!"

Scree narrowed his eyes, meeting the tom's stare a moment more before he stalked away with a grunt. A while later, a hulking brown guard entered the chamber and sat where Scree had stood before, his ears high and his mouth thin with impatience.

_They're listening for us._ Crowpaw realised. His brow curled as he felt Brambleclaw whisper into his ear. "Come on. We'll go over to the kill pile where they won't hear us."

Crowpaw nodded, sending one last spit at the guard before following Brambleclaw. They nodded over to their waiting friends, all sharing a sigh of relief as they saw that no cat had gotten hurt. They gathered around the kill pile, now a good tree-length away from the guard.

Brambleclaw explained his idea to the cats, Feathertail's tears quelling a little as she saw the clarity in her friends that none of them would leave her brother behind.

"So how do we get to the chamber then?" Tawnypelt asked, now speaking in a hushed voice. "We'll still have to get past the guards?"

The cats all thought for a second. "What if we come back when it's dark?" Squirrelpaw queried. "We've all seen how dark it gets here and we'll have the sound of the waterfall to cover us if we're quiet."

There was a collective mrrow of agreement at the idea. Crowpaw grinned at his friend. She was right, even when it was light the shadows in the cave were as thick as mud. If they came during the night, there was a good chance they wouldn't be spotted. But something else did make Crowpaw's whiskers twitch with worry.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that waterfall. These cats have had time to know when to focus away from it." He wouldn't be shocked if the cats had been able to hear a kit's paw two tree-lengths away. Which didn't fair well if that guard was any better. He peered back and sighed when he saw the cat scratching his ear with a forepaw.

"It's the best chance we have." The cats all turned to Feathertail. The molly had straightened herself, sniffing back sobs and wiping away her tears. She let out a long exhale. "I'll do it. I'm not leaving Stormfur with these cats."

Squirrelpaw curled herself up against her friend, her dark ginger fur soothingly mixing with her silver pelt. "And neither are we. We'll be with you until we get him back!"

"Squirrelpaw's right." Brambleclaw meowed. "We all started this journey together and we're not ending it unless we're all there as one."

Feathertail sniffed but her muzzle slowly transformed into a smile. She gazed gratefully at each of her friends, and when she found Crowpaw, the tom nodded at her, gentle determination glinting in his eyes. He would do everything for his friend. And he knew that he had to keep calm for now, the battle could wait. But when the time was right, he was going to make these cats sorry that they ever met the Warriors.

"We should eat." Tawnypelt mewed, picking at a rabbit in front of her. "We're going to need our strength." Her eyes found Feathertail's. "For Stormfur."

Whether or not the tears that came out of Feathertail's eyes were of comfort or heartache was difficult to tell. But she was smiling, and that was enough for Crowpaw. He would make sure that she kept like that, they were not ending this without Stormfur.

But Tawnypelt was right. He needed his strength. Reluctantly, he took a bite out of his own prey, telling himself that he would not enjoy one bit of it. He owed no thanks to these carrion chasers, he made his gut hollow and imagined the taste to be bland, it was all just a matter of sustenance.

Brambleclaw finished first, he stretched his forepaws out, and Crowpaw couldn't stop a small uneasiness from affecting him as he saw the scratches along the brown fur. The cold trepidation that he had been wrong to act how he did made him wince and look away.

"Everyone get a good rest." Brambleclaw meowed gently, though his fur still spiked with choked back animosity. "We've got a long day tomorrow." He gave a smooth nod to each of the group, stopping on Crowpaw for a moment that made the grey cat bristle.

There was no anger in the tom's eyes. He just gave a similar nod to Crowpaw. As if a silent promise that justice would be delivered. Unconsciously, Crowpaw nodded back. Then the Thunderclan Warrior padded away, curling up by the wall of the cave.

Crowpaw was eased away from the Warrior as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw Squirrelpaw beside him, he was about to smile, then he saw her brow furrowed and his mouth sat thin.

Suddenly, Squirrelpaw wavered, raising her paw to brush over the side of Crowpaw's muzzle. A sudden sting let Crowpaw know it was the spot where Scree had struck him. He let out a silent groan. _Great, now I've worried her._

"Is it bad?" Squirrelpaw mewed, Crowpaw blushed when he felt her paw accidentally stroke his whiskers. His stomach curled in a strange, warm way that made his head feel lighter.

The Windclan cat straightened up, sneering. "As if? I've been hurt more by playing with kits in the nursery!" He lied. He didn't want her worrying over him. Though, he couldn't help but feel an uncertain satisfaction, a happiness, that she did stop to care about him, even in all this.

He wouldn't admit to Ashfoot that she had been right when scolding her sulking kit. But chances were she already knew she was. It was really good to have a friend.

Squirrelpaw snorted, clear disbelief in her orbs. "I'd hate to see what damage Thunderclan kits could do to you, then?"

"Well, you're about as big as one."

She laughed for a gleaming moment, then widened her eyes and pulled her paw away from his muzzle. Instantly, the sting seemed to return, as well as a harsh coldness. Crowpaw twitched his tail as Squirrelpaw clicked her tongue, her head turning away in a random, aimless direction. Crowpaw saw her fur flatten on her back and thought he found the reason when he saw that Brambleclaw was in her line of sight.

Crowpaw rested his tail on her flank, snickering. "Don't worry about him. It didn't hurt when he had me up against the wall."

Squirrelpaw made a small murmur. "Okay." She didn't sound too invested.

A silver shape moved in the corner of Crowpaw's sight. Feathertail had begun to stroll to the wall, her tail still hanging low, as an obvious plague still shrouded her face. She flicked her tail in a small gesture of goodnight, but she made no sound, still she managed a last sad smile at her friends before finding her resting space.

Crowpaw groaned through his teeth, hopelessness and enervation making him lose any appetite he had left.

But before his own weakness could make him any more miserable, he was taken out by a familiar pain swiping him across the ear.

"Would you stop doing that?" Crowpaw snapped, turning to the scowling apprentice beside him. "What have I done now?"

Squirrelpaw's tail lashed from side to side, knocking rocks at the walls. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded, "Aren't you going to apologise?"

"What did I do to you?"

"Not to me, mouse-brain!" She scoffed. She gestured to over his shoulder, Crowpaw turned and saw Feathertail curled up into a tight ball, hiding her face from the others. Crowpaw stiffened. Was she still crying? He cursed himself, what was he thinking? Who knew what those cats were doing to her brother? She was suffering more than any of them.

Why had that become so clear just now? _Stupid. _His mind scolded him.

"Well, you're her friend, aren't you?" Squirrelpaw whipped his pelt with her tail. "Get over there!"

Crowpaw faced Squirrelpaw hopelessly, his whiskers curling. "What good will it do?" Crowpaw huffed, "It's not going to bring Stormfur back."

"That isn't the point. She shouldn't be going through this alone, feather-head." Squirrelpaw rose a brow, "She needs someone to remind her that we're not going to give up. I don't want her to lose hope."

"Well why don't you go to her?" Crowpaw said dryly.

Squirrelpaw frowned, "Because I've already tried to comfort her, unlike _some-tom _who got into another fight." She shook her head at him, "I wish Brambleclaw hadn't had to do that, but do you really think that was what Feathertail needed?"

Crowpaw felt his fur jolt, his tail twitching as a guilty humiliation pressed against him. "I was just trying to get to Stormfur." He muttered, though he didn't sound so confident now.

"I know." Squirrelpaw's voice smoothened, but there was still a bite in her tone. "I wish we could tear those cats into crow food this second, but right now we should be thinking about someone else."

Starclan, if Squirrelpaw was on the same thinking side as Brambleclaw, Crowpaw must have done something wrong. And he had. Seeing Feathertail like that had made Crowpaw furious at the Tribe, but thinking about it now, Crowpaw had done nothing to comfort her. He'd just let his anger get the best of him.

That didn't help her. That didn't help any of them.

"Okay, fine, you're right." Crowpaw conceded sulkily, he was struggling to keep his head up, feeling weighed down by the events of the night.

Squirrelpaw chuckled humourlessly, "Aren't I always."

Crowpaw snorted, but he couldn't hide his grin. He realised recently how Squirrelpaw just had that ability of lighting up the darkest moments. He needed somecat like her sometimes, she really was a good help. Thankfully, he pressed his head against her side, rubbing gingerly into her fluffy fur. It still shocked Crowpaw a little how close he and Squirrelpaw had become. He could still remember when the only contact between them would have been her claws across his face.

Now, she just had to brush against him and he felt just the smallest bit better.

But he stiffened when he felt her flinch and pull away from him, standing up in a bolt, all of her fur on edge. Crowpaw saw her staring down at him, a look of panic on her face. The two friends stared at each other, equally astounded. Had he done something wrong? He was only trying to be friendly.

Crowpaw wilted slightly, frowning, and there was a brief weakness in Squirrelpaw's face. "S-Sorry." She mumbled swiftly, smoothing down her frazzled fur. "Um, look, you should r-really talk to Feathertail though." She meowed, contorting her muzzle into a tight smile. "Let her know it's going to be fine; she'll want to hear that from you."

Before Crowpaw could think of a response, Squirrelpaw had turned away, mumbling something Crowpaw couldn't hear.

In the small time he had before the cat would spring away, Crowpaw thought of the first thing he could from his list of questions. "Why would she want to hear it from me?"

He didn't know if that was the right thing to ask. More likely a 'what's wrong?' would have worked, but Squirrelpaw still stopped in her tracks. Crowpaw felt a small hint of relief.

It didn't remain for long. Squirrelpaw kept still for a while, not turning back to him. But Crowpaw noticed her ears press back, and he saw her tail flare and deflate in a quick successive pattern. His unease only grew as he tried to imagine what expressions she was making.

It didn't look like anything he'd like.

Finally, she looked back. A stiff frown on her muzzle, and bemused exhaustion in her green eyes. "Because you're her friend and she likes you." She attested, snappy, but still tightly composed. "Now get your tail over there!"

Crowpaw craned his head, unsure how to exactly take her response. Was she angry at him or not? "Well, why don't you come?" Surely Feathertail would appreciate both of their company rather than just his. Plus, Crowpaw shifted uncomfortably, it felt _better_ when it was the three of them. More natural.

Squirrelpaw's mouth opened slightly, gaping, as her brow creased. She made a small grunt of disbelief, followed by a breathy pulse of a laugh. For a moment, her jaw seemed to roll back and forth, then sat into an almost mocking smile again. "You're such a rabbit-brain." She said quietly, turning away as she did so. This time, she didn't look back. She just began to walk away like their brief conversation had never happened.

Crowpaw sat there, his jaw hanging, still beyond confused. He knew that they had their cheeky back and forth constantly, and he enjoyed it more every day. But that was just bizarre. Usually he had to have done _something_ to warrant her kittish nicknames and insults.

The apprentice looked aside with a small growl. He wasn't so much angry by how she reacted, just bewildered, and admittedly a little hurt. Sure, she didn't seem overly angry at him, but something had to be up! They'd had closer contact then that small head touch before, it didn't make sense why she would react like he had scratched her. Had she been hurt by one of the guards when they'd pushed them all into this cavern?

Whatever it was, it seemed like Squirrelpaw just wanted him to go speak to Feathertail.

Crowpaw sighed. He supposed that was understandable. Maybe Squirrelpaw was just looking out for another on of her friends. Still didn't answer why she wouldn't come along though.

Crowpaw might have become angrier at that thought if he hadn't rested his eyes on Feathertail again.

Curled up. Alone. The brother so closely kept beside her now nowhere to be found.

Something stabbed inside of Crowpaw, and he rose. No matter what was up with Squirrelpaw, the ginger molly had been right. Some cat did need someone to talk to.

Crowpaw gently strolled up to the silver cat, hesitantly holding up a paw and questioning whether she was asleep or not. "Feathertail." He mewed, so softly that no sleeping cat would have heard it.

But the silver cat shifted out of her ball, raising her head up and smiling lightly at the apprentice. "Oh, h-hey Crowpaw." She rubbed her eyes of the fresh tear stains, making Crowpaw bite his lip. She tried to look like nothing happened. "What is it?"

The grey cat gazed at her a moment longer. _You don't need to act strong. _He sat down beside her, his tail resting next to hers. He could feel her tail jolt slightly, but she didn't pull it away so Crowpaw relaxed. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, but Crowpaw couldn't think of anything else that would show he was thinking about her.

Feathertail let out a toneless laugh, gazing away at her paws, her smile was proven false as shadow came back over her face. "Not really."

Crowpaw nodded, inwardly glowering at himself, ashamed that he had even asked. "Sorry."

"No, you don't need to be sorry." Feathertail curled her tail so that it was linked with his. Crowpaw felt his face heat up. "I know you just want to help, and I really appreciate it. But…" She looked away again, her blue pupils trembling.

Crowpaw gave her ear a quick lick, wanting to do anything to show that she wasn't alone in her grief. "It's going to be fine. We're not going home without him."

"I know we're not. I'm just," She sniffed again. "I'm just thinking about Stormfur. He's all alone with them; what if he thinks we've left him behind?"

"He'd never believe that! He knows we wouldn't leave without him!"

"But he wasn't chosen by Starclan, Crowpaw." Feathertail squeaked, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Even if he doesn't act like it, I know that he's bothered by that. He might feel like we don't need him."

That sent a shiver down Crowpaw's spine, because he could see Stormfur thinking that. The Windclan cat cringed as he remembered that it was something that he had consistently said to the Riverclan tom when they'd first set off on their journey.

Now he wished he could take it all back.

"Chosen or not," Crowpaw mused slowly, "He's one of us, and you're his sister. I don't believe he could ever forget that."

The Warrior glanced up, still despaired, but now mellowing with thought.

"Consider this. Do you believe Stormfur would think we'd ever abandon Squirrelpaw? Even though she wasn't chosen either?"

Feathertail's eyes dotted down then up. "…No." She muttered.

"Do you think Stormfur would ever abandon Squirrelpaw?" Crowpaw rose a brow, smirking a little. "Even putting aside the obvious."

Feathertail actually made a sound resembling a laugh at that. "No."

"Right!" Crowpaw meowed briskly, "He's no hare-brain, he knows we're coming for him. And I bet you he's not gone down without a fight!" The apprentice curled his tail in declaration, "He won't just let these scum-pelts drag him into their pathetic prophecy! He's only loyal to his own clan! And to us!" Crowpaw added the last part on quickly.

Slowly, something began to shine more and more in Feathertail's eyes as the apprentice continued. Her smile began to look much more suiting. "You think so?"

"I know it!" Crowpaw scoffed indignantly. "It doesn't matter anyway, because we're going to get him out of there and prove it to him! All of us have already said that we are."

Feathertail nodded slowly, looking happy and uneasy at the same time. She looked up again at Crowpaw, moonlight and something else reflecting in her stare. "Stormfur's lucky to have friends as loyal as all of you."

Crowpaw shrugged, smiling at the gleaming shift in Feathertail's expression. "Yes he is." Suddenly realising why he was there in the first place, Crowpaw lowered his eyes. "I still didn't help though, did I?"

"Crowpaw?" Feathertail mewed incredulously.

The Windclan tom sighed, letting himself give in to the familiar shame of being wrong, "Going after the Tribe like that?" Crowpaw said bitterly, "I could have made everything even worse."

"What?" Feathertail straightened up, flickering with a small fire. "What are you talking about? You were just trying to help!"

Crowpaw scoffed, she really was too kind for her own good. "Some help." He said with self-slaughtering scorn. "All I did was get batted down like a mouse and ignore who really needed my help." He didn't need to look up to show who he meant. It had been _his_ lack of judgement had caused him to abandon his friend's needs. He deserved whatever anger or disappointment she was keeping hidden from him.

"Oh Starclan!" Feathertail piped suddenly, "I'm sorry, how could I forget?!" Crowpaw glanced up again, troubled by strange concern in her tone, and found his chin being gently moved to the side as Feathertail examined the wound on his cheek.

"Those pieces of fox-dung!" Feathertail snarled, not afraid to shoot a glare in the direction of the lone guard. With a flick of her tail, she was back to her gentle worry as she pressed her tail against Crowpaw's flank. "Are you alright?"

_Unbelievable._ This cat, who was clearly struggling with her own heartache, was asking if _he _was okay? Crowpaw almost felt _wrong _in how strange this was. "I-I'm fine." Crowpaw gaped, "Why are you worrying about me? I'm the one who tried to fight them!"

"Because you were hurt." Feathertail gawked.

"But I didn't even land a mark on them." Crowpaw's pupils wavered down, "I didn't help anyone."

"But you tried." Feathertail purred at him, rubbing her cheek against his carefully. "It might not have been the _smartest_ move you've ever made." She giggled lightly, but her eyes were shimmering with appreciation. "But you were still trying to help, in your own way. That's enough for me."

It didn't feel like enough for Crowpaw. He still felt useless. But he could tell that Feathertail meant what she said. His actions had meant _something_ to her.

That made him feel a little better.

He groaned, immediately feeling selfish again.

"It still wasn't the right call to make." Crowpaw accepted, going slack as the cat continued to rub against him. "I'm sorry about that."

Feathertail let out a sweet purr. "You already made up for it."

He hadn't, but he allowed himself to smile at her forgiveness. Soon he would earn it for real. The right way. He would do everything he could to get Stormfur out of there. Not just because the tom was his friend, but to make Feathertail smile again.

"I'm lucky too." Crowpaw went stiff as he felt a soft weight against his shoulder. His eyes darted to the side where Feathertail rested her head, a melancholy smile on her face. "I'm so happy I met you all." Her breathing became a little shallower, and Crowpaw felt fresh tears touch his shoulder. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be." Crowpaw said, using his tail to rub her back. "Let it out." He couldn't save Stormfur, but right now, he could be there when she needed it. He would stay all night if he needed to.

He didn't need to. Thankfully, Feathertail's tears didn't last long and she pulled her face out of Crowpaw's shoulder. She still didn't take her head away though; not that Crowpaw minded. The Warrior let out a shaky breath, easing against the smaller cat.

"It's funny." Feathertail mewed in a way that showed no humour. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys when this is all over." She sighed, closing her eyes. "You're all the best friends I've ever had."

Crowpaw's eyes shot open as the fact he'd tried to ignore surged up again into his throat. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

Feathertail peered up, but she didn't move her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'll do everything I can to see you whenever I can." Her eyes grew heavy again, "But it won't be the same."

Crowpaw couldn't argue with that, despite how much he wanted to. _Could_ he even want to? His loyalty was meant to be drawn to one clan. But after all this time, could he just abandon the friends he'd made and act like he wouldn't wish for more nights under the stars with them.

Then he remembered.

"Actually, me and Squirrelpaw were talking about that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and," He met her eyes with a rare vulnerability. Would she be as open to the idea as he was? "Squirrelpaw actually suggested… I mean, I want to be loyal to my clan, but… How would you like it, if the three of us met in secret?"

She reacted much sooner than Crowpaw had, and much happier as well. Her eyes lit up like the hidden stars. "Really? That would be amazing! That's a fantastic idea!"

A mixture of amazement and joy overwhelmed Crowpaw! How could a Warrior be so willing to these kind of ideas? Oh well, it was good news for him. "Okay then!" He meowed, "Then I guess we don't have anything to worry about. If we're clever enough, we could meet up every night!"

Feathertail laughed, "Hmm?" She purred playfully, Crowpaw felt it on his cheek and he chuckled at the ticklish feeling. "You and Squirrelpaw are pretty sly; maybe it could work!"

Crowpaw shrugged, "Hey, we won't know until we try. I want to do it though."

"I do to." Feathertail purred again, the feeling was now softer. Crowpaw glanced down and paused when he saw the look in Feathertail's eyes. She still had her cheek buried into his shoulder, and deep in the blue ripples of her eyes, there was an overwhelming glow of happiness. And, Crowpaw thought, there was_ something else_ in there. Something gentle and serene ran inside Feathertail's voice.

"I want to see you again."

A frightening and forbidden thought made its way into Crowpaw's head. His muzzle parted open into a small look of astonishment. That look… It looked familiar, yet unknown. He saw how happy Feathertail was, and he could feel her warm breath as she sighed against him.

Crowpaw managed to fathom the thought.

Did she…

Within a breath, Feathertail whipped her head away, her ears twitching as she craned her head, eyes furrowed in deep consideration. Crowpaw, maybe out of desperation, shook away the previous thoughts and stretched his head out with a rising brow.

"What is it?"

"Shh." Feathertail ushered with a soft urgency. "Can't you hear that?"

Crowpaw looked over to where her head was arched to. But all he could hear was the sound of the waterfall, rushing a soft current across the cave, as delicate as a moth's wing.

"Hear what?"

"Voices?"

"Voices?" Crowpaw listened again but heard nothing else. He looked Feathertail up and down with a small twinge of worry. "It's probably just the cave guards."

Feathertail shook her whiskers. "No. It sounded like…" She stopped to listen again, her eyes suddenly widening a little. She mouthed a small word. _No._

"Feathertail?" Crowpaw extended a paw onto his friend's shoulder. The cat lowered her ears, straightening again, but her face was still twisted with thought.

"I…Nevermind." Feathertail mewed briskly, "You're right, it was probably just the cave guards." She didn't sound like she believed that.

"What did they say?" Crowpaw's neck fur bristled.

Feathertail blinked, biting her lip for a split second, then settling down again, licking Crowpaw's ear tenderly. Crowpaw now stiffened a little. "It doesn't matter. I probably just need to get some sleep." Feathertail purred as she rubbed against him again. "Go on, you should get to your own sleeping hollow."

Crowpaw let out a small noise of confusion. This didn't seem right. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure, it was nothing." Feathertail said, tail still twitching a little. Crowpaw frowned. "Crowpaw, believe me, you've already helped me enough. Thanks for coming over." She smiled with a finality that proved that she wouldn't, or didn't want to, discuss it further.

Crowpaw just wanted to keep her smiling.

Plus, he couldn't help that small thought from pricking him. The _look_ that had been in her eyes.

He grunted, forcing it away from him. He was being ridiculous, there was no way she…

He didn't want to end that.

"Okay then." Crowpaw got to his paws, smiling down at her, fire in his eyes. "You get some sleep, tomorrow we're going to make these cats sorry they were ever born!"

Feathertail chuckled, still twitching with an unknown trouble. "I know. So you get some as well. Goodnight."

"Night." Crowpaw mewed, padding away, hiding those stupid, terrible thoughts down in his gut. There was no way. No way it was like that. He was just being stupid. Overcome by the realisation of his exhaustion, Crowpaw yawned. Feathertail was right, he would need his energy for tomorrow.

_I'm going to make fox-chow of these cats!_

As he made his way back to his own hollow, he felt a shiver in his pelt that convinced him to turn to where a ginger apprentice was. She was curled up, face towards him, heavy with sleep. Crowpaw smiled softly. _You were right, she did need someone to talk to_. He'd tell her about how Feathertail was on board with meeting in secret tomorrow, already smirking at how happy that would make the apprentice. Then Crowpaw began to wonder about what Feathertail had said; how nothing would be the same when they got back.

How he didn't want to imagine life without his new best friends.

He shook his head again. That was a while away, and they had all agreed that none of them wanted it to end. They were all going to make an effort to keep their bond alive.

Crowpaw now wasn't afraid to admit how much he wanted that.

He mouthed a goodnight to Squirrelpaw, still beaming, before he retired to his own sleeping hollow.

What he didn't know was that the ginger cat's eyes had _not_ been entirely closed. And he hadn't noticed her ears high on alert, listening to the whole conversation, noticing the feelings that Feathertail had portrayed.

He certainly didn't see the lack of joy in her eyes.

…

_**Am I out of the firing line now, Brambleclaw fans? We good? *hesitantly puts down the shield and sword* I'll take that as a yes.**_

_**This chapter became much longer than I originally anticipated. I need some serious help.**_

_**Would you all believe me if I said I originally planned for this story to be a microchapter style one shot... Yeah...I had alot to say about this fic, so we're gonna be here for a while. I hope you're enjoying the journey.**_

_**Please leave a review or a fave if you liked this chapter. **_

_**And as always, I'll talk to you in a while.**_


	14. In Between

It had reached Sunhigh by the time the Tribe had finally abandoned the clan cats. The group had been taken away from the Tribe, without Stormfur, and had been led to the edge of the their territory near another smooth cliff face that ran along the mountain. It was a clear path that offered no trouble for the group.

But how could they go that path without one of their own.

Crowpaw had remained silent, despite his pelt being spike with rage the whole walk. Every time he even looked at one of those mange ridden outcasts, he felt an amazing desire to pounce on them there and then and rip the nearest one he could to tatters.

He kept his head low though. The group had a clear plan and it would do no good to ruin it just to rush the justice he knew they were eventually going to deliver.

The Tribe had apologised, even claiming they'd be happy to see the cats again once their precious prophecy was delivered.

Crowpaw kept his mouth shut; if he opened it he knew he would be latching it onto a Tribe cat's throat.

He stuck with the plan. They left without any trouble, though they still looked back and saw the Tribe watching them with a mixture of hesitation and threat.

He'd glared back, suddenly not wanting to move another step. He refused to be intimidated by these strays. Every part of him that was a Warrior screamed at him to run back and accept their challenge. But a smooth face rubbed against his.

"Come on." Feathertail mewed. "We'll be back soon enough."

The touch somehow had the power to make Crowpaw lower his tail and ears, following on with their plan.

She was going through enough as it was. He couldn't make this difficult for her.

She was trying her best to look unaffected as they carried on travelling; they had to in case those Tribe cats were secretly following them, but they'd turn back once it was dark enough for the ebony blanket to cover their pelts. But Crowpaw knew that Feathertail was clearly hurting from the idea of leaving Stormfur with the Tribe. He kept close beside her, he didn't want to leave her side for a second, if she started tearing up like she had last night Crowpaw would never forgive himself if he wasn't there by her side.

"Any sign of them following us?" Tawnypelt mewed from the front, her tail straightening tensely.

Feathertail glanced back, sniffing the air. One ear flicked, and her pelt frazzled calmly. "I can't smell them, so that's a positive." Tawnypelt nodded, relaxed.

Crowpaw scoffed, his tail lashing. "If we do see them, they're Crowfood." He muttered under his breath.

Not quiet enough as Brambleclaw looked back from the front of the group, his muzzle in a thin line. "Remember, we want to do this without fighting if we can. We can't afford injuries now." He meowed. Crowpaw was surprised by the calmness in the Warrior's voice. "We'll just make them think we've left for now."

The brown tom's eyes were patient on the younger cat. Not condescending like they had been for the majority of the journey.

He was looking at Crowpaw like an equal rather than an apprentice.

The Windclan cat was astonished that he found that satisfying.

Crowpaw nodded back levelly. He couldn't argue the Warrior's logic, but he was just so angry at how things had turned out on the mountains.

Oh well, he'd probably get his chance to release that frustration later.

He felt Feathertail's soft pelt brush his own and he stiffened. "Just be patient, it won't be long before it gets dark." She mewed tenderly.

Crowpaw let out a murmur of agreement, currently trying to avoid the way that the Warrior was looking at him. Feathertail chuckled with a smile, turning back ahead. Crowpaw couldn't face those eyes, not after what he _thought_ he'd seen in them last night.

He'd passed it off as her typical warmth at the time, but the more he found her gaze, the more he saw it, and the more he saw it the more he noticed that there really was something else.

Something that scared Crowpaw to his bones.

It couldn't be true. He had to be wrong.

But Feathertail's actions only seemed determined to prove him right. While Crowpaw had happily walked beside her, it hadn't been him that caused their pelts to touch every few minutes, it wasn't him who sighed in great contentment when he pressed back, and it hadn't been him who looked at the other like they hoped to be more than clanmates.

It wasn't that Crowpaw was disgusted by the idea. He just felt an intense confusion. What could he have ever done to deserve the things he assumed were true?

He always came up with nothing. He was an apprentice. He was Windclan. He was quick-tempered. There was no reason that she would _like_ him like that.

Hence, why he always ended up screaming at his overthinking mind that he was wrong.

He had to be.

She was probably just clinging close to him because he was a friend and she was going through something terrible. It would make sense that she wanted someone to lean on. Crowpaw could do that much at least.

He hoped that was enough.

As they made their way across the rocky climb of the mountain, they found the path fall into the land of a grassy hollow. The crevice bubbled with a thin stream of water that embedded into the mountain inside a small pool with water as clear as a New-leaf sky. Crowpaw could just about see shapes of silver glide in the water and his stomach growled at the thought of fish. He also caught the scents of prey where the hollow broke away behind a wall of bushes.

"Can't we stop here?" Squirrelpaw mewed. She had been at the front of the group the whole way and was now flashing her emerald eyes at Brambleclaw. "They said we need to hunt and drink when we can, and we could wait here until it gets dark enough to turn back."

That sounded like a fine idea to Crowpaw. They didn't want to go too far away from the cave. However, there was still the threat of the Tribe cats following them lingering in the air.

Brambleclaw clearly had the same worries about him, though Crowpaw could also see surprise in the older cat's face. Maybe shocked that Squirrelpaw was asking him, like she actually respected his decisions? Then again, that wasn't so hard for Crowpaw to understand. After last night, Crowpaw couldn't deny that Brambleclaw truly did have every cat's best interest in his mind.

Brambleclaw looked unsure for a moment, then he relented with a nod. "Okay, but someone will need to make sure the Tribe isn't following us."

"I'll take first watch," Tawnypelt called, strolling away before any cat could interject. Crowpaw couldn't help but admire her quick and strong personality. She could have been their leader herself if she wanted. "If I catch their scents, I'll be quick to let you guys know."

The group all mewed in agreement. "Make sure you're in a place where the wind is heading in your direction. It will make it easier to catch them." Squirrelpaw meowed. Crowpaw's tail curled, he turned to grin at her. _Trying to take credit for that advice, Squirrelbrain._

Squirrelpaw caught his eye, smiling quickly and thinly, then turned away again. Stoic.

Crowpaw felt himself slacken.

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, but she looked genuinely thankful regardless. "Don't worry, I will." She said, padding away carefully between the rocks like she was tracking a mouse.

"Right." Brambleclaw meowed, "I'll head out into the hollow if you three want to check out the water for fish." He suggested, giving a gentle look of permittance to his clanmate. Crowpaw's eyes widened. _He wants to let her know that he accepts her decision._ Once again, Crowpaw felt his admiration for the Warrior he'd hated rush. He remembered clearly that Brambleclaw had not trusted her to be with the others before, it was what had led him to act like the mouse-brain he'd been.

He really had been learning.

But Squirrelpaw, to every cat's amazement, disagreed. She swiftly shook her head, bounding up to where Brambleclaw stood. "That's fine. I'll go with you into the hollow."

Brambleclaw's jaw hung open, "Oh. Um, sure, if you want to."

Squirrelpaw shrugged, "It will be better if we're both in groups." Brambleclaw nodded again, a clear shine of delight in his eyes. Crowpaw stiffened, his stomach twisting. Why didn't she want to go with them? Squirrelpaw looked back, tenderly looking at her friends. "You two will be fine, right?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Crowpaw's tail waved, as he opened his mouth to disagree. He stopped short. What right did he have to disagree? If Squirrelpaw wanted to go with Brambleclaw, what reason did he have to object? If he did that, he would be no better than Brambleclaw's controlling behaviour from the beginning of the journey.

Feathertail smiled sweetly, her tail curling. Was that excitement in her eyes? "Of course! Good luck!"

Squirrelpaw smirked, "Like I need luck!" Her eyes turned to Crowpaw's, gesturing a goodbye to him with her tail before she turned and bounded away, Brambleclaw following close behind.

Crowpaw watched her back edge away and he frowned at the hollow feeling in his chest.

"Is she upset with us?"

He was surprised at what he'd said before Feathertail.

The Riverclan molly mewed questioningly. "I don't think so. Why would you think that?"

"Why's she going off with him?"

"Well, she is right, it is better when there's two of each in both groups. It wouldn't really make sense if it was three of us and one other on their own."

"I know but…"

It sounded ridiculous, but it just didn't seem right to Crowpaw. The events of the day creeped back onto him. When he truly thought about it, Squirrelpaw hadn't really interacted with him and Feathertail all day. She'd kept to the front when they were travelling, hadn't stopped at all to speak to them, and now she was rushing off when they'd always hunted together normally.

It was the three of them.

At least, until recently anyway.

"She's probably trying to get on better with Brambleclaw." Feathertail mewed, looking out to the hollow with a beam. "After how they used to be could you blame her. It's good that she's giving him a chance to make it better."

That was true. Crowpaw did need to remember that they were clanmates. But it still didn't feel like it was the real reason. Squirrelpaw hadn't even hesitated before she'd sprinted away. She'd been like that last night as well.

Crowpaw remembered how she'd pulled away from his embrace. The confusion in her eyes.

It still made him sting a little.

What was wrong? Had he done something to make her angry with him?

"I guess, but it just doesn't feel right." Crowpaw said mellowly.

Feathertail pressed herself against him, nudging him with her tail. "I'm sure that nothing's wrong, Crowpaw. I think we'd _know_ if Squirrelpaw was angry with us." She chuckled.

Crowpaw smiled a little. It was true that Squirrelpaw was incredibly obvious when she was annoyed.

"I suppose."

"Don't worry too much, Crowpaw. I'm sure she's fine." Feathertail said it with the same soothing tone a mother held. The kind that promised all the wisdom of the world to a young cat. Crowpaw couldn't help but believe her. She whipped him playfully with her paw. "Now come on, I think I saw some fish in the pool. I think it's time for another fishing lesson, just in case you want to when we get home!"

Crowpaw straightened up again, catching the brightness in her voice.

Feathertail waved her tail awkwardly, pressing her gaze to the ground. "I mean, it could be useful, whatever happens."

"O-Okay." Crowpaw tried to look appreciative of her offer, but there were voices raising up in his mind again. Growls and snarls about Starclan and loyalty. Stormfur's worries. Crowpaw grit his teeth. _It isn't like that._

He padded behind her over to where the pool bubbled and splashed, the cool water rippled and shifted as something moved under its surface. Crowpaw felt a tail press against his chest, and Feathertail beckoned him to get low on his belly. He obeyed, gently following her to the edge of the pool.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the water, Crowpaw watched her pelt prickle, prepared for the slightest movement. She suddenly looked so much more than a Warrior in these moments. He could see the strength in her paws and the deadly intent hooked in her claws.

"Make sure your shadow doesn't fall over the water." She whispered, "And when you finally see a fish, be as quick as you can."

Crowpaw nodded, making sure to not make so much movement.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of silver sparkle in the water, and within a moment, Feathertail's paw shot into the water, hardly making a splash before it returned out with a large fish wriggling in her paw. Her teeth were on it as soon as it hit the ground.

Crowpaw marvelled at her. The speed in that move had been incredible, it was even more rapid than most cats in his own clan. She only had to wave her paw and whatever water was hanging on her fur left her dry.

She turned to him, flashing an encouraging smile. "You see?"

Crowpaw flicked his ear. It didn't look too hard. Feathertail moved back to give him space, still watching him closely as he edged towards the mouth of the pool. He grimaced as he got down on his belly and the wet mud squelched, his fur was short enough that he felt it on his skin. _No wonder Riverclan cats have such thick pelts._

It wasn't the first time she'd taught him how to fish so Crowpaw felt confident he could catch one without a problem. Crowpaw unhooked his claws, curling his paw in preparation. He watched the water carefully, waiting for any other colour other than the warm blue of the mountain water. Feathertail's encouraging eyes kept on the water with him, silently reassuring the younger cat.

In a few heartbeats, Crowpaw felt his muscles tense as silver flickered in his sight, his paw racing into the water. He felt his paw touch something slippery and he grinned as he pulled his foreleg back.

He curved his fangs around the fish but stiffened as he felt it flap out of his grasp. This fish was much bigger than the twoleg pond fish he'd caught before. His prey dived back into its home with a wet slap, casting a drizzle of large drops of water onto Crowpaw's face. He grimaced, pulling back in a mix of disgust and anger.

"Rabbit-fluff!" He spat, rubbing his face furiously. He _hated_ getting wet. Glaring down at the pool, he cringed when he heard Feathertail let out a small giggle.

"It's not funny." He moaned, his tail waving crossly on the grass.

Calming down, Feathertail cast him an apologetic look, though she still looked bright with glee. "I know, I know. I'm sorry." She padded closer to him, "Come on, try again."

Crowpaw scoffed. Like he wanted to embarrass himself again like that.

"You're just not used to bigger fish, every Riverclan cat makes those kind of mistakes."

Crowpaw didn't reply, looking away indignantly. She was just trying to be friendly, that was all. He'd made a stupid mistake and he knew it.

Feathertail made a soft mrrow, pressing her pelt against the smaller cat. Crowpaw flushed, his anger replaced by a tightness gripping his chest. He shivered when he felt her chuckle rumble against his back. "You know, when I first tried catching a fish, I wasn't even balanced properly before I went to catch it." She let that linger for a moment, Crowpaw's brows rising. "When the fish slipped out of my paws, I lost my footing on the bank and went face first into the water in front of all the other apprentices."

Crowpaw kept his mouth closed, but the snort still cut into the air, and the corners of his lips were unmistakably up. Then Feathertail began to laugh along, and Crowpaw had to join her.

"Sorry." Crowpaw chuckled, holding his laughter down in case he offended her. "That must have been embarrassing."

"Oh, it was. I didn't hear the end of it for moons!" Feathertail rolled her eyes, but she still bubbled with glee. "But I can't blame them. It was pretty funny!" Her eyes shut as the sunlight sparkled off her grin.

Crowpaw blinked slowly, thankful and understanding. "It does sound quite funny."

"See. If I can learn after something like that, so can you." She got on her belly again, supporting Crowpaw forward. "So, give it another try." The gentle affection was back on her face and Crowpaw felt her tail curl around his back.

Regardless of whether it was out of his gratitude for her words, or the sharp jolt that seemed to bite him on his back, Crowpaw got back down on his belly.

He had to wait a while for the fish to come back, after he had scared it the way he had, but that was no issue. Crowpaw was very much occupied with his thoughts. With every second he could feel Feathertail's smile, her devotion, the voices kept on growing, now becoming impossible to silence.

Not surprisingly, the loudest one sounded very much like Stormfur.

He'd confided in Crowpaw what he thought was going on.

Crowpaw had dismissed it like it was just the ramblings of another mad kittypet like Purdy.

Now, Stormfur sounded very, very, worryingly, convincing.

He could feel the warmth of her fur on his, hear her soft breaths that she was clearly suppressing so he could concentrate, and it was becoming much more possible to Crowpaw that, in a way, Feathertail _wanted_ him to notice.

He was doing the right thing by ignoring it, right. He had to be. The implications made him tremble.

Mercifully, he was driven away from his mind when he saw the water ripple below him again. With a surge of adrenaline, Crowpaw sank his claws into the water, not pulling away until he felt them embedded in the fish. He dragged the fish out of its home, stumbling back a little, surprised by the strength he'd put into it. But he wasn't going to humiliate himself again. As soon as the fish was in the air, convulsing to escape, Crowpaw opened his maw wide and sank down on the fish, feeling it go limp as he bit down hard on its soft flesh.

A rush of pride thumped in Crowpaw's chest, he didn't even take notice of the water that had splashed onto his face again.

He did notice the nose that pressed hard into his shoulder though.

"Well done!" Feathertail cried, rubbing blissfully into his fur. "We'll make a Riverclan cat of you yet!" The message itself was but a soft linger, but Crowpaw caught it like the scent of prey in the wind. He stared as Feathertail broke away and blushed as she saw the pure confusion in Crowpaw's eyes.

Was it even confusion? Crowpaw was beginning to fear he knew what it was.

The hope in her eyes was now so obvious when he looked close enough.

The expression he was making might as well have been a confirmation as Feathertail stepped back, flushing, blinking with small panic. But no matter what, she couldn't hide how much her eyes were shining.

"Crowpaw." Feathertail said softly, for a moment her glimmering eyes were away from him. Her tail curled up as if it had been released from the weight of a stone. She looked straight at him, her smile truer than anything he'd ever seen. "Could I ask you something?"

He didn't want to say yes, every part of his fur was splintered out with a deep, crumbling anxiety. But how could he say no to the hope in her eyes.

Feathertail sat back, eyes going back from her paws and Crowpaw's face. "When we get back to the clans, if we see each other again." She coughed quickly when her tone began to tremble and wear away. She took a breath, calming herself like it was before a battle, then she looked up directly, biting back her blush and her nervousness. "Could we ever… be more than friends?"

The voices went silent with vindication.

Crowpaw felt his legs begin to weaken, he sat back, trying to meet the gaze of his friend. She stood there, blush glowing under her silver fur, keeping herself steady. For a moment, Crowpaw just sat admiring her bravery. Her confession went against so much, and she knew that, but he could see that she didn't care. Something else was more important to her than an entire culture. Someone.

His mouth opened and closed for a few moments. "W-Why?" Crowpaw must have sounded like a newborn kit, his voice was so weak. He settled on one question. "Why me?" He wasn't anycat particularly special. How could a Warrior like Feathertail ever have feelings for him?

Feathertail laughed gently, "Why not you?"

He could think of a few reasons. "We're not in the same clans," Crowpaw said, his voice tender. "I'm not even a Warrior yet."

"And you've treated me better than any cat in my whole clan." Feathertail admitted, glowing with affection. "No cat makes me feel the way I do when I'm around you, Crowpaw."

"But… what about the Warrior Code? Cats would-"

"You don't need to tell me about the Warrior Code, Crowpaw." Feathertail interrupted, her voice rising a little. She immediately looked embarrassed, giving her chest fur a few humiliated licks. "I'm sorry. But… believe me, I know what some cats think of… half-clan cats."

A shadow loomed over Crowpaw. How could he forget? Feathertail had told him about what she had went through, the cat she had seen die, because of Tigerstar's hatred of half-clan cats. She knew more about the consequences than anyone.

"So," Crowpaw mewed, disbelief breaking his tone. "Why, after all that, would you want to be with me?"

Feathertail stared at her paws, shuffling a little, she exhaled deeply before shrugging, her face full of love. "Because I like you. And I don't think I can stop that." She laughed.

Crowpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. She would risk so much because she liked him like that. "But what about the Clans?" He blurted, his whiskers rising in alarm.

Feathertail blinked slowly, "We don't know what will happen if what Midnight said is true."

"You still trust that badger." Crowpaw muttered glumly, for all they knew she was the one who wanted them to be caught by the Tribe.

"I believe that there is something going on at the forest." Feathertail explained. She purred a little, stepping closer to him. "And if it's what she said, the clans will have to come together."

Crowpaw grimaced. Even if the clans did have to work as one, he didn't believe it would ever become like the kind Feathertail hoped for. He shook his head, a shiver of guilt coming over him as he saw the disappointment come over Feathertail. "I don't think that could ever happen. There have always been four clans." Generations of culture wouldn't change in a heartbeat.

"Well," Feathertail mewed, sitting back, Crowpaw realised she was giving him some space. But he could see in her eyes how much she wanted her beliefs to be true. How much she wanted to… be with him. "Maybe _always_ is about to change."

It possibly could. Crowpaw thought. More likely it would not. He lowered his head to the ground, sighing. He didn't really think at all that two Clans could become one like that, not after all they'd been taught. Not after how they had seen the consequences themselves.

Although… it wasn't untrue that Clan rules could change. Firestar had been born a kittypet, but Starclan had chosen him to be the one to unite the Clans against Tigerstar, and now he was one of the most respected cats in the forest, no matter how little the other clans wanted to admit it.

Maybe things could change.

Wait. Crowpaw felt his mouth fall. Why was he so hopeful for that?

"You didn't answer my question."

The Windclan tom shot his head back up. "Huh?"

Feathertail sat before him, her tail waving softly on the grass, waiting. "I asked you if you'd like… _us_ to be something?" She met his eyes bravely, but she was clearly flustered. Her chest puffed out, she looked more like a lovestruck apprentice than a full-grown Warrior. "So, do you?"

The answer should have been simpler than Crowpaw anticipated.

But instead, he found himself puzzled, questioning. _Wondering. _

Feathertail was a wonderful cat, there was no question about it. From the very start, she had been the one Crowpaw had found it easier to be around and talk to. She spoke to him like he was a Warrior instead of an apprentice. She made him feel welcome. Kind, brave, resilient, she was undeniably an amazing cat.

And, in the back of his mind, Crowpaw could admit that he did find her beautiful.

Such a cat had fallen for him? Of course, Crowpaw was flattered, happy even. He'd never had anything like this happen to him at Windclan, he didn't even have many _friends_ who were she-cats back home, so the fact that he knew that someone could actually be so fond of him was terrifying but exciting at the same time.

He wanted to see Feathertail again when they got back to the clans, no doubt. He did want to carry on being friends with this incredible Warrior.

But to be anything more than that…

"I-I'm not sure, Feathertail." Crowpaw confessed. The only indication of Feathertail's chagrin was the sudden flatness that swept her fur down, but it was enough for Crowpaw's stomach to sink. "Look, I really do like you." He began to stammer. "Y-You're one of my best friends, and there's not another cat like you, but- I- I just don't know."

"Is it because of the clans?" Feathertail asked, her eyes dimming a little.

It should have been. That would have made it easier. But when Crowpaw felt the question set inside him, there was something else pressing on him.

"I-It's part of it, but…" He went off as the though of the clans began to sink away from him like the moon under the sea. It wasn't the thought of _that_ that made him want to turn away from the path Feathertail offered. Something else stung at him like a path of nettles and thorns. Something shadowed, something Crowpaw was embarrassed to admit he didn't know entirely what it was.

He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but… He just thought he didn't see her that way. And he didn't know entirely why?

Feathertail looked at him for a few moments, then dropped her gaze as her expression thinned. "Do… Do you like someone else?"

"No!" Crowpaw exclaimed, his fur prickling like a dog had just snapped its jaws at him. Feathertail drew back a little, surprise filling her face. The tom noticed how heavily he'd begun to breathe and licked his paws flustery. "I mean, no. Th-There's not." Crowpaw had never felt anything for any cat like that, he was sure of that. From what he'd heard it was meant to make him feel, he was sure that he was inexperienced about it.

Surely, he'd know if someone did make him feel like that. He'd have to.

Feathertail pursed her lips, casting a look away from the apprentice. "Okay."

It was the faded hurt in her voice that made Crowpaw clench. And he knew that she didn't want to do that to him. She never would. His tongue spasmed. "I-I'm not saying I'm against it!"

Voices began to scream at him again. What was he doing? Why would he say that? Was he even being honest?

Then Feathertail looked up again, glimmering with faith, and Crowpaw didn't regret it. "I just think I need some time to think about this." He knew he liked Feathertail, a lot. And he knew she liked him, very much a lot. And he couldn't deny he truly did appreciate the feelings she had for him. He gave her a soft smile. "But thank you for telling me. I-I do like it."

Slowly, Feathertail began to smile again. Crowpaw felt a little more at peace.

"But can you just give me some time to think?" He pleaded, chuckling a little. "It's a lot to take in after all."

Feathertail didn't seem to fully know if this was being shot down or not, Crowpaw didn't really either, but she appeared to accept it when she laughed along. "I can understand that. Well… thanks for hearing me out, anyway."

"Of course!" Crowpaw mewed, moving forward to press his pelt against her. To his relief, she didn't pull away.

"And, just so you know," Feathertail began, her voice softening, "If you do say no, I don't mind." That was the halfway point between the truth and a lie. "As long as we can remain friends afterwards, it'll be fine by me."

Crowpaw was happy he could promise something to her. "We'll always be friends."

"Good. Let Starclan strike me down if they have anything to say about that!" She meowed. They both laughed, returning to their familiar bond, but still kept aware of the questions that lurked beside them.

Crowpaw shivered as he realised what he would need to consider. How massive it actually was? "I promise you I will think about it." He assured her, meeting her dead in the eyes. He needed to make that clear, she deserved to know that.

It wasn't the answer Feathertail wanted, Crowpaw knew, but it seemed to suffice. Maybe she knew it would have to, maybe she was only keeping herself up from the chance that still lingered. Whatever it was, Feathertail nodded, shining in the best way that only could do. "Alright then, thank you." She said honestly.

They both kept silent for a moment, then Feathertail quickly sniffed and pulled herself back up, maybe catching on how awkward it was to be confessing your feelings to your friend. "Well, I suppose we best get these fish back to the others. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw might be back by now."

Crowpaw mewed in agreement, they both needed to just carry on right now. It was good that it was out of the way for her though, now she could focus solely on getting her brother back tonight. He picked up his fish, walking beside her back to the meeting point.

His mind was full of thoughts though, how could they not be? He was actually considering becoming mates with a Riverclan cat? A cat that actually wanted to be mates with him?!

But did he want it?

He'd promised Stormfur that he'd do everything he could to make sure Feathertail didn't get hurt. But that was looking fainter with every minute. If he rejected her, of course she'd be hurt, she would hide it, but Crowpaw knew she would be.

But could he say yes? Could he actually go against the Warrior Code like that? Did he even like her in the way that she liked him?

He found himself wishing that he did, to make it all easier, to understand everything a little more, but he still wasn't sure.

Feathertail was wonderful, and she was beautiful, but Crowpaw didn't know if that meant he had feelings for her. Maybe he didn't want to think about that. But he had to now.

She loved him. She'd given him the feeling of being loved. The least he could do was think hard about giving her an actual reply. And it wasn't like there was a massive rush to get an answer out. They still had days before they would get back to the clans.

Right now, they both had to focus on one thing. Making sure they all went back together.

He could help her save another cat that she loved. That he would do no matter what. Whatever came after that, he had to decide for himself.

He didn't look forward to it.

Maybe that was another indication.

As they approached the meeting place in the hollow, they saw Tawnypelt's shape emerge from the shadows of the rocks. "The cave guards are gone." She meowed, her tail curling with relief. "But I'll stay on watch."

"Oh no." Feathertail called back up, dropping her fish. "That's fine! I'll take over for you, that's fair."

Tawnypelt lingered for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She meowed, casting Crowpaw a grin from her side. She was trying to give him the space he needed to make a decision. Crowpaw felt his face heat up again. _She really does like me._

As Tawnypelt began to creep down the rocks, Feathertail strolling on to take her place, the cats all turned to see Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw approaching, their mouths full of mice. Crowpaw brightened at the sight of the Thunderclan apprentice. Hunting with her would make him feel more at ease. He needed a laugh, right now.

Squirrelpaw bounded up, dropping her prey into the makeshift kill pile. "That's a good start, if I say so myself." She glanced up, her eyes widening a little on Crowpaw's wet fur. She smirked, "I don't think Riverclan catch fish by sticking their heads in the water."

Crowpaw groaned, but he immediately felt lighter. "Oh, don't you start that!" He swished his tail as Brambleclaw added his own prey. An awkward feeling bit him on the neck; it was probably best if he tried to get along better with the Warrior. "Good hunting?"

The brown tom made a mew of agreement. "Great thanks." He looked down at the pile, "Nice fish."

It was plain, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes glazed over the Windclan tom, his lips pursing with admiration. "Squirrelpaw told me about the wind technique you taught her to catch prey. It's pretty brilliant!"

Crowpaw's eyes popped open again, but he managed to keep his structure composed. He flicked his ear, casually. "It's simple enough."

Brambleclaw chuckled, "Since when have you been so humble."

Crowpaw made a face at him, then he slid a look to Squirrelpaw. "Glad she's letting everyone know about it."

She shot him a coy grin. "Hey, if you didn't want clan secrets to spread, you shouldn't have spilled them in the first place."

"Don't worry," Brambleclaw said, "We'll keep them to ourselves." His tail swung in a reassuring flow.

"Yeah, especially when it'll give us an advantage over our clanmates!" Squirrelpaw chirped in.

Brambleclaw made a soft sound that resembled a laugh; Crowpaw's face twisted in awkward scandal. It would take some time to get used to this side of the Warrior, no matter how much better it was than the latter.

"Anyway," The brown tom mewed to Tawnypelt, "Do you want me to take over for you on watch?"

"No, it's fine. Feathertail's already headed off to do it."

"She has?" Squirrelpaw said, a sudden rise in her tone.

Crowpaw snickered, "Where did you think she was? Having a swim in the pool?"

Surprisingly, Squirrelpaw didn't seem to hear him, though her ears were high, her tail twitching as if discomforted. Crowpaw suspected it was just her worrying about how Feathertail was dealing without her brother.

"Yep!" Tawnypelt exclaimed, "So the rest of us can carry on hunting. We'll stop to eat for a bit after this turn."

That sounded well and good to Crowpaw. He turned back to Squirrelpaw ready to ask her to join him, but his tongue was held as he saw her stride swiftly up to Tawnypelt, brimming with anticipation.

"Do you want to come into the hollow with me? There was an area me and Brambleclaw didn't check out, but I was sure I could smell rabbits!"

Tawnypelt responded before Crowpaw could even muster a breath. "Sounds good! I need to stretch my legs after lying on that rock for so long." She curved her back, hearing a satisfying pop as it uncurled. Her whiskers curled towards the two toms. "Will you two be okay?"

Crowpaw didn't listen as Brambleclaw assured his sister. He just kept on looking on Squirrelpaw, who looked ready to spring away the soonest she could. She hadn't even looked his way. He wasn't trying to be selfish, but he couldn't help but feel a tingle of hurt.

They'd hunted together almost since the beginning. They'd been hunting when they first acted like friends instead of rivals.

So why was she so eager to be away from him now?

Squirrelpaw only gave him a passing smile as her and Tawnypelt began to walk away. Crowpaw didn't even speak up. A cold infuriation was coiling inside him. If Squirrelpaw wanted to hang out with the other's, that was fine, but that didn't explain why she was acting like he was a passing cat in a gathering.

He didn't know why it annoyed him so much, but it did.

"Hey, are you coming?" Crowpaw felt Brambleclaw nudge him with his tail. "I think I smelt some voles around where me and Squirrelpaw were hunting?"

Crowpaw looked back in the direction of the leaving cats, watching them disappear, then he let out a cold exhale. "Okay." He tried to sound as normal as he could.

It wasn't easy when he had the thoughts of his clan's safety, Stormfur's imprisonment and Feathertail's feelings raking his thoughts.

It was even harder to concentrate when he didn't have Squirrelpaw's energy and laugh to take him away from those thoughts.

…

"You're getting really fast for a Thunderclan cat!" Tawnypelt preened.

Squirrelpaw dropped the rabbit beside her, dramatically gaining back her breath. That one had really given her a chase; she might not have caught it had it not cornered itself between the two mollies. She let out a low whistle. "Really?"

"Yeah, certainly faster than I was when I was an apprentice."

"Well, you had to stick to the forest. I've just had to catch much quicker prey than mice on this journey." She said, trying to sound modest. She couldn't chuffing proudly though. "Am I faster than Brambleclaw was?"

Tawnypelt let out an amused mrrow. "Oh, definitely. If he tried running like that, he'd be puffing for breath after six seconds." She began to pant forcefully, her tongue lolling with exaggerated puffs.

Squirrelpaw howled with laughter beside the Shadowclan cat. The sun was dipping behind a few grey clouds, but the air was still hot. It would be a while before they could head back to the Tribe. Still, at least they could enjoy these moments before that ever happened.

"I guess I should get to catching something, eh?" Tawnypelt said after the two had recomposed themselves. Squirrelpaw nodded gleefully.

"I would think so. You don't want the others to think you were out done by an apprentice." Squirrelpaw jested, dodging the soft swipe Tawnypelt batted at her.

"Go chew on rabbit-fluff!" Tawnypelt quipped. She took a quick sniff at the air and her ears twitched towards her right. "Okay, I think I can smell something over there. Let's go check it out."

Still smirking, but smart enough to leave the jokes there, Squirrelpaw followed the older cat's lead. Tawnypelt kept ahead of her, low to the ground, her paws almost making no noise like she was treading on fresh snow. Squirrelpaw's tail curled in awe. She knew that Shadowclan cats were known for be silent, cunning predators, but she didn't expect that they moved like they were shadows themselves. Every move was as swift and graceful as water running down a stream.

It wasn't even like Tawnypelt was that sleek a cat. She was almost as toned and large as Brambleclaw, there didn't look to be any kind of fat on the tabby's body. She might even be more refined than Brambleclaw. More muscle than cat. But still, she curved through the grass as if she was leaf being blown along by a gentle breeze.

Squirrelpaw's lips pursed. Was that what happened when a cat was raised in a different clan to the one they were born? They inherited the best of both worlds? Squirrelpaw wasn't so convinced by that, but Tawnypelt certainly seemed to.

Then again, she had left Thunderclan pretty young. She may have even been younger than Squirrelpaw. She had had a long time to get used to the surroundings and style of her true clan.

Even the way she caught prey seemed to be a mix; it had all seemed to be less than a second when her head suddenly snapped tot the side followed by a pounce that landed like a gliding owl. Soon her heavy paws seemed to break the mole's body before her bite struck the killing blow. The grace of Shadowclan mixed with the strength of Thunderclan.

One cat – two clans.

Squirrelpaw felt her paws tense.

There was _no way_ she was thinking about this now. She was here to escape such images.

"G-Good catch!" Squirrelpaw offered, hoping Tawnypelt hadn't caught her stammer.

Mercifully, it seemed the tortoiseshell hadn't as she scooped the prey into her jaws, smiling broadly around it. Squirrelpaw let a breath of reprieve out of her smile.

She tried to keep her thoughts on more prey as they went back to where they'd left the rabbit, but that wasn't easy. Many of the scent trails they caught were either too far or had gone stale, still Squirrelpaw persisted. She needed something to hold onto.

Tawnypelt let the mole drop beside the rabbit then began to clean her paws of blood. "That's probably enough prey to carry back, unless we can find any mice."

"I didn't smell any nearby."

"Me neither," Tawnypelt's tail swung in thought. "We got lucky with how quick we were. We should probably give the others some more time."

"Knowing those two, they'll need the whole afternoon." Squirrelpaw piped, making Tawnypelt chuckle again.

"I'm sure they're getting on alright. But I think it's a little early to go back." Tawnypelt laid down in the cool grass, sighing as she rested her chest on her front paws. "Might as well relax a little. We have a long night coming up after all."

Squirrelpaw beamed, admittedly all that running had made her paws a little sore. It would be good to get a bit of sunlight. She rolled onto her side, feeling relief swell over her legs as she stretched her stiff legs. The crisp grass was soothing against her fur and the mellow rays of the sun stroked her like her mother's tongue.

"Ahh." Squirrelpaw murmured, "This is nice."

"Heh, never get this much sun under the forest, do you?" Tawnypelt said smoothly.

"Isn't Shadow in your clan's name?" Squirrelpaw replied, not opening her eyes.

"Fair enough." Tawnypelt laid out on her belly, her chin resting on the ground. Squirrelpaw was more than a little surprised. Tawnypelt always seemed alert throughout the journey, the one always ready for action. To see her like this was a welcome change. They all deserved a little peace, they had to appreciate the little things.

"So," Tawnypelt mewed, "How do you think the others have got on?"

"Well we haven't heard anything from Feathertail, so at least we know we're safe for the time being." Squirrelpaw said. They certainly weren't far enough to miss a sudden cry from the Riverclan cat if she saw the Tribe. "As for the other two, I'm sure they've been able to catch something. They're not _complete _mouse-brains."

Tawnypelt murmured in agreement. "Well, it's good to see you and Brambleclaw are getting on better."

Squirrelpaw laughed, "It's good to see he's getting on better with _all_ of us." It wasn't just her that Brambleclaw had needed to make up with. They'd all had their problems with him. It's just some had said more than others. Her eyes opened, gently examining her clanmate's sister. "I think it's more important you two are getting better. You're family, after all."

Tawnypelt swung her tail passively, "Don't worry, we'd make up at some point anyway." Her look became dull. "But it was a relief that he was able to apologise. It made everything so much easier."

"Hmm." Squirrelpaw muttered softly. She could still remember everything that her clanmate had said to her, how he'd made her feel, how he had made her hate him. She was happy she could move past it a little. Now she was able to feel comfortable around him, just a bit.

"Thank you, as well." Tawnypelt meowed, rising up with a chirp.

"What for?"

"For giving him a chance." Tawnypelt said, "After how he treated you, I never would have thought you'd ever want to hunt with him."

Tawnypelt looked so grateful that Squirrelpaw almost felt guilty. It was true that she wanted to get on better with Brambleclaw. But that wasn't the reason she'd hunted with him.

It was the same reason that she was hunting with Tawnypelt.

Squirrelpaw whispered a hiss in her throat. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get out of my head!_

"No problem!" Squirrelpaw blurted out, fighting the obvious mistake of shaking her head. "I wasn't going to be like he was acting. As long as he sticks to how he is now, we should get by without me clawing his eyes out."

"Heh, I'm certain he wouldn't dare." Tawnypelt rolled onto her side, letting the grass cool all over her.

"He'd better not. I don't want the mouse-brain I knew from back home to come back." She did mean that. The way Brambleclaw was acting now was certainly the best she'd ever seen of him. They may have been friends before, but it didn't mean that he hadn't been a know-it-all moss-mind.

A peaceful silence reigned between the two cats for a moment, only broken by the whistle of the wind beginning to rise. Then, Squirrelpaw heard the grass around Tawnypelt crack as she rose up.

"Squirrelpaw?"

"Yeah?" The ginger molly mewed, shifting to meet her gaze.

Tawnypelt's muzzle crinkled with question, "If you and Brambleclaw didn't get on so well at Thunderclan," Her tail wavered thoughtfully, "Why did you want to come with him on this journey so badly?"

_Oh_. Squirrelpaw let out a dry laugh. That was a good question.

"I mean," Tawnypelt went on, "I thought before you were here to look out for Brambleclaw before, or like maybe because you wanted some kind of adventure. But I think I was wrong about both those things. Was I?"

She was. It was definitely something else. Something that made Squirrelpaw's tail sink a little. Only one cat knew why she'd really come along, and that cat was…

She groaned. By Starclan, she was bad at following her own advice.

Maybe troubled by Squirrelpaw's silence, a sorry sigh escaped Tawnypelt. "Look, if it sounds like I'm unhappy you're here, that isn't what I meant. I'm just-"

"No no, I know it wasn't." Squirrelpaw spouted. Tawnypelt wasn't that kind of cat. Whenever she'd had the chance, she'd always made feel Squirrelpaw feel welcome among them. The Shadowclan molly clearly trusted her, she wouldn't have told her about her own problems with Thunderclan and Shadowclan if she hadn't.

She was a cat Squirrelpaw trusted greatly. Her fluffy tail wavered vigorously for a moment, before lying flat again in decision. It couldn't hurt to let her know. They'd all come so far after all.

"I came because," Squirrelpaw began, uncurling the knots in her stomach. It was surprisingly easier than she thought. It wasn't like she was admitting anything that deep. "Well, I want to prove myself to my clan."

Tawnypelt's whiskers curled up curiously, "Prove yourself? Prove what?"

"Like, that I'm capable of taking care of myself, and other cats." Squirrelpaw meowed. She could feel her heart pace a little as the irritations from back home thundered in her memory. "Everyone seems to think I can't take care of myself just because I'm an apprentice."

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes, "Well that's a load of thistle-fluff! You saved my brother's life, so you clearly can."

Squirrelpaw grinned but it soon fell away. "Hmm, I don't think Brambleclaw will be rushing to tell anyone that story."

"He might."

"He might not." And if he didn't, nobody would believe her if she said it. Just another tall tale from the cat who wanted to act like she was as important as her father.

Tawnypelt's shuffled a little closer. "Well, you know you did. Isn't that enough, you know that you proved them wrong?"

Squirrelpaw's lips shut tight against each other. Her brow furrowed. "It won't be enough to shut them up." She knew that would reveal more, but she was okay with that. Again, she had some trust.

Now, Tawnypelt looked concerned. Her eyes widened, heavy with care for the cat before her. "What does that mean?"

Squirrelpaw felt the eyes deep on her. On her ginger fur. On her fiery fur. She groaned. "I'm the leader's daughter."

Tawnypelt said nothing, but there was a flicker of understanding in how her mouth pruned.

Squirrelpaw went on, "And apparently I'm…" Her voice transpired into a high, mocking imitation, "_Too foolish, too overconfident, too belligerent."_ She hissed in annoyance; she didn't even know what the last word meant but Dustpelt had used it! Her paw batted at the grass as if she could hit the words away, "Too much not like my _wonderful_ father!"

Tawnypelt made a sound of consideration. Squirrelpaw frowned when she heard a small snicker. Tawnypelt waved her paw at the apprentice, hiding the smile on her face. "Sorry, sorry. I'm sure that's annoying. But you've got to admit, you are a little bold."

Maybe that was true, but not enough that Squirrelpaw felt she'd deserved what had been said before she left.

"Oh, too bold that Firestar felt the need to say he might not give me a Warrior's ceremony." Squirrelpaw felt the smallest bit remorseful that she was taking that frustration out on her friend, but she couldn't help it. That moment had stuck with her ever since her father had hissed the words.

Instantly, Tawnypelt's smile abandoned her like teeth had sank into her throat, and her pelt prickled with utter disbelief. "He did what?!"

Any anger she had for her friend evaporated as she saw the disturbance in her expression. Squirrelpaw sniffed crossly, her chin resting on crossed paws. "Right before we left, that's what he told me."

"Why?"

"Because I allegedly can't follow orders." Squirrelpaw spat with disgust.

"Well… what orders were they?" Tawnypelt meowed, still clearly on the younger cat's side, though carrying a hint of scepticism.

Squirrelpaw remembered, and her blood went cold. She caught on to just who she was speaking to. Hesitantly, she responded, "To stay away from Brambleclaw."

_"WHAT?!"_ Tawnypelt's body twisted up, her forepaws burying before her. Squirrelpaw flinched but she didn't look away. Tawnypelt stammered, her amber eyes blinking in confusion and growing temper. "Wha- Why would he order that?"

Squirrelpaw exhaled, her head sinking down again. Another good question. "I don't know. Even Brambleclaw hadn't done anything and Firestar was treating us both like we had invited rogues into the camp." Her father had treated them both unfairly. She wished she knew why.

"So, neither of you had done anything?" Tawnypelt kept her voice at a low pitch, but it was growing harder by the second.

"Not that I can remember. I skipped my training to hunt with him, but I don't see why that would lead to what he said."

Tawnypelt's amber orbs began to burn, "I can't see why either." But there was suspicion in her face, suspicion that made her darken. She darted back a look to Squirrelpaw, "And because of that, he said he might not make you a Warrior."

The Thunderclan cat sagged at the reminder. "Yep."

After a blazing quiet, Tawnypelt let out a growl, her tail hitting the ground forcefully. "Honestly? What goes on in Thunderclan these days?"

"You ask a lot of questions?" Squirrelpaw quipped, though her tone was noticeably droll. "I don't have any of the answers." If she did, she wouldn't spend so much time thinking about them. She didn't know what had led her father to become so harsh, especially when he knew just how much she wanted to become a Warrior. That was the last thing she would ever expect to come out of his jaws.

But he had said it. And it still burned.

"Sorry," Tawnypelt huffed. Squirrelpaw rose a brow, something had made her angry. She looked back at Squirrelpaw, smoothing down her anger. "Sorry, I can understand why that would upset you so much. It's just…"

Squirrelpaw looked up.

"I just can't help but think, if the reason Firestar doesn't want you to hang out with Brambleclaw." Something stung her face, she pulled in a breath like it was poison. "Is it has something to do with our father."

"No." Squirrelpaw pushed herself up, shocking Tawnypelt with her assurance. Squirrelpaw's eyes went stony. "No, it can't be because of that. Firestar has known Brambleclaw for moons, he wouldn't hold that against him." It wasn't Brambleclaw's fault that he was Tigerstar's son, he had proved himself a loyal member of Thunderclan.

Tawnypelt didn't look reassured. "You never saw what it was like for us when our father was exiled. How cats would look at us?" Squirrelpaw felt something twist as she imagined it. She could only picture how they were treat. Tawnypelt's head drew back up, horror in her face. "If Brambleclaw thinks that as well?"

Her paw gripped her face. "Oh Starclan, what did I say to him?"

_Acting like him._  
Squirrelpaw burst up, padding over to the worried cat. She regretted telling Tawnypelt now. She didn't want her to be like this. Especially when she was sure it was the wrong conclusion. "I'm sure it isn't about that! Brambleclaw is a well-respected cat in Thunderclan, the same way you're welcomed by Shadowclan."

Tawnypelt didn't speak. She just looked ahead, chewing the inside of her cheek, a small fire in her irises.

"I don't know why Firestar said what he said to us," She sat down next to the larger cat, almost embarrassed. "But I know that it can't be about Tigerstar. Firestar trusts Brambleclaw, so it must be just… something else. It has nothing to do with anything like that, though!"

Tawnypelt kept silent.

"Look, Brambleclaw knows you didn't mean what you said like that. You just meant that he was being too… overbearing; we all know he isn't some evil cat." Squirrelpaw purred. Lightly, the Shadowclan molly began to relax, her tail curling in. "Thunderclan knows that as well. There's nothing to worry about."

With a sparking idea, Squirrelpaw nudged her head against the molly, grinning. "Besides, why would Bluestar have chosen him if Thunderclan didn't think he was loyal?"

Squirrelpaw sought Tawnypelt's eye contact again, and this time it was returned. The tortoiseshell nudged away the touch, laughing slightly. Squirrelpaw brightened.

"Maybe." Tawnypelt considered, but whether she was being honest wasn't clear. Her brow knotted. "Whatever it was about though, Firestar certainly had no reason to treat you two like that."

Squirrelpaw clicked her tongue, waving her paw in a small circle. "No argument here."

"How could he not want to make you a Warrior?" Tawnypelt shook her head. A tremor ran along her jaw, and her throat vibrated with a low rumble. "If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Thank you." Squirrelpaw didn't know what else to say. She wouldn't argue for or against, because she felt that she knew she did deserve it, but what else could she do; in the end, her father's duties came first.

The Warrior code came first.

Squirrelpaw trembled like snow was running down her chest.

She felt a gentle press against her cheek, Tawnypelt gave her ear a genial lick. "Hey, don't you think about that kind of nonsense. After all this, he'll _have_ to make you a Warrior! You're going to be a hero when you go back after all!"

Nobody had ever called Squirrelpaw a hero before. But it was Tawnypelt's belief that mattered more to her. She still felt a bitter mew escape, "Knowing _them,_ they'll probably just say I'd ran away and made them all worry." If any of them apart from Leafpaw were even worried, that was.

"Ha, pay no attention to them." Tawnypelt cried, tapping the apprentice on the shoulder with her tail. "Why should you listen to words that may as well be coming out of their backsides?" Squirrelpaw snorted.

Tawnypelt smacked her paw down on grass with a determining finality. "You're going to made a Warrior, no question about it. Don't even waste your time thinking about some empty threats."

The Warrior spoke so clearly, yet Squirrelpaw still couldn't believe her words clearly. There was no knowing what her father would do.

Still, it was nice to hear it from Tawnypelt.

"Thanks." Squirrelpaw said, hoping to drive away from her problems. "So what are you going to do when you get back to Shadowclan?"

"Probably depends on how far Blackstar will believe me about moving the clans." Tawnypelt sighed.

Squirrelpaw cringed a little. She sure was glad she wasn't the one in that situation. Blackstar was an infamously _difficult_ cat.

"And if it goes well?" Squirrelpaw tried to lift a cheery smile.

"Then we find a new home. We all do. After that," Tawnypelt sniffed, "Well I don't know. I guess I'll be getting an apprentice sooner or later."

"You looking forward to that?"

Tawnypelt snickered, "I suppose that also depends. If I have one like you, I should be fine. But if somecat like Crowpaw comes along who thinks they're already a warrior." She made a fake choking noise. "I think I'd rather take on the river again."

Squirrelpaw laughed, "With you as a teacher, I don't think they'd dare lay a stray paw out of line."

"Oh, I'll make sure they know they can't. Unless they want their fur lining my den."

They both chuckled as light once again spread over the land, the clouds drifting away. Squirrelpaw eased into it, her eyes drifting closed.

"And what about you?" Tawnypelt asked, "You ready to show your clanmates what you're made of?"

Squirrelpaw kept her eyes shut, twisting a little. The mood pricked her tone again. "I've been trying to do that for moons." She huffed. She wasn't harsh, she wasn't going to take it out on Tawnypelt, but she wasn't calm about the topic either. "I think they expect something else from me."

Rather someone.

Did she need to say who?

When Tawnypelt spoke up again, after a short while, her voice was soft. "Well then they're idiots then. You are not another cat. What they want is their problem not yours."

Squirrelpaw muttered in small agreement. She didn't want to talk anymore about this. She understood that Tawnypelt _knew_ how she was feeling, in a way, but she had overcome that already, she was respected in her clan.

Besides it had been easier for Tawnypelt. She'd had a shadow to overcome.

Squirrelpaw felt like the shadow to the light. She was meant to _become_ something.

It wasn't the same.

But there was no way of explaining that without making this conversation more awkward. So, she left it at that.

"It can't be all of Thunderclan anyway," Tawnypelt offered, trying something new. "There have to be some cats you see as good friends. Any other apprentices?"

Squirrelpaw opened her eyes, "Sure I do." It wasn't that she didn't have any friends, she did have some good ones in Thunderclan.

Tawnypelt's tail curled in approval, "Well there you go! If you want any opinions, look at them."

Oh, she was sure they still saw Firestar in her. But… Squirrelpaw smiled. Tawnypelt was right, cats like Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw were certainly better company, they had had to respect her after they'd seen what she could do in training.

Even more when they'd had to grudgingly accept her strength if it meant her paw would stop holding them down all morning.

Squirrelpaw actually laughed at the memories.

"See." Tawnypelt arched her neck, her eyes shining on the apprentice, "It can't be all bad. Once you become a Warrior, and you will become one, you'll see how quickly things change."

She could certainly hope so. Though it didn't seem so much like hope anymore. She felt a growing sense of warmth with every word the Warrior said, a thankfulness that there was some cat who believed in her. Maybe it would not be so bad once she got back home. She'd have her friends and sister after all, and it was possible that her father's initial distrust was just a passing phase. He'd definitely have bigger things to worry about.

"Just wait until after your ceremony. Then you'll have new things to worry about." Tawnypelt chuckled, her tail swiping gleefully. A playful smirk began to crawl over her muzzle. "I mean, there's patrols, dealing with knew apprentices, and also," Her voice went into a snide drawl, "You'll be dealing with a lot more toms."

The pros of home sank into the ground. Squirrelpaw looked away hurriedly, mind whirring and chest heaving.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said steadily.

"Is that why you're looking away?" Tawnypelt mewed, nudging the cat.

Squirrelpaw didn't speak up, she didn't protest. If she did she would give herself away.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about it." The Shadowclan cat teased. "Every cat deals with it eventually."

Squirrelpaw wanted to vanish. Wanted to go deaf. This conversation would only get worse before it got better. She knew how she looked, but Tawnypelt was wrong. She wasn't embarrassed, and she was dealing with it already.

But when she thought about it, it made her sad.

She could feel what Tawnypelt was going to say.

_Please don't ask me Please for the love of Starclan don't ask me_

"So," Tawnypelt asked, "Is there a tom you're hoping to impress when we get back?"

Squirrelpaw's throat strained. Even though the sun blazed, she felt the clouds come back, she could hear thunder somewhere far away.

"No, nobody."

Tawnypelt's grin was in her voice. "You're still looking away, you know."

_Fox-dung! Fox-dung! Fox-dung!_

"Come on, I won't tell anyone. You don't even have to tell me his name if you don't want to."

Was there even a point in denying it further? Tawnypelt was already too smart for her own good. She already could tell Squirrelpaw liked someone.

As long as they stayed as _someone_, Squirrelpaw could still make it out of this without having a full on fit.

"Alright," Squirrelpaw said, her jaw feeling heavier than usual. "I 'like' someone. Happy?" She was aware she wasn't meeting Tawnypelt's gaze, but what did it matter if the cat got what she wanted to hear.

"Not quite yet." Tawnypelt padded closer, resting her upturned cheeks on two paws. She craned her head to the side. "So, what's he like?"

_You already know him._

"He's… quiet."

"You have good taste."

"And, um, he keeps to himself a lot. But… we get along really well."

Tawnypelt nodded, her glee was as sparkling as an apprentice's. "Well, that's a good start to it!" Squirrelpaw began to feel a little sick. "Is he a good hunter or fighter?"

"He's an amazing hunter." Squirrelpaw said, her mind glazing. She mustered a small smirk. "His fighting style's okay, but I'm always able to pin him." Her cheeks burned a little.

A laugh rumbled in the Shadowclan cat's throat, "Well I suppose I can't hold that against him. At least he can hunt though." Her sly beam plastered over her again, "So, important question here; is he handsome?"

_Shimmering blue eyes. Sleek ebony fur. Lean, refined body. Moon white smile. Beautiful smile._

"Incredibly."

"Incredibly." Tawnypelt repeated. Squirrelpaw didn't need to see her face to know how she was looking at her. She must have looked very much _affected_ by her own words and thoughts. A paw landed on her back. "Well then," Tawnypelt meowed, "Why don't you ask him?"

_Because someone else thinks the same as me. Because that cat is my friend. Because he is in a different clan._

"I don't think I can." Squirrelpaw said.

Tawnypelt made as sound that may have been a purr or a scoff. "Why? Are you nervous?"

Squirrelpaw looked up at her – telling.

"Okay, that was a stupid question." Tawnypelt admitted, her tail sagging down. "But seriously, you should at least ask him. Trust me, it'll be a lot easier when you're apprentices. Wait… he is an apprentice right?"

Squirrelpaw nodded.

"Okay, good! But anyway, if I were you, I'd get it done now. You'll have a lot more on your mind when you're warriors."

Squirrelpaw swallowed. _There's already a lot on my mind about it now. _If Tawnypelt only knew, she wouldn't be as smooth as she was. Squirrelpaw settled on the lightest excuse, or rather the only one she could without defying the stars. "What if… he's interested in someone else?" She managed it out without her claws raking the ground out of its bed.

Tawnypelt looked down sceptically. "Do you know if he is?"

_I know someone's interested in him._ That thought must have transpired onto Squirrelpaw's face as Tawnypelt backed away a little, her eyes wide and her mouth opening a little.

"Oh..." The older molly looked aside awkwardly. It was a reaction that spoke volumes. It was a reaction that made Squirrelpaw realise what was coming next, her stomach twisting and curling as her friend sighed morosely.

"Well, if that's the case." She turned back to the apprentice. Squirrelpaw flinched at the pity in those amber eyes. "Then there isn't really anything you can do. And it's not fair, and I'm sorry, but you just have to try and move on."

Squirrelpaw's jaw clenched, somewhere inside herself she was growing angry. Not because she was hearing the much needed truth, but because it was something she already knew.

_What do you think I'm trying to do? Why do you think I'm not with him right now? I'm already trying to move on! I'm already giving them every chance I can!_

The tail patting softly on her back suddenly felt like she was being scalded. "Besides," Tawnypelt mewed genially, "There are plenty of other toms. Just give it a little time and you'll find someone who likes you just as much as you like them." Her purr became softer but it still sounded painful to Squirrelpaw. "By that point, you won't even remember feeling that way about the first tom."

That was something Squirrelpaw may have needed to hear to move on. The potential of another cat who made her feel like this. The possibility of someone who liked her back.

If only her mind could agree.

_But what if I don't want to? What if I can't? What if there's no cat in Thunderclan who makes me feel like he does?_

"I guess." Squirrelpaw responded.

Tawnypelt sighed again. Squirrelpaw realised just how bad she was at hiding her emotions. "I know, it's really annoying. But you can't change if they like someone else or not. You have to try and adapt to it."

She was trying. Probably not hard enough if her throat hurt like this.

"Yeah, you're right." Squirrelpaw rasped. Tawnypelt continued to 'comfort' her. But Squirrelpaw wasn't really listening anymore. She already knew.

Why did this have to be brought up? Why didn't she just drop it at the beginning? She knew the truth, so she knew how it made her feel. Pathetic. Stupid. Immature.

She wanted to let it go for their sake. But it was becoming more clear that no matter how hard she tried, it didn't and wouldn't change how she felt.

Because she had been giving them space, giving them the time they needed to blossom.

They could share tongues, they could grow closer, they could become more.

And she could sit aside and smile and support them and hide how much she wished she could trade places with Feathertail.

She liked to think that was enough to say she was a good friend to the pair.

That was all she needed to be: a good friend and a good Warrior.

So she thanked Tawnypelt for the advice she already knew, she refocused her mind of the night that would reach them soon enough, she carried the prey back to her other friends, she rubbed her pelt against Feathertail's as she took on the next watch shift, and she gave another silent prayer that the two could be happier together.

She did all this before Crowpaw had come back with Brambleclaw. Then only one cat would be waiting for him.

That was enough, right?

On her own, it was easier to focus on the rescue that needed to happen than the feelings she'd rather avoid.

…

_**I'd be lying if I thought this chapter was anywhere close to the quality I personally hold the others to. But, this is already far too long and I've gone over this too many times. I'm not sure if that's an acceptance of my limited abilities as a writer, or rather a desire to mover forward, but I suppose I'm satisfied enough. You guys be the judge. **_

_**Sorry this took so long. I've been working on other CrowSquirrel oneshots that you can find on my Tumblr. So, yeah, that's really me admitting I have a lack of focus. Sorry guys. I promise the next chapter won't take a friggin month.**_

_**A little emotional catharsis chapter. And look at that, Feathertail's confessed! That's something... **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys still like this strange AU.**_

_**And as always, I'll talk to you in a while.**_


	15. Rescue

The shadows of the approaching night scattered around the mountain. Light faded from the hollow, as sunlight sank under the mask of clouds. In the distance, a faint sound of thunder roared over the mountain's peak, growling like a rabid cat.

It was time.

Crowpaw would have felt more tense if he wasn't so overcome with disgust. His pelt was wet and slimy with mud from the stream, it oozed over his short fur and caked on his skin. He could have retched at the sour scent of wet earth, especially when it was being rubbed over his face.

"Any more great ideas from you Thunderclan cats?" Crowpaw said sullenly. He was suddenly muffled as the strong paw covered his face with a slab of dirt.

"Yeah, don't get it in your eyes." Brambleclaw shot back, it was clear he was smirking even if Crowpaw couldn't see. "I never expected you to be such a cleanpaw."

Crowpaw rubbed the dirt from his eyes, careful not to take away too much. He glared at the larger cat, also streaked from head to tail in mud. "What, is this how you typically wash yourself?"

Brambleclaw snorted, "Just shut up and have another roll around." He did the same himself, laying down by the pool's edge and twisting his body in the mud. He wandered by Tawnypelt, checking that she was covered as well.

Crowpaw cringed, but he obeyed. It was better to be safe than sorry, and he had to admit, it was an extremely clever idea. With this, it would be much harder for the Tribe cats to spot them or recognise their scents.

Once covered by the thick sludge, Crowpaw darted an impressed look at the she-cat who'd given them this idea. He couldn't help but smirk as her usually bright ginger fur dripped with wet brown darkness. _Just the kind of idea she would make up._

He climbed up to solid ground again, wincing as he felt the clods of dirt slide down his wind-flattened coat. _At least it will come off easier for me than the others._ He didn't want to think how long it would take Squirrelpaw to get all this stuff out of her fluffy body.

"You alright?" A soft voice mewed. Crowpaw tensed, meeting Feathertail's eyes gently. It was impossible to ignore the affection when he knew what he knew. She looked over him carefully, as if worried.

Crowpaw shrugged, "It's just a bit of mud. It'll wash out."

She blinked at him graciously. Her silver fur was now very much dark and faded into the shadows well. "It's not ideal though."

"No, but no point complaining about it. It has to be done." He sneered, "At least your fur is used to getting wet." He needed to act normal, he'd told her they'd still be friends no matter what he decided to do, he couldn't let her think he was suddenly uncomfortable around her.

Feathertail's tail curled in amusement, "Water usually doesn't leave me looking like my father."

Through their laughter, Tawnypelt's voice cut in, "We better get going soon. It looks like rain's coming and we can't let the mud get washed away."

Crowpaw's eyes widened. She was right, the clouds did look like they would start spilling water soon. They needed to get back to the Tribe, quickly. Feathertail nodded at the she-cat, jumping up; her tail curled around Crowpaw's back, maybe keeping him steady as he pulled his paws out of the mud.

She really was keeping a close eye on him.

He thanked her with a flush.

At least she still seemed comfortable around him.

Now soaked in mud, the cats began their journey back to the cave. At the front, Brambleclaw sniffed the air cautiously every few moments before pressing his nose down to the path in order to catch their scent trail again. At the top of the ridge, he paused to take another hesitant sniff at their surroundings before relaxing. He turned back to the group with a heavy nod. "Let's go."

They stepped down, padding down the slope again. They were now back in the Tribe's territory. Crowpaw, like the rest, kept his senses fixed at every moment he could. Even if Squirrelpaw's plan kept their pelts hidden in the growing darkness, they couldn't underestimate the persistence of the Tribe cats who knew this land as their own home. One wrong move could mean incredible danger for the group. Crowpaw could still feel a sting on his neck, where a Tribe cat had struck him before.

He shook his head, silently growling. _I'll pay them back for that._ He knew that they wanted to get away without any injuries, but if he needed to fight, he would fight with no mercy. These cats had taken their friend hostage, they had delayed their journey, they deserved nothing but the sting of Crowpaw's claws.

He had to be patient though. First thing's first they had to get their way back. And that was harder than he'd hoped. With the gathering night and the dull grey of the mountain, it was hard to identify any sights that might signal they were following the right direction. All they had were their own noses, with Brambleclaw pressing his nose practically against the stone floor to follow the trail. The Windclan cat sighed, they just had to hope for the best at this point.

He was suddenly aware of the warmth at his side; he did not cast a look there for fear of losing focus. His face still heated up though.

He wondered how she was coping, what she was prepared for. Was she preparing for a fight or a quick escape? It was _her_ brother they were rescuing after all. It was probably a silly thought. Feathertail wasn't the type of cat who would lay a claw on anyone, she hadn't even moved in the arms of a twoleg for fear of hurting the kit.

She was just that kind.

And she wanted him.

Crowpaw still couldn't grasp that. A cat had feelings for him. A cat he held as one of his best friends. She's confessed that she wanted them to be something more. _Mates._ Crowpaw gulped as the word entered his mind.

So, did he want the same thing?

By all accounts he felt he should. He felt comfortable around Feathertail, she was one of the most blissful cats he'd ever known, he trusted her with all his heart, and she was incredibly beautiful. Crowpaw was sure any Riverclan cat in his position would immediately see stars if they had this kind of luck.

But Crowpaw wasn't a Riverclan cat.

And it wasn't that fact that put him off.

Sure, it went against the Warrior code, it was a blatant spit in the face to years of clan boundaries, years of culture, and if any cat in Windclan knew about this they would more than definitely want to rip him limb from limb for even considering such an idea.

But it wasn't that.

It was the fact that even though he considered every positive aspect of the cat he held so dearly, he felt nothing different. He just felt the same. The same way he had felt about her whenever they went hunted, talked or laughed together. She was precious to him, but…

If he loved her as well, surely he would feel something different. Something more.

Or was that just some stupid kit fantasy? Was love meant to be like this? Just having someone you felt you could trust enough to spend the rest of your life with. Was it really nothing else?

Maybe… should he give her the chance? Maybe something else could grow from it if they tried? But what would happen if he did and it turned out he didn't like her like that? That would just add to her pain.

He didn't want to hurt her.

But how could he not?

She was hurting enough as it was. If he was going to give her an answer, he'd have to do it after they rescued her brother. Crowpaw cringed. Her brother who had been right in his suspicions. He dreaded thinking how that cat would react if he found out about this.

Crowpaw bit the inside of his cheek, hard, feeling vindicated by the pain. He shouldn't be thinking about things like that! For all he knew, the Tribe were still waiting for the group to return with a full army of guards.

For all he knew, they were walking straight to their graves.

He groaned silently. Sometimes he wished he could have a shred of optimism.

The path became steep, littered with sharp, crooked rocks that Crowpaw vaguely remembered from earlier. They were on the right track then. He felt a flashing, grudging, respect for the brown tom at the front. He was leading them well.

Though not well enough that he didn't hear what Crowpaw heard.

Low, muffled voices. About a tree-length behind them. Crowpaw's pelt prickled with alarm. _The Tribe._

Thinking quick, Crowpaw whirled on his heckles, feeling a cat beside him. _Feathertail_. He dragged her with him behind a large rock at the side of the path, surprised by how light she was. The others turned to him, and he waved his tail towards the other rocks, hoping they would understand his signal to hide.

Thankfully they did, their shadowed forms crouching beside the other rocks, hidden in the darkness. A few moments later, Crowpaw heard the voices become clearer, passing by their hiding places. He peered out cautiously, keeping himself concealed, and saw a patrol of Tribe cats pass by, their mouths full of freshly caught prey. Around them, the hulking forms of the guards stood around them, tensely protecting their tribe-mates.

Crowpaw held his breath, expecting any one of their enemy to suddenly turn and see where he and his friends were hiding. His claws unsheathed in preparation. But there was a moment of hesitation between the cats and they passed on without so much of a sniff.

The mud really had masked their scents. Crowpaw let out a silent breath of relief. Thank Starclan he wasn't sagging with dirt for nothing.

He stepped away, realising he was still holding Feathertail behind the rock. He let out an awkward laugh as she turned to him. And he realised just how small she'd become, as well as the two green eyes looking up to him.

"Oh." Crowpaw sighed, half-relieved that he hadn't put Feathertail into an embarrassing position. He smiled at Squirrelpaw teasingly, "That's twice I've saved you these past few days." He chirped.

Briskly, Squirrelpaw shoved him away, her eyes glazing past him with a clear glint of annoyance. Crowpaw's back fur lined down in surprise. "Don't expect any favours from me." The ginger molly shot back, a little more bite in her tone than usual. "I would have heard them."

Crowpaw felt his eyes narrow, his neck fur spiking with a wounded anger. What was up with her? "Well you didn't, thanks to me." He hissed. Immediately, he regretted it. He sighed, they couldn't afford to start fights right now. "But," His tone smoothed over, "They would have found us if it wasn't for your mud plan." He mewed gently, "That was really brilliant, you know."

He smiled at her. Truly.

She didn't return it. Her face twisted away from him, padding away with her tail raised high. "Thank you, but now isn't the time for compliments." She meowed dryly, it was hard to see her expressions under the darkness and the mud. "Come on, we can't let Stormfur wait on us." She waved her way back into the group as they went back onto the path.

Crowpaw stared after her for a moment, his mouth hanging. His breathing became slow and cold. _W-What did I do?_ Why was she acting so strange? She'd been ignoring him all day, but she'd never been so openly dismissive.

Had he actually upset her somehow? His heart sank. If he had, he hadn't meant to.

"Crowpaw," Brambleclaw's hushed, but urgent, voice broke in. "Come on."

Gradually, Crowpaw stepped out, his brow knotted in frustration as he looked ahead at his friend. She never looked back. He felt Brambleclaw give him a light press on the pelt with his tail. "Thanks for warning us. That could have gone bad." He mewed lightly.

Crowpaw gave the cat a wave of his tail, but he didn't say anything. Brambleclaw shrugged and padded towards the front again. Feathertail wavered at the back until she was beside Crowpaw. She kept next to him, her ears more alert than before, gazing around in case any more of the Tribe were behind them. "Can't be that far now." She mused.

Crowpaw nodded, trying to give her as much time as he could. But his mind was torn on two things already. One on making sure they wouldn't have another close call with the Tribe, the other focused on wondering what it was that had gone wrong between him and the cat he'd bonded with so closely.

Crowpaw felt he could cope if she didn't want to hunt with him or travel with him, but the turn of her head and the sight of her back, never flinching away from forward, even if it was just her focus on the mission, that hurt astonishingly so.

"Quiet now." Brambleclaw whispered, "We're getting close." The florescent glow of the moon began to glimmer in the sky, banishing shadows from the mountain. It began to sparkle on the sight of the river, casting tiny stars in the ripples. The cats followed the sound of the water, noticing it grow into the growl of the waterfall.

Crowpaw shook his head until his senses were now pure on their goal. It wouldn't be long now. They all stepped up the steep path until they reached the edge of rock where the water flailed over in a hissing white shower. They had reached the top of the falls. Crowpaw's lip curled. Just below them was where Stormfur was being held.

A fresh dampness came over Crowpaw's head, he looked up to the white clouds. If he listened close enough, he could hear the rain pattering heavily, growing near, as well the grumble and crash of thunder, maybe even lightning.

"Storm's coming." He observed. Maybe if the storm became loud enough it would help distract the tribe, giving the cats enough time to rescue Stormfur. Still, it wouldn't help the fact that there was more than certainly a horde of guards around where Stormfur was being held.

"Let's go!" Squirrelpaw hissed, her tail lashing indignantly.

Crowpaw couldn't help but agree with her, they needed to get Stormfur out quickly. Whatver as awaiting them wouldn't go away if they stood there waiting to grow roots.

He peered over the lip of the waterfall, trying to find a clear way down to the cave. He could see the deep shadow of the path, leading to their destination. He tensed when he saw another shadow, the one of a cat padding sluggishly towards the entrance. Another cave guard?

_Wait… no?_ This shape was huge! Far too big, even for the tribe cats! It was bigger than any cat he'd ever seen, maybe even bigger than some dogs!

"What's that?" He meowed cautiously, leading the group's attention to the shape.

A flash of lightning answered his question.

He wished it hadn't.

The group let out a collective gasp of horror as the lightning gave them a full look at the huge, tawny coloured 'cat' advancing to the cave. It's eyes burned with orange desire, a hunger. It's teeth were open in a hissing maw, a large tongue tracing a set of fangs larger than Crowpaw's own paws.

So this was what the Tribe were so afraid of…

_Sharptooth!_

The creature slunk behind the waterfall. And then the screaming started.

A cry of terror erupted from what seemed like a hundred terrified throats. Beside the strong beating of the rain, the shriek of the tribe and the hungry growl of their predator sliced through the night.

Crowpaw couldn't close his mouth. The creature was worse than he'd ever thought. How could they get past such a menace?

"Come on!" Brambleclaw cried.

Crowpaw turned on him, his eyes wide with disbelief. _Is he crazy?! _"Down there?" He was glad the rest of the cats looked just as horrified. "Are you mouse-brained?" They would be slaughtered!

Brambleclaw ignored the judging eyes, bounding down to the entrance. "Think! With Sharptooth in the cave, they won't notice us! This is our best chance to rescue Stormfur!"

He didn't wait for another retort as he slipped over to the entrance.

_Yeah, he's off the deep end_. Crowpaw mused to himself. But still… there was _a_ point to his madness. The cats wouldn't notice them through all their screaming, but it still lingered that that beast could see them!

Crowpaw groaned. What choice did they have? He followed where the brown tom led. He heard the others behind him as he kept his balance on the wet rocks, just about holding himself steady on the slippery surface. With a grunt, he bounded down to the entrance, where Brambleclaw was looking around desperately for a way through.

The sight was awful.

In the pale glow of the moon, Sharptooth cast a terrible shadow along every wall of the cave, towering over everything. He sprang around the cave, growling like a twoleg monster, its claws already dripping with dark blood, and its jaws wide it a brutal snarl. Crowpaw felt his stomach twist with a terrified sickness; how could the tribe believe any cat could defeat this thing?

The Tribe cats were scrambling around in a mass of panic, crying and shrieking as they raced away from the danger. Crowpaw felt some jostle past him, not seeming to care about the cats who had returned. Brambleclaw had been right.

Crowpaw twisted towards the tunnel where Stormfur had been herded to. Just by the entrance, a cave-guard was desperately clamping himself to the lion-cat's neck. The beast roared in savage fury, moving its paw to the cat and tearing through his fur with claws larger than a cat's teeth. The fur parted like the claws were running through snow. Then it flung its huge neck to the side, whipping the guard away from it, the cat smashed against the wall with a horrible crunch, sliding motionlessly to the ground, leaving a dark smear stroking down the stone.

The huge cat licked its lips, satisfied, before springing to the other side of the cave where it stretched up clawing at the wall, where a white cat trembled, hoping to avoid the vicious weapons reaching for her.

Crowpaw could tell it was a molly from the weeping and the pleading.

He felt the need to retch. If he didn't know better, he might have felt some kind of sympathy for why the Tribe had been so desperate.

The entrance was clear though.

Brambleclaw sprinted forward, "This way, we have to do this for Stormfur!"

Crowpaw didn't argue. Holding his breath, he followed to the entrance to the cave of pointed stones, the others not far behind him. He grimaced as he passed by several cats, some screaming for their Tribe to save them, some simply limp in silent terror, some dragging their wounded tribe-mates along, ignoring the blood leaking out of their wounds. The smell of blood was now ripe in the air, it sent a wave of panic down Crowpaw! They needed to get Stormfur out of here now, before they ended up on the end of the creature's wrath.

At the actual entrance, two huge guards still kept watch, their eyes wide in fear. Their pelts prickled with realisation as they saw the cats bounding towards them, crouching down into a fighting stance. Crowpaw's mouth opened in shock. They were still going to keep Stormfur prisoner with all that was currently happening? Either they were stupid or brave.

Crowpaw settled on the former as he realised whatever they were, they were going to fight the clan cats. His eyes narrowed, and his paws pulsed. _Bring it on._

Brambleclaw looked similarly ready for action. "Now!" He roared, leaping onto one cave-guard. The cat let out a cry of astonishment as he was pushed back by the large brown paws. Brambleclaw struck out, catching the guard with a heavy paw, sending him to the ground. He didn't wait for the cat to jump up as he pounced onto the cat, tearing into him with a flurry of blows to his exposed chest.

The other guard looked on stunned, and Crowpaw recognised him as Crag, but not caring as he leapt by the huge tom, raking him against the ears as he did so. Crowpaw landed with a snarl, hissing with pleasure as he saw Crag wince at his bleeding head. Then the guard growled, pouncing forward with a furious leap. _That's right, come and get me._

Now the entrance was clear.

Tawnypelt and Feathertail wasted no time as they burst through to where their captive friend was. Crag seemed to notice, his fur rising in alarm. "No!" He cried, beginning to turn back.

"No you don't!" Crowpaw hissed, leaping in front of the tom. The guard stared with fiery eyes at the apprentice. The cat towered over Crowpaw, but the Windclan cat didn't move. He wouldn't give this flea-pelt any time to halt their rescue.

"Do you see now?!" Crag demanded, his voice strained with fury and terror. He craned his head, indicating to where the screams were erupting. "Do you hear them?! Do you see why we need the silver pelted cat? This has to end!" He cried, as if casting one last plea.

Maybe Crowpaw could see, but he didn't really care. He growled, advancing forward. "We are not part of your prophecy!" He puffed his fur out in an attempt to look bigger.

Crag let out a snarl of frustration, his stare widening as something seemed to break inside him. "You fool!" He erupted. He pounced forward, his large paws moments from catching Crowpaw's fur. The apprentice swiftly dodged it, slamming his paw into the cat's side. It would have been a direct hit to his ribs.

But Crag only muttered a small grunt before turning back.

Crowpaw's stomach sank, his blows wouldn't do much damage to the large cat. Crag pounded forward again, and Crowpaw swiftly dodged back, he needed to rely on his speed here. Hopefully he could tire the guard out before landing some decent strikes to him. Unfortunately, Crag was faster than Crowpaw had anticipated.

With a spasm, the guard burst forth with a heavy strike that hit Crowpaw on his back. A pounding agony immediately took hold that made Crowpaw stagger, how could any cat be that strong. He let out a breath, leaping out of the way as Crag struck out again.

"You little insect!" Crag screeched, using his large tail to swat the leaping tom. Crowpaw hit the stone floor with a moan, glaring at the guard as he approached him, pure white fury on his muzzle. Crowpaw grit his teeth as he tried to rise up again, but it wouldn't be easy with the stinging tremors on his back. He needed to think of something fast.

The apprentice tried to get to his feet, but another blow came thundering across his muzzle. Crowpaw's cheek panged with agony, but he was just able to find his footing before his face hit the stone. He spat, trying to regain his sight from the swirling vision. He exhaled weakly, turning to see the dazed shape of Crag approach again, his pawsteps heavy and menacing. It looked like he was growing tired of this fight.

Worry tightened Crowpaw's throat, he was quickly realising that he was losing this battle, badly. He needed to do something soon, but with his head spinning like this, his advantage in speed wouldn't do him much good. It seemed all he could do was wait for more hits to come.

Then Crag buckled back in pain, turning as Crowpaw saw a glimmer of dark ginger fall away from behind the guard, her paw wet with blood. Crowpaw's eyes widened. Crag turned to the new challenge, his back lined with deep cuts down his flank.

"Come on then, lion-chow!" Squirrelpaw seethed, her fangs on open display as she stared unflinchingly up at the reeling guard. New worry seized Crowpaw. What was she doing? Surely, she knew that she didn't stand a chance against this threat.

Something flashed in Crowpaw's mind. Something familiar. The sight of Squirrelpaw staring down two massive kittypets. The sight of her taking on an impossible fight.

For the group.

For…

Crowpaw found his vision was beginning to focus again.

Squirrelpaw ducked under the swinging paw coming at her, rolling swiftly to her feet and landing a scratch on Crag's left back-leg. The tom hissed, kicking out with the leg. Squirrelpaw threw her neck back just in time, quicker than Crowpaw had ever seen her, before she burst forward again to sink her fangs into Crag's tail.

Now the Tribe cat yowled as he viciously lashed his tail to shake the apprentice off, but Squirrelpaw held on, tugging, drawing blood and ripping fur and flesh. With a flame of ire, Crag kicked out again, his claws curved and glinting. This time he hit his target, just on the cheek. Squirrelpaw was torn away from the tail, but not without tearing away a bloody chunk that made Crag scream.

Crowpaw watched, as if it was slow motion, as Squirrelpaw landed with a thud against the floor. She got up quickly, hissing, her teeth clenched. She didn't look too hurt. But Crowpaw saw it. The scratch marks along her cheek, bleeding, a deep horrible crimson that didn't belong on her ginger fur.

Now, Crowpaw felt something black and foul boiling in his blood. His sight set on the guard, red with fury. Biting back any pain wracking in his limbs, Crowpaw burst to his feet, just as Crag began to stalk towards his friend again.

He couldn't take on this cat face on without getting another set of blows, so Crowpaw did the only other thing he could think of.

He sprang, landing on Crag's back and ferociously pierced the back of Crag's neck with his teeth, while latching his claws deep into the tom's chest. Crag howled, shaking fiercely to throw the smaller cat off. But Crowpaw only tightened his grip and bit harder, only edged on by the painful groans the Tribe cat made.

_How's this feel?_ Crowpaw thought bitterly, moving his paws down, scratching raw lines into the cat's fur. His answer came with a choking gasp. Crowpaw saw something move, looking down to see Squirrelpaw burst forward again, striking the guard's legs with a series of hard swipes.

Now, his legs becoming torn, Crag began to stagger, still shaking himself with the last of his strength. But both apprentices' did not give up in their assault. They dug and they struck the same vital points over and over again, until finally Crag's feet collapsed, bringing him down with a dull bang.

Crowpaw held on for a moment, until Crag's last weak struggles faded, leaving him gasping in agonised terror on the floor. Crowpaw rose up, leaving the tom to groan miserably, a puff of triumph escaping his mouth.

They'd made the guard pay.

Crowpaw quickly looked up to where Squirrelpaw stood panting, hoping she wasn't too hurt. He relaxed as he saw her keep her footing, scratched and scraped, but nonetheless better than their opponent.

There might have been a word said between the two if, at that moment, Tawnypelt and Feathertail didn't coming racing out of the cave of pointed stones entrance. Another purr of relief escaped Crowpaw as he saw Stormfur behind them. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion but he looked unharmed.

The reunion was short lived though as another crash of lighting cracked the cave with light. Crowpaw twisted round, and his heart surged with horror. Sharptooth was slowly padding away from the cave, not at all fazed by the scratches across its large body. From its mouth, it carried the white molly Crowpaw had seen earlier. From the permanent gape on her muzzle, a thin line of blood bubbled down her jaw, and her paws weakly struggled in a fruitless attempt to escape her fate. Then the light went black, and the dark shadow of Sharptooth disappeared behind the waterfall, carrying away the smell of blood and fear with it.

For a moment, nothing but a horrible silence filled the cave. Crowpaw joined in. He had just seen a cat be carried away like prey. No…_as prey._

The silence broke as the Tribe began to wail together, loss and pain raw in their voices. None of them looked to care about their intruders anymore.

"Out-now!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. No cat disobeyed. Crowpaw bounded after him, Squirrelpaw by his side, watching as the Tribe didn't move at all. They all just sat, their heartbroken eyes to the floor, frozen with fear, still with the memory of another loss.

Outside, where the rain was now battering the ground and thunder boomed from every cloud, the cats could smell Sharptooth's scent growing faint as it stalked away with its prey. The rain covered Crowpaw's whole body, washing away the mud, but he didn't shiver from that.

Not after everything that had just happened.

Brambleclaw sniffed the air, nodded towards the other cats and began to lead up the rocks where they had come from. They could finally leave this terrible place behind. Crowpaw limped slightly from the sting of his fight, but he kept straight. Not stopping until the wailing of the Tribe and the crash of the waterfall had grown silent under the crash of the weather and the mist of the night.

Crowpaw swayed his eyes over to their rescued friend. Stormfur was curled beside Feathertail, his eyes glassy in shock and sadness. Crowpaw remembered how he had been the one to originally grow so close to the Tribe, it was only natural that he was the most betrayed by their intent. At least, they hadn't hurt him.

It seemed every cat was aware of Stormfur's expression, all silent by the horror of what they'd seen. Hesistantly, Brambleclaw turned to where the grey tom was slowly padding, his amber eyes brimming with pity and a small bit of relief. "It's good to have you back, Stormfur."

Stormfur lethargically rose his head to where the brown tom stood. His eyes blinked, as if he was just realising that he was safe. Crowpaw saw his tail curl more tightly around his sister's. "Thank you all for coming back for me."

Crowpaw let out a surprised mew. "Of course we came back. We weren't going to leave you there." Was that not obvious? He was one of them.

Stormfur turned to the apprentice and for a moment Crowpaw wondered if he'd accidentally sounded too harsh. But the Riverclan tom just looked gently at him, his eyes seeming to give another thanks before he curled back into his sister's pelt. Feathertail looked desperate to hold him nearby, to never lose his scent again.

The siblings were together again, like they belonged. Crowpaw felt his muzzle warm.

A pinching feeling made him cringe however. How would Stormfur react when he found out what Feathertail felt for another clan's cat?

He swung his tail. It wouldn't help to think on that, the two were united and didn't look like they were going to part again any time soon. Feathertail had that on her mind now, and that would give Crowpaw plenty of time to think this through.

First things first, they needed to get out of this rain.

Crowpaw screwed his eyes a little at the rain belted his short pelt, it almost stung when it hit the spots where Crag had wounded him. But it wasn't enough to slow him down. Brambleclaw had taken on a guard on his own and he was doing just fine, Crowpaw felt a begrudging urge to do the same. And Squirrelpaw had…

_Squirrelpaw!_

Crowpaw whirled to his side where the ginger cat walked next to him. She looked steady enough, the mud washing away to reveal her bright fur again. She seemed to feel the eyes on her as she met Crowpaw's gaze.

Really met his eyes.

For the first time in a while.

The awkwardness seemed to spread over her as well as she sniffed, her eyes casting away, low. "Is there something on my face?" She quipped, craning her head to where the scratch mark ran across her cheek like red riverlines.

She may have seen it like a joke. But Crowpaw wasn't laughing. If she hadn't intervened, Crag could have done him some real damage, but she had gotten herself hurt as well. He moved himself closer to her, examining the wound. "Are you okay?"

"Better than _him_, I guess."

Crowpaw chuckled dryly, "_Moss-brain_." His tone lightened as he remembered how they had been earlier. How she'd avoided him, pulled away from any contact he attempted? His gaze dropped.

"What's the matter?" Squirrelpaw spoke up, making Crowpaw shift. She looked over him worriedly, "Is your back hurting too much? I can ask the others to stop if we need to."

"No." Crowpaw meowed, he didn't want the group to stop know, they weren't out of the dark yet. "No, I'm alright."

She looked again, pointedly, at his scraped and bruised pelt.

"Well, alright enough." Crowpaw said. His paws seemed to slip a little as he walked, his lips went thin. He needed an answer, but his stomach still twisted with worry for the answer. Gently, he met her eyes again. "Squirrelpaw… did I do something wrong?"

The ginger cat let out a mrrow of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well… to you?"

"To me?" Squirrelpaw mewed, her brow raising, but her eyes still flashing with concern. "No. Why?"

"It's just that you don't seem like you want me to talk to you."

Squirrelpaw's eyes widened crazily, her jaw hanging. A quick breath escaped her, her tail fluffing up in embarrassment. "O-Oh." She coughed, "Um, no, you haven't done anything wrong, Crowpaw."

The Windclan cat's whiskers curled with alleviation at that. She didn't sound like she was lying. He hadn't upset her, at least, thank Starclan. But his muzzle still curled with wonder at why she had been like she had.

Squirrelpaw could see the question in his eyes. She turned, looking at her paws. Something glazed in her eyes. "You honestly haven't done anything." She cast him a fiery glimpse. "You'd know if you had, believe me." The she returned to her paws, now wet and dripping with rainwater. "I-I've had a lot of things on my mind recently."

Crowpaw's tail curled, "About the clans?"

Squirrelpaw's lips only thinned further, like she was sucking them against her teeth. Her lid dropped halfway, unreadable. "Yeah… stuff like that."

Crowpaw felt his chest swell. She didn't need to worry about that kind of stuff alone. Heck, she'd been the one who'd comforted him about their home's safety days ago. Still, it wasn't outlandish that she'd have those kind of thoughts still in her mind.

But Crowpaw still sighed in a small relief that it was just her needing some space to think. He grimaced, he needed the same thing himself if he was being honest.

He had to say something to help though. "If you need to talk, we can, you know?" He grinned cheekily, "Just because you usually talk nonsense doesn't mean I won't listen when you have something worth talking about?"

Squirrelpaw's mouth kept thin, but it curled up a little. "Oh, be quiet. Maybe I just grow tired of hearing your voice every hour?"

Crowpaw rose his nose up playfully, "See, that's the nonsense I love to hear out of your mouth." That was only half-sarcastic.

Squirrelpaw shoved him away with her paw, laughing. Crowpaw was about to join her, happy that things were really coming back to normal, when he saw a fresh line of red leak out of her cuts. "You're bleeding!" Crowpaw mewed, closing the distance between their pelts. He felt Squirrelpaw flinch, but she didn't pull away.

"Y-Yeah. That's what happens when you get cut." She quipped, something was off about it but Crowpaw didn't notice. Concern pounded all over him as he saw the blood begin to ooze, not even stopping as the rain soaked Squirrelpaw's fur.

Crowpaw sighed, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt." He scowled, anger towards himself, towards his weakness. "I should have been able to take down that river-rat!"

Squirrelpaw darted a look at him, pressing. "Don't be a rabbi-brain! Of course, I was going to help you!" She cried, her tail batting him. Her face heated up. "I told you I wasn't going to owe you any favours, remember." Crowpaw was about to roll his eyes when she softly added on, almost silent by the rain, he might not have heard it if she wasn't so near. "Besides, I couldn't just watch while you got hurt. I had to do something."

For a second, Crowpaw didn't know what to say. He looked down, gaping, at the she-cat. She didn't look like she would look up, her mouth twisted in some kind of humiliation. But she did. Her green eyes peered up, honestly finding his. Honestly showing that she truly wasn't against him, even when they weren't speaking. Crowpaw felt like a fool now for even thinking it.

But he saw the blood again, and the mutual care he held with her swelled over him again.

His tongue tenderly licked the wound before either could picture it.

He shivered at the taste of blood, but he felt a larger terror at the idea that Squirrelpaw would pull away again. Her face seemed motionless, wide eyed and open mouthed, mixed in so many ways that Crowpaw couldn't imagine. Her face looked forwards again, fixed and direct on the path ahead, not making a single sound.

But she didn't pull away.

That was enough for Crowpaw.

He looked to see if the blood would come back, and found it didn't, yet he kept by her, sharing their small warmth. Honestly, her fur was so fluffy that the fur was soaked and sodden, actually making Crowpaw a little colder as he curled beside her.

But he didn't complain. And neither did she.

Despite the pouring rain, and though neither cat could realise it, neither cat felt a little bit cold.

They were at ease.

...

**This was a really fun chapter to write! It's my first time really putting in an action scene, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out! It was just one of those moments where every moment fell into place and I didn't feel any worries about what I was writing! **

**I hope you guys feel the same way about it! We're officially past the 100,000 word mark, that is insane to me! I know I've never written anything like this before! Now Stormfur is safe! And now we can get to the next part. Oh what's next! *looks at my chapter plan*...ah...that...**

**Okay then, well, um, best get to it!**

**Please leave a like or a review if you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed, followed or faved this story so far!**

**And like always, I'll talk to you in a while!**


	16. Return and Leave

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Tawnypelt drawled quietly.

Crowpaw snorted, "That makes two of us."

"Well believe it!" Squirrelpaw piped, a tail-length in front of them. Her eyelids dipped into a sneer. "If you're too scared, why don't you just turn back?"

"Jabber-mouth." Tawnypelt mewed quietly, but she was openly amused. Crowpaw scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"As if we could leave you to do this yourselves." Crowpaw teased, "With your loudmouth, the tribe would just pounce on you the second you enter."

Squirrelpaw waved her tail dismissively. But both apprentices jolted when they heard a low snort from the huge tom that followed them from behind. "You say that like that isn't the most likely outcome."

Crowpaw's fur laid flat as he turned towards Talon. They had encountered the cat when they'd taken shelter in a cave which was the territory of him and his fellow outcasts. They had all once been members of the Tribe that the clan cats had escaped, sent out by their Tribe to kill Sharptooth. The wounds that coated their pelts told enough about how that mission had gone.

"The Tribe most likely have not forgiven us for failing to kill that beast." Talon mused, cracking his large head to the side with a grunt. "It wouldn't be out of character if they wanted to kill us then and there."

The truth in his words set into Crowpaw's chest like thorns. They still didn't know exactly what the Tribe were capable of, they might have escaped them last time, but that was only because they were distracted by Sharptooth. Crowpaw still felt the sting of what had been left of his fight with Crag.

Tawnypelt growled low in her throat, glaring at the outcasted cat. "Aren't you about as pleasant as a fox." She grumbled. It was clear she shared his thoughts though; it had been her who had been most against the idea of returning to the Tribe to kill Sharptooth.

Talon shrugged lazily, "The truth isn't often pleasant in the mountains."

"Clearly." Tawnypelt muttered.

Stormfur's voice rattled from the front. "We'll be fine!" He insisted, the break in his pitch giving him away. "They still think I'm the prophesised cat! They won't try to attack me."

_That doesn't include the rest of us._ Crowpaw mused, but he was smart enough to keep silent this time.

"Aren't you the prophesised cat?" Talon questioned.

Stormfur's tail went low as his pelt quivered. "I…I don't know." He admitted shamefully. He had told the others about his dream, where his mother had visited him with the message of 'a question that had many answers'. Stormfur didn't claim to know what this question was, but he seemed to think it had something to do with the Tribe. Hence, why he wanted to go back. "But they think I am. They won't want to risk it."

Talon scoffed with a vicious lash of his tail, but he didn't say anything else.

Crowpaw scowled at the cat, but his heart still wavered at the clear lack of belief from the former cats. They knew the Tribe from experience, knew exactly what they could and would do. Perhaps they were all being foolhardy in going back.

But Stormfur was determined to go there.

And if Stormfur was going, so was Feathertail.

The rest of them couldn't leave either of them to take on that group by themselves, to take on that_ beast _alone. They saw what Sharpooth was capable of doing to a whole Tribe. There was no way Crowpaw wouldn't let either of his friends risk their lives like that.

Even if it did mean going back to face that creature as well.

Crowpaw still grimaced, his pelt prickled, at the thought of that. He remembered the terrible memory of the face of the molly that Sharptooth had taken. The fear. The blood. If he had to see that face again, on any other cat, Crowpaw wasn't sure he would return sane.

If he saw that face on one of his friends, Crowpaw wasn't sure he'd be able to return at all.

He stiffened, looking up at the cats around him, the cats he'd hated so passionately when this all began. Know, they were all cats he would gladly have by his side in battle, as friends. He knew they all thought the same.

Some thought more than others, Crowpaw knew. His mouth suddenly went dry as he looked up wearily at Feathertail.

No matter what he truly thought of her, he knew that he could never leave her behind. He wanted to help protect all of them, even if he was an apprentice. He wanted to fight with them even if it took him until his last breath.

He wanted to prove why he was chosen by Deadfoot. He wanted to make sure he went home making his father's name proud. He wanted to go home proving that he was a true warrior.

Most of all, he would help his friends fight Sharptooth because he wanted to go home with them all beside him.

And now, they had a plan for how to take down the beast.

Well, one of them had had a plan. Crowpaw's tail curled, as he smirked, his eye darting to his side, admiring the young cat walking with him.

"So," Crowpaw mewed, "You're sure about this poison idea?"

Squirrelpaw's tail waved from side to side, she let out a proud purr. "Of course! You saw what Sharptooth was like; that thing will eat anything it can." Her eyes narrowed, "It's sure to go for prey literally left right in front of its fat nose."

Crowpaw looked back for a moment. One of the former Tribe cats carried a wad of leaves in its mouth, carefully making sure to not spill the contents wrapped inside. Just one taste of the death berries and he wouldn't taste anything again.

Crowpaw hoped they would work on the lion when they were stuffed inside the prey it was eating.

"What if it can smell the berries?" Crowpaw thought aloud.

Squirrelpaw's nose wrinkled, "Can you smell them?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then there shouldn't be a reason that he could either. Sharptooth may be a monster, but it's still a cat."

Crowpaw wasn't sure if he would call that thing a cat after what they'd seen it do, but he kept that to himself. Squirrelpaw had a point, there wasn't anything to suggest that Sharptooth was different in its sense of smell. Still, he couldn't help but be cautious. Her idea was their best chance of killing the thing. If it failed…

"You should have more faith in_ this_ wise cat." Squirrelpaw preened, her nose proudly facing the air as she curled her tail; unwittingly, it ran under Crowpaw's chin. His cheeks began to burn, his eyes screwing tight into a frown. "You might actually learn to appreciate a good idea when it's given to you!"

"I'm not saying it isn't a good idea." Crowpaw mewed, "It's the only one we have, after all." He had to concede to that.

"So, stop whingeing then!"

"Look, I _do _think your plan will work. I'm just…" He groaned. He couldn't say it, and he could feel her smirk on his skin.

"Oh Crowpaw, stop worrying. We know what to do." She meowed, a deciding lash in her voice.

He felt her tail thump against his back, hard, hitting the sore wound from when he'd fought with Crag. He let out a muffled hiss of pain, glaring down at Squirrelpaw. _That was a cruel move!_

His anger faded as Squirrelpaw looked back at him with wide, apologetic eyes. "Sorry!" She cried, "I didn't mean to get you there!" Crowpaw braced back a little at the flashing guilt on her face. She pressed her pelt against him with a regretful purr. "I'm really sorry."

Strangely, Crowpaw felt his own stomach twist, any irritation that was left fading as he felt the cat's soft, fuzzy pelt stroke his own. He could practically feel her skin against his. Her fleecy Thunderclan pelt was softer than anything Crowpaw had felt in his life.

Soft. That was one word that didn't sound like it belonged anywhere near Squirrelpaw. Crowpaw was pretty certain if he ever called her that she would use her claws to show him just how soft she was. But that was just her. And Crowpaw found himself chuckling at the idea.

She was a ball of fire, this cat. A _small_ ball of fire, but hot-headed enough to burn those who fanned her flames enough. Once, Crowpaw saw it as abrasive. Now, it was one of the things he loved the most about her. She had a quick mind, and often enough it would make Crowpaw laugh out loud.

Starclan knew, he'd never laughed so much before he met her.

And when she let the hardness drop, when she actually let herself become, well, soft, it never seemed out of place. She was just a kindhearted cat underneath all that fur. Crowpaw simpered as he watched her gaze up at him, still brimming with guilt. The emerald core in her eyes flickered hopefully, sending a shine across her face. When she was this close, Crowpaw could catch the fresh tang of wildflowers that marked her like a gentle wind.

Her eyes sparkled up at him, and Crowpaw felt his tail fur frazzle. He struggled to keep stoic as he processed his own thoughts. He'd never noticed it before, but Squirrelpaw glimmered when he looked at her. The way her bright ginger fur blazed beside the dark ginger stripes that cascaded along her back, the white tufts that ran down her jawline and belly, the emerald sheen of her eyes that glittered like full moonlight.

Alongside her broad nature, it was hard to catch at first glimpse, but this cat was undeniably cute.

A soft rumble echoed in Crowpaw's throat. His eyes widened and he quickly coughed it away. "I-It's fine!" He said curtly, pressing his tail against her flank. "It doesn't even hurt that much anymore!" He added, sucking in his cheeks in order to stop them from burning.

Squirrelpaw let out a soft mew, grateful but biting. "Of course, it doesn't." She teased, gently tapping his rump with the tip of her tail.

She didn't say anything after that, but Crowpaw didn't notice from how his mind fizzed. He did just about catch her face flicker with realisation as she saw how close she was to him. She took a light step away, but nowhere near far enough to say that there was a problem between them, to Crowpaw's relief.

Desperate to break the delicate tension, Crowpaw let words form in his throat. They never came out though, as a call from the front made the apprentices look up.

"Crowpaw!"

The grey apprentice looked up. Stormfur met his gaze from the front, he'd slowed down in his pace, obviously waiting. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" His eyes were still misty, a nervous twitch running across his back.

Crowpaw jerked his paw up, scratching a patch on his neck that suddenly tingled. It wasn't that he didn't like Stormfur, it was just who he saw when he looked at him. The Windclan cat felt his insides dance at the thought that Stormfur knew what was going on between him and his sister.

Speaking of which, Feathertail was moving back away from her brother, inviting Crowpaw to take her place beside him. Her eyes met his briefly and she gave him a tender smile. "Go on." She purred.

Had she said something to him? About Crowpaw? The grey tom muttered a low moan. He didn't like the look of this.

"What are you so scared of?" Squirrelpaw said, raising a brow.

Crowpaw jolted, giving the molly a deadly stare. "I'm not scared!"

"Then get on up there." She smirked, "You might want to hold your tail between your legs to stop it twitching."

Crowpaw forced himself to stiffen, his cheeks going dark again. He wasn't lying. He wasn't scared, he was just…worried. Crowpaw managed a silent growl. _Fox-dung to this!_

"Don't worry, he's not angry at you or anything." Feathertail mewed. Crowpaw's brows raised up as he saw Squirrelpaw's tail flick in confusion. What was Feathertail doing? Did she want the others to know about how she felt about him?

"I-I know that!" Crowpaw spat out the words like a death berry before it could go down his throat. "Why would he be angry at me? Why would I even care if he was?"

Immediately, he began to regret how loud he was being. He noticed several of Talon's group exchange confused glances with each other, Squirrelpaw still looked at him as if his fur had turned white, and Feathertail was just chuckling knowingly to herself.

"Just go." Feathertail mewed lightly, her eyes gleaming with a mischievous spark. "He doesn't bite…much."

Crowpaw felt the shiver go down his back again. "H-Ha ha." He deadpanned.

"Crowpaw, please can you just get up here?" Stormfur's voice meowed again, his tail waved to him impatiently. "I want to talk to you about something." Crowpaw shifted uneasily. It was true that Stormfur didn't sound especially irritable or hostile.

Ah, mouse-fur! He'd just make a bigger scene if he refused.

"Alright." Crowpaw said, beginning to pad up to the Warrior. He just about managed to ignore the soft snickering of Feathertail and the judging groan of Squirrelpaw. Stormfur kept his eyes on him, gentle and patient, as Crowpaw began to get closer.

The Windclan tom felt something tighten inside him; with every paw step he was noticing just how tall the grey Warrior was. In fact, he towered above him, and Crowpaw knew it wasn't just the plumy pelt that made Stormfur look as strong as he was.

It was unlikely that the Warrior would pounce on him, but it was still a possibility that made Crowpaw tense. He liked Feathertail, but if this Warrior wanted a fight, Crowpaw wouldn't hold back.

Crowpaw bit his lip, intending to cause some pain. What was he thinking? By Starclan, Squirrelpaw was right. He needed to stop anticipating the worst.

Still, standing right next to him, knowing that his sister liked him like he did, Crowpaw really didn't value his chances.

"Hey." Stormfur said, friendly enough, once Crowpaw was next to him.

Crowpaw tried not to sound like his throat was lodged with frogspawn. "Um, hey. Everything alright?" After what the tom had been through, it was polite enough to ask that.

Stormfur scoffed, albeit without a hint of malice. "You do know where we're going right?"

"You know what I mean!" Crowpaw snapped, glowering when Stormfur mustered a throaty laugh. Starclan above, being nice was overrated sometimes.

"Easy there." Stormfur smirked. "You really get riled easily."

Crowpaw growled.

"I'm just kidding." Stormfur looked down, his neck fur fuzzing. Crowpaw narrowed his eyes, but he didn't respond. The Riverclan cat loosened, softening his gaze on the apprentice. "I'm doing as well as I can, considering the circumstances. You?"

Crowpaw shrugged, "I'm fine, I guess." His eyelids halved across his eyes, "I mean we're going back to a tribe that held us prisoner and expected you to take down a cat ten times your size, so I suppose I have some concerns." He couldn't help it; he was still struggling to grasp just what they were doing.

Stormfur muttered tonelessly, giving his shoulder an embarrassed lick. "Yeah… I can understand that." It should have been Stormfur who was the most concerned about this, he was the one who was the target of the Tribe's greed.

Crowpaw felt a slight worry creep over him. "They didn't attack you, did they?"

"Oh? No, they didn't. They just kept me in that cave, giving me prey every couple of hours." Stormfur mewed calmly, "For the most part, they didn't even talk to me. Except for that Stoneteller cat." He drawled over the word like it was venom.

Crowpaw's fur smoothed down, reprieved. He didn't think the cat looked like he was harmed, but it was good to hear it from him.

"Anyway," Stormfur sniffed, looking up absently for a moment before looking down cloudily at Crowpaw. "I heard that it was you that stuck by Feathertail while they were keeping me there."

The chill scratched all over Crowpaw. His paws. His legs. His back. His breath.

"Who told you that?"

"Brambleclaw." Stormfur said, still not taking off the eyes Crowpaw felt but couldn't meet. He prided himself on being strong, on having guts that no other apprentice did. But now, he felt small, judged, guilty. He bristled at the name, his eyes sliding to the side where the brown tom trudged ahead with an apprehensive wilt on his whiskers.

_Trust him to spill it. _Crowpaw sulked. He hadn't even seen the tom looking at them.  
"Look, it was nothing bad." Stormfur said, his tone a curious mix of impatience and soothing. Whatever it was, it didn't help ease anything.

"What was it then?" Crowpaw's heart tightened for the worst.

The heavy grey paws softened as they walked on. Stormfur's muzzle sagged a little. "I was worried about how she'd been, so I asked him." He paused for a moment. "His exact words were that you stuck by your friends when they needed it. That you were able to stop her crying throughout that awful night."

Crowpaw's neck stiffened up.

The blue stare whipped back to the brown tom. Not with bitterness, but with complete surprise.

_Was he actually trying to help me?_

It was true. Crowpaw had comforted Feathertail, but Brambleclaw had confirmed that? To the cat that if he knew the full story would never trust Crowpaw anywhere near Feathertail?

The tom that he'd hated more than foxes, and had held him in the same regard, had done that.

Crowpaw could only stare ahead. Stunned.

"So?" Stormfur waited.

"Well, yeah. Of course, I did." Crowpaw held. He'd had to do it; he couldn't stand seeing her so upset. He'd do it again if he needed to. Feathertail would always be his friend and that meant he would always be there for her when she needed it.

If that was all he could do.

"Did any of them hurt her?" Stormfur asked. Crowpaw was glad to see the growl on the edge of his lips was not directed at him.

"No. They tried to be as _hospitable_ as they could." Crowpaw drawled mockingly. That stupidly polite tone they'd kept when they were literally holding them all prisoner had aggravated him to no end. "They didn't attack any of us. Until I leapt at them that is." Crowpaw used his tail to point out the swelled mark from when Crag had swiped at him the night they'd found out the Tribe's real intentions.

A small murmur of relief left Stormfur, followed by a light chuckle. "Of course you did." He shook his head, glimmering with recognition. "But she wasn't hurt right?"

"No. They never got her." Crowpaw wasn't sure he would be alive if they had.

"Good." Stormfur sighed. The relief in his eyes gave a sense of ease to Crowpaw. It didn't look like the tom suspected anything. Crowpaw caught notice when Stormfur's tail went flat and his head dipped down. The fur on his back lowered along with the shine in his eyes. "I should never have trusted them." Stormfur said quietly.

Crowpaw groaned. Not this stupid moping again! He swatted Stormfur's front leg with a sheathed paw. "How many times do we have to tell you? It wasn't your fault."

Stormfur had kept this gloomy mood ever since they'd gotten him out; muttering constant apologies and self-aimed scolds about how it was his fault for getting so close to the tribe and keeping the group there longer than they'd originally planned.

Perhaps there was a layer of truth to the latter part, Crowpaw considered bitterly. But it wouldn't have mattered regardless.

"They wouldn't have let you leave no matter what you thought of them. It's not your fault they betrayed us."

"But I wanted to stay." Stormfur admitted, a shiver in his breath. "I actually wanted to spend more time there when you all wanted to leave."

"So what?" Crowpaw snapped. "That's just because they were teaching you their hunting techniques." Crowpaw muttered to his side with a sneer. "That might be the best thing they ever did actually. Now you can actually hunt properly."

"Oh, pack it in!" Stormfur meowed, but his upturned lips exposed a small grin.

Crowpaw whipped his tail smoothly. "Look, I don't want to repeat myself here. It wasn't your fault, alright? Nobody here thinks it was. Even if you'd wanted to leave after the first night, those cave-scum would have just kept you prisoner. You _are_ their chosen cat after all." Crowpaw added with a roll of his eyes. Stormfur took note of it, his brow knotting.

"I still could be, you know?"

"And I _could_ lose my mind and jump off the waterfall for a nice swim. Doesn't mean it's likely?"

Stormfur's muzzle creased. "Well, knowing you…"

"Shut it!"

"Seriously though. I don't think this is just a mistake, Crowpaw." Stormfur looked as if the thought made him scared. "Silverstream came to me, there has to be something else going on here."

_You said she didn't tell you what she meant though. _Crowpaw thought sceptically. He kept silent, however. He didn't need the Warrior to start moping again.

"Besides," Stormfur's pelt prickled with anxiety, as if he was having trouble processing his own thoughts. "We all saw what Sharptooth did. As much as I hate them for what they did, they don't deserve that."

Crowpaw looked up, narrowing his eyes in bemusement. Was he talking about the Tribe? "Are you mouse-brained? They held us all prisoner for Starclan's sake!" Crowpaw exclaimed, "They practically wanted to sacrifice you to that monster! Why would you feel sorry for them?"

"They did a terrible thing." Stormfur agreed, but his eyes flickered with a deep pity, and something else. "But they were just desperate for their pain to end. Every clan has been guilty of that at some point."

"That's a load of rabbit-dung." Crowpaw muttered hotly. "They got in the way of our journey. Who cares what happens to them?" He'd seen them fighting the group, he'd felt Crag's claws over his pelt, he'd seen the marks the Tribe had left on Squirrelpaw. Even if they were desperate for some kind of solution, Crowpaw couldn't forgive them for what they did.

"They weren't all bad."

"Oh why?" Crowpaw scoffed. Was Stormfur really _that _naïve? "Because they gave you prey? Oh, please. That's like a mouse thanking us for playing with it for a while before we kill it."

"Don't be mouse-brained." Stormfur said, an edge of hostility to his voice. Crowpaw furrowed his brow, Stormfur's compliance sending a frustrated quiver along his back.

"All right then!" Crowpaw spat, "Name one cat there who you think deserves our help."

Shock filled Stormfur's for a cold moment, and he hesitated. Crowpaw scoffed, thinking he had caught Stormfur out. But bizarrely, there did look to be an answer in Stormfur. He looked to worried to speak the name though.

Finally, he relented. "Brook." He said quietly.

Crowpaw had to think for a moment to remember the cat, then the pictures came back. Vague images of Stormfur going off on his own, hunting and talking, with a sleek, brown molly. Crowpaw had thought of it as nothing but friendly banter at the time. But now when he looked back on it, he could just about remember the way Stormfur would trill excitedly around her or the way his eyes would glow with joy.

Oh, he had to be kidding him.

"Really?" Crowpaw sighed, Stormfur looked away in embarrassment. It was clear to the both of them what they were talking about now.

"Is that why we're going back?" Crowpaw's tail whipped angrily. Was this all some stupid way for Stormfur to prove his love to some she-cat?

"Of course not!" Stormfur declared, his anger flaring. "I'm going back because I believe in what Silverstream said, and I will respect her advice."

Crowpaw huffed. _Likely story._ He decided to keep quiet on that though. No matter what reason Stormfur had for going back, Crowpaw couldn't deny that if Silverstream had visited Stormfur that meant that Starclan had to be intertwined in this someway. Maybe there was a chance that this was part of their journey after all.

Besides, what did he care who Stormfur liked? It was far too late for him to be judging cats for falling in love outside of their clan. Although…

Crowpaw stiffened a little as his blue stare met Stormfur. "I thought you liked Squirrelpaw." He said, his voice low.

Stormfur convulsed where he stood, his body wracking up and down with a series of humiliated hacks, like he was trying to cough up a frog. He inhaled deeply to compose himself, but the second he found Crowpaw's bored, knowing stare, his head ducked away again with a fluttering shame.

"Am I wrong?" Crowpaw asked, raising an annoyed brow.

"Y-Yes and no." Stormfur tried his best to sound solid. He looked down at the apprentice frigidly, his whiskers twitching sheepishly. "I thought I did. But now, I'm not so sure."

Crowpaw's lip curled; how couldn't Stormfur know whether or not he liked… He paused, softening all over.

Stormfur didn't seem to realise. "I mean, at the time, I definitely liked her." He said, keeping his voice quiet as he glanced back at the ginger cat fondly. "She's an amazing cat, no doubt about it, and I hope to see her more when we get back home. But…" Something entirely different came into his eyes. Something made purely of bliss and ecstasy. Crowpaw had seen it before on Feathertail's face.

"But Brook… she's different."

Crowpaw said nothing.

"I know we were only there a few days. But whenever I was around her, I just felt happy." Whatever he was thinking looked like they made Stormfur the happiest that Crowpaw had ever seen him. "I could talk to her from sunhigh to sunset and not get bored, like we could tell each other everything. It was completely different to what I felt for Squirrelpaw."

Crowpaw was hearing all this for the first time, and yet somehow he felt he could understand completely where Stormfur was coming from.

Stormfur sighed, "I guess that sounds like a load of frog-dung to you, huh? That's fine."

"No."

Stormfur reared up in surprise. "Wait. Really?"

Crowpaw looked up gingerly, his mind clouded with thought. "So, you just knew that you felt something different then, right? You knew something was up? There was something else you felt." He kept his tone stony enough but closed in was the edges of hope - or it may have been disappointment.

Stormfur's eyes lit up. "That's exactly it! I couldn't stop thinking about it for a day! You know what it's like?"

Crowpaw didn't know if he could answer that. He tried to picture Stormfur's feelings and twist them in his own memories. They were patchy and disjointed, he tried to grasp on to the conclusion he sought. At times he felt he _could_ understand Stormfur's emotions, but other times he wondered that he _didn't_.

It was a jumbled, frustrating mess.

Stormfur took Crowpaw's silence in, his face changing. A realisation swept over him, a blend of irritation and acceptance. His yellow eyes dimmed down heavily, and he breathed in like the ocean swallowing the tide.

"Right. Of course, you understand."

What Stormfur was suggesting was as clear as the mountain's peak. Crowpaw began to feel bad because he didn't understand. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt sympathy for the grey Warrior. Sorry that he couldn't truly grasp what the Warrior was feeling. Sorry that Stormfur thought his assumptions were the clear truth. Sorry that he didn't feel how Stormfur expected that he felt.

But he was never one for making that clear.

So, with a dread that was beginning to sting, he kept his mouth shut.

But Stormfur, mollified and flaming with an adverse accession, carried on. "Listen." His voice was softer than Crowpaw could ever commemorate. He glanced behind them and Crowpaw didn't need to look to know who he was thinking about. "I just wanted to thank you, for looking out for her while I was gone. I really do appreciate it."

A hopeful relief came to Crowpaw. The hope that that was the end of it all. He could accept that and move on.

But of course, it wasn't the end.

"And also," Stormfur carried on, a weariness muffling him. He coughed and gave Crowpaw a trusting look. "She – She told me that she's let you know how she feels...about you."

Crowpaw's silence was telling.

"I-"

"And, I want you to know that if you decide to carry on with," He sighed, "_This;_ That I hope you can make each other happy."

There was such faith in the way Stormfur spoke that Crowpaw thought he was going to be sick.

Through a clenched throat, he just about whispered, regretting how much it sounded like the nervousness that confirmed Stormfur's acceptance. "You'd be fine with that."

There was an apprehensive moan in the way he spoke, but his smile was fragile and defeated. He'd given up and taken what he thought with the best he could. "I'd be a real hypocrite if I wasn't, right?"

He probably would be. But he wasn't. Because what he suspected wasn't correct. And Crowpaw wished he knew why. Small parts of him wanted to let Stormfur's acceptance actually mean something, but he didn't know if he could.

He wasn't like Stormfur. He didn't know what Stormfur felt. He hadn't changed like that. Maybe he should have felt that he had, but it wasn't the truth.

But how could he tell him or her that. It wasn't the time.

Crowpaw managed to drain away from the conversation with some quip at Stormfur's expense, the kind that was too cryptic and cowardly to be a real explanation. But it worked. It kept them calm before they made their way into a more dangerous situation. Still, Crowpaw knew he'd have to say something to her soon enough.

She deserved an answer.

She didn't deserve the one that Crowpaw would give.

She was beautiful, no doubt. She was kind, she was loyal, she was brave, she was one of the best friends he could ask for, and he didn't want to lose any of that.

But he hadn't been changed like Stormfur.

He did love her. But it wasn't the way that she loved him.

He didn't know why it was like that, but it was the way it was. And he felt terrible for it, despite his straight face. He felt like his own intestines were trying to suffocate him as if to punish his decision. He couldn't even look back because he knew that if he saw her face, the guilty sting would crawl all over him again.

Soon enough he'd have to face it though. She'd been brave enough to come to him, she had earnt the same from him.

And she would get it. But they would focus on this first. He would face her when they had dealt with that thing back at the Tribe. Then once this was all over, when they were ready to continue on their journey, he'd be able to tell her the truth.

He hoped she would forgive him.

We will leave Crowpaw in his grave mood for the moment. Because as he'd walked away to meet the grey Warrior who'd called him over, two she-cats who shared a similar interest in him were watching him head off with his head dipped and his tail between his legs.

Squirrelpaw groaned with barely disguised exasperation. "Honestly, what's creeping over his pelt?" Crowpaw never let himself look like this, in fact he practically battled to look like the strongest cat every day, so seeing him so rattled was nearly stupid for Squirrelpaw.

Feathertail snickered softly, "He does look pretty shaky, doesn't he?" If there was a hint of knowing buried in the Warrior's tone, Squirrelpaw didn't catch it. Feathertail exhaled, "Still, it isn't like it isn't normal. We don't know how the Tribe will 'greet' us after what happened."

Squirrelpaw frowned. She already had a clear idea how the Tribe would react. Her cheek still stung enough to remind her of their last encounter. "Well, we'll just have to make sure they know were the only chance they have."

Feathertail smiled, a glowing purr in her throat. "Don't you mean _your_ plan's the only chance they have."

The apprentice beamed a confident grin, but she still blushed from the praise. "Yep!" She chirped. "With a little help from her merry group!"

The Riverclan cat trilled with amusement, "It will make an excellent story for their kits!"

Even in the realisation of what they were heading towards, the two couldn't help but laugh. It wouldn't be too long now, and that was a good thing. The sky was beginning to darken, and in the dirty grey above them, the pale outline of the moon was becoming clearer. Soon the light would be glistening on the waterfall and Sharptooth's hour would come.

But behind her laughter, and what she'd said to Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw had to feel a little nervous. They would definitely be prisoners rather than 'guests' when they inevitably ran into the Tribe guards, and whether their help would be accepted after their escape didn't look so likely.

Hopefully the Tribe cats had the sense to listen.

Squirrepaw didn't count on it.

She looked back to where Crowpaw was now openly talking with Stormfur. She gave Feathertail a cautious glance. "How's he doing?" She asked her friend – _that was what she had to focus on, her_ _friend –_ gently.

Feathertail turned to Squirrelpaw smoothly, a small grateful smile on her muzzle. "Better than I hoped." She replied, "It doesn't look like they hurt him. He was shaken up earlier, but he looks like he's getting better."

"That's good." Squirrelpaw said, her tail gently tapping the Warrior's back leg. She had been worried that Stormfur had been injured; no one knew what those cats could have done to him. She pressed her pelt against Feathertail's. "At least he's back where he belongs."

"True." Feathertail said returning the gentle touch. She looked so content that it made Squirrelpaw ache a little. What had she been thinking? Trying to avoid the two of- _Ugh._ She was glad it didn't look like Feathertail had suspected anything from it. She didn't need Squirrelpaw's problems to be added to her own.

She'd thought giving them time alone would have helped them along. It had just created a needless wedge between the trio. It had been them from the beginning. If it wasn't for Feathertail, Squirrelpaw would have never made such close friends, would have never given her best friend a chance, would have been left alone with a Warrior who didn't respect her.

When it came down to everything, all that had been good for Squirrelpaw since the journey began had started due to Feathertail's kindness.

She really was the greatest Warrior Squirrelpaw had ever met.

She was everything Squirrelpaw could ever wish she could be.

Squirrelpaw tried to pretend swallowing didn't feel like holding back everything bad.

"Are you okay as well?" The ginger cat said, fighting the stiffness along her jaw.

Feathertail shrugged flimsily, "I'm just glad he's safe." She looked to the side, "I _am_ worried about all this though."

Squirrelpaw nodded, "I don't blame you. Do you really think your mother told Stormfur that he was the chosen cat?" She asked guardedly, careful to not sound as if she didn't trust him.

It didn't look like Feathertail was offended. She did squirm a little though, her lips tightening and her pelt quivering. "I do believe that he saw Silverstream, I'm still not sure if it means he's the "silver cat" though."

The nervousness in her voice surprised Squirrelpaw - something lingered in it. "You think Stormfur made a mistake?"

"Not exactly. I do think it has to do with the Tribe."

Squirrelpaw's ears perked up, "How come?"

Feathertail's face twisted. Squirrelpaw was sure she'd seen the Warrior's face go through all the negative emotions at least one. Anger. Fear. Despair. But what pulled at Feathertail's expression was something new, something cold, complete stone cut uncertainty and mystery. The silver tail swung in contemplation, before going still as Feathertail's soft voice came back.

"The night before we left, I heard something."

"What?" Squirrelpaw just about made sure her voice wasn't a shout. "What was it?" She asked, her eyes wide. It had to be something important if Feathertail was like this.

Feathertail looked ahead, as if staring into the pull of a whirlpool. "They were quiet." She said slowly, "But I'm sure I heard voices behind the waterfall."

"Couldn't they have just been the Tribe?"

"No. I mean, it was like they were… _inside_ the Waterfall." Feathertail moaned, realising how foolish it all sounded. Squirrelpaw was taken aback. _Inside the waterfall_? That didn't make any sense. Could it have just been the Tribe's voices echoing around the cave.

Squirrelpaw gingerly tapped Feathertail's shoulder. "Well, what did they say?"

Feathertail sighed, "It was stuff about the silver cat."

Squirrelpaw rose a brow. That didn't really help that much. "Are you sure it wasn't any of the Tribe cats?"

Feathertail looked at her, Squirrelpaw flinched at the crest-fallen expression. "It didn't sound like any of them. They were… quieter. Whispery."

Squirrelpaw felt a chill caress her spine. No matter who they were, it didn't sound good. "So, what does this mean?"

"I can't say for certain." Feathertail meowed honestly, her eyes shimmering. "But doesn't it seem a little odd that after I heard these voices, Stormfur also gets a visit from Silverstream." Squirrelpaw's brows raised up to the point they may have left her forehead. "Maybe… we are meant to deal with the Tribe."

"So Stormfur's the silver cat?" Squirrelpaw gaped. If Feathertail was right, who knew what was going on?

"I'm not saying that. I don't see how any cat could kill that thing on their own." Feathertail shuffled where she stood, glancing up to the darkening sky. One lone star blinked at her, glinting in the blue ocean of her eyes. "I just think that our run in with the Tribe wasn't as random as we thought."

Another tremor crossed the apprentice's back. Feathertail looked dead serious; did that mean that she thought Starclan was involved? Why would Starclan put them through all this? Would it have not made sense to tell Stormfur about this before they'd begun the journey? They should have told him if he truly was chosen for this.

It sounded way too implausible for Squirrelpaw. Starclan had told all of the chosen cats where they were heading, and then they'd made it. It was Midnight who'd given them the directions back. She couldn't see why Stormfur wouldn't have already been told about something as important as this. Still, what was clear was that both the Riverclan siblings had shared some kind of vision about this 'silver cat'. So maybe it was true that they were meant to kill Sharptooth.

Squirrelpaw huffed to herself. _Would have been nice to know that at the beginning._

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Feathertail said, breaking the silence. "Whatever these voices or visions mean, I'm not going to leave Stormfur behind to do this alone." Her tail lashed with a cutting finality.

"None of us are." Squirrelpaw meowed, her claws unsheathing a little, already picturing the hostility the Tribe would show them. If that Crag wanted anymore scars, Squirrelpaw would be happy to oblige! "We're in this together."

Feathertail gave the apprentice an adoring lick on the ear. "I know how grateful he is for all your bravery."

Squirrelpaw blushed, pulling away with a chuckle. "Make sure to remind him to thank us." She looked up at the grey Warrior ahead, her smile fading to confusion as she saw him visibly twitching, with what she could only assume was embarrassment, while Crowpaw looked on monotonously at him. "What in Silverpelt are they talking about?"

"Hm?" Feathertail followed her gaze, pausing for a tense moment, before her eyes widened, her pale cheeks darkening. "Oh. Them."

Squirrelpaw raised a brow, "Crowpaw was acting like a punished kit earlier, now Stormfur looks like he's stepped in fox-dung? What's up with them?"

Feathertail looked away, and Squirrelpaw saw that her blush was only darkening. Her tail was tucking down, hiding away like a mouse in its den. Squirrelpaw looked to her, knowing well that Feathetail's eyes were twitching from side to side nervously. "Feathertail?"

The Warrior slowly turned, giving the Thunderclan cat a long look. There was small, but hard, trust growing on her face. Squirrelpaw gulped, suddenly feeling sick. "I…I think I know." Feathertail mewed.

Squirrelpaw had guessed that. "Okay…so?"

Feathertail smiled weakly, rubbing closer to the smaller cat. Squirrelpaw felt colder at the touch. "You see, Squirrelpaw," Feathertail said gently, "I may have told Stormfur about certain…" She hesitated, a shadow falling over her eyes. Then with a sudden bravery, she found Squirrelpaw's trembling pupils.

And it was all revealed.

In that instant moment, the brief second that she met those blue pools, full and swarming with love and caution, Squirrelpaw knew what they were talking about, she knew what Stormfur was talking about with Crowpaw, and she knew that Feathertail was about to share something life threatening with her.

And despite the fact that she already knew what she was about to say, and that she had known about it for a long, excruciating time. In her mind, she still begged for Feathertail to not say it.

But beside the pleading in her mind, she kept still and maintained her false shock.

"Certain _feelings_ I have… about Crowpaw." Feathertail's eyes sank a little as if the mere saying of it wasn't enough of an explanation.

Squirrelpaw didn't stop in her tracks as her thoughts were clarified with a burning honesty. She didn't twitch or fall like she imagined she would days ago. She just carried on walking, as if there wasn't anything vaguely troubling about it.

"I see." She said finally. "Does, um, Crowpaw know about it?"

Feathertail nodded frailly, "I told him before we rescued Stormfur."

_He knows._ Those two words pounded so hard in Squirrelpaw's ears, thrashing and crashing until they made themselves settled in her brain. Squirrelpaw respected Feathertail just a little more at that moment. She had been able to come out and say it and was now possibly reaping the rewards.

But then again, she didn't know or suspect how Squirrelpaw felt. And that was how it was going to stay.

Squirrelpaw could see, just see, how much Feathertail loved the tome when she looked at him. Squirrelpaw understood it well, she had no reason to go against the molly. No good reason, anyway.

"Okay." Squirrelpaw said.

Feathertail mrrowed with surprise. "Okay? That's it."

_What else do you want me to say? _A little voice at the back of her mind was scratching to be released. Squirrelpaw kept it muzzled. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just thought you'd be more shocked."

"Well, I'm surprised," She lied, "But, I mean, you're both my best friends. I've got nothing against it." That was a half-lie.

"Really?"

"Really." _Not quite._

An incredible relief and grace passed over the Warrior. Her smile gleamed so brightly that Squirrelpaw had to respond with her own. She did realise however that she needed to act more natural than this. Her head cocked up with an amused snort. "Though I can't for the life of me think why you would want to be with him of all cats."

That was an impossibly big lie.

And Feathertail countered it, she talked about his bravery, his wit, the kind nature he kept hidden like a pearl behind his prickly exterior, how he had always seemed to be there for her. All were qualities Squirrelpaw understood, very well.

"Okay, okay. Maybe there are a _couple _of good things about him." Squirrelpaw chirped. She knew the atmosphere cooled when Feathertail erupted with a delighted mrrow. "So, you told Stormfur then?"

Feathertail looked aside again, "Yes."

"And?" Squirrelpaw remembered how Stormfur had suspected this all along. She doubted he'd be too pleased to find out he was right. He'd already lost one family member because of a situation like this.

Feathertail found her brother again, wistfully. "He…He didn't really say anything. He just listened as I explained what happened and, well, now he's talking to Crowpaw." She breathed in softly. "It doesn't look so bad, so far."

It was true. Stormfur looked more nervous than the apprentice. So it wasn't like the tom was threatening to rip the younger cat's ears off.

That was good for Feathertail.

"Just wait. We all know Crowpaw has a _way_ with words." Squirrelpaw jibed. "He can't help himself."

"Oh, don't say that!" Feathertail moaned.

"It is true." It was something that made her laugh.

Feathertail groaned, but it was laced with defeat. "I just hope they'll be fine until after this is done."

"I was just joking. You know neither of them would start something now. If they're smart, they'll save whatever anger they have for Sharptooth."

Feathertail grinned, "Well, they are toms."

The laughter burst up again. It made Squirrelpaw tired. She found her eyes on the ground. What she thought, she did not want to say, but she would. It would be the last collision she needed for acceptance.

She breathed in and out, preparing her voice.

It left her like she'd been winded.

She sniffed forcefully, trying again, two more deep cycles of breath.

"Crowpaw likes you too then?" Did that sound as quiet or painful as it did in her head?

For a long moment, Feathertail was quiet, then above her thin smile, her eyes lidded halfway. "I…I don't know."

The fact that concern was the first thing to strike Squirrelpaw was bizarre. She expected many things, but the worry that made her jolt up was not one of them. She just couldn't stop herself, the small pitch of unease in her friend's throat made her twist. "W-What do you mean?"

Feathertail shrugged, "He said he needed some time to think about it."

Squirrelpaw hid her internal screaming with an open gape. "He-He what?!"

Feathertail giggled lightly, "It shouldn't be surprising. Honestly with how close Windclan are known for when it comes to Starclan I expected a simple rejection."

She made it sound small. How did she do that?

Squirrelpaw's mind was in a full on breakdown. _What the heck?!_ _Time to think?!_ Could Crowpaw not just get it over with and save them all the trouble. She knew it was silly, but Squirrelpaw could feel a vein throb as her blood began to boil! Her vein splintered eyes whirled to where Crowpaw was, his handsome face making her teeth chatter furiously.

"That mouse-brain!" She seethed in a whisper. Feathertail had had the bravery to do what Squirrelpaw had wanted to do herself, and the tom just didn't give her an answer! Is that what he would have done if _she _had told him how she felt?

Feathertail let out a rumble of humour, "Don't be angry with him. It's not that hard to imagine. You've seen what happens when it comes to… half-clan cats."

Squirrelpaw thought of Greystripe, his kits, how they could only ever meet at gatherings now. There was truth to Feathertail's words.

But Crowpaw was the one with the problem. "So that's what bothers him, is it" A part of Squirrelpaw wanted to storm up to the tom. Squirrelpaw had been writhing for days over this, and this was what they all got. An anti-climax! "By Starclan, he should count himself lucky that someone like you would like a mouse-brain like him!"

That was painful to say as well. But Squirrelpaw's mouth was ahead of every part of her brain, she was steaming! Feathertail was amazing, how could he throw a chance like that away!

Feathertail rubbed her tail over her friend's pelt, chuckling. "Thank you, Squirrelpaw. But he has a right to say no." The lowering in her tone made it clear that wasn't what Feathertail would like to hear, but she kept up. Squirrelpaw's anger twisted with marvel. How could this cat be so strong about things that made Squirrelpaw lose her mind? "If he says no, that is."

It hit Squirrelpaw like an extended branch.

Crowpaw hadn't denied anything. He still had all the time in the world to say yes. Maybe he was a fool for waiting like this, but she doubted Feathertail would mind if it led to the answer she craved.

Suddenly Squirrelpaw's anger left, replaced by irritation and a queasiness she could remember well.

No matter what it was, Feathertail still had a chance. Possibly a good chance, Crowpaw certainly wasn't the cat to think about something unless he was genuinely considering it.

Feathertail coughed, her face caught in a mix between embarrassment and relief. "Honestly, it's fine. I'm just happy he wants to continue being friends."

_Don't lie. I know. I know you want to be more._

"I-If he says yes. What are you going to do about the clans?" Squirrelpaw asked, out of pained obligation and self-hating curiosity.

The look on her Feathertail's face said it all. Her shoulders dipped. "Who knows? I'm really just making it up as I go along." She joked. "But I'm still hopeful. The clans might be different when we go back."

"You think Riverclan would accept that?"

Only a flash conveyed the deep-rooted unrest in the Warrior's heart. "They… accepted me and Stormfur…"

Realisation wounded Squirrelpaw. "I-I didn't mean…"

"I know." Feathertail mewed gently. "Look, I don't know Squirrelpaw. I'm just hoping for the best. I've seen enough of Riverclan to know what can happen." Her tongue slithered a little at that, before radiance glinted in her eyes again. "But I've also seen what the best they can do. Though, I can't lie, I won't be rushing to tell everyone in Riverclan."

Squirrelpaw thought long and hard; rejection and acceptance casted shadows and hope in her mind, hope for Feathertail. Yes, the clans could change, her father was proof of that. But the line between Greystripe and his kits was also proof of their deep seeded traditions.

Like everything recently, there would be no answer until they faced it head on.

But then the last sentence came back, making the ginger molly look up incredulously. "If you're so worried about how cats will react, why are you telling me this?"

Feathertail rose a brow, purring with a puzzled mrrow. "Because I trust you." She smiled, "I mean you're not ranting at me right now, so I guess I was right to do so!" She laughed, pressing her pelt against her friend.

Squirrelpaw felt sick.

Feathertail trusted her. Trusted her with something like this. Squirrelpaw trusted her as well. She knew if she said _it_, Feathertail wouldn't recoil with disgust, but it wouldn't be much better. She did trust Feathertail, but she couldn't tell her that. The risks were there, sharp and crooked.

"Oh." Squirrelpaw, trying to muster a cheeky laugh. "Well, I guess you should count yourself lucky then."

"I already do!"

"Well," Squirrelpaw smiled to pass away the sinking feeling in her gut. "Thanks for telling me! I hope he's smart enough to make the right decision!" She did hope that. She wanted to go home and see her friends happy. She wanted to see them get past everything and succeed. Even if she wasn't part of it.

Feathertail gave her a look that could melt ice. "I should be thanking you. I was honestly not too sure about telling you, but… it didn't feel right. I don't want to lie to you. After all, I'm sure you'd hear about it sooner or later from one of us."

Squirrelpaw wondered if Feathertail was naïve or if she was just that lovely.

She cared about her either way.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Feathertail." Squirrelpaw said, a lot more calmly than she felt. But that was how they were. "You can tell me anything."

_I'm in love with him as-_

No.

She couldn't do the same.

Feathertail pressed against her again, she was warm and soft, Squirrelpaw could feel everything good about her. "I appreciate that, Squirrelpaw." She mewed.

This was everything Squirrelpaw knew she should feel. Happiness. Contentment. Friendship. That was how it had started between them all. That was how it should end – for her at least. She wouldn't be the interfering, nuisance that she was commonly called. She would prove those voices wrong. She would accept this, and take hope for all the best.

A shine of purple caught Squirrelpaw's eye. Tucked beneath Feathertail's ear was the flower Crowpaw had given her from the Twoleg garden. The flower given to her by the cat she loved so dearly.

The flower Squirrelpaw had received now seemed like a mockery on her fur.

_I'm sorry Feathertail but I love him and I don't wish I didn't because everything you love I love as well I don't blame you for loving him because you deserve to love someone like him and he deserves to love someone like you but it hurts and I know it's bad and that I shouldn't but I can't stop and I know you understand and I'm sorry-_

She shut the rest of her mind up. Locked it away like a prisoner.

She focused on her friend beside her, and her happiness.

And to prove that, she didn't pull away from the touch of her. Not even when they found the Tribe patrol.

…

It had started off well.

The Tribe guards had escorted them back, still limping and ragged from the wounds of their latest attack, Squirrelpaw couldn't help but give a sneer to Crag as he stared at her with utter hatred. The cat was smart enough to not attack her though. The moon had just begun to rise over the mountain when they found the cave again.

The waterfall reflected the moonlight around the cave, revealing the extent to which Sharptooth had left the Tribe. Every cat looked wounded in some way or another, according to Stoneteller many were either dead or on the verge of dying. They were furious at their 'saviour' for abandoning them, and the whole cave seemed to break into discord when their banished Tribemates returned.

Then Stormfur explained what they were doing back, and despite the obvious mistrust, the Tribe had died down. Eventually, Squirrelpaw had been the one to reveal her plan, stuffing the dead hare with the death berries and leaving it at the mouth of the cave entrance.

The Tribe didn't seem too convinced of the plan, especially when it was told it would need Sharptooth to return to their cave. For a while, Squirrelpaw had tensed herself for a fight. But soon Stoneteller accepted their plan, watching with ill dread when Talon sliced open his paw to leave a trace of blood outside the cave. The trail that would prick Sharptooth's hunger and lead him back to the cave.

It was by no means a return without risk. But the plan was the best the Tribe had, and they knew that.

Squirrelpaw had just been helping Tawnypelt measure the safety of the distance between the bait and the cave entrance when the terrified cry erupted.

"Sharptooth! He's here! He's coming!"

Squirrelpaw's entire body wracked with horror, turning to the darkness outside. The moon was full and luminous, and the splintering shadow of the predator and the fiery burn of his bloodlust was a terrible shape on the mountain.

Squirrelpaw raced away to hide. It was far too soon for the beast to arrive! The Tribe cats hadn't even had the time to hide themselves yet. She saw them all begin to race away towards the Cave of Pointed Stones, leaving her and the other clan cats waiting in terror. They all began to sprint towards the cave walls, masking themselves in shadow. Squirrelpaw pressed herself hard against the stone, hoping the creature wouldn't leave its meal due to the frantic rapture of the environment.

They could only wait as the large, snarling head left the darkness to enter the cave. The beast sniffed around, its eyes pinwheels of savagery, searching for any prey it could catch. Squirrelpaw quivered as the moonlight crashed on its large form, its claws tapping bluntly on the stone floor. Slowly, Sharptooth followed the trail of blood to where the hare lay. It examined the meal for a moment.

Squirrelpaw held her breath.

Then with a twist of its head that might had displayed disgust, the beast swung a large paw to the bait, knocking it far away into the shadows outside. Far from it, and the prey it was clearly scenting.

Hope abandoned Squirrelpaw. "No!" She cried. That had been their chance of killing the creature!

She only realised her mistake when the beasts hungry glare found the shadows she hid in.

Squirrelpaw went stiff with fear. Their plan had failed. Her plan had failed. And now they were stuck in the cave with this impossible enemy.

A brown shape leapt from the wall to face the monster. Squirrelpaw gasped when she realised it was Brambleclaw, his fur spiked with anger. "Get back!" He roared at the beast, not flinching when the beast growled and twisted to him. The Thunderclan Warrior's voice pleaded out to his friends. "All of you hide!"

Squirrelpaw stared, not believing what she was seeing. Surely Brambleclaw didn't think he could take on this thing on his own. The brown tom hissed furiously at the monster, before crouching down and leaping at the beast with his claws unsheathed.

Dear Starclan, he was crazy!

But when Brambleclaw twisted his body to dodge the lion's claws, she saw the frantic worry in his eyes. The worry for all of them. He was doing everything he could to protect them

He was her clanmate. Squirrelpaw had to do the same.

With a surge of abandonment for the danger, Squirrelpaw pounced to where the lion was, sinking her claws into its thick tail and scratching deep into the flesh. The beast screeched, whipping its tail to dislodge her.

She heard Brambleclaw shout, "What in Starclan's name are you doing?" The fear was stark.

Sensing that the beast would be swift in its attack, and knowing its attention was now on her, Squirrelpaw retreated. "Run!" She screamed at her clanmate. She didn't look back but she heard the beast lunge forward, roaring in fury. Fear guiding her muscles, Squirrelpaw didn't stop running until she found the cave wall. Leaping onto the nearest boulder, she grunted as she pulled herself up. She felt a snap behind her and knew Sharptooth had bit empty air as it tried to catch her tail. She didn't stop climbing the mounds of rock until she had found herself panting and hissing on a jagged ledge of rock on the wall.

As the beast snapped and clawed the wall below her, she saw Stormfur following Feathertail up the opposite wall until they too reached a ledge. Above the cave entrance, Tawnypelt peered over a cleft, yelling obscenely at the creature. Squirrelpaw let out a sigh of relief, noticing as Brambleclaw sloped up to rest on a thicker ledge just below her.

"Stay back or I'll claw your eyes out!" Her clanmate rumbled, his fur fluffed up in rage. Sharptooth only hissed and clawed at the wall some more, madly reaching for its next kill.

It couldn't reach them though.

That was the main thing.

Squirrelpaw tried to regain control of her thumping heart, dousing her fear however she could, they were safe up here for now. They just needed some time to think, just think, of someway to get rid of this thing! She cursed the fact that her plan had failed. They were now lost without a means or plan of attack, and who knew how long Sharptooth would keep clawing to reach them

Not very long it seemed. As the beast's ears twitched and it heavily met the ground, turning away with a hiss. Squirrelpaw cocked her head in confusion, leaning over to see where it was heading.

She found it.

And fear enveloped her all over again.

In a crevice on the ground level, just a tree length from where Sharptooth was slowly advancing, Crowpaw laid flat against the wall trying to hide himself in the cleft. Even from up where she was, Squirrelpaw could see it was too shallow to keep him safe.

The claws and hungry maw were growing closer, and Crowpaw knew it. He hissed wildly at the creature.

Squirrelpaw could see the terror in his eyes.

Almost without realising it, she leapt down onto the cleft below her, her breath quick and heaving. She had to reach him, she had to distract that creature, she couldn't just sit back and watch. She prepared to leap to the ground floor.

As soon as she jumped, a pull on her scruff held her back to safety.

She knew who it was. "Let me go!" She screamed at Brambleclaw, not facing him as she hopelessly tried to claw her way out of his grasp. She tried to grip the rock, but Brambleclaw pulled her further away, leaving thin scratches from where her claws dragged back.

Squirrelpaw felt a heavy paw on her back, holding her down on her belly as Brambleclaw still held onto her scruff just in case. Squirrelpaw writhed and kicked, "Let me go! Let me go! We can't just leave him!" Her voice rose into a high, pleading cry. She saw the beast drawing closer, she saw the fear heighten in Crowpaw. Her screams only grew in her throat. She twisted her neck to see Brambleclaw, furiously desperate to roar at him again.

She was taken aback when she saw the pain, the regret in his eyes. It was only there briefly before he screwed them shut, blocking out the incoming horror. "I'm sorry." His muffled voice sounded out. "I'm so sorry." He didn't release his grip; she was his clanmate, he had to protect her like she protected him.

Her anger gone, Squirrelpaw gave in to the despair. She still tried to dislodge herself from the strong grip, whimpers growing in her throat, but by now she knew it was useless. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she saw the inevitable horror that would soon reach her friend.

She would never see him again.

He wouldn't come home with her.

She would never tell him…

Her paws collapsing beneath her, Squirrelpaw rose her chin, howling and sobbing.

"CROWPAW!" She screeched.

Then through her tears, she saw movement above the horror.

A silver shape burst onto one of the spiked pillars of stone that pierced down from the cave top. Squirrrelpaw thought she could hear Stormfur shouting. The pillar buckled under the force and broke away, plummeting down with the shape wailing beside it.

Squirrelpaw's breath caught.

Though she could see the shape through her tears, it was the wail that told Squirrelpaw it was Feathertail.

A yowl made way to her throat, but she didn't hear it above Sharptooth's scream. The pillar tore through his body, impaling him to the ground. The rock spilt, sending a haze of dust into the air that shadowed over the twitching, bleeding body.

With a gasp of shock, Brambleclaw released Squirrelpaw and followed her as she jumped down the rocks, back to the cave floor. She searched desperately through the haze for her friends, racing with caution as Sharptooth convulsed in his own blood.

Finally, with an ugly groan, the monster lay still.

But Squirrelpaw had no relief. The dust had cleared. She found Crowpaw's untouched body. He was standing over Feathertail, his jaw open in a silent scream of anguish.

Feathertail lay still, wet blood pooling from her head.

With a choked whimper, Squirrelpaw ran to her friend's side. Stormfur was soon there too, his eyes wet with sorrow. The silver molly did not move, not even a twitch.

"Feathertail…" Squirrelpaw's voice was raw with horror. "No."

"Wake up." Crowpaw begged, his voice in a horrible strain that made Squirrelpaw convulse with despair. "Please, Feathertail, wake up."

"Sh-She'll be fine." Stormfur's voice was quiet, but desperate, "She has a prophecy to fulfil." He was clearly trying to comfort his own thoughts. The other clan cats made their way over, the two siblings were stiff and rigid, their eyes full of grief. As if Feathertail was already…

_No._ Squirrelpaw pressed her forehead against Feathertail's pelt, desperately trying to stir her. It couldn't be too late. Stormfur was right. She was chosen by Starclan, she had to go home with them, she had to-

Squirrelpaw flicnched back when she felt a small, lingering movement. Stormfur and Crowpaw jolted next to her. She saw Feathertail's eyes flutter hazily, seeing the cats weeping beside her, but with no direction at all. The beautiful blue in her eyes was beginning to fade.

Feathertail looked at Stormfur, sleepily. "You'll have to go home without me, Stormfur." She muttered, her lips twitched and Squirrelpaw thought that would be the end, but soon a small smile found its way there. The smile that had given Squirrelpaw the first light of friendship. "Save the clan."

Stormfur whimpered, nuzzling worldlessly into his sister's fur, muttering a stream of pleads.

Then Feathertail's eyes softly moved to where her two close friends stood, tears pooling down. She breathed raggedly, like she was cold and Squirrelpaw felt desperate to rub close to the cat again.

"Please!" Squirrelpaw begged, inhaling the soft, sweet scent. "Please Feathertail! You-You can't!"

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Squirrelpaw felt a soft press against her leg and realised it was the gentle touch of her friends' tail. "I'm sorry I won't be there to see you become the Warrior you deserve to be. I promise I'll be watching over you."

Squirrelpaw croaked out a sob. "No…no…" She thought of how alone she'd been in the beginning, she thought of all that had come because of that kind invitation. "I-I owe everything to you!"

"No, you don't. You always repaid me…" Feathertail rasped.

"Feathertail," Crowpaw's soft cries made way, "Please, don't leave me." He sounded so hollow.

"I'll always be with you," Feathertail said, her voice aching with love. Her paw struggled to reach out, but it gingerly brushed against the cat she loved. "I promise."

Crowpaw started to tremble with his cries, "I-I…" Whatever he was going to say next left his throat as a weeping breath. Squirrelpaw stiffened as she felt the soft breathing of Feathertail stop.

But she heard a soft whisper, "Look after him." It slowed down until the end.

Slowly looking up, squeaking with pain, Squirrelpaw saw the eyes that held such kindness close and never open again.

Feathertail was gone.

Her smile. Her laugh. Her kindness. All her memories of this journey. All were gone.

Crowpaw was the one that wailed first. His head arched back, tears spilling down his face. Squirrelpaw didn't try to hide it anymore than him. Her voice was a string of sobs and cries, punctuated by hoarse, dry, rasping breath. Stormfur weeped softly, nuzzling his nose to his sister as if to never lose her scent again. Behind them, Squirrelpaw could hear the muffled crying of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt as they comforted each other.

Squirrelpaw stared at Feathertail's body, unable to hold herself up. She buried her face in the fur. This was it. Feathertail would never come home with them. She would never see Riverclan or her father again. They would never meet in secret like they had promised for days.

She would never laugh or smile again. Squirrelpaw realised this all with a stinging, burning clarity.

Squirrelpaw wept.

Around them they heard the cheers of glee from the approaching Tribe cats. "Sharptooth is dead! We are saved!" Squirrelpaw held back her screams, she was too tired, too broken to care anymore. She didn't care about their stupid prophecy. Their friend was dead! That was all!

Brook broke away from the cheering cats to comfort Stormfur. Beside Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw raised his head to meet the now sole Riverclan cats' gaze. His eyes glazed with a terrible emptiness. "I-It's my fault."

Squirrelpaw rose up, "No!" She shouted.

"Yes, it is." Crowpaw said monotonously, "I wasn't quick enough. She died… for me." His lips sucked in as his fur lined with tears again. "I-I couldn't even…"

"Don't say that!" Squirrelpaw said, pressing her head against Crowpaw's neck. She wouldn't let him blame himself for this! It was her plan that had… "It wasn't your fault!"

Crowpaw didn't say anything, he just bowed his head and didn't even react to the touch of his friend. She felt his sobs tremble throughout his body. Weakly, he seemed to give in on himself, leaning down to press his nose to Feathertail. Squirrelpaw fell beside him, muzzle rubbing on her lost friend, her body holding her sobbing friends up.

She couldn't begin to imagine how he felt. It was clear now. Feathertail would have received what she deserved. Crowpaw… He… He…

They all sobbed for what might have been forever.

In the crisp moonlight, a lone beam rested on a lone object that wetly glinted in the pooling crimson. A pale dome which held treasures of golden stalks. The flower illuminated for a moment that no cat truly saw, a ghostly silver sparkling on the purple petals. Then the sparkling stopped, and it was just a flower in a pool of blood once more.

…

The clan cats didn't leave until morning had risen.

None of them had gotten much sleep. None of them had really tried to rest. They mourned the loss of their friend, gave her all the respect she deserved. The Tribe cats were helpful enough, they helped find a fresh mound of land where they could bury her. They carried her away so gently, and the clan cats followed them the whole way.

It was a beautiful spot. Beside the waterfall where the pool made the ground soft enough to dig. Feathertail would have thought it was beautiful. Squirrelpaw held back her sob as she thought of how the cat had taught her to fish. Once she was buried, they all sat vigil for her, even the Tribe cats who took the time to thank their prophesised saviour once again.

But the truth was, Squirrelpaw knew, that none of them would be able to thank Feathertail enough for what she had sacrificed.

It was sun-high by the time the clan cats knew it was best they leave. They still had a journey to complete. Though two cats did wonder if it would ever truly be completed, ever truly be whole, without a close friend to be there when they returned.

Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt had left first, they knew it was best to give the other three as much time as they needed. Their tears had not even dried.

Squirrelpaw sat there, staring at the freshly buried grave, not wanting to look and know what was there, and not wanting to run away from her friend. So she sat there, nestled against the whimpering Stormfur, trying her best to hold onto whatever memories she could of his sister.

Memories were all they had now.

And then there was Crowpaw.

He didn't even look like he was there. There was no colour in his eyes. No sign of the scrappy apprentice Squirrelpaw had hated, and no glow of the friend she loved. He was stiff, staring down, full of guilt he didn't know he didn't deserve. Squirrelpaw had tried to comfort him, but it was no use, he was cold to touch and did not speak a word back to her.

Honestly, how could Squirrelpaw comfort him? She needed someone to comfort her. But she stayed by the side of her friend, nuzzling into his neck, hoping somehow that one of them could feel something other than the heartache.

Squirrelpaw realised it was Feathertail who did most of their comforting for them.

They didn't exactly know when it was, but they left. With all their prayers said, not enough thanks or tears could ever be shown. Squirrelpaw rationalised that Feathertail would want them to carry on as best they could.

It wasn't much comfort.

But it was a thought anyway.

She nuzzled Crowpaw's neck, gently. "Come on. We have to go."

Crowpaw didn't reply, he just stared.

Squirrelpaw inhaled, not hiding how broken she was. "We can't do anything else, Crowpaw. I'm sorry, but we have to go home now." She was in sync with him. She didn't want to leave her behind. But they had to move on, even though they never would.

Hazily, without a word, Crowpaw rose to his feet. The only sound he made was a stutter of breaths. Squirrelpaw turned, using her body to hold him up, leading him away from the grave. In her mind, Squirrelpaw said one last goodbye to her friend. She didn't turn back, though. Not even for a second. She _couldn't_ do that.

She just held Crowpaw close to her pelt, padding away to the mocking light where their friends waited.

Through the entrance, a sole ray of sunlight splintered through the cave, resting by the pool where a mound of wet Earth was freshly dug. The light flickered as it found three objects that rested together on top of the grave. Three colours that danced in sunlight glimmer, holding so much in their journey here.

The purple flower had been cleaned of blood. It rested delicately on the grave, nestled between a white flower and a light blue flower; three plants that would rest there together next to the glistening pool and the crisp sheens of light.

…

**Sorry for the long wait guys. University life is a mess.**

**I'm also sorry for that. But it had to be done. I only hope I portrayed a scene like this in a respectful manner.**

**RIP Feathertail**

**Oh and RIP Bramblestar's credibility as well (thanks Moonkitti). I wish it didn't have to be like this, he was decent in TNP, but Erin Hunter did their own character assassination and now his fans have to pay the price. I'm sorry, but it's true. You're not going to be able to refute any of Moonkitti's points, so you just kinda have to accept that a character you like's kinda an asshole. I've been there! I like Breezepelt for crying out loud. I'm not saying you have to dislike his character or anything, but you do have to acknowledge how terrible his behaviour was. It's there in black and white.**

**Anyway, let's all live in peace because there's too much shit going on in the real world right now.**

**Hope you liked the chapter guys. Leave a fave if you did!**

**And as always, I'll talk to you in a while!**


	17. Home and Loss

He'd been here before.

Well, actually, he'd been here all his life. It was on the moors of Windclan territory. On the hills that cascaded over in an endless shape. Crowpaw looked around in bewilderment, the relief of finding home leaving him as soon as he realised a more glaring fact.

He couldn't even remember how he got here.

Bristling, Crowpaw felt his stomach chill, a searing dread overcoming him. It was night-time, but where the Windclan sky should have been full of bright stars, only a vast, empty darkness hung over the hills. There wasn't even a moon. Crowpaw turned around again and again, but all that met him was the emptiness of the hills and the ebony sky.

It seemed like Windclan, but it lacked everything that meant anything.

This place was devoid of warmth and safety, only coldness and dread reigned here.

Crowpaw swallowed down his growing fear, his tail stiffening as he remembered the cats he had been with for moons. "S-Squirrelpaw?" He called out hopefully, his voice echoed around him carrying a dreary chant. It sounded wrong. "Feather-" He paused, swallowed again, and took a breath. "Tawnypelt? Stormfur? Brambleclaw?!" Again and again, only the hollow repetition of his growing fear replied to him. He could hear the terror broadening with each call.

Crowpaw's heart began to race. Something was deeply wrong here. His mind was hazy and he couldn't find the breath to even think about what was going on. He felt the freezing night all over, as if it were trying to swallow him whole. A deep convicted sense of judgement littered the hills. It was almost like a thousand eyes were glaring hatefully at him, concealed in the dark home; waiting to drag Crowpaw in.

He tried to command his trembling legs to run away, to find whatever help he could, it wasn't safe here, but his paws kept firm on the ground. The hills held him there, frozen with unknown horror.

Then he saw it.

A black shape in the corner of his eye. A tremble worked along Crowpaw's neck to his body and then down to the tip of his tail. He inhaled, craving desperately to feel anything other than the scratchy moans rasping on his voice.

He turned and two glowing eyes stared at him.

Even in the darkness, even if the cat's black pelt was nothing more than a shadow in the night, Crowpaw recognised that stare. A forgotten scent entered Crowpaw and made his jaw drop.

"Deadfoot?"

Deadfoot blinked but said nothing.

Involuntarily, Crowpaw felt the desire, the burning need to embrace his father, to cling to him like he was still a kit and not an apprentice terrified in the middle of nowhere. But he still kept still. Maybe because the cold had numbed his bones.

Maybe because Deadfoot's stare held him back.

"Where are we?" Crowpaw yowled desperately to his father. "What's going on?"

Deadfoot said that a mistake had been made.

The voice that came out of his father made Crowpaw's fur shoot up on all ends. The strands of comfort he had were scratched away and left Crowpaw alone.

"A mistake?" Crowpaw muttered.

Deadfoot repeated himself.

"What are you talking about? What mistake? I- Where's the rest of my group?"

Deadfoot said that they were fine now. That they were better off now that Crowpaw wasn't there.

"W-What?" Crowpaw stammered, now failing to muster whatever bravery he had feigned. He just now began to see that behind the hollow glow of his father's stare, there was nothing but an unimaginable hatred.

Deadfoot claimed that Crowpaw had failed. That he was the mistake that Deadfoot had made.

Crowpaw's breathing weakened. "I-I don't-"

Deadfoot screamed that Crowpaw should never interrupt him. Crowpaw cowered as the ferocity shattered the night sky and made a torrent of rain hiss down onto the pair. Crowpaw struggled to raise his gaze again; even when he was alive, Crowpaw had never heard his father yell at him like that. Deadfoot didn't react to the rain as he continued that he was a fool for ever trusting an apprentice to do a warrior's job. He bitterly remarked that Windclan was now the laughingstock of Starclan.

Crowpaw felt blame pierce through him like a stone. The kind of blame that could kill. That had killed.

"W-Well why did you choose me in the first place?" Crowpaw yelled, "If I was such a mess, why did you send me instead of a Warrior?" If he hadn't been chosen, maybe she wouldn't have-

Deadfoot interrupted the choked sob with a loathing explanation that Crowpaw had a name to live up to, and he was given a chance, and he had failed.

Crowpaw tried to rub the pain off his fur before it ate him away. "I-I did everything you told me to!" He screamed, the scream he somehow remembers from the times his father was alive. "We made it to the sun-drown place! We completed the journey!"

Deadfoot wondered aloud if the journey was complete without Riverclan's chosen cat.

Crowpaw screwed his eyes until he saw dots instead of the blood and the body. "D-Don't!" He pleaded.

Deadfoot spoke the truth. It was Crowpaw's fault. He wasn't quick enough. A Windclan cat wasn't quick enough, he spat with a bitter, horrible laugh. He mused whether Windclan would want a cat like that back if they were to ever realise that.

Crowpaw kept his eyes closed but the tears still came. Wet and hot and taunting him with his failures.

A failure. Deadfoot decided. Crowpaw was a failure to his clan, to himself, to Deadfoot, and to her.

The rain still hissed down, scratchy and scraping, but Crowpaw didn't feel it on his pelt anymore. It wasn't like he fully realised it. Apologies and begging was caught in the thorns that enclosed around his throat, digging into his tongue as he was bombarded with the images again. Deadfoot's disgusted, disowning expression. His own cowardly face, pressed against stone, frozen in fear. Then-

A new voice came, withered, forgotten, dying. But it was clear in its decision that Deadfoot was right about Crowpaw.

Crowpaw didn't know why he opened his eyes, but he did. And he wasn't in the moors anymore. The shadows of the cave flashed up and away with the roar of thunder. A tail-length ahead of him, a broken body lay in its pool of gore, silver fur matted with dirty crimson, its shattered head was turned up and staring at Crowpaw through pale, bloodshot eyes that once were a brilliant blue.

The Windclan cat felt bile in his throat as the voice he still recognised spoke up again claiming that it was Crowpaw's fault. As she spoke, she coughed out a wad of blood that flickered on the grey cat's paws.

Crowpaw didn't argue. He wanted to open his mouth and beg for whatever mercy he could still hope for.

But the growling behind him made him stop.

Wearily, acceptingly, the tom turned, staring right into the hungry ember eyes of Sharptooth. He knew that what was going to happen was what should have already occurred but, of course, he still closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the jaws lunge forward and claim the prey it always should have seized.

Regrettably, Crowpaw woke up. He shook his head from side to side, seeing no cave anywhere. Instead, his sleeping friends lay all around him. The moon sagged in the dim night; it wouldn't be long before they all had to continue home.

The tom winced at the images that still stung in his mind. His heart threatened to burst out of his mouth with how hard it was beating. He breathed slowly as he realised that he was safe.

Then the guilt made his throat close up again.

How could he feel any relief that he was safe or alive? He'd seen her in his nightmare.

The cat who would have gladly licked his head like a worried mother if she'd seen him like this. She was gone and was never coming back. And even though that vision of her had been nothing more than some terrible dream, it didn't change the truth.

It was his fault that she was dead.

He had been the one who couldn't hide from Sharptooth, he had been the one who she had risked her life for, he was the one that she had died to save. Whether it was 'prophecy' or not, she had died because of him. Now Riverclan was without their chosen cat, now they had lost a valiant Warrior, Stormfur and Greystripe had both lost their own family.

All because of some worthless, pathetic, apprentice from another clan.

Stormfur had trusted him. Make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Crowpaw had promised something that he couldn't keep. She had been hurt. She had been lost. He could only imagine what the Riverclan Warrior thought of him.

Crowpaw's head sank onto the cold grass, exhaling like it may cause his own life to fade into the hills. Deadfoot, whether it was him or not, had been right. He'd made a terrible mistake choosing his son.

Death and despair, that was what had come because of Deadfoot's choice. But then again, he'd probably only wanted to give his son a chance that Windclan never would have approved of. What that nightmare had said, who's to say it wasn't what the real cat thought.

If he closed his eyes, Crowpaw could feel the stars burning down on him with disgust.

Crowpaw felt the presence of the cats beside him, each glowing with the respectful title of Warrior. There was a reason they'd been chosen. There was a reason Crowpaw shouldn't have been. They'd all been right to be on edge when they found out an apprentice was Windclan's supposed savior. They never would have accepted him if it wasn't for her. And now, she'd had to pay the price for her kindness.

He'd not even once suspected that she might be the prophesised cat. Was he really that blind? If he'd bothered to just think for one moment, he might have been able to do something to keep her from that fate! He could have refused ever going back there!

But he hadn't done anything right, he hadn't been the friend she'd called him. Feathertail deserved better than him.

He didn't deserve a place here. He should have been the one they'd go home without.

But they were stuck with him. The memories of Feathertail, of Crowpaw's failure, were stuck with them all. They were better off if the ground would just swallow him there and then. If anything happened to any more of his friends, because of his actions…

Dolefully, Crowpaw turned to his sleeping best friend. She was curled up in a tight ball, her muzzle creased with a disturbed look. Clearly, her dreams were also plagued. Crowpaw's ears lay tight against his head, sympathy and guilt icing his heart.

I'm sorry, Squirrelpaw. I'm so sorry. She had lost a close friend too. They had become friends because of Feather. His claws retreated into him, soft horror making him ache. The bloody images of his nightmare clawed over him, reminding him what he caused, what he brought.

If he ever saw Squirrelpaw like that…

He'd sooner die.

So much of him wanted to go over to her and comfort her, to tell her that everything would be okay. But how could he dare do such a thing? He couldn't tell her such terrible lies. She wasn't stupid, she knew who was to blame, even if she was too kind to show it.

She had stayed beside him the whole way here. Her kindness was poisoning her. If she was put in a dire enough situation, Crowpaw knew how her bravery would make her act, she'd protect anyone she thought of as her friend.

She'd die for them.

Crowpaw would never let that happen.

He hated what he was thinking of doing, but it was for the best. He couldn't do anything to help Squirrelpaw. He'd seen how she had tried to storm over when Sharptooth was advancing on him, and how her death was only prevented because Brambleclaw had held her back.

Her clanmate had protected her. Her clan was the only thing that could protect her. She would only face pain if she continued on with him. Crowpaw dragged his eyes away from his friend, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to accept the truth. This needs to end. You always knew that deep down.

He was a kit for thinking any different.

If his thoughts were right, they would reach home hopefully by the end of tomorrow. They'd reach the fields first, and then they would find Windclan. Then it would all end. They would separate.

Just like they were meant to do.

Images of the journey, foolish and sickly, mocked Crowpaw. The promise to meet again. The friendship they wished to retain. The happiness of those thoughts now taunted him, laughing at how he could have believed such a fantasy.

But he had wanted it, so much.

Because he cared about them.

He cared about her.

That was why he wouldn't argue anymore. Crowpaw's blue eyes dimly gazed up at the overwhelming swarm of stars, the lights that had always been, and always would dominate the sky above them. His face sank down in defeat.

He'd done this to himself.

He knew what was right now. For their sake, for her sake, when they said goodbye, it would be for good.

…

Everything hurt.

No cat hurried along the hill slope, even as the air began to smell more like home. They were all entrapped in the memories of mountains and caves, their hearts and spirits lost with the cat who would remain there for all time, the cat who should have come home with them all.

Every face carried some dark mask, the sting of loss piercing them all. But for Squirrelpaw, that loss clumped to her like thick roots, painfully wrapping around her bleeding, cracked paws, making her yearn to fall into another flood of tears again.

She fought to keep her head up. She told herself that Feathertail would have wanted her to be strong.

But Squirrelpaw wanted Feathertail here with them.

Because now, no cat looked ready to face whatever lied ahead in their journey.

For a while, Squirrelpaw had tried her best to comfort those who needed it the most. Obviously, Stormfur was her first priority. The grey Warrior had been devastated, his usual cheer barren, replaced by the murky weariness that had claimed them all. But for him, it was so much worse. Too many times, the cat had been quietly speaking, clearly trying to make some remark about home to his sister, only to find his side empty aside from the memory that Feathertail would never come home.

The look of utter heartbreak was gut-wrenching to see every time.

Squirrelpaw had done her best, like they all did, sharing tongues and pressing gentle pelts against the cat, but every word of encouragement she offered just felt like empty, dry breath in her mouth.

How could you comfort something like this? It wasn't like it ever worked. It just reminded Squirrelpaw of those happy memories that were now bitter thorns on her pelt. Every gust of wind that should have told her they were growing closer to the clans just felt like a frosty imitation of Feathertail's voice, unreachable yet lingering forever.

She didn't need to look at her friends to know they felt it too.

Squirrelpaw sighed weakly from the back of the group. We should have all been here. That was how it was meant to be! It wasn't fair! Feathertail had given everything, had been good and kind every step of the journey, more deserving to be called a hero than anyone Squirrelpaw knew; so why did she have to be the one who died?

Why did any of them have to die at all? They had all grown so close over this journey, had overstepped boundaries that the clans were drawn by, to lose any of them was some cruel joke after everything they'd been through!

It wasn't fair to Feathertail's sacrifice!

It wasn't fair to the cats left struggling with her memory.

Especially the cat she loved, who hobbled at the front, tasting the air of his home, but with no spark of recognition at all.

It was so, so painful to see Crowpaw like this. It was clear the cat blamed himself for Feathertail's death, and he still stuck to that idea no matter how many times Squirrelpaw tried to prove to him it wasn't true. Her words only seemed to fall on him like rain, just making him more cold with every drop.

It was his eyes that made Squirrelpaw ache the most. A glazed, misty blue. Lifeless. It never left.

No cat could reach him.

But wasn't that understandable? It was clear that he had lost the cat he loved, to Squirrelpaw at least.

She really was terrible for letting herself be hurt by that as well.

Squirrelpaw watched him sorrowfully as he took in another deep breath, scenting the marsh of his homeland. "We're getting close." He muttered, loud enough to be heard, gentle enough to be weak. They had past Highstones a few minutes ago, but the realisation offered no cat any comfort. They were all numb from the loss.

"It's almost over." Tawnypelt said, it was unclear whether she was speaking to the group or herself.

Beside her, her brother, Brambleclaw, lifted his head wearily. "I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday we all set off."

Squirrelpaw saw Crowpaw's tail swing angrily, "We all should have returned." He growled, "If it wasn't for Feathertail, we would never have made it back."

His words sent a wave of grief throughout the cats, but none could disagree. "She saved us all." Stormfur agreed in a hushed whisper, his eyes drifting off like clouds.

Tawnypelt moved over to the grey cat, pressing her head gently against his. "It was her destiny."

Crowpaw's neck stiffened up, and dread coiled in Squirrelpaw. "Destiny?" Crowpaw cursed, "Her destiny was with us! It was with her clan! She shouldn't have died for another cat's prophecy!" His voice was dry with loathing.

Squirrelpaw knew where it was targeted.

She pounced up to where her friend was, the aching in her heart was now intolerable. Up close, she saw the bitterness in Crowpaw's eyes again. "She did what she thought was right." Squirrelpaw said softly, "That was just who Feathertail was."

Crowpaw seemed to be straining to look away from her. His scowl fixed ahead, creasing as her words reached him. At his other side, Stormfur crept over and pressed his muzzle to the tom's pelt. "Bravery and sacrifice are part of the Warrior Code. Would you have wanted her to make any other choice?"

The Warrior Code. The words fell onto Squirrelpaw like a hawk's talons. Her teeth quietly clashed together. Crowpaw seemed to have the same idea, his eyes widening for a split moment that made Squirrelpaw tremble. The dark tom burst ahead, tasting the air, not giving the other two any more notice.

Stormfur sighed and slunk back to where Tawnypelt was. Squirrelpaw was still watching Crowpaw wistfully, wishing she could know what to say to make him stop hurting. Over this journey, he had changed so much, they had changed so much, but now he seemed to be retreating back into the cold shell that refused any kind of kindness offered his way.

She couldn't hate him though. She wouldn't have fared much better if she had lost the cat she loved.

But now, the journey was finally ending. Soon he would be gone. Why did it have to end like this? Yes, she wanted to see her parents and sister again, the thought of their safety had never left her mind one since Midnight had told them about what the Twolegs were doing to the forest. But still?

She could never trivialise how much she would miss her friends. Especially Crowpaw.

For more than a moon, he had been by her side, through the best and worst of times. And now, it was just expected that they would leave that in the past and move on as rivals, like the clans demanded.

How could she ever do that? She couldn't just pretend that this tom didn't mean so much to her. Even when ignoring her feelings, they were close friends, she considered him her best friend, she was meant to just act like that was never even a thought?

Squirrelpaw cast her head low. It just wasn't fair.

A gentle press to her pelt made her look up. Two amber eyes looked at her with mellow sympathy. "He just needs some time." Brambleclaw purred, "We all do really."

Squirrelpaw's whiskers twitched in surprise, but her gaze softened. "You can say that again." The grass beneath her feet was soaked with dew that seeped into the cracks of her paws, making them sting. She hissed lightly, "I wish I knew what to say to him."

Brambleclaw made a murmur of acknowledgement, his great shoulders sinking on him as he exhaled. "I'd help if I could."

Squirrelpaw mewed wordlessly, strolling on.

Brambleclaw chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes flickering. "Are you going to be okay?"

He meant it well, but Squirrelpaw still laughed sadly. Oh, if her clanmate only knew. "Probably not."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She looked over at Crowpaw again, her muzzle scrunching. "It wasn't anyone's fault. I just wish he knew that."

"He will, eventually." Brambleclaw meowed.

Squirrelpaw scoffed, "How do you know that?"

"Because I know you won't stop until he realises it."

Squirrelpaw twisted to face her clanmate. He looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face. A proud smile. He chuckled faintly, his throat humming like a summer beehive. "He's lucky to have a friend as loyal as you." His smile thinned, "She was lucky as well; to know you."

Squirrelpaw's ears twitched and her tail flattened, "So much good I did." She muttered. Feathertail was dead and Crowpaw wouldn't even look at anyone.

"Of course, it did good." Brambleclaw assured, "You were their when she needed you, that's the best any cat can ask for." He took a small breath, his ears falling flat. "It was better than anything I did."

"What?" The apprentice's ears perked up again.

"You were a better friend than I was a clanmate."

Squirrelpaw's face loosened, "Brambleclaw…"

"It's true." The brown tabby meowed out, an assured strength in his tone.

In a way, Squirrelpaw couldn't disagree. The way Brambleclaw had treated her at the start of the journey had truly been terrible. She certainly hadn't hidden the fact she resented him for his actions then. But that had been then. When they had reached the mountains, his attitude had greatly changed. He'd apologised for what he'd done and had promised to change.

And he hadn't lied. He had changed.

She thought she'd made it clear she'd forgiven him. "Brambleclaw, it's fine." She mewed, smiling gently at her clanmate. One eye cocked up a little, "You may still be a mouse-brain, but you've done enough to make up for what happened."

Despite her words, Brambleclaw still looked down, "You may be kind enough to say that Squirrelpaw. But I'd beg to differ."

Squirrelpaw let out a hurt mew, "Why?"

Brambleclaw let out a low moan, his amber eyes cooling with hopelessness. "I thought that by the end of this journey, I would have been able to prove your father for not trusting me when we left the clans." His back fur prickled. "But what did I do? I just proved him right."

Squirrelpaw's face filled with astonishment, "What are you talking about?" She remembered clearly how Firestar had treated Brambleclaw, and her for that matter, before they left. None of what happened then was fair at all.

"The way I treated you. Let's face it, I was the cat you trusted the least, me, your own clanmate!" He dipped his head feebly, "Not that I didn't deserve it. I just wanted to show I could be a good leader, and now one of us is…" His voice broke off into another shattered sigh.

Squirrelpaw remembered that clearly as well, it was true, she hadn't trusted Brambleclaw then. But that didn't stop his words from being any less stupid. The ginger molly rubbed her pelt against her clanmate's. "You're forgetting yourself, Brambleclaw. You just said it; what happened was not your fault." She looked up at him, her tail pressing against his pelt. "You apologised for how you acted. I forgave you. That's it."

"But I-"

"And believe me, you are better at leading than you think." Squirrelpaw couldn't deny that, she wasn't a liar… most of the time." Her breath cast off for a second. She reclaimed it, cold and heavy. "If it wasn't for you, Sharptooth would have got me as well."

"Are you joking?" Brambleclaw cried, his eyes wide. "You're the one who saved me!"

"And you saved me too." She may not have liked it then. But neither had Brambleclaw. He hadn't held her back to sacrifice Crowpaw, he was just doing his duty. He had to protect who he could. She would have done the same for him. "I think Firestar was more than wrong about you being a bad influence on me!"

Brambleclaw gazed down at the apprentice, his mouth open, and his eyes trembling with gratitude. Squirrelpaw purred, nudging him with her head. She gave him a playful look. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to put in a great word for you!"

The brown tabby laughed weakly, nudging her back teasingly. "He was wrong about you, as well, you know?"

"Really now?"

"Yes." His muzzle glowed with an honoured glint. "You deserve to become a Warrior. You're going to make a great one."

That was what Squirrelpaw had wanted to hear from him for moons.

"Thank you." She mewed quietly, somehow overcome. She quickly sniffed up though, cheekily whipping the larger cat with her tail. "What made you finally come to your senses?"

Brambleclaw rose a brow, smirking. "Tawnypelt told me you were keeping a tally on how many times you saved me."

Squirrelpaw laughed out loud, "Oh that. Well… I might have done. You want me to tell you the numbers."

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, walking ahead, "I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough."

She'd missed this. This friendship they'd had before they left. The pain in her paws seemed to leave her as she realised, she had her friend back. A friend that would be by her side when they reached home.

Squirrelpaw stilled.

Home.

The molly's heart oozed with worry again, her breaths deepening. How could she have forgotten? Home; her family! This journey was far from over yet! They still had to find their clan and tell them about what they'd seen.

"What do you think my father will say when we tell him about Midnight?"

The humour drained from Brambleclaw's expression. "Who knows?"

Squirrelpaw cringed. It was her own dad and she wasn't entirely sure how he would react to the idea that they needed to run away from this forest as soon as possible. Leaving generations of history was not an easy ask. "Do you think he'll believe us?"

Brambleclaw's eyes cast down densely, "He'll have to. If what Midnight said ends up being true."

A spike of fear dug into Squirrelpaw. The destruction Midnight had promised would come… No. She had to shake those thoughts from her head. They had come so far now, they had lost too much, she couldn't afford to lose sight of the future.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Brambleclaw suddenly tensed and burst forward. "Come on!"

Without thinking, she ran after him. Crowpaw had burst off in a sprint, weaving through a rabbit track, Tawnypelt and Stormfur close behind. Squirrelpaw's heart leapt into her mouth. He must have smelt Windclan!

Squirrelpaw put all her strength into running after the group, soon catching up with them as the thought of home stimulated her nerves and muscles. She followed through the track, not pausing as the wet soil caked over her paws. They were so close to the forest. She couldn't slow down now!

Following the frantic shapes of her friends at the front, Squirrelpaw began to see a weak light shimmer near the end of the tunnel. Sunlight. She bounded towards it like it was the light of Starclan.

Ignoring the gorse spines embedding into her fur, she pounded towards the light, leaping out to see a wide grassy plain stretch out before her. Instantly, the smells of Windclan took over her senses.

They were here! Alleviation, a small victory, sparked in Squirrelpaw's gut. They had made it back!

She raced to catch up with the others, leaping through heather and tall grass, not stopping for a moment.

As she pounced through a brush of heather, she just about caught Brambleclaw's yowl. "I smell Windclan warriors!"

Squirrelpaw smelt them too. She had found one.

She digged her paws into the soil to stop herself from colliding with the cat. The tom was small, an apprentice by the look of it, and stood in the centre of a grassy clearing, his thin pelt bristled with rage as he spotted Squirrelpaw. "I knew I smelt intruders!" He hissed, as he slowly advanced on Squirrelpaw.

Squirrelpaw's eyes widened with shock, then darkened into rage, her claws unsheathing. Was she really going to need to fight this little runt as soon as she got back? After everything she'd gone through. Her pelt spiked with warning as the cat approached, growling.

Between them, a grey shape cut in. Standing a little over the apprentice, Crowpaw stared down.

"Owlkit!" Crowpaw yowled, "Don't you recognise me?" Squirrelpaw's face twisted. This pest was a kit?!

Owlkit stared at Crowpaw vaguely, before he snapped. "I'm Owlpaw now!" He hissed indignantly.

Squirrelpaw scoffed to the side. Was it true that all Windclan cats were as snappy as this?

Owlpaw did seem to recognise the tom however, but when Crowpaw tried to explain their travels and how he needed to see Tallstar immediately. Another pair of Windclan cat approached, their eyes also narrow with mistrust as they saw the other clan cats on their territory.

"Get them off our territory now!" A wiry grey tom ordered. Squirrelpaw stared worriedly at the ribs protruding from his thin waist. They looked like they hadn't eaten in days! Her worry was quickly forgotten though, as the tom, Webfoot, Crowpaw called him, demanded that they leave!

"They travelled with me." Crowpaw meowed sternly, "I'll explain it all when I see Tallstar."

"You'll explain everything later! We thought you were dead." The tone of Webfoot's voice didn't sound happy that the thought was proven false. "Now, get them out of here! They don't belong here!"

Squirrelpaw's fury raged inside of her, the fool wasn't even giving Crowpaw a chance to defend himself! She saw Crowpaw's tail lash in frustration and she couldn't stop herself from stepping forward! After everything she'd seen, she wasn't afraid of some malnourished grump.

But Brambleclaw quickly stepped forward, his head dipping respectfully to the glaring warrior. "Of course, we'll leave." A stern but pleading look crossed over to Squirrelpaw. Please keep your cool. It seemed to beg.

Squirrelpaw sighed and turned away, "We need to return to our own clans anyway." She muttered, trying to hold back her hiss.

"Then hurry up!" Webfoot growled, his unkind eyes latched onto Crowpaw. "Come on then, I'll take you to Tallstar. I'm sure he'll love hearing whatever you have to say." The cat said, his stare burning unkindly on the dark apprentice.

Squirrelpaw gaped. This was the welcome Crowpaw got, after everything he'd done for his clan?! Her heart surged to protect her friend, but she paused as she saw Crowpaw take one reserved step forward. A thought that made everything suddenly grow cold.

This was it.

After more than a moon of bonding, befriending and loving this tom, this was where they had to separate. This was where things went back to normal. She watched as Crowpaw continued to speak to Webfoot about the clans, wondering, maybe pleading, that the thought of this was as heartbreaking to him as it was for her.

He didn't look her way.

Squirrelpaw felt her own fur freeze as reality came over her in a cruel tide. This really was the end. No more walking and talking by Crowpaw's side. No more nights curled next to him, their warmth aiding each other. No more of their friendship being something they could hide.

Would their friendship even be allowed to carry on?

The molly stared hopelessly after the tom. She could still hear when she had first called him her friend. She could feel his care for her when he hugged her. Where had the time gone since then? Everything had been pulled away from her like an owl stealing a kit from their mother's paws.

She was just expected to forget all of this.

She didn't want to forget. She couldn't forget any of this.

She couldn't just treat Crowpaw like he was some enemy.

She…

He was her…

Crowpaw looked back, but it wasn't just at her. His eyes were shallow with thought, a hard line on his muzzle. "Can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

Goodbye…

Why did that word sound so harsh?

"Friends?" A brown Windclan tom meowed, aghast, "Does you loyalty lie with other clans now?" He spat poisonously.

Crowpaw gave the tom a level stare, but his paws clearly trembled in a fight to remain sheathed. "No. But we've travelled together for more than a moon."

Exactly. And so much had changed in that time.

The Windclan cats did not look pleased by his answer, but they kept quiet.

Time seemed to slow down for Squirrelpaw as she watched Crowpaw break the space between him and their friends. His eyes were still thin and hollow, but his touch was tender as her rubbed affectionately between Tawnypelt and Stormfur. Somewhere, Squirrelpaw wished he could move slower.

Each one of his movements was like a drop of rain being swallowed by a voracious lake. Soon the water would spill and Squirrelpaw would be carried away in the flood.

When he stood before Brambleclaw, Crowpaw didn't even seem to consider their history as he pressed his muzzle against the Warrior's pelt, his eyes closed. Brambleclaw looked sadly down at the apprentice, his tail wrapping over Crowpaw's back. It gently touched a line of scars that cascaded across the Windclan tom's side, scars that had long since dried up and were covered by tufts of new fur.

"We must meet again soon," Brambleclaw purred as Crowpaw pulled away; the younger tom nodded silently. Squirrelpaw's heart lightened with hope. "At the great rock, like Midnight told us. It might not be easy to convince the leaders that we need to leave the forest. But if we've seen the dying warrior…"

"Why don't we bring the leaders with us?" Squirrelpaw suggested. "They'll have to believe us if they see the warrior too!"

The others shared a grim look. "I can't imagine Leopardstar will agree to that." Stormfur mused.

"Blackstar neither." Tawnypelt added with a lash of her tail. "There's no full moon, so there won't be any truce between the clans."

"But it's important!" Squirrelpaw insisted. Surely the clans could put aside their nonsense when their own lives depended on it.

"It's worth a try." Brambleclaw decided. Squirrelpaw flashed him a gracious beam. "Squirrelpaw's right. That might be the best way to share the news."

"Okay." Crowpaw monotoned, "We'll meet at Fourtrees tomorrow night. With or without our leaders."

"You can't meet at Fourtrees!" Squirrelpaw groaned as she turned back to the impatient scowl of Webfoot, then his words caught her like prey. "There's nothing left of it!"

A terrifying silence took hold of the journeying cats. Squirrelpaw's entire bloodstream turned to dark ice.

"What do you mean?" Tawnypelt took a heavy step towards the Windclan cat.

Webfoot's glare darkened, trouble edging into his face. "The clans watched the Twolegs destroy it moonrises ago, when we arrived at the Gathering. The Twolegs and their monsters ripped the trees from their roots!"

Images ripped across Squirrelpaw, the trees she had sat by so many times torn apart like they were just blades of grass. Midnight was right, destruction was on the clan's path, and they needed to get away quickly!

"Go see it for yourselves, if you're mouse-brained enough!" Webfoot meowed nastily. His glare twisted back to his returned clanmate. "Are you done?"

"Almost." Crowpaw mewed, he too looked despaired by the news. They all were. Squirrelpaw's mind was in a frantic push and shove. Her loyalty screaming at her to find her family as soon as possible, but something deeper keeping her rooted where she stood. "I still think we should meet there, even if the trees are gone."

That sounded fine. Squirrelpaw certainly wouldn't argue. The other's also shared an agreed mrrow.

Crowpaw nodded once, then slowly his eyes were on Squirrelpaw.

The two friends looked at each other, silently. A wounded sensation came over the Thunderclan molly. She was so used to seeing those eyes on a morning, full of life and joy. Now they were distant and dryly grazing her. Had he also realised what this meant for their friendship?

Even if they met again tomorrow, it wouldn't be any cause for joy.

Those times were over, Squirrelpaw realised, sadness filling her. Reality truly was pulling them back into place.

This moment was the last chance they would have to act like real friends.

Squirrelpaw braced herself to remember it. She stepped forward, ready for whatever Crowpaw had planned. The beautiful blue eyes looked at her tensely, his neck fur prickling a little, but the dark tom approached her.

Squirrelpaw offered him a smile, ready to embrace him.

The side of his muzzle lingered against hers.

In half a second it was breaking away.

In the next half a second, Squirrelpaw didn't have any control of herself. A brief touch, a passive brush, that was going to be their farewell. She thought of all those moments he had been by her side, laughing, crying, being her closest partner every step of the journey. She thought of the devastated state she had seen him in for days, and how after this he would be left alone like that.

He would be left alone with that empty look still plastered on him.

That would be their goodbye.

This would be the moment she thought of whenever she saw him.

Empty. Alone.

No.

He wasn't alone. He wouldn't be now. Squirrelpaw still had that much power.

She hadn't realised what she'd done until her paws were wrapped tenderly around his neck. She breathed him in, trying to hold onto all of him, as her nose pressed into the crook of his neck. She could just imagine how the others were looking at her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about their unfair rules. Crowpaw was he friend, that would never change. "Take care of yourself." She mewed into his ear, beginning to nuzzle into his neck fur.

Then she noticed how stiff Crowpaw was in her grasp, how his paws had slid over her forelegs, gently pushing them off of him. The shock that paralysed Squirrelpaw made her let herself effortlessly uncurl from him. "Squirrelpaw," A dry voice said, "You need to go back to Thunderclan, okay?"

It wasn't a question. It was a goodbye.

Once her paws had weakly found the ground again, she stared up wordlessly at her friend, her eyes wide with dreaded disbelief. Her heart truly broke when she saw that empty stare again. The light in the blue was gone, overtaken by a cold, misanthropic aridity. He meowed a quiet, "Good luck," to them all, and then all Squirrelpaw saw was the dark shape of his back until he had finally disappeared over the hills.

He was gone now.

He hadn't even paused once to look back.

Squirrelpaw didn't even feel reality's claws on her neck anymore.

It had been replaced by true, heartbroken horror.

Squirrelpaw didn't stop staring until Brambleclaw nudged her. She softly looked at his sympathetic gaze, her mouth still frozen open. "Let's go." He mewed.

Quietly, Squirrelpaw obeyed. Her eyes trailed over to the hills again, but they were barren and cold in the air. The grass swayed gently in the growing breeze. A memory came back of tall grass; of her and Crowpaw entangled, pinning each other, laughing, so happily.

The breeze came over Squirrelpaw again, biting and cruel as freezing loss settled itself in her heart.

…

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you all for filling this year with so much pride and joy for this story! I hope you all have a wonderful new year! Keep safe! (sorry for the angst)**_


End file.
